


A Deepness of Feeling | TaeGi

by min_yoongimylove1993



Series: Deepness Of Feeling Books [1]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Angst and Feels, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Boys In Love, Classical Music, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Declarations Of Love, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Inspired by Music, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga Angst, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga Smut, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Multi, Musical References, One-Sided Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Romance, Sappy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Kim Taehyung | V, True Love, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 82
Words: 127,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: Taehyung and Yoongi are considered rivals at their prestigious performing arts university, but the unlikely pair end up becoming friends. Could their friendship blossom into something more?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Deepness Of Feeling Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119779
Comments: 336
Kudos: 258





	1. Measure 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi._. I know I’ve been gone for like a month... I just could not find my passion for writing. I tried almost everyday to write something, even one word of a story! Well, a while back, I was at work and I dropped a heavy box on my jaw (yes that really happened) and I seemed to have dislocated it or something. Anyways, it’s constantly popping in and out of place and with that comes like chronic pain and massive migraines. If I don’t pop it back in right I’ll have like “brain swelling” migraines as I refer to them. And sometimes I can’t pop it back out and fix it. I take medicine and stuff for it but it doesn’t really help too much. So one night I was just having like one of the worse ones yet and nothing was helping, not medicine, sleep, meditating, nothing. So I thought, maybe I should try some soft classical music. And I did and it’s been working for the past couple of days. And well basically this story was born from all of that. So, I hope this story does well! I’m really excited for it 👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼 Hopefully I won’t be cursed with writers block with this one, I miss writing as much as I miss BTS🥺 🤞🏼

The snow crunched underneath Taehyung's boots with every quick step he made. His hot breath left puffs of white in the air as he panted, trying to breathe through the cold winter air.

The soft melodies of Mozart’s _Piano Quartet No. 1 in G Minor_ that were playing through his earphones, didn't quite mesh up with his pace as he zipped between his schoolmates. Every now and again he would mutter out an "Excuse me/Pardon me." Or a "Sorry."

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of running, he made it into the warm building. He quickly knocked his boots against the wall next to the door to get the caked on snow off the bottoms before he ran inside and towards his class. Taehyung only stopped when he got to the door.

He breathed out heavily as he glanced inside and saw that they had already started. Taehyung cursed under his breath as he didn't want to interrupt class and have everyone's eyes on him.

But, he had no choice. Taehyung took a deep breath before he forced the door open.

Immediately, the music stopped and everyone was looking at him. Taehyung sheepishly walked over to his seat and set his things down, taking off his coat and draping it over the back of his chair. His teacher cleared her throat and nodded as him after he had finished.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Kim. Late for the second day in a row? Shall we keep record?" She asked him.

Taehyung bowed a bit and muttered out an apology before he quickly got his violin out and his sheet music.

"No ma'am. I'm very sorry. It won't happen again, for real this time." Taehyung said.

His teacher scoffed and shook her head. "I'm sure plenty of your classmates would love to do your part. Be late again, Mr. Kim, and I'll have no choice but to give it away." Taehyung gulped before he nodded and bowed again, apologizing once again. "Now, everyone turn to page two, we'll start from there." She said.

—

After class, Taehyung's teacher asked for him to stay behind. Taehyung grabbed his coat and slung it over his arm before he gather the rest of his things. Taehyung patiently waited in front of her desk, waiting for her to look up at him.

"Mr. Kim... why were you late again?" She asked before she glance up at him.

Taehyung blushed and looked away. He had a hard time looking at her, for her intense stare shook him a bit, but also because she was a fairly beautiful woman.

"Mr. Kim?" She asked again, making the younger boy look at her.

Taehyung gulped and wetted his dry lips before he looked down again. "I... I overslept, ma'am." He said shyly.

His teacher sighed and shook her head. "Taehyung," she said in more of a sweeter tone, almost like a mother talking to her son. "You know you are my brightest student, yes?" Taehyung nodded and kept his eyes down. "I need you to try harder. Start acting like you want to be first chair, like you deserve it. Because as of now, I'm not sure if you want it. If you can not handle it, let me know now before I introduce our pianist. You'll have to be able to keep up with him. He is a prodigy after all."

Taehyung sighed and nodded. "I can do it. I'll try harder, I promise." He said.

His teacher gave him a small smiled before she nodded and looked back at her work. "I expect to see you tomorrow, on time." She said.

Taehyung nodded once more. "You will!" Taehyung said before he started to head towards the door.

Taehyung stopped and turned towards his teacher. "Ma'am?" He asked.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Yes, dear?" She asked.

Taehyung looked around the classroom before he looked back at her. "Whose the pianist? Is he famous? Like Seong-Jin Cho? Or Yekwon Sunwoo? Yiruma?!"

His teacher chuckled and shook her head. "No, dear. Our pianist has never been heard of before."

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "Then how do you know he's a prodigy?" Taehyung asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Taehyung's teacher smiled widely, her eyes disappearing for a moment. "Because, Mr. Kim, he's my son."

—

"This is so fucking stupid." Yoongi said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Yoongi's father sighed next to him as he drove the scenic route towards the university his mother taught at. "Yoongi, you were expelled from three other schools, you're lucky your mother's school was willing to take you in!"

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Probably only cause mom bragged about my musical skills. I thought I told the both of you that I had quit, five years ago." Yoongi said.

His father glanced at him before he looked back at the road. "And we let you take a break for two years, now it's time to get back to it. You use to love to play, Yoongi."

Yoongi slouched down in the passenger's seat and pouted. "It was the only thing you two could agree on. The only thing that would shut you two up." Yoongi mumbled.

Yoongi's father reached over and gently smacked Yoongi's thigh, causing the boy to jump. "Do not blame your mother's and I's divorce for you not wanting to play anymore. You've just gotten lazy. You just need to practice until that passion comes back. Maybe you'll make some older, more mature friends who will help your passion return to you." His father said as the classical music playing in the background, that Yoongi had drowned out, suddenly got louder.

Annoyed and pissed about everything in his life, Yoongi aggressively shut the music off.

"No! I won't make any friends, I don't want to! I like my old friends! I won't be happy, Dad. You're literally ruining my life right now! Just because I fucking stuck up for myself to a old, close-minded _idiot_ , I have to get punished?!"

"YOU GOT EXPELLED YOONGI! What fucking school or university is going to want a troublesome, loud-mouth, know-it-all student?! None! Except for your mother's university! Now, quit complaining and don't touch my fucking stereo!" His father said angrily as he flipped the music back on.

Yoongi slammed his back into his seat and looked out the windows at the beautiful white mountain tops being coated in another white blanket as Bach's _Concerto in D Minor_ blared through the speakers of his father's car.


	2. Measure 2

Yoongi sighed as he watched his father round the round-about at the school entrance. He stopped in the middle and looked over at Yoongi. "Why don't you go ahead and go see your mother? I'll park and start taking things to your dorm room. Hopefully your roommate is nice... and has a hard exterior to put up with you." Yoongi's father said. 

Yoongi grunted before he got out and grabbed his backpack. Yoongi bend down a bit and gave his father a condescending smile before he slammed the door shut and frowned again. His father shook his head before he took off towards the dormitory. 

Yoongi sighed as he looked around the campus, some of the students already whispering about him. Yoongi rolled his eyes and started walking towards the building his mother's classroom was at. Yoongi walked inside, leaving wet foot prints behind. Yoongi stood in front of the door and sighed out before he put on his biggest smile and opened the door. "Mommy!" Yoongi said. His mother looked up from her notes and smiled brightly before she got up and quickly attacked her son with a big hug. "My baby! Oh I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you'll be here with me! How was your trip? Did you get to say goodbye to your friends?" She asked him before she gave him a thousand kisses all over his face. 

Yoongi scrunched his nose up and squeezed his eyes shut. "Can't... breathe.... mommy." Yoongi said with his cheeks squished in. His mother chuckled and quickly let go of him. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited and happy!" Yoongi smiled and rubbed one of his cheeks. "It's okay, mommy. And to answer your questions, the trip was okay... kind of started an argument with Dad. And as of my friends... I miss them already. We just kind of hung out together at Dad's." Yoongi said with a shrug. His mother nodded. "And the break up? How did that go?" She asked. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and smiled. "It was a piece of cake. She was starting to get on my nerves anyways. I looked her in the eyes, said we were over, then I left." Yoongi said. His mother slightly smacked his arm. "Min Yoongi! You could of been a bit more respectful of her feelings regardless of how she made you feel towards the end! You two were dating for so long." Yoongi sighed. "She was a cheating, backstabbing, bitch anyways. If you and Dad hadn't of forced me to move, I would of called her out on her bull shit instead of just breaking up with her because I was leaving. She tried to get with Joonie the entire time we were together! He sent me all the messages and shit!" Yoongi exclaimed. 

Yoongi's mother nodded. "Well I'm glad you have loyal friends sweetie. I'm sorry she did that to you. There plenty of nice, respectable, girls here for you." She said as she patted his shoulder. Yoongi smiled and laughed. "Yes because university girls want to date a minor. Besides, most classical musicians are stuck up." Yoongi said with an eye roll. His mother shook her head. "That's just a stereotype, one that you seem to fit." 

Yoongi pouted and folded his arms over his chest. "I am not stuck up!" Yoongi's mother arched her eyebrows and looked at her son over the top of her glasses. "Uh... right. Anyways, you probably want to settle in. I've already met your roommate. He's a very kind boy and he is not from this department so you don't feel suffocated." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What's he in school for then?" Yoongi asked. His mother smiled. "Dance, they decided to just integrate the dance school into ours." 

Yoongi nodded and sighed. "Hopefully I don't scare him off then." Yoongi's mother smiled and patted his cheek. "How could you? You're just about the sweetest person I know!" Yoongi smiled and hugged his mother. "Thanks... guess I should go check out my dorm room and help Dad." Yoongi's mother nodded and smiled at him as she looked him over. "This is going to be a nice fresh start for you, baby. Please behave yourself. I spoke very highly of you, please don't make me look like a fool." Yoongi nodded and sighed. "I won't, I promise." Yoongi said. His mother smiled and gave him a brief hug before she kissed his cheek. "Okay, go ahead and go get settled in. It's getting close to dinner time." She said. Yoongi nodded and headed towards the door. "I'll see you later then." Yoongi said before he left. 

—

"So, you excited to get a roommate?" Taehyung asked his best friend, Park Jimin. Jimin shrugged as he tidied up the room. "I guess... won't be able to bring back hot guys whenever I want though." Taehyung chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe they'll be so focused on school that you won't have to worry about them being here." Taehyung said. Jimin laughed. "Doubt I'll be so lucky. Supposedly, the guy's mother works here." 

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows before they shot up and he smiled. "Oh! It's probably my teacher's son! She said he was coming here... glad no other musicians have to room with him." Taehyung said. Jimin stopped what he was doing and stared at his best friend. "Oh no, is he troublesome or something?!" Taehyung gave his friend a confused look before he laughed and shook his head. "No, no, no, no. I meant... because he's a prodigy, he's probably intimidating." 

Jimin relaxed. "If that's the case, I won't have to stop sleeping around, he'll be too busy with work! That makes more sense as to why the school accepted him. Isn't he only seventeen?" Taehyung shrugged and stood up. "Not sure, he could be sixteen. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go practice before my own roommate returns." Taehyung said as he stood up and walked towards the door. Jimin smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Do tell that roommate of yours that I'm still extremely interested, okay? I just need to do him once and I'll be satisfied!" Taehyung rolled his eyed and opened the door. "Stop thinking about dick for once, Jimin-hyung." 

Jimin blushed as an older man stood in the door way with a bunch of suitcases in his hands. Taehyung blushed as he turned and looked the older man in his eyes. The man checked the number on the door and blinked a couple of times before he looked at Jimin. Jimin smiled sheepishly. "Uh... he was just joking, sir. I'm straight. It's just an inside joke." Jimin said. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his best friend, not understanding why he was lying. 

The man nodded and started to bring the suitcases and boxes into the room. Jimin met Taehyung's gaze and shrugged before he waved him off. "See you later, Tae." Jimin said. Taehyung pouted and nodded before he left, now being worried that his best friend's new roommate would be judgmental of Jimin's lifestyle. Taehyung was pulled from his thoughts when a shorter male stopped him. "Excuse me, but do you know where room 367 is?" He asked. 

Taehyung glanced down at him before he looked back at the room he had came from. “It’s that way and to your right.” Taehyung said. The shorter male nodded and thanked him before he walked off. Taehyung sighed. “Maybe he’s just shy? God I hope he turns out to be nice.” Taehyung mumbled to himself before he left.


	3. Measure 3

Yoongi stared at the number on the door before he sighed and opened it. He watched as his father and his new roommate stacked his last two boxes on top of the others. "Thank you, Jimin." Yoongi's father said before they both turned and looked at Yoongi. Jimin smiled at the younger boy. "Hello, I'm Park Jimin, your new roommate!" Jimin said. Yoongi nodded. "Yoongi. Thank you for helping my father." Yoongi said a bit coldly before he walked over and started to unpack his things. 

Yoongi's father shook Jimin's hand and thanked him. "I should be heading back, Yoongi." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Bye." He said before he walked around his side of the room and put his things away. Yoongi's father shook his head and grabbed his son by the shoulders before he forced him into a hug. "I love you kid. You'll understand has the time passes that this will be better for you." 

Yoongi grunted and stood still as his father hugged him. His father sighed as he let go of Yoongi and took a step back. "Try to keep me updated okay? I love you, Yoongi. I'll see you during spring break." Yoongi's father said before he left. Yoongi stood still for a couple of moments before he turned back around to his things and continued putting them away. Jimin rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down on his bed. "Just let me know when you're ready for dinner... also, I'm sorry if I made your father uncomfortable..." 

Yoongi glanced over at Jimin for a moment before he looked down at his recording equipment as he got it out. "How did you manage to do that?" Yoongi asked. Jimin sighed. "He kind of heard my best friend and I's conversation..." Jimin said. Yoongi stopped and arched an eyebrow. "About?" Jimin blushed and looked down. "Well, we will be living with each other for a while so it's probably best if you just know." Jimin took a deep breath. "I'm gay." He said. "And my best friend and I were talking about how I like to sleep around-" Yoongi chuckled a bit and shook his head. "And my father heard?" Jimin nodded and looked down. 

Yoongi sighed. "Don't feel bad.... he's not necessarily homophobic.... he just doesn't know how to talk about it. Don't worry, I've been working with him on it." Yoongi said. Jimin looked up at the younger and hummed. "So... does that mean... you're gay as well?" Jimin asked a bit flirtatiously. Yoongi blinked a couple times before he looked over at Jimin. "No. I'm not. I've had a girlfriend." Jimin chuckled and shrugged. "So have I! Multiple." Jimin said before he stood up. "Girls are pretty and everything, but they just can't satisfy me like a man can." Jimin said. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes before he began to break down the empty boxes. "Good for you. I'm still not gay." Yoongi said. Jimin shrugged. "Okay, okay. Well, the girls here are pretty stuck up, so unless that's your type... you're shit out of luck." Yoongi chuckled and smirked. "I told her." He said to himself. "Thanks for letting me know, but I'm just here to focus on my music." Yoongi said. Jimin smiled brightly. "So... you won't like be in here often?" Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, no. Not that kind of music. I rap." Yoongi said as he walked over to his desk with his equipment. 

Jimin pouted and sighed softly. "That's cool! But if you do that, why are you here?" Yoongi sighed. "I have no choice. I was "born to play things like Mozart and Bach... Beethoven" although they were musical geniuses, they aren't my favorites. They're just the ones people know of, you know. So I hear those three names all the time. My mother wants me to be a composer more than anything, my father is fine with me just playing. But I don't want to do either. I want to move to Seoul and produce music." Jimin nodded. "Well, I'm sure you can do it." Jimin said with a smile. Yoongi nodded before he silently finished setting his stuff up. 

Jimin glanced down at his phone and read the text message Taehyung had sent him. 'He just asked about you. We're in the dining hall. You better hurry.' Jimin looked up at Yoongi. "So, you hungry? We should hurry and eat!" Jimin said. Yoongi looked over at him. "Could I shower real quick? I need to wash that long car drive off of me." Jimin nodded. "That's fine!" Jimin said before he watched Yoongi grab his clothes and head to the bathroom. Jimin quickly began to get himself ready as he waited. 

—

About fifteen minutes later, Yoongi walked out in his new clothes. Jimin smiled and walked over to the door and opened it. "I bet you're hungry, Yoongi-ah." Jimin said. Yoongi nodded as he walked out of the room. "Yeah, I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was." Yoongi said as he and Jimin walked down the corridor. 

Yoongi briefly looked up at Jimin before he looked forward again. "Trying to impress someone?" Yoongi asked. Jimin looked at the younger. "Hmm? No! Why would you think that?" Jimin asked with a light blush. Yoongi chuckled. "The make up? That's a lot of highlight, your cheeks are blinding." Jimin chuckled. "Oh, well... the guy I like is there right now." Yoongi chuckled. "Well, tell me about him." 

"Jiminie is coming?" Taehyung's roommate asked him. Taehyung nodded. "Yeah, he said he was on his way now, that's why I'm waiting to eat." Taehyung said. "But you can go ahead and eat Hobi-hyung." Hoseok gulped and looked down at his food. "Uh, well... in that case, I'm gonna eat in our room!" Hoseok said before he quickly got up to go grab a bag for his food. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows before he looked down at his phone and went to text Jimin. 

Jimin smiled and gestured around the dining hall. "This is where you'll have every meal! Unless you want to travel to town and get something but the food here is pretty good, not too expensive. And obviously you don't have to eat in here, you can take it to the room." Yoongi nodded as he looked around. Jimin looked around as well, trying to find Taehyung. Once he did, he smiled widely as he watched Hoseok hastily walked back to the table. 

"See that table over there?" Jimin asked Yoongi as he pointed to Taehyung and Hoseok. Yoongi nodded. "I'll be over there, you can go ahead and get your food or you can come with me." Jimin said. Yoongi started to head over to the food. "I'll be there in a minute. Good luck, Jimin." Jimin dropped his jaw a bit. "Yah! I'm older than you punk! It's hyung!" Yoongi smiled and shrugged before he walked out of earshot of the elder. Jimin pouted and grumbled a bit to himself before he walked over to Taehyung and Hoseok.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin put on his bright smile as he approached their table. "Hey Taehyungie!" Jimin said. Taehyung smiled up at his best friend. "Hi, Jiminie." Taehyung looked over at Hoseok who began to blush as Jimin looked him over. "Hi, Hobi-hyung." Jimin said flirtatiously. Hoseok finished bagging up his food. "Hi. Tae, I'll see you later. Bye." Hoseok said before he grabbed his things and tried to quickly leave.

Jimin stopped the elder as he walked past. "Why are you leaving already, hyung?" Jimin asked. Hoseok blushed more and gently got himself out of Jimin's grasp. "Got homework. Bye. See you in class tomorrow." Jimin gently grabbed him again. "But I need to talk-" "I gotta go, Jimin. Bye." Hoseok said again as he gently removed Jimin's hand with his own. Hoseok blushed more as they looked into each other eyes for a moment before Hoseok left.

Jimin pouted and sat down next to Taehyung. "Why doesn't he like me?!" Jimin asked. Taehyung sighed and gently patted Jimin's back. "I don't know, Chim. Most guys want to fuck you. Just find someone else." Jimin sighed. "I can't... Hoseok-hyung and I have a connection! One that I probably won't be able to find with anyone else." Taehyung sighed. "I'm glad I don't have to worry about that." Taehyung said before he got up and took his trash to the bin.

Yoongi walked up to the table and sat down next to Jimin. He looked down at the elder who had his head down. "You okay, Jimin?" He asked. Jimin groaned. "Yeah. I'll just try again tomorrow... like I do every day. I just want to talk to him... at least be his friend you know? But I think I came on way too strong when I first met him..." Yoongi hummed in acknowledgement. "Or he's just not into you and doesn't know how to say it." Yoongi mumbled.

Jimin lifted his head and glared at the younger. Yoongi shrugged. "What? It's possible.... but I'm sure there's plenty of other guys." Yoongi said. Jimin pouted. "My best friend just said the same thing..." Jimin said as Taehyung walked back to the table. Yoongi glanced up at him before he looked back at Jimin. Taehyung sat down next to Jimin and rubbed his back. "Why don't you try and talk to him tomorrow after class? And don't be so flirtatious." Taehyung said.

Jimin sighed and nodded before he stood up. "You're right, Tae. I'll try tomorrow... without flirting!" Jimin said before he pushed his chair in. Jimin looked down at Yoongi before he looked over at Taehyung and gasped. "I forgot! Taehyungie, this is Min Yoongi, my new roommate." Jimin said as he gently patted Yoongi's back. Taehyung smiled and held his hand out to Yoongi. Yoongi looked down at the elder's hand and gently shook it. "It's nice to meet you." Yoongi said. Taehyung smiled. "You too." Taehyung said.

Taehyung looked up at Jimin who had taken a couple steps back. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as Jimin began to make weird gestures, pointing at Yoongi and fanning himself. Taehyung caught on and smiled and shook his head before he looked at Yoongi as Jimin left. "So, your mom is actually my favorite teacher." Taehyung said. Yoongi nodded. "She's the best." Yoongi said before he continued eating. Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck and looked around, both of them keeping quiet as they waited for the elder.

Taehyung perked up a bit as he saw Jimin walking back over to them. "Well, I have to go practice." Taehyung said as he stood up. Yoongi looked up at him and nodded. "It was nice meeting you again." Yoongi said. Taehyung nodded. "You too, Yoongi-ah." Taehyung said before he left. Jimin smiled at Yoongi and sat next to him. "Sorry if he was awkward, he's a little shy." Yoongi shrugged. "I'm the same way. We just need to get use to each other I suppose." Yoongi said.

Jimin nodded. "I mean I don't get shy around good looking guys, but I guess straight guys do?" Jimin said with a small smirk. Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Leave it." Yoongi said. Jimin chuckled. "I'm just messing with you! Taehyungie has a girlfriend anyways." Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "She goes to school here?" Yoongi asked. Jimin nodded. "Classical musician?" Yoongi asked. Jimin shook his head. "Dancer. You know, cause we're so flexible and all." Jimin said with a smirk. Yoongi shook his head. "Let's just finish eating, Jimin." Jimin scowled. "Hyung! I'm your hyung!" Yoongi chuckled to himself and nodded. "Right, right."

—

Taehyung sighed a bit as he walked into his room. Hoseok lifted his head and looked at the younger. “He didn’t come with you?” Hoseok asked. Taehyung shook his head. “No, he’s with his new roommate.” Taehyung said. Hoseok scoffed. “He’ll probably be Jimin’s new boyfriend for the week.” Hoseok said with a tint of annoyance. Taehyung arched an eyebrow. “Could you perhaps be _jealous_?” Hoseok scrunched his nose up in disgust. “I would never date Park Jimin and you know that.”

Taehyung sighed. “Why, hyung? He’s _Park Jimin_.” “Exactly.” Hoseok said. “With the reputation he has? And the constant partying and shit? And don’t even get me started on the sleeping around.” Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Maybe Jimin-hyung is just what you need! Some fun in your life.” Taehyung said. Hoseok shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I’m fine. I have fun on my own and with you sometimes.” Hoseok said. Taehyung shook his head. “Well, now that Jiminie-hyung has a roommate, we’ll do more fun things together. I promise you won’t feel uncomfortable.” Taehyung said as reassuringly as he could. 

Hoseok shook his head. “No way. You have fun with that.” Taehyung laid down on his bed. “Why can’t you just outright reject him?” Taehyung asked. Hoseok laughed. “I have, numerous times. He’s relentless.” Taehyung shook his head. “He’s in love with you.” “It’s lust, Tae.” Hoseok said as he took out more homework.

Taehyung pout and sighed again as he turned his back to the elder. “He’s in love with you, I should know.” Taehyung said quietly, not earning a sound the the elder to confirm whether he had heard Taehyung or not. Instead, Hoseok looked up from his homework to the mirror in front of him and stared at the younger’s back with sympathetic eyes.


	5. Measure 5

The next morning, Jimin's alarm woke both boys up. Yoongi groaned and pulled his covers over his head. "Oh no, I am not going to be your own personal alarm." Jimin said as he stood up and stretched. "No one asked you to be." Yoongi grumbled. Jimin gently smacked the younger's hip. "Smartass." Jimin said before he opened the bathroom door. "You know, if you don't get up, you won't get to eat till lunch." Yoongi lifted his head and looked at the elder. "I am up! Go, hurry!" Jimin chuckled a bit before he went to go shower. 

Yoongi sighed out and rolled over to grab his phone. He blinked a couple times and rubbed one of his eyes as he pressed his passcode in. Yoongi yawned as he opened his messages, there were a couple; two from his father, one from his mother, and a bunch from his best friends back at home. Yoongi pouted before he put his phone back down and got up to look through his clothes. 

—

Jimin smiled as he handed Yoongi a tray. Yoongi yawn again before sighing. "It's too fucking early." Yoongi mumbled. Jimin smiled as they walked through and got their food. "You'll get use to it. If we don't get up this early, we won't get the good stuff!" Jimin said. Yoongi sighed and shrugged as he put a thing of waffles on his tray. "I suppose... I'm just really not looking forward to going to class. My mom's class is first." Yoongi grumbled. Jimin shook his head before patting the younger's back sympathetically. "Not like you won't ace it!" Jimin said. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "I haven't played in a while... and I really don't want to. I quit for a reason, you know." Jimin shrugged. "Maybe being here with other musicians will fuel your love for it again. If someone makes you want to do better, make sure to tell them, it'll be nice to hear." Jimin said with a smile. 

Yoongi smirked. "Are you assuming you're going to be the one to bring back my passion?" Jimin laughed a bit. "No, no. But I've been told by a couple of my classmates in my ballet and contemporary classes, that I make them want to do better. Because they want to beat me at being the best." Jimin bragged. Yoongi shook his head as they walked away from the food. "Which only makes me want to do better, by the way." Jimin added as they headed towards the table Taehyung and Hoseok were sitting at. 

Hoseok looked up from his food and froze a bit as he watched Jimin walk towards him. Jimin frowned a bit before he looked back at Yoongi. "We should sit over here, Yoongi." Jimin said as he lead the younger to a different table. Taehyung raised his eyebrows as he watched Jimin walk past him. He looked over at Hoseok before looking at Jimin again. Hoseok pouted a bit and furrowed his eyebrows. 

Taehyung set his fork down and looked at the elder. "What did you do to Jiminie?" Taehyung asked. Hoseok shrugged. "Nothing! I thought he would of came and sat by me- I mean sit with us." Taehyung sighed before he stood up. "I'll go talk to him." Taehyung said before he jogged over to the table Jimin and Yoongi were seated at. 

"Hyung! You okay? Why aren't you sitting with us?" Taehyung asked Jimin. Jimin looked up at him and shrugged. "Didn't want to make Yoongi uncomfortable... or Hoseok-hyung." Jimin said with a shrug. Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Is this you trying to get over him or you trying a different tactic?" Jimin blushed and looked down at his food. "Different tactic." Jimin mumbled. Taehyung smiled and shook his head. "Well, I guess it's working, hyung is confused as to why you didn't sit with us." 

Jimin looked up at the elder and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Jimin asked. Taehyung nodded before he turned to leave. "Just come sit with us, hyung. You too...." "Yoongi." Yoongi said. Taehyung nodded. "Right... Yoongi." Taehyung said before he left. Jimin sighed and looked across the table at the younger. "Should we go? I really don't want to make you uncomfortable... sometimes I can't help the way I act around him. He makes me feral." Jimin said as he looked over at Hoseok. Yoongi scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Gross, hyung. I didn't need to know that." Jimin chuckled before he got a sadden look in his eyes. Yoongi sighed. "Hyung, why do you say things like that if you know it makes him uncomfortable?" 

Jimin looked over at Yoongi. "I can't help it." Jimin said with a shrug. "Being sexual is my thing... I'd be way too awkward trying to have a civil conversation with him." Yoongi sighed. "Maybe we can work on it... if you really actually like him." Jimin looked at the younger and nodded his head vigorously. "I do! I'm in love with him, I've been in love with him for like two years!" Yoongi smiled a bit. "Then I'll try to help you as much as possible." Yoongi said before he stood up and grabbed his tray. "Let's go eat with them." Yoongi said before he walked over towards Taehyung and Hoseok. 

Jimin smiled and grabbed his tray before running after him. Jimin smiled brightly and sat down next to Hoseok. "Good Morning, Hobi-hyung!" Jimin said. Hoseok blushed and nodded. "Morning, Jiminie." Hoseok looked over at the younger boy who sat himself down next to Taehyung. He bowed a bit. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jung Hoseok." Yoongi smiled. "Min Yoongi. It's nice to meet you too." Yoongi said before he began to eat. 

Jimin watched as Hoseok smiled and leaned forward a bit. "So, it's your first day?" Hoseok asked the youngest. Yoongi nodded. "Yep." Jimin looked between Hoseok and Yoongi before he looked over at Taehyung. Taehyung nodded and waved Jimin off before he began to eat himself and joined in Hoseok and Yoongi's conversation. Jimin sighed and picked at his food before he gave up and sat back. 

Taehyung looked over at him. "You okay, Jiminie?" He asked. Jimin nodded. "Just trying to watch my figure. I gained a couple pounds." Hoseok looked the younger over. "Where?" He asked. Jimin blushed and began to play with his earring. "Probably all went to my ass." Jimin said as he checked Hoseok out. Hoseok looked away before he stood up. "I think I ate as much as I could. I'll see you guys later." He said before he went to throw his food away. Jimin looked between Taehyung and Yoongi. "What the fuck did I say?! All I did was answer his stupid question!" Jimin said with a pout. 

Before Taehyung or Yoongi could say anything to him, a guy approached their table. Jimin looked at the boy who was staring at him. The boy gulped before he pull a thing of flowers from behind his back and handed them to Jimin. Jimin blushed and took them and listened at the boy confessed to him. 

Hoseok looked over at his friend's table and scoffed as he watched the boy and Jimin. "No way he'll accept that guy." Hoseok said to himself. Jimin smiled at the guy and nodded at whatever he had said to him before the guy walked away. Hoseok walked back over and stood behind Taehyung. Taehyung looked Jimin over. "Seriously? That guy? No offense to him, but don't you think you a bit out of his league?" Taehyung asked. 

Jimin shrugged. "I should still give him a chance. It's about time I get a boyfriend." Jimin said before he stood up. "I gotta go practice." Jimin said before he grabbed his things and left. Hoseok watched him and pouted. Taehyung looked up at Hoseok. "You okay?" Hoseok nodded. "Yeah... I gotta go." He said before he left in the opposite direction as Jimin. 

Taehyung gulped and rubbed his arm as he looked around, now having been left alone with the new kid. Yoongi looked over at him. "I get the feeling you don't like me very much." Yoongi said. Taehyung looked over at him. "What? Why would you think that?" Yoongi studied him for a moment. "Dunno, it's just a feeling. I gotta go." Yoongi said before he got up and left too.


	6. Measure 6

Yoongi shivered a bit as he quickly walked into the building where his mother's class was held. He sighed out before he walked over to her room and opened the door. "Oh, good morning baby! Did you sleep well? How's your roommate? Have you spoken to your father or your friends?" She asked him. Yoongi set his things down before he walked over to the piano and sat on the bench. "Morning mom. And I slept just fine, you know I can sleep anywhere." Yoongi said as he opened the piano and looked at the keys.

"That's good, how's your roommate and your room?" She asked. Yoongi nodded. "Great! I already really get along with him." Yoongi said. His mother smiled and hugged him. "Oh good, I'm so glad!" Yoongi sighed. "Dad texted me, so did Namjoon and Seokjin.... and Jihyo. She messaged me when I was on my way here." Yoongi said with a roll of his eyes. "What did she say?" Yoongi's mother asked. Yoongi sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. "That she misses me, she doesn't understand why we broke up instead of doing long distance, etc etc." Yoongi said.

Yoongi's mother gently ruffled his hair. "Maybe you should talk to her, sweetheart. Tell her why you really broke up. Then maybe she'll leave you alone." She said. Yoongi sighed and shrugged. "Maybe after I settle in here. Anyways, you haven't told your class about me, have you?" Yoongi asked. His mother smiled and shook her head. "No, just my brightest student! I think you two will get along well.... I hope you do, you'll be spending a lot of time together." She said. Yoongi nodded. "Yeah, I hope we do too." Yoongi said as he watched his mother get ready for class to begin. "So, mommy... how have you been?" Yoongi asked.

He watched as his mother smiled and pulled up a chair. "Pretty amazing actually." She said. Yoongi smiled. "Anymore first dates after the one you told me about at the beginning of last year?" Yoongi asked. Yoongi's mother took his hands in her own and looked into his eyes. "Well... actually I have been meaning to tell you about that, dear." She said.

Yoongi looked down at their hands before he looked back up at her. "What? You found the one?" Yoongi said sarcastically. But to his surprise, his mother nodded. "Remember that man that would come to our house and fix your father's refrigerator in his man-cave whenever it would give out?" Yoongi slowly nodded his head. "Holy shit! You cheated on Dad too?!" His mother quickly shook her head. "No, Yoongi. You should know I would never to that to your father. He was the love of my life." Yoongi relaxed a bit. "Then how did you and the maintenance guy happen?" Yoongi asked.

Yoongi's mother smiled. "He was that first date I told you about. We met on a dating site and went on a couple dates and ended up falling in love. He's a very good man, Yoongi. And he has kids! You always asked your father and I for a little brother and well... now you have two more older brothers!" Yoongi blinked a couple times. "You're married?! I missed the wedding?! And how is that exciting for me?! Now I have three older brothers to pick on me! Junki-hyung is enough!" Yoongi said.

His mother chuckled a bit and quickly shook her head again. "No, no! We're getting married in three months. And stop being so dramatic, Yoongi." She said. Yoongi nodded. "Do I get to meet him soon or like right before the wedding?" He asked. His mother smiled. "Tonight! We're going to have dinner together, you'll get to meet the youngest... he lives at home still, decided not to go to college." Yoongi sighed. "How old are they?" Yoongi asked. "Nineteen and twenty-three."

Yoongi nodded and sighed softly. "Well... does hyung know? Will he be there?!" Yoongi's mother smiled and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I invited him, but he has that... _girlfriend_ now. He'll be at the wedding though. You should tell him that you're in town so you two can hang out." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "No thanks. I have to focus on school and catch up from last semester." Yoongi said before his mother's head and his own turned towards the door that had be pushed open with slight force.

"Kim Taehyung! What are you rushing in here for? You still have forty-five minutes before class starts!" Yoongi’s mother said. Taehyung smiled sheepishly and hoisted his violin up on his shoulder. "I didn't want to be late again ma'am." Taehyung said. She's smiled and nodded. "Wanting to keep your spot, huh?" Taehyung smiled and nodded before he looked over at Yoongi who rolled his eyes. Taehyung would of done it back, but Yoongi's mother looked over at him and smiled. "Kim Taehyung, I'd like for you to meet my son, Min Yoongi. Like I've already told him, you two will be spending an awful lot of time together. So I really hope you two can become close." She said to Taehyung, who looked at Yoongi and nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Min." Taehyung said before he sat down and began to get his things out.

Yoongi sighed and looked up at his mother. "So, what time is dinner? Am I meeting you there?" Yoongi asked. His mother smiled and rubbed his arms. "No, sweetheart. I'll pick you up from your room around five. Plenty of time for you to get your homework done and wash up." She said. "Now, I have to run and get more coffee before the rest of the class comes." She said before she leaned down and whispered into Yoongi's ear. "Please be nice. I really care for him, he's almost like kin, poor thing doesn't have much of a family. So please, don't give him your usual Yoongi attitude." Yoongi's mother said before she kissed the side of Yoongi's head. She smile at Taehyung before she left the two boys alone to sit in awkward silence, both of them only being able to steal glances at each other.


	7. Measure 7

Yoongi shifted uncomfortably as he sat at the piano in front of his mother's classroom. The class kept looking at him and whispering amongst themselves, making the teen blush and look down shyly. Taehyung looked around at his peers before his own eyes fell on the younger boy. He watched as Yoongi nervously and subconsciously began to chew on his fingernails. Taehyung then watched as Yoongi's eyes shifted up and looked around the classroom.

Taehyung gulped as he stared at Yoongi’s eyes. They were similar to his mother’s; an almond-ish shape that were more pointed at the corners. Yoongi’s head turned towards the window, letting the light hit his brown eyes, making Taehyung suddenly think of rich, creamy looking chocolate being slowly turned to perfection in a big bowl.

Yoongi looked out the window at the new snow that had began to fall. He sighed out of boredom, not that he thought his mother’s teaching was boring, he was just bored with classical music all together. “Yoongi?” His mother said. Yoongi jumped a little and looked up at his mother before he blushed and looked around at the others. “Yes?” He asked. “Would you mind playing your part of the piece for us? The students... ah well your now, fellow classmates haven’t heard the piano part yet.” She said.

Yoongi looked around with slight fear before he uncovered the piano and looked down at the keys. It had been two years since he had played classical music. Yoongi’s mother smiled at the class before he walked over to Yoongi and leaned down so only he’d be able to hear her. “Are you okay? Do you need the sheet music sweetie? I’m pretty sure you know this one by heart though.” She whispered. Yoongi blushed and looked up, meeting Taehyung’s eyes.

Taehyung blushed and slowly looked away as he sunk into his seat. He was pretty sure Yoongi had caught him staring and would question him about it later. Yoongi looked up at his mother and shook his head before he stretched his arms. Yoongi gulped a bit before he began to play the piece. Taehyung immediately looked over at the younger, watching his face as he played.

As Yoongi finished, his mother and fellow classmates all clapped for him, except Taehyung who just continued to stare at him, making Yoongi more uncomfortable by the minute. Yoongi sighed out before he met Taehyung’s eyes again and tilted his head a bit, making the elder turn red and face towards Yoongi’s mother who was going over a section of the piece. Yoongi rolled his eyes and decided to stare out the window again.

“Great job today everyone! Taehyung, could you stay?” She asked. Taehyung nodded and watched as Yoongi put this things away and pulled his coat back on. He sighed as he slung his backpack over one of his shoulders. “Taehyung, could you take Yoongi to his next class? And could you escort him to all this other classes until he get use to where he’s going?” Yoongi looked at his mother. “I can find my own way around, mommy.” Yoongi said before he headed towards the door. Yoongi’s mother sighed. “Please, Yoongi? For me?”

Yoongi sighed and looked over at Taehyung before he looked at his mother and nodded. Yoongi’s mother smiled brightly and pulled out a copy of Yoongi’s schedule and handed it to Taehyung. “So you know where you’re going too.” She said. Taehyung nodded and thanked her before he looked down at the schedule. “Okay, lets get you to your next class.” Taehyung said as he opened the door. Yoongi waved good bye to his mother before he walked out with Taehyung behind him.

Yoongi walked a bit ahead of Taehyung as they walked outside. Yoongi glanced back at the elder before he stopped and fully turned to him. Taehyung stopped and looked down at him. Yoongi narrowed his eyes before he took a step closer. “How come you agreed to show me around when you don’t like me?” Yoongi asked. Taehyung sighed softly. “I don’t dislike you... I well.... I’m just protective over Jimin.” Taehyung said. Yoongi sighed softly and nodded. “I get it, but I’m not gay or anything close to it so you don’t have to worry. And maybe you should just tell him how you feel?” Yoongi said.

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows before he scoffed. “I do not like Jimin! I don’t even like guys! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why would you even come to that conclusion?!” Taehyung asked. Yoongi shrugged. “Sorry. Guess I read the situation wrong.” Yoongi said. Taehyung shoved past the younger before turning back towards him. Taehyung looked into Yoongi’s eyes, watching how the light hit them again. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows as the elder continued to stare at him. “Are you going to say something?” Yoongi asked.

Taehyung blushed a bit and looked down at their foot prints in the snow. “You can find your own way to class.” Taehyung said before he started to walk away. Yoongi groaned to himself before he headed towards his next class, wondering how he was going to survive being with Taehyung when to Yoongi, it seemed like they didn’t like each other at all.

—

Later in the day, Taehyung sighed out and ran his fingers through his hair as he approached Jimin and Yoongi’s door. He sighed out again before he knocked twice. Taehyung looked around before the door flew open and Jimin appeared. The shorter male was shirtless and behind him, his clothes were spread out everywhere. Taehyung smiled. “Need some help?” He asked. Jimin smiled and nodded before he opened the door all the way and let the younger in.

Taehyung took his coat off as Jimin shut the door. He hung it on one of Jimin’s bed posts before he sat down on Jimin’s bed. Jimin picked up his clothes and set them down in a pile next to Taehyung. “I need to look good okay? He’s taking me into town.” Jimin said. Taehyung watched as Jimin pushed his hair back and checked himself out in the mirror. Taehyung licked his lips and also checked Jimin out. Jimin looked over at Taehyung and pouted. “I know you hate it when I ask... but do I look chunkier? I feel like it went to my stomach a bit...” Jimin said.

Taehyung sighed and rolled his eyes. “You look fine, hyung. I don’t see any weight gain.” _Except for your ass, it looks bigger._ Taehyung thought to himself. Jimin rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’ll just have to work out later because I see it. Could you hurry and pick a shirt for me, I have to meet him soon.” Jimin said as he walked over to Taehyung and stood in front of him.

Taehyung looked over Jimin’s body and gulped as his mouth began to water and his heart began to hammer against his chest. Jimin watched as Taehyung picked up shirts and tossed them behind him, not knowing the younger wasn’t even looking at the shirts. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he remember the argument he and Yoongi had. Taehyung quickly looked away from Jimin’s body and looked through the shirts till he found the best one. “Here, hyung.” Taehyung said before he stood up. Jimin took it and thanked him before he put it on. “Ooo, good job Taehyungie, it makes my makeup pop. Okay, well I gotta go! Tell Hobi-hyung I said hi!” Jimin said before he headed towards the door.

Taehyung turned to him. “Hyung...” Jimin stopped and turned to look at Taehyung. “Yes?” Taehyung blushed and looked around as he thought about how to word his question. “Hyung... do you think it’s possible to be in love with two people at once? Two people who are completely different from one another?” Taehyung asked. Jimin smiled. “Yes, I think you can... are you finally admitting you’re in love with your teacher?”

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “What? What teac-“ “Yoongi’s mother? You talk about her an awful lot and you told me you thought she was really pretty. And now I believe you, since I’ve seen her son. You think he’s gay like at all?” Jimin laughed at his question. “Why am I asking you? Your gay-dar sucks. But ummm, I guess you can be in love with two people at once... just depends on who speaks to your heart more. One of them could be lust, you know?” Jimin looked down at his phone before he smiled at Taehyung. “We’ll talk about your little love triangle later. I have to go! Bye, TaeTae!” Jimin said before he left Taehyung in his room. Taehyung sighed out and laid down on Jimin’s bed, picking up one of Jimin’s shirts and embracing it before he sighed out and looked over at the mirror Jimin had been standing in front of.


	8. Measure 8

Yoongi sighed out and gently banged his head against the door to his room before he opened it and walked in. He furrowed his eyebrows as he found Taehyung asleep on Jimin's bed, clinging to one of Jimin's shirts. Yoongi arched one of his eyebrows before he walked over to his bed and quietly set his backpack down. Yoongi sighed out and pulled his homework out, sighing out louder as he made room on his desk for his books.

Taehyung opened one of his eyes before he sat up and looked down at Jimin's shirt that was in his hands. Yoongi didn't spare a glance at the elder as he sat and opened his books. "You do know Jimin won't be back till later, right? Do you not remember he went on that date?" Yoongi asked as he began to write in his notebook. Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Of course I know. I helped him pick his shirt out... guess I just fell asleep..." Yoongi smirked. "Yeah, clinging to one of his shirts." Yoongi stopped and turned towards Taehyung. "You do know... it's okay to be yourself. There's absolutely nothing wrong with being gay." Yoongi said sincerely.

Taehyung scoffed and shook his head. "I'm not gay! I have a girlfriend! Just fucking leave it okay?" Yoongi shrugged and turned back to his work. "I don't even know you and I can tell. So, that means Jimin most likely knows how you feel about him." Yoongi said. Taehyung got up and threw Jimin's shirt down on his bed.

"You're right, you don't fucking know me so fucking stay out of my business and out of my way. We'll only act friendly around your mother. Other than that, fuck off." Taehyung said before he headed towards the door. Yoongi kept quiet and continued to do his homework. Taehyung glared at him before he left, slamming the door shut behind him. Yoongi stopped and sat back in his chair before he looked over at the door. He pouted a bit before he shrugged and went back to his work.

Jimin sighed softly as he listened to his date rambled on and on about something Jimin had no interest in. He smiled whenever the boy would look at him as they walked toward the restaurant Jimin had picked out. Jimin smiled at the hostess as they walked up to the podium that was outside. Jimin smiled at her. "Table for two." He said. The hostess smiled at him and nodded. Jimin looked back at his date who was busy looking at something on his phone. Jimin leaned in closer to the hostess. "Could I request a specific waiter?" He asked. She nodded. "Jung Hoseok." Jimin said.

The hostess looked at her schedule before looking up at Jimin. "Sir, he's waiting the tables outside. Now, we have warmers, but are you sure you want to sit outside?" She asked. Jimin nodded before he glanced back at his date again. He sighed out. "Okay, we have a table open! Follow me." She said before she grabbed two menus and guided them outside. Jimin smiled and thanked her as she set the menus down. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." She said before leaving.

Jimin looked over at his date who was already looking over the menu. Jimin looked around and blushed a bit as his eyes landed on Hoseok. He quickly looked away as the elder walked over to them. "Good evening, I'm Hoseok. I'll be your waiter for the evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" He asked.

Jimin set his menu down and smiled up at Hoseok. "H-" "We'll have some of your best wine and whatever you think is the best appetizer you have." Jimin's date said. Jimin looked back down at his menu. Hoseok sighed a bit and nodded, locking his eyes with Jimin's before he left. Jimin pouted and set his menu to the side before he rested his chin in his hand and listened as his date began to talk about himself again.

—

Taehyung banged on the door to his girlfriend's room. "Coming!" She said before she opened the door. "Baby! I didn't think I'd see you today." She said with a smile. Taehyung walked into the dorm and sat down on her bed. "Me either... but I really needed to see you, baby." Taehyung said as he patted her bed. She walked over and sat down next to him. “You okay, Tae?” She asked. Taehyung nodded before he moved closer. “Yeah.... I just missed you.” Taehyung whispered before he leaned over and kissed her neck. She giggled and gently pushed him away. “Babe, my roommate will be back any minute now.” She whispered before Taehyung kissed her roughly.

Taehyung cupped her face in his hands. She kissed him back a couple times before she pushed him away again. “Tae, I’m serious, she’ll be back soon!” Taehyung groaned. “Then come to my room... I need you.” Taehyung whispered again, giving her puppy dog eyes and the cutest pout he could manage. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his face. “Baby, what’s wrong? Did you and Jimin get into another fight? Did he take your chips again or something?” She asked.

Taehyung chuckled softly before he smiled and looked up into her eyes. “No... I just really _need_ you right now.” Taehyung whispered huskily before he checked his girlfriend out. She blushed and stood up. “Well... lets go then, handsome.” She whispered back as she held her hand out to him.

—

“Min Yoongi!” Yoongi’s mother shouted as she knocked on the door for the fifth time. She groaned and quickly dialed his number for a tenth. On the other side of the door, Yoongi was busy listening to the new beat he had made. He smiled as he pulled his headphones off, grabbing his notebook to write his lyrics to, but was interrupted by a round of angry knocks. 

Yoongi looked over at his laptop at the time and cursed under his breath before he stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Yoongi’s mother looked him over and scoffed. “Why aren’t you ready?!” She asked. Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “I got busy... but just give me fifteen minutes! I’ll ready soon!” Yoongi said before he grabbed his clothes and towel before running into the bathroom. His mother walked in and looked around the room before looking at his desk and sighing as she saw his recording equipment.

She glanced at the bathroom door before she put the headphones on and pressed the play button. Yoongi quickly showered then got out and dried himself off before he put deodorant on and dressed. Yoongi’s mother set the headphones down and stepped away from Yoongi’s desk as he walked out of the bathroom and put his shoes on. “Ready!” Yoongi said with a smile. His mother looked him over and nodded in approval. “Come on, time to meet your new brother.” She said before she lead Yoongi out of his room.


	9. Measure 9

Yoongi looked down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs. “Don’t be so nervous sweetie. I think you’ll love them.” She said before she knocked on the door. Yoongi sighed and looked up as the door flew open. A tall, shirtless, boy with longish black hair and tattoos answered the door. “Ms. Min, hey.” The boy said before he looked over at Yoongi. Yoongi’s mother lightly cleared her throat. “Kookie, I’ve told you to call me noona for now.” She said before she stepped inside with Yoongi behind her. Jungkook smirked and nodded. “My bad... so, this is my new little brother?” Jungkook asked.

Yoongi looked at the elder before he looked at his mother who smiled and nodded before she put a proud arm around Yoongi’s shoulders. “Yes, this is my baby, Yoongi. Why don’t you show him around the house while I go talk to your father.” She said before she gave Yoongi a kiss on the cheek. Jungkook smiled and watched as Yoongi’s mother left, his eyes landing on the younger boy after. “Wanna see my room?” Jungkook asked. Yoongi nodded before he followed the elder.

Jungkook lead Yoongi down some stairs to a big open space. Yoongi looked around at the various arcade games and the big television that was on the wall in front of a king sized bed. “Cool room.” Yoongi said as he followed Jungkook to the bed. “Thanks... so how old are you again?” Jungkook asked as he sat down on his bed. Yoongi continued to look around. “Sixteen. I’m guessing you’re the nineteen year old?” Yoongi said before he sat down. Jungkook nodded and looked Yoongi over. “But you’re in college? How the fuck... are you like some sort of genius or something?” Jungkook asked.

Yoongi blinked a couple times. “More like a musical prodigy I guess...” Yoongi said as he looked down. Jungkook reached over and grabbed the younger’s hands, causing Yoongi to flinch. Jungkook chuckled before he looked up at Yoongi through his hair. “Chill...” Jungkook said softly before he turned Yoongi’s hands over and gently touched them. “Definitely a prodigy... I see you’ve never touched a girl in your life though, whether it’s out of respect for whomever you were with or you just didn’t want to have sex with her, I don’t know.” Jungkook said.

Yoongi tensed up and tried to pull his hands away, but the elder held on. “Ooo, that’s interesting.” Jungkook said as he gently ran a finger over one of the lines in Yoongi’s hand. Yoongi cautiously looked up at him. “What?” He asked. Jungkook smirked again. “Can’t say, wouldn’t be too much fun for me. But I can tell you’re a very curious person, no matter how hard you try to deny it... part of you wants to say fuck it and kiss me right now, you’ve been staring at my chest this whole time too.” Jungkook said. 

Yoongi scrunched his nose up and shoved Jungkook’s hands away. “You’re fucking crazy! And disgusting! You’re about to become my step brother, why in the world would I want to kiss you?! Besides that, you’re a guy!” Jungkook’s smirk stayed on his face. “Ahh, people in denial make me laugh. It’s okay to be curious. Didn’t you tell that “rival” of yours something along those lines? You want him to be curious just like you, don’t you?” Jungkook asked. Yoongi’s eyes widened before he stood up. “You’re fucking weird! I’m going upstairs!” Yoongi shouted before he ran out of Jungkook’s room, leaving the elder to laugh and applaud himself before he turned his video game back on.

—

“Oh my god! Tae!”

Taehyung panted was he rolled over onto his back. “Fuck...” Taehyung huffed out as he stared at the ceiling. His girlfriend smiled and turned on her side. “Okay... now I’m starting to think you and Jimin didn’t get into a fight over food.” She said as she touched his chest. Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Can we not talk about him? We just had sex, babe... really don’t want to be thinking of my best friend...” Taehyung said. His girlfriend chuckled and kissed him softly. “Sorry... let me make it up to you.” She whispered before she began to kiss down his body.

Taehyung sighed out and closed his eyes and she wrapped her lips around him. They were soft and they felt nice, but Taehyung thought Jimin’s would feel better. His lips were more plump than his girlfriend’s. Taehyung thought about how much more skilled Jimin probably was. Taehyung gasped a bit and moaned before he gripped her hair and guided her head. “Fuck...” Taehyung moaned out before he tilted his head back as she sped up. 

_Bet you I could do it better._ Taehyung heard Jimin’s voice say in his head. Taehyung squeezed his eyes shut, an image of Jimin sucking him off popped into mind as his girlfriend moved faster. Taehyung gripped her hair and moaned out. “Fuck! Ji- Jesus! Shit!” Taehyung exclaimed as he released. Taehyung put his arm over his eyes as she kissed back up his body. “Better?” She whispered with a smirk before she giggled as he flipped them over. “Wanna keep making me feel better?” Taehyung asked her.

She giggled as he kissed her everywhere. “I would love to... but I should go. Didn’t Hoseok’s shift just end?” She asked Taehyung smirked. “It takes him a while to get back, he’s closing tonight. So, can you answer my question now?” Taehyung asked. His girlfriend smiled and nodded before she laughed as Taehyung attacked her lips again.

—

Hoseok watched Jimin and his date as he wiped some of the menus down. He rolled his eyes as Jimin’s date laughed at his own joke. “Why the hell is he even giving that tool a chance.” Hoseok whispered to himself. He looked around at the empty tables as the bust boy cleaned them.

When he looked back at Jimin, the younger was rolling his eyes at something his date had said before he got up and excused himself. Hoseok watched as Jimin walked inside and into the restroom. Fifteen minutes passed before Hoseok watched Jimin’s date get up and look around. He locked eyes with Hoseok and walked over to him. “Hey... you go to the same university as me right?” He asked Hoseok.

Hoseok nodded and watched him. The guy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was just on a date with Park Jimin.... but he’s kinda taking long and I have a test tomorrow in my first class.... could you tell him for me and tell him to call me later?” Hoseok set the menu he was cleaning down. “You do know he’s way out of your league, right?” Hoseok asked. The guy chuckled. “Well yeah, he’s out of everyone’s league, but he’s easy.”

Hoseok balled his fist. Jimin’s date gulped at the look in Hoseok’s eyes before he glanced back at the door Jimin had went out of. “I think you should go. I’ll make sure he gets back to campus safely.” Hoseok said. Jimin’s date nodded before he started to get his wallet out. “Don’t worry about it. Just go before he comes back out.” Hoseok said. He nodded before he thanked Hoseok again and left. Hoseok rolled his eyes and waited for Jimin to walk back out.


	10. Measure 10

Jimin pulled out his phone to check the time. He had been in the restroom for thirty minutes. He sighed out as he exited the stall he had been hiding in. He jumped a bit as the restroom door opened. "Shit! Hobi... you can't fucking scare me like that!" Jimin said as he walked over to the sink and touched up his makeup. Hoseok sighed as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "He left." Hoseok said.

Jimin looked over at him. Hoseok had expected the younger male to be upset, but Jimin sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank. God. I thought I was gonna have to hear one more fucking story about one of his stupid trips. Jesus, I have never met someone who talks more than me! Also, that fucking asshole ordered for me! I'm not a fucking baby. How did he know what I do or don't like?!" Hoseok stood there and listened to Jimin as he rambled. "Fuck! That was the _WORST_ date I've ever been on!" Jimin finished. "You know, he ordered me something I didn't even like!"

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Of course I know, I was your waiter. Guess you didn't even notice that I brought something completely different out for you." Hoseok said. Jimin looked over at the elder and furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah. Come here." Hoseok said as he grabbed Jimin's hand and dragged him out of the restroom and back out to the table he had been seated at.

Jimin looked down at his plate of food and blushed. "Oh... that's actually my favorite thing on the menu." Jimin said as he looked up at Hoseok. The elder nodded. "I know." Jimin looked around. "Where are your co-works?" Hoseok shrugged. "It's cold out and they're all students too. I sent them home, I’m free tomorrow morning. I don't mind staying and finishing by myself."

Jimin nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I should go then. Jimin said. Hoseok picked up Jimin's plate. "Well... I still need to eat too. I mean if you're hungry-" "Yeah! ...yes. I'm actually very hungry." Jimin said with a blush. Hoseok smirked a bit before he turned the warmers outside off and lead the younger boy inside the empty restaurant.

—

Yoongi pouted as he watched his mother and Jungkook's father kiss. He sighed out loudly enough to get them to move back from each other. "I'm sorry to ask, but is dinner almost ready?" Yoongi's mother looked over at him. "Are you in a rush?" His mother asked. Yoongi pouted. "Well... no..." Yoongi watched as Jungkook's father walked up to him and extended his hand. "It's nice to finally, _properly_ , meet you, Yoongi." He said. Yoongi nodded and quickly shook his hand. "You too." 

Yoongi's mother looked at the timer. "Dinner will be ready later sweetie, go back downstairs and spend time with Kookie." She said. Yoongi looked between them before shaking his head. "N-no.... I'm good. Can't I just watch TV up here?" Yoongi asked. His mother gave him a warning look. The teen gulped and laughed a bit. "Kidding! He and I just wanted to know what time dinner was." "I will call for you both when it's done." She said. Yoongi nodded before he left and reluctantly walked back down the stairs.

Jungkook pushed his hair back and smiled at the younger. "You're back!" He said as he panted. Yoongi scrunched his face up into a look of disgust and confusion. "Why the fuck are you all sweaty? Oh my god, you are sick!" Yoongi said. Jungkook laughed. "Relax man! Jeez... you need to like smoke or meditate or some shit. You're too tense. I was just working out, dude." Yoongi took a step closer and furrowed his eyebrows. "I was barely upstairs that long." Yoongi said. Jungkook smiled and nodded. "I know, I just tend to push myself to my limit right away."

Yoongi sat on the elder's bed as he watched him lay down on the floor on his back. "You know, you could seriously hurt yourself doing that. You should pace yourself." Yoongi said. Jungkook laughed. "Wisdom coming from someone who can barely lift the toilet seat to pee?" Yoongi glared at him. "That was one fucking time! My arm fell asleep, and- ...Wait, how did you know that?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook shrugged. "Just a wild guess." He said before he began to do sit ups effortlessly. Yoongi subtly gulped as he watched.

"There's water in the mini fridge if you're thirsty." Jungkook said. Yoongi rolled his eyes before he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you trying to make me hate you?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook sat up completely and chuckled. He then stood up and walked in front on the younger. Yoongi looked up at him, starting from his navel slowly up to his face. Jungkook smirked and leaned down. "I don't want you to hate me at all, but some people can't handle the truth, or they're afraid of it. But, I can't help but tell the truth. You'll thank me for it later. I'm great in the sack by the way."

Yoongi's eyes widened before he jumped to his feet and balled his fist. "You fucking disgusting hippie pig! I should punch you-" Jungkook shrugged. "It's not _my_ fault _I_ turn _you_ on, but it's not your fault either! It's just nature, man. Now, you're definitely a bit more freaky than I had originally read, which I totally dig. Like, you wouldn't mind doing it right here, right now... with our parents upstairs. You deliberately left the door open so they'd hear us."

Yoongi couldn't help but blush as Jungkook stepped closer and gently cupped his face in his tattooed hand. The elder frowned a little. "Although you may actually want to fuck me, your true intentions for why are beyond sad man... you might not know this because you haven't seen it first hand, but my father makes your mother extremely happy. My father's aura is like crazy colorful now! It's nice to see him happy, and your mother. I can imagine hers has changed too, especially after everything she went through with your father." Jungkook said. "So, _little brother_ , we aren't going to do what you want. Just so you know, thats hard for me to say, since I basically will fuck anyone, especially freaky-kinky people like you. It's a damn shame, but I put my father before myself, his happiness totally comes first. I got plenty of years to be happy." Jungkook finished before he walked over to a towel he had hanging up.

Yoongi watched as he wiped the sweat from his body. Jungkook chuckled. "Can't believe sweat is a turn on for you." Jungkook said to himself. Yoongi tightened his fist. "I swear to fucking god-" "Boys! Dinner is ready!" Yoongi's mother shouted down the stairs. Jungkook looked over at the younger who was glaring at him. "You mind? Well, I know you wouldn't mind, but I need to change." Jungkook said. Yoongi scoffed before he stomped his way upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a stomach virus so I’m just sitting here writing like I use to, I missed not being able to stop writing 🥺❤️


	11. Measure 11

"Tae, are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Taehyung's girlfriend asked as they stood in front of her dorm room. Taehyung smiled and nodded before he leaned down and kissed her. "Positive, I'm probably gonna go check on Jiminie... see how his date went. He should be back by now." Taehyung said. His girlfriend smiled and nodded before she kissed him a couple times.

"Could we have breakfast together? I feel like I haven't seen Jimin and Hoseok in forever since I've been too busy." She said. Taehyung nodded. "I'll pick you up then baby. I'll see you in the morning." Taehyung whispered. She smiled and kissed him passionately. Taehyung kisses her back half-heartedly before he stepped back. "Night, baby." Taehyung said before he left.

—

Jimin nervously shifted in his chair as they silently ate their meal. Hoseok watched the younger intensely. "Why are you squirming?" Jimin blushed and looked up from his plate. "I just... we've never..." Jimin gulped before he grabbed his cup of water and chugged it. Hoseok arched an eyebrow as he watched the younger set his empty glass down and fan himself. "Is it hot in here?" Jimin asked. Hoseok looked over at the thermostat. "It doesn't seem hot to me." Jimin gulped and laughed nervously. "Just a hot flash I guess." Jimin said.

Hoseok leaned forward and gently placed his hand over Jimin's "Jiminie, you're shaking... are you okay?" Hoseok asked as he looked into Jimin's eyes. Hoseok blinked and moved back a bit. "Chim... you're bleeding... Do you need-" Jimin moved back and pressed his napkin under his nose. "Fuck!" Jimin said before he got up and ran outside. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he breathed out into the cold night air.

Hoseok watched the younger through the window. Hoseok grabbed Jimin's coat and walked out to him. He gently placed Jimin's coat around his shoulders. "You okay?" Hoseok asked. Jimin sighed and pulled the napkin away from his nose and looked at it. "Yeah... just..." Jimin sighed. "I _like_ you, hyung." Hoseok at the younger and blushed. "I know you do-" Jimin groaned. "I don't just want to fuck you okay?! I _LIKE_ you, damn it! I wouldn't be able to just _hook up_ with you! I do _not_ want to just _hook up_ with you!" Jimin said as he looked at Hoseok. 

Hoseok smiled at him sympathetic as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We should talk about this inside, Jimin." Jimin shook his head. "You need to properly reject me if you don't like me back! You just running away from me or saying "yeah maybe" isn't a fucking rejection." Jimin said as he looked into Hoseok's eyes.

Hoseok scoffed and shook his head. "You should of picked up a long time ago that I don't feel that way about you, I try to avoid you every chance I get!" "Why?!" Jimin shouted. "I damn well know it's not because you don't like me! If you didn't like me at all, you wouldn't of gotten so upset about me going out with that jerk!" Hoseok scoffed. "I didn't get upset! I just... why the fuck did you go out with him?! You're way out of his league! You know, majority of the people who you sleep around with, don't fucking deserve you! I don't get why your standards are so fucking low!"

Jimin blushed and looked the elder over. “Maybe because the only guy I’ve ever actually liked is being too big of a pussy to man up and own his feelings! Either you like me or you don’t, Jung Hos-“ Jimin froze for a moment as Hoseok kissed him before he wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck. Jimin’s eyebrows raised as the elder kissed him again but with tongue. Hoseok slowly pulled away and licked his lips. Jimin looked at him and blushed.

Hoseok sighed and took the napkin Jimin had and gently cleaned the blood from under Jimin’s nose. “Is this normal?” Hoseok asked. Jimin groaned. “Kinda... I totally ruined our first kiss!” Jimin said with a pout. Hoseok smirked and gently caressed Jimin’s face. “You definitely didn’t ruin it.” Jimin blushed and looked down at the elder’s hand. “Hyung, aren’t you freezing?”

Hoseok chuckled. “Kinda, but you’re pretty warm.” Hoseok said. Jimin blushed more and gently reached out and took Hoseok’s hand. “Is this really happening?” Jimin whispered. Hoseok chuckled a bit. “Come on, you can have some wine while I finish up.” Hoseok said softly before he dragged Jimin back inside.

—

Yoongi looked between his mother and Jungkook’s father. He huffed out as he thought about his interaction with the elder boy. Yoongi looked down at his plate as Jungkook’s words and his abs popped into his mind. Yoongi gulped and rubbed the top of his ear as he began to blush. Jungkook smiled as he walked into the dining room. “Sorry, I worked out so I had to change.” Jungkook said before he sat down across from Yoongi.

Yoongi looked up and almost choked on his water. His mother reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” She asked. Yoongi nodded after he calmed down and took another drink. “Just... he... shouldn’t you like button your hanbok if you aren’t going to put a shirt on underneath?!” Jungkook looked at his father. “Do you mind if I leave it open, father? I feel like closing it wouldn’t be good for my vibe right now.”

Jungkook’s father looked over at Yoongi’s mother. “Do you mind dear?” She smiled and shook her head. “No, I’m not sure why it’s bothering this one so much.” She said as she looked at Yoongi. Yoongi looked to Jungkook who smirked. “It’s okay, Noona. I know why.” Yoongi’s eyes widened as he looked at Jungkook.

Both of their parents looked at at the elder teen. “It’s because he’s in a new environment, it was his first day of college classes AND he’s meeting his new family-to-be in the same day? I’d probably be acting like him, or worse. I think he’s handling his change well.” Jungkook said. Yoongi blushed before he looked at his mother and smiled as she babied him and rubbed his head caringly. Yoongi looked eyes with the elder as Jungkook smirked at him triumphantly.


	12. Measure 12

“So, Jungkook, hows work going?” Yoongi’s mother asked. Yoongi raised his eyebrows. “He has a job?” Yoongi asked, earning a pinch on the arm from him mother. Jungkook smiled. “Good, I mean, normally being around people who cry is like not good. But, I’m bringing them peace and closure. But I kinda want to open up my tarot readings again... but father doesn’t want strangers in the house. So, I might work at my buddy’s tattoo place for a bit till I can save up to get my own space!” Jungkook said.

Yoongi looked at Jungkook’s father before he looked at the elder teen. “You aren’t going to go to college? What, you gonna live with our parents the rest of your life?” Yoongi asked. “Min Yoongi! I did not raise you to be so judgmental!” Yoongi’s mother said. Yoongi shrugged. “I’m just asking! But if he can just throw his life away, why can’t I?! You know I don’t want to be a composer or a fucking classical musician!” Yoongi said.

His mother blushed with embarrassment. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped and relaxed as Jungkook gently placed his hand on her arm. “Noona, he’s alright. We were all sixteen once. I’m not offended by his curiosity, it’s a good thing! He should be able to ask any questions he wants and we should all answer him truthfully.” Jungkook said.

Yoongi stood up and turned to Jungkook’s father. “I’m sorry. You have a lovely home and I’m sure you make my mommy happy... but I don’t see why I have to care, I’ll just be spending spring break and summer vacation with my father. I might only see you guys for Christmas? Depends on how I feel. Anyways, I’m taking an Uber or something back to campus.” Yoongi said before he left.

Jungkook gently let go of Yoongi’s mother. She looked at her fiancé apologetically. Jungkook’s father smiled and reached across the table for her hand. “It’s okay sweetheart. He’s been through a lot lately.” Yoongi’s mother nodded and looked to Jungkook who immediately got up and embraced her. “We’re gonna be just fine, I know it.” He whispered.

—

Taehyung groaned as he sent Jimin a seventh text message. He closed his eyes and banged his head against Jimin’s door. He had been sitting there since he had dropped his girlfriend off. “Come on, Jimin...” Taehyung whispered out loud to himself. “He’s not in there?” Yoongi asked as he walked up to the elder.

Taehyung looked up and rolled his eyes before he stood up. “No. He’s not back yet.” Taehyung said. Yoongi nodded. “Maybe his date lasts until the morning.” Yoongi said as he unlocked the door. Taehyung gripped his phone that was in his hand. “Or maybe he lost his phone. I really don’t think he’s gonna sleep with that guy.” Taehyung said. Yoongi smiled a bit and shrugged. “Okay, you know him better than I do, hyung.” Yoongi said before he walked inside of his room.

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and took a step inside. “That’s it? You aren’t gonna argue with me about it?” Yoongi looked over at Taehyung and shook his head before he grabbed his pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. “You’re welcomed to stay and wait for him. I’ll be right back.” Yoongi said before he walked into the bathroom.

Taehyung shut the door and sat down on Jimin’s bed. He checked his messages again before he sighed out and set his phone to the side. Yoongi walked back out and grabbed his notebook before he sat down on his bed. Taehyung looked over at him and sighed. “We should probably set up a time to practice.” Taehyung said. Yoongi looked up from his notebook and furrowed his eyebrows. Taehyung stared back at him for a minute before he rolled his eyes. “We have a solo together, remember?”

Yoongi kept his eyebrows furrowed. “She hasn’t given us our piece yet.” Yoongi said. Taehyung rubbed his face with his hands. “Not our _solos_. I meant the solo that we have in the piece that we’re doing with everyone.” Yoongi gasped a bit. “Ohhh... sorry.” Taehyung narrowed his eyes at the younger. “Wait, what solo were you talking about?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi blushed and played with the corner of his notebook. “At the concert at the end of the year...” Taehyung raised his eyebrows. “She doesn’t pick the soloists until April, it’s January.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “You really think she’s gonna pick anyone else?” Yoongi asked.

Taehyung looked around and shook his head. “No, but I thought all the music teachers had to agree on it?” Yoongi nodded. “They do.... but come on. Has anyone else gotten a solo since you’ve been here?” Taehyung sat and thought before he shook his head. “No... not even the seniors.” Yoongi nodded. “Okay then, so that most likely means you’ll get picked.” Taehyung nodded before he narrowed his eyes at the younger again. “How the fuck do you know? Does your mom talk about me?!” Yoongi sighed. “She’s mentioned you like once or twice, trying to bribe me into coming to school here before I had no choice. But I’ve done my research. ‘Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.’ ” Yoongi said as he continued to write in his notebook. “Also, representatives from Juilliard will be there. So, I think you want to try your best.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Why would you need to go to Juilliard? You’re a prodigy.” Taehyung said. Yoongi chuckled. “Just because I’m gifted, doesn’t mean I know everything. There’s a lot I still need to learn.” Yoongi said. Taehyung sighed and checked his phone again. “Where the hell is he?” Taehyung grumbled to himself.

—

Jimin bit his bottom lip and ran his fingertip around the rim of his wine glass as he watched Hoseok clean behind the bar. Hoseok looked over at him and smirked before he walked over to Jimin and placed the rag he had over his shoulder before he lifted himself up a bit and leaned forward. Jimin met him half way, smiling as he kissed the elder back. Hoseok kissed him slowly a couple of times, before Jimin pulled away. “You’re never gonna get done if we keep kissing.” Jimin whispered as he looked before Hoseok’s lips and eyes. Hoseok chuckled. “You’re right... it’s not my fault that I have a distraction.” Jimin raised his eyebrows and smiled playfully. “I can go, hyung! I’ll just call an Uber!” Jimin said as he got up.

Hoseok smiled and shook his head before he hopped over the bar and stood in front of Jimin. “What if I don’t let you go?” Hoseok asked as he took a step closer. Jimin blushed before he wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck and kissed him desperately. Hoseok chuckled in between some of the kisses before he gently pushed Jimin away. “You okay?” Hoseok asked as he watched the younger with concern. Jimin nodded and looked down. “Just worried that I’m actually asleep and dreaming... you’ve literally never shown any interest in me.” Jimin said quietly.

Hoseok kept quiet as he looked around. “Yeah... well I couldn’t.” Jimin looked up. “How come?” Hoseok sighed. “Because of Taehyung.” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “What does he have to do with anything?” Hoseok rubbed the back of his neck. “He... I... Jimin, I do like you, but so does.... everyone else.” Jimin sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “That literally made no sense. Just tell me the truth!” Hoseok groaned and walked back behind the bar. 

Jimin turned and watched him as he began to clean the rest of the cups. “I like Taehyung.... also.” Jimin’s arms fell to his side. “Hyung, Taehyung is straight.” Hoseok ticked his head a bit. “I know... but... fuck. Can I start over again?” Hoseok asked. Jimin looked outside at the table he and his horrible date had sat at before he looked back over at Hoseok. “No. It’s fine. I get it. You thought that by kissing me, you’d be making me feel better, but you know how I feel about you, so instead of fucking just telling me you aren’t interested in me, you lie to me about liking me! Just fucking say you don’t like me!”

Hoseok threw the towel down. “I don’t like you like that Jimin! I never have and I never will! And you’re right, I did feel sorry for you... and I just got caught up in the moment I guess.... but I honestly have no feelings for you.” Jimin grabbed his coat. “You’re such a fucking asshole. Just... why? Why did you kiss me like that then?! All you fucking had to do was reject me and I would of moved on.” Hoseok rolled his eyes and shook his head. “No you wouldn’t have, Jimin. And you know it. You can’t just get over someone you’re in love with, that you’ve been in love with for two years.” Jimin scoffed. “Watch me. From now on, you mean absolutely nothing to me, Jung Hoseok.” Jimin said before he left.


	13. Measure 13

Taehyung looked up from the game he was playing on his phone and looked over at Yoongi. "What are you writing?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi kept writing. "Lyrics." Yoongi said. Taehyung hummed a bit before he looked down at his phone. He quickly answered it. "Jiminie-!" "Taehyungie, where are you? I need you." Jimin said. Taehyung blushed a bit and stood up. "I was waiting to see you. Are you okay?"

Taehyung and Yoongi both turned their heads as the door opened. Jimin looked at his best friend and pouted. "No..." Jimin said before he began to tear up. Yoongi watched as Jimin ran to Taehyung and embraced him tightly. Yoongi arched an eyebrow as Taehyung blushed and hugged him back. "What happened hyung? Did that asshole hurt you?!" Taehyung asked and he pulled Jimin back and looked him over. Jimin cried more. "Yes! He broke my heart!"

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “You actually liked that guy?" Taehyung asked. Jimin sniffled and wiped his eyes. "What? No... I'm talking about Hoseok..." Jimin said before he hugged Taehyung again. Taehyung looked over at Yoongi. Yoongi stood up and walked over to his desk. He sat down and put his headphones on.

Taehyung sat the elder on the bed and gently took his face in his hands. "What happened, Jiminie?" Taehyung asked softly. Jimin's bottom lip trembled as he sniffled. He looked up into Taehyung's eyes. Taehyung gulped and blushed a bit. "H-Hoseok... he... I mean I knew he didn't like me like that, but he didn't have to break my heart the way he did. He basically said you're the reason why... he likes you supposedly." Jimin said softly.

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows before he sighed out and closed his eyes. "Hoseok-hyung... Jiminie, hyung doesn't like me like that." Taehyung said. Jimin moved Taehyung's hands and crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the younger's waist as he nuzzled his face into Taehyung's neck. "Yes he does..." Jimin said with a pout. "I don't blame him... but why couldn’t he of just said he liked you and not me before he ever kissed me... before he _kept_ kissing me?!" Jimin asked. Taehyung pouted. "He kissed you..." Jimin nodded. "And before he even did any of that, my date was horrible! He ordered for me and talked over me, god he never stopped talking! And talking about himself at that."

Taehyung chuckled a bit. "Hyung, you do the same thing." Taehyung said softly. Jimin laughed a bit. "Yeah... but most people want to hear about me... you don't mind it." Jimin said and he looked up at Taehyung. Taehyung gently rubbed his ear lobe. "I never get tired of hearing about you, hyung." Taehyung said. Jimin smiled and hugged Taehyung tightly. "You're the best, Taehyungie. I don't know how I deserved a friend like you." Jimin said. Taehyung flinched a bit at Jimin's words. "Yeah... well, do you want me to talk to Hoseok-hyung?" Taehyung asked. Jimin shook his head and sat up. "No, I'm just gonna move on. For real this time, Taehyungie. I'm going to find the perfect guy... soon." Jimin said before he sat next to Taehyung.

Taehyung glance over at Yoongi. The younger looked like he was busy working on his music. Taehyung turned back to Jimin who looked up at him. Taehyung gulped before he leaned forward. Jimin watched as Taehyung closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows before he shoved the younger away and stood up. "Ew! Taehyung! What the fuck is wrong with you?! I just got my heart broken and you think making a joke like that is appropriate right now?!" Taehyung turned red as he looked up at the elder. "No, hyung... I wasn't-" "Just get out, Taehyung. I'm so upset, that you doing that is not going to make me laugh right now."

Taehyung rolled his eyes and groaned. "I was... I... I'm sorry, hyung. I should of just tickled you instead.." Taehyung said. Jimin sat back down and hugged the younger. "It's okay. You were trying to make me laugh." Jimin said as he patted the younger's head. Taehyung nodded and looked down. Jimin sighed out. "I need to shower. Don't leave, we can watch a movie or something." Jimin said before he grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom. Taehyung groaned and laid down on Jimin's bed.

Yoongi blinked a couple times, trying to process everything he had just seen out of the corner of his eye. Taehyung got up and walked over to the younger and tapped in his shoulder. Yoongi pulled his headphones off and looked up. "Yes, hyung?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck. "Tell Jimin that I had a lot of homework to do. Okay?" Yoongi nodded. "Were you really going to kiss him?" Yoongi asked softly.

Taehyung looked at the bathroom door as the water was turned on. He looked back at Yoongi and started to laugh. "No! What the hell would I do that? I'm not into guys. I just tease Jimin a lot like that, it normally makes him laugh." Taehyung said. Yoongi stared at him for a moment. "Okay, sure, hyung." Taehyung glared at him. "I'm dead serious!" Yoongi nodded. "Okay." He said before he put his headphones on. Taehyung scoffed before he grabbed Yoongi's notebook and pen. "Hey!" Yoongi said before he watched as the elder leaned down next to him and began to write something in the margin.

Yoongi looked at the elder's side profile before he watched Taehyung's hand. Taehyung stood up straight. "Text me, we'll meet before breakfast." Taehyung said before he glared at the younger one last time. Yoongi slowly looked away and put his headphones on as to not hear Taehyung slam the door shut.

A couple minutes later, Jimin walked out in his towel. He pouted as he saw that Taehyung was gone. He sighed and got dressed before he tapped Yoongi's arm. Yoongi looked at him. "Taehyung had to go." He said. Jimin nodded. "Okay, well I guess I'll just go to sleep then." Jimin said before he turned the light off. Yoongi sighed out and stood up. He turned his desk lamp off before he walked over and crawled onto Jimin's bed. "I'll watch a movie with you, hyung. I had a shitty day too." Jimin nodded before he sat up and reached for the TV remote.


	14. Measure 14

Taehyung opened his eyes as the door opened slowly. He listened as Hoseok tip toed inside and got ready for bed. Just as the elder was about to lay down, Taehyung sat up and turned on the light. Hoseok sighed out and flopped down on his bed. “I was trying not to wake you.” Hoseok said. Taehyung glared at him. “I was awake. I’ve been text Jimin, trying to cheer him up.” Taehyung lied. Hoseok sighed again and looked away. “Tae, I’m sorry I hurt his feelings, but I did it for you.”

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “For me?! I never want to see him hurt! He’s my best friend-“ Hoseok rolled his eyes. “Taehyung, I know how you feel about him.” Hoseok said. Taehyung blinked a couple times. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Taehyung said. Hoseok rolled his eyes. “Everyone is in love with Park Jimin.” Hoseok said. “You’re one of those people.” Taehyung began to laugh. “You’re insane.” Hoseok groaned. “Just stop being in denial about it and just fucking tell him! There’s nothing wrong with liking him, Tae!”

Taehyung stood up. “Yes, there is! I’m not... I shouldn’t... it’s wrong.” Taehyung said. Hoseok watched the younger before he spoke softly. “So, you accept Jimin and me.... but you don’t accept yourself?” Hoseok asked. Taehyung looked away. “No one else in my family is that way...” Hoseok sighed. “When do you ever talk to them? Didn’t they disown you anyway for choosing music?” Taehyung sat down and rolled his eyes. “Yes... initially... but I’m the oldest, they said they’d accept my decision if I’d come back after college and take over.” Hoseok sat back. “You didn’t tell me that... what if you get chosen for Juilliard?” Taehyung shrugged. “I’ll have to turn it down...”

Hoseok kept quiet for a moment before he looked up and looked over at Taehyung. “I still think you should come out to him. Break up with your girlfriend, come out, confess to him and see where things go. I highly doubt he’ll turn you down.” Hoseok said. Taehyung laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. “I can’t, hyung. I just can’t do it.” Hoseok stood up. “You can. I ruined any chance I had with him, so you could be with him.” Taehyung looked up at the elder. “You liked him back?” Taehyung asked.

Hoseok shrugged. “Tonight.... I don’t know... it was different. I saw him differently. I didn’t plan on kissing him... it was reckless and impulsive and amazing. But, you’re my best friend and you liked him first. If I wouldn’t of done what I did, he would of never moved on from me. So, tomorrow, tell him how you feel. If he rejects you, then you can move on, maybe you’ll be able to accept yourself too.” Hoseok said.

Taehyung looked away. “I appreciate you putting me before you, hyung... but I just can’t tell him.” Taehyung said softly before he turned the lights off and laid back down. Hoseok sighed out before he laid down in his bed. “Guess that just proves that no one deserves him. He’d never do this to either one of us.” Hoseok whispered.

—

Jimin pouted as he looked himself over in the mirror. “Jimin! Hurry! I have to pee!” Yoongi shouted. Jimin sighed out and opened the door. “It was open.” Jimin said before he looked through his lip glosses. Yoongi watched him. “You want me to pee with you in here?” Jimin shrugged. “I don’t care.” Jimin said as he picked one and opened it.

Yoongi sighed before he ran to the toilet and went. Jimin looked over at the younger before he leaned on the counter top and leaned over more. “It’s nice.” “JIMIN!” Yoongi shouted as he pulled his pants back up. Jimin chuckled and shrugged. “What? It is.” Yoongi rolled his eyes before he pushed the elder over and washed his hands. Jimin giggled before he put all his make up back.

Yoongi looked at him through the mirror. “You look pretty...” Yoongi mumbled. Jimin smiled cutely. “Thanks, Yoongi-ah! Hoseok’s gonna go insane once he realized what he missed out on.” Jimin said. Yoongi chuckled. “Good luck, Jimin.” Yoongi said before he left the bathroom. Jimin followed him out. “How hard is it for you to call me hyung?! I’m five years older than you!” Yoongi shrugged. “You don’t act like it.” He said as there was a knock on their door.

Jimin scoffed as he walked over and answered it. “At least I’m fun!- Tae... I’m mad at you.... even if you look like a fucking Disney Prince right now. Why do you look so good?” Jimin asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Taehyung ran his fingers through his hair. Yoongi blinked a couple times as he stared at Taehyung from behind Jimin. “I need to talk to you about last night.” Taehyung said. Jimin rolled his eyes. “Tae, you’re my best friend. I forgive you, okay? I know you didn’t mean it. I mean, could you imagine you trying to kiss me, for real, after the day I had?”

Taehyung rubbed his neck. “Jimin-“ “It’s really okay, Tae. I’m feeling better today anyways. You know why?” Jimin asked. Taehyung sighed. “No, hyung. Why?” “I’m going to make Hoseok-hyung wish he hadn’t of broken my heart.” Jimin said before he grabbed his backpack. “Yoongi, you ready?” Jimin asked the youngest. Yoongi nodded and grabbed his backpack before he followed Jimin out of their room.

Taehyung watched as Jimin started to walk down the hallway. “Hyung! I need to seriously talk to you about something!” Taehyung shouted. Jimin nodded. “Later!” Jimin said before he left. Taehyung sighed out and looked at Yoongi. “Let’s go practice.” Yoongi nodded as he shut the door to their room and locked it, having to jog to catch up to the elder.

—

Jimin sighed out after he had gotten his food. He looked around the cafeteria, his eyes landing on Hoseok. He rolled his eyes before he turned and walked outside. Jimin found a spot under a tree to seat and eat peacefully. He was almost done with his breakfast when someone approached him. Jimin looked up and squinted his eyes. “Can I help you?” Jimin asked. The stranger smiled, Jimin could barely see them wither the sun in his eyes. “Yes actually. I’m looking for my... _brother_. And by the smell of things, you’re close to him.”


	15. Measure 15

Taehyung looked through his sheet music as Yoongi sat at the piano in the auditorium. Yoongi had his elbow on the edge of the open piano cover, his hand cradling his face as he stared at Taehyung. Yoongi watched as Taehyung's chest raised as he inhaled deeply, his pretty tan skin peaking through the opening of his buttoned up shirt. "He really does look like a prince." Yoongi mumbled to himself. 

Taehyung looked up and over at him, narrowing his eyes at the younger. Yoongi blushed and lost balance of his elbow. It slipped off the cover and onto the keys, the cover coming down and hitting his shoulder. "Ow! Fuck!" Yoongi said as he pushed the cover in all the way and rubbed his elbow then his shoulder. 

Taehyung shook his head and picked up his violin. "Are you going to take these practices seriously or are you going to waste my time?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi winced as he tried to roll his shoulder. "Sorry... my arm slipped while I was waiting for you! Maybe next time you should say you're ready when you're actually ready!" Yoongi shouted back. Taehyung chuckled and shook his head. "God, I hate teenagers..." 

Yoongi pouted. "Yeah well I hate... I hate you! I never fucking asked to be here okay? I had no choice, and I'm pretty sure it's kind of because of you! My mom wanted someone who would challenge me and that just so happened to be you, so thanks. I'm stuck here, partially, because of you." Yoongi said with underlining uncertainty. Taehyung laughed causing the younger boy to blush. "You're here because you're a fucking difficult child! You're closer to your adulthood than you are to your childhood, so maybe just give it up and start fucking acting like an adult since you're already in college." Taehyung said as he angrily positioned his violin. "Now, lets start from measure five." Taehyung said grumpily. 

—

Jimin looked Yoongi's supposed brother over. "You two don't even look alike..." Jimin said. The taller male laughed. "Ah well, he's actually my soon-to-be stepbrother. We are definitely not brothers. So, don't feel bad for finding me attractive." Yoongi's stepbrother said. Jimin blushed a bit before he looked around. "Wait, you said I smelled like him?" Jimin asked. The taller nodded. "Faintly, but enough for me to pick it up." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm Jungkook, by the way." The taller said. Jimin nodded. "Jimin..." 

Jungkook smirked and gently took Jimin's hand before he bent over and kissed it. "It's very nice to meet you, Jimin-ssi." Jimin blushed and blinked a couple times. Jungkook smiled at him. "I'd love to stay and help you understand why that jerk hurt you like he did... but I really need to find Yoongi. Do you happen to know where he's at?" Jimin stared at Jungkook for a minute before he looked around. “He’s in a practice right now... how did you know I just had my heart broken?” Jimin asked. 

Jungkook pulled his tarot cards from his pocket. “You’re psychic?” Jimin asked. Jungkook nodded. “Pretty tapped in too. There’s some things I can do that other psychics can’t.... but I don’t wanna freak you out... or turn you on.... Interesting.” Jungkook said, mumbling the last word to himself. 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “Turn me on?” Jungkook chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. You’ve been undressing me with your eyes since I walked up to you. Your sexual tendencies do not get masked by your sadness at all. They kind of enhance them in a way.... god, no wonder people can’t resist you. You just ooz sex. I’m surprised you’ve never had sex with more than one person at a time, especially since you like being the center of attention.” Jungkook said. Jimin looked down at the tarot cards. “We should do my reading and wait for Yoongi in my room.” Jimin said. Jungkook smirked before he shuffled the cards in his hands. “Sure, lead the way.” Jungkook said.

—

Hoseok watched as Jimin smiled and walked towards the dorms with someone he had never seen before. Hoseok clenched his jaw and stomped over to the auditorium. He walked in and stomped down to the first row and sat down. Taehyung stopped playing and looked at him. “Hyung! Do you mind?!” Taehyung asked. Hoseok looked at Yoongi before he got up and walked to the side of the stage. “Come here!” Hoseok said. 

Taehyung looked at Yoongi before he walked over to his roommate. “What is it?” Taehyung asked. “Did you talk to Jimin yet?” Taehyung pouted. “No... I had to practice, why?” Hoseok scoffed and shook his head. “He can’t go one day without flirting with someone, can he?” Taehyung rolled his eyes. “We are talking about Park Jimin... but what happened?” Hoseok looked down as he spoke. “He was walking back to the dorms with some guy.” Taehyung tensed up a bit. “What guy?” Taehyung asked. Hoseok shrugged. “I’ve never seen him before. He had long hair... tattoos. The guy was wearing a purple hanbok.” Yoongi, who had heard the other boys conversion, gasped. 

Taehyung and Hoseok both looked over at him. “It can’t be... no no no... FUCK!” Yoongi said before he gathered his things. Taehyung walked back over to him with Hoseok in tow. “Hey! We aren’t done-“ “I have to go, it’s an emergency!” Yoongi said before he jumped off the stage and ran out of the auditorium with his things. Taehyung glared after him. “I seriously hate that kid.” Hoseok gently slapped his arm. “What do we do about Jimin?!” Hoseok asked. Taehyung looked at the elder and sighed. “I’ll talk to him later.” Taehyung said. 

He and Hoseok both turned their heads as Yoongi ran back in. “Hyung, I’m really sorry for just barging out... but I have to go. Um... can we practice later today?” Yoongi asked as he impatiently shifted from one foot to the other. Taehyung sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah... after dinner. Don’t be late or get distracted.” Taehyung said sternly. Yoongi gulped and nodded before he quickly thanked the elder and ran back out and all the way to his dorm room. 

Taehyung shook his head and put his violin away. “Tae, your girlfriend was looking for you by the way.” Hoseok said as they started to head out. Taehyung groaned. “I fucking forgot about breakfast... she’s going to kill me.” Hoseok scoffed. “Right... that’s why she gonna kill you.”


	16. Measure 16

Jungkook gulped as he shuffled his cards. He glanced over at Jimin who was sitting close to him, watching him intently. Jimin felt Jungkook’s eyes on him and looked up. Jimin smirked before he placed his hand on Jungkook’s thigh. “You okay?” Jimin asked. Jungkook smirked back and chuckled. “Yeah... just waiting.” Jungkook said. Jimin crossed his leg over the other and licked his lips as he reached up to play with his earring. “Waiting for what?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook set the cards down and picked up the one that had fell out while he was shuffling. “For you.” Jungkook said. Jimin scooted closer. “For me... to do what?” Jimin asked as he looked Jungkook over. Jungkook shivered a bit before he cleared his throat. “I think you know.” Jungkook said before he turned and looked into Jimin’s eyes. Jimin looked back into his and smirked. Jungkook smirked back as he began to shuffle the cards again. Jungkook picked up the one that had fell out and studied it, before he looked at Jimin again. Jungkook gently set his cards down before Jimin yanked him from his seat and pulled him over to the bed.

Yoongi panted as he ran to his dorm room. He took a second to catch his breath before he tried to open the door, but it was locked. Yoongi put his ear to the door and heard nothing. He sighed out before he thought of where else Jimin might of taken Jungkook. “Mom.” Yoongi whispered to himself before he took off towards his mother’s classroom.

Jimin giggled as Jungkook removed his hand from his mouth. “How did you know he was coming?” Jimin asked as he shimmied his pants off. Jungkook shrugged before he tossed his shirt on the floor. “Just a feeling...” Jungkook whispered before he leaned down and kissed Jimin a couple times. Jimin bit his bottom lip as he watched Jungkook sit up and grab his legs before he roughly pulled Jimin down closer to him.

Jungkook pressed his hand into the mattress right next to Jimin’s head as he leaned down. “I don’t think you’re as prepared as you thought you were. So, you can take the time now to prepare yourself for the best sex you’ve ever had, so far.” Jungkook whispered. Jimin blinked a couple times before he threw his arms around Jungkook’s neck and pulled him down to roughly make out with him.

—

As Yoongi was running past other students outside, he slipped and embraced himself to hit the ground, but someone caught him. Yoongi looked up as Taehyung stood him up straight. “Thought you had an emergency.” Taehyung said. Yoongi glared at him. “Was I just not running? My stupid.... _friend_ decided to come visit me without giving me a heads up and now I can’t find him.” Yoongi said.

Taehyung scoffed. “That’s what was so important? You know, I had something important to talk about with Jimin, but I put our practice first. God, you really are just a selfish teenager, aren’t you?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi sighed out before he shoved past Taehyung. “I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Yoongi said before he walked towards his mother’s classroom.

Taehyung shook his head before he took a could of long strides to catch up to Yoongi. “What does he look like?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi looked up at the elder. “Ummm... tattoos... long hair... he was wearing a purple hanbok.” Yoongi said with a light blush. Taehyung took a moment and thought before he looked down at Yoongi. “Hoseok said he saw Jimin with a guy who looked like that.” Yoongi nodded. “I heard, that’s why I had to leave! He probably embarrassed me! And Jimin’s my only friend here...” Yoongi said with a pout. “Don’t tell him I said that.” Yoongi added.

Taehyung smiled a bit and gently touched Yoongi’s shoulder, causing the younger to tense up a bit. “I’ll keep your secret. Did you save my number?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi nodded. “Okay well, you go check with your mom and I’ll go look in the cafeteria and recheck your dorm room. Okay?” Taehyung said. Yoongi gulped at the feeling of Taehyung’s hand that was still clasped over his shoulder. “Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me.” Yoongi asked.

Taehyung moved his hand and used it to rub the back of his neck. “Why would you think that?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi sighed. “I told you when we first met that I got the feeling that you didn’t really like me. Then you told Hoseok-hyung that you hated me.” Taehyung looked down. “Yoongi-“ Yoongi shrugged. “It’s fine. I hate you too remember.” Yoongi said softly. “Just... let me know when you find him, okay?” Yoongi asked before he started to walk again. He turned back towards Taehyung and shouted. “If you see him, DO NOT talk to him! Just locate him and tell me!” Taehyung nodded before he walked away. Yoongi sighed out before he ran inside the building.

—

Jimin stared at his ceiling as he breathed heavily. Jungkook chuckled before he tried to stand up, but Jimin grabbed his arm. “Wait, you never told me how old you are.” Jimin said. Jungkook smirked before he leaned down and kissed Jimin. Jimin moaned into it before he pushed Jungkook away. “No, no. No distracting me... answer my question. Jimin said. Jungkook sighed as he stood up and pulled his pants back on. “Nineteen.” Jungkook said.

Jimin scoffed. “No way. When did you lose your virginity?” Jimin asked. Jungkook pulled his shirt back on. “Thirteen.” Jungkook said. “You’re gay?” Jimin asked. Jungkook smiled as he sat on Yoongi’s bed and pulled his shoes back on. “I’m open.” Jungkook said. Jimin propped himself up on his elbow. “So, you’re telling me I just had the best sex of my life-“ “So far. Best sex of your life so far.” Jungkook interrupted. “So far? Why do you keep saying that?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook walked back over to the tarot cards. He picked up the ones that had fallen out while he shuffled. He kneeled down next to Jimin and flipped them over for him to see. “You’re gonna have sex with the one you desire the most, now that doesn’t mean it’s the person you desire right now, they could come out of nowhere.” Jimin looked up at Jungkook. “Like you did...” Jungkook laughed. “It’s not me.” Jimin sat up and leaned in closer. “How do you know?” Jimin asked before he kissed Jungkook, slowly moving down to him neck. Jungkook blushed and rubbed the nape of his neck. “Because... I know...” Jungkook said.

Jimin moved back up to his lips and kissed him a couple times before he pulled away. “Have you ever been wrong? Because I think you might be.” Jimin said seductively. Jungkook gulped before he watched as Jimin sat up, the blanket falling from his shoulders. “You’re like Venus manifested.... really wished I believed in God right now.” Jungkook said as he looked Jimin over. Jimin giggled. “Why do you say that?” Jimin asked as he picked up one of the cards and looked at it before he turned it to Jungkook. “What’s this one mean?” Jimin asked, not giving Jungkook the chance to answer his previous question.

Jungkook gulped. “That’s... that’s the um, knight of wands.” Jimin nodded and bit his bottom lip. “What’s it mean?” Jungkook laughed a bit before he stood up. “...That I’m gonna fall into your trap again, as much as I want to resist....” Jimin smirked before he picked the cards up and set them on the shelf next to his bed. “Good.... because that’s exactly what I want.” Jimin said as he sat up and pulled Jungkook closer. Jungkook looked the elder over. “You always get what you want.” Jungkook said. Jimin nodded as he wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck. “I _always_ get what I want.”


	17. Measure 17

Taehyung walked up to Jimin and Yoongi’s dorm room and knocked. Jimin gasped a bit on the other side of the door and gently tapped Jungkook’s arm. “Put me down!” Jimin whispered. Jungkook set the elder down and watched as he quickly put his clothes on. “Hyung-“ “Shh!” Jimin said before he pushed Jungkook into the bathroom and threw his clothes at him. Jimin tried to straighten his hair out before he opened the door. “Tae! Hi! What... what’s up?” Jimin asked. Taehyung looked the elder over. “I was helping Yoongi look for his friend... tall, long hair.... tattoos.” Jimin gulped and shrugged. “Never seen him.” Jimin said.

Taehyung scoffed. “Hoseok saw him with you! You really move on fast, hyung.” Jimin clenched his jaw. “Nothing happened, Tae. He was looking for Yoongi, so I tried to help him by pointing him in the right direction! Maybe he went to see Yoongi’s mother!” Taehyung gently pulled on Jimin’s shirt. “Why’s your shirt inside out?” Jimin rolled his eyes before he pulled it off and tried to fix it. “So, it’s okay if a complete stranger tries to kiss you, has sex with you, while you’re still experiencing your heartache, but not when I do it?!” Taehyung asked. Jimin scoffed. “It’s not the same, Tae. You’re just messing around when you do shit like that!”

Taehyung groaned in frustration. “No-“ Jimin sighed. “Taehyung, I don’t have time for this, okay? We’ll talk later.” Jimin said as he tried to shut the door, but Taehyung stopped him and walked inside of his room. Taehyung shut the door behind him before he walked up to Jimin. They stared into each other’s eyes before Taehyung gently grabbed Jimin’s face and kissed him passionately. Jimin pushed Taehyung off of him and stared at him. “What the fuck, Tae? Why did you do that-“ “I love you, hyung! I’m... I’ve been in love with you for two years....” Taehyung said softly.

Jimin groaned and sat on his bed. “Seriously?” Jimin asked. Taehyung sat next to the elder. “When have I ever actually kissed you?” Taehyung asked. Jimin blinked a couple times. “Shit... why?” Jimin asked. Taehyung laughed. “Why? What do you mean why? You’re amazing hyung...” Taehyung before he started to lean in again. Jimin pushed him away. “Taehyung... I don’t like you like that.... besides, you have a _girlfriend_.” Taehyung looked down at his hands before he stood up. “If you see him, can you let me or Yoongi know?” Taehyung asked before he left. “Taehyung!” Jimin shouted as he followed the younger out. Taehyung ignored him and walked quickly to find Hoseok. 

Jimin sighed out before he walked back into his room. Jungkook walked out and started to pick his tarot cards up. “Why did you lie to him?” Jungkook asked. Jimin looked over at him. “What do you mean? I didn’t lie-“ “You told him you don’t have feelings for him... that you care if he has a girlfriend. You don’t care. And you do like him, at least you use to.” Jungkook said. He walked over and picked up the cards from Jimin’s shelf. “Why not try it?” Jungkook asked as he stuffed those cards in his pocket. “Because...” Jimin said. Jungkook walked up to the elder and smiled. “Because he’s not _him_.” Jungkook said softly. 

Jungkook took Jimin’s hand and bent down to kiss it. “I had a great time. And don’t worry, this isn’t the last time you’ll see me.” Jungkook said as he headed towards the door. Jimin followed him. “You promise?” Jimin asked. Jungkook smiled and nodded before he leaned forward and kissed Jimin slowly. Jimin kissed the taller back, whining a bit as Jungkook pulled away. “I promise... here.” Jungkook said as he pulled out a card. “Incase you ever want another reading... or sex.... or a tattoo... or sex.” Jungkook said. Jimin chuckled and held onto the card. “Thanks... my mind feels a bit more clear... all the anger I felt kind of just went away.” Jungkook smiled. “You just fucked it out of yourself... my back is going to hurt for a while, but that’s fine.” Jungkook said as he left the room. 

Jimin chuckled before he stood in the doorway and leaned against it. “You’re very strange... but... thank you. And are you sure you don’t want to wait for Yoongi here?” Jungkook’s eyes widened. “No! No... sorry... just... I don’t think my back can take much more... and I really need to talk to Yoongi... I have a lot to apologize for now. Even though I have a feeling it’s just going to make him want me more...” Jungkook said mostly to himself. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” Jungkook smiles cutely and shook his head. “Nothing! I’ll see you around, Park Jimin.” Jungkook said before he walked away. Jimin sighed out before he stripped and got ready to take a shower. 

—

Yoongi groaned as he walked around campus. “Fucking Jungkook.” He mumbled to himself. “Yes?” Jungkook said from behind him. Yoongi jumped and turned around “What the fuck are you doing here?! Where did you come from?!” Jungkook smiled and lifted Yoongi’s chin. “My eyes are up here for one and two... I was with Jimin.” Yoongi’s eyes widened. “What the fuck did you do?!” Jungkook looked around. “Is there somewhere else we could go?” Jungkook asked. Yoongi sighed and grabbed Jungkook’s tattooed arm and started to drag him towards the dorms. Jungkook stopped him. “Jimin’s there.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and cringed. “Please don’t do that weird psychic shit!” Yoongi whisper-shouted. Jungkook sighed out. “I’m not. I know he’s there ‘cause I was.... I was with him.” Jungkook said. Yoongi turned and fully took the elder’s appearance in. “You fucked my roommate?! My only fucking friend here?!” Yoongi asked as he shoved Jungkook’s arm away. Jungkook studied the younger for a minute. “It was the best sex he’s had so far.” Jungkook said. Yoongi balled his fist as Jungkook shrugged. “I told you... I’m great in bed. But that roommate of yours is a fucking succubus. Part of me didn’t want to go through with it because of us... but you still want me even though I did fuck him.”

Yoongi blushed and looked around. “Would you shut up!” Yoongi shouted. “I do not _want_ you! I don’t want anyone!” Jungkook chuckled. “You’re in denial... that’s fine... you only are because you know nothing can happen between us.” Yoongi looked down. Jungkook tilted his head. “You do know that, right? As much as we want to, we can’t. Besides, I’m not meant to be your first sexual experience.” Jungkook said. Yoongi pouted a bit. Jungkook looked around the until he saw a tall boy with long black hair, he was hastily making his way towards the auditorium. “There! He is.” Jungkook said. Yoongi lifted his head and followed the elder’s fingers. As he looked on at the taller boy, the sun shined a bit brighter. “Taehyung-hyung?” Yoongi asked with a brighter blush. 

Jungkook laughed and clapped his hands as he pointed at Yoongi. “You really are horny. I don’t know who you’re gonna lose it to!” Yoongi glared at Jungkook before he grabbed him by his arm again and dragged him towards the cafeteria. “I seriously fucking hate you.” Yoongi grumbled as they walked. “No you don’t. You still want me.” Jungkook said confidently as they walked together.


	18. Measure 18

Taehyung threw the doors to the auditorium open and marched his way down to Hoseok who was seated in the first row. Hoseok looked up at him. “What happened? Did you find Jimin?” Taehyung sat down next to the elder and put his face in his hands. “Yeah... I told him.” Taehyung said. Hoseok frowned and reach over to gently rub Taehyung’s back. “Guessing it didn’t go well?” Hoseok asked. Taehyung sniffled and shook his head. “He rejected me... and he had sex with that guy.” Taehyung said. Hoseok looked him over. “How do you know?” Hoseok asked.

Taehyung lifted his head and gave the elder a look. “It’s Jimin. A hot available guy? He’s definitely not going to turn him away.” Taehyung said as he sat back. Hoseok shrugged. “Told you to break up with your girlfriend first.” Hoseok said. Taehyung scoffed. “He still would of rejected me.” Hoseok shook his head. “You don’t know that.” Taehyung rolled his eyes. “My name isn’t Jung Hoseok.” Taehyung said before he stood up and grabbed his things.

Hoseok sighed. “Taehyung, I doubt I’m the reason why. I’m pretty much dead to him.” Taehyung rolled his eyes. “He’s still in love with you. If you were to go and apologize, tell him the real reason why you did what you did, he’d eventually forgive you.” Hoseok stood up and shook his head. “No, he wouldn’t.” Taehyung sighed. “Well, there’s only one way to find out, hyung.” Taehyung said before he left the auditorium, Hoseok a couple steps behind him.

—

“Ouch...”

Yoongi looked over at Jungkook as the elder winced and placed his hand on his shoulder. Yoongi stopped walking. “What’s wrong?” Jungkook chuckled. “Just... your roommate did a number on my back.” Jungkook said. Yoongi rolled his eyes and kept walking. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you once we get inside.” Jungkook said as he walked next to the younger. “I don’t want to see it, Jungkook.” Yoongi said as he opened the door. Jungkook chuckled again. “You do... you’re curious. It’s okay to be curious, I’ve told you that. If people weren’t curious, we wouldn’t have the world we live in today.” Jungkook said. Yoongi sighed. “Maybe that would of been a good thing.”

Jungkook looked the younger over. “The world isn’t that bad. You just have to see the good in it. It’s easier than you think.” Jungkook said. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Fucking hippie.” Yoongi grumbled as he opened the door to his mother’s classroom. The two teens walked inside. Yoongi sighed out as he looked around. “Guess she’s in her office.” Yoongi said before he turned around. Jungkook stopped him. “We should wait here. She’s in an important call.” Jungkook said. Yoongi rolled his eyes and walked over to her desk. He leaned back on it and watched as Jungkook looked around.

Yoongi gulped and wetted his lips as he looked at the hickeys that littered Jungkook’s neck. “Did you have fun?” Yoongi asked. Jungkook looked over at Yoongi and smiled. “Yes. I hadn’t had sex in a while.” Yoongi nodded. “How long exactly?” Jungkook shrugged “At least a week. I try to do it as often as possible.” Yoongi sighed out. “So you’re a slut?” Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “No, I’m a human being. I like sex. I try for at least three to five times a week. Except last week. The third week of January, I never have sex.” Yoongi crossed his arms over his chest. “Why?” Jungkook shrugged. “Just don’t.” Jungkook said before he began to unbutton his hanbok.

Yoongi’s eyes darted to the door before he looked back and watched the elder. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Jungkook winced as he pulled it off. “Thought you wanted to see.” He said as he walked up to Yoongi. Yoongi stared at the elder’s chest as he sat down on the desk. Yoongi reached out to touch Jungkook’s abs, something came over him but he wasn’t sure what it was or what caused him to act out. But he was stopped as the elder caught his wrist. “No.” Jungkook said. Yoongi looked up at him. “But I want to.” Yoongi said as he tried again with his other hand. Jungkook caught it as well and shook his head. “I said no.”

Yoongi looked up at the elder, a smirk planted on his face and a look in his eyes that sent shivers down Jungkook’s spine. “I want to _touch_ you, Jungkook-hyung.” Yoongi said as he rubbed his leg up against Jungkook’s, bringing his knee up to the elder’s crotch. Jungkook tightened his grip on the younger’s wrists. “Stop it, Yoongi.” Jungkook said calmly. Yoongi bit his bottom lip and shook his head. “You were right.... I do want you... so either bend me over this desk and take me now... or stop teasing me.” Jungkook raised his eyebrows. “Teasing you?! I haven’t-“ Yoongi nodded. “You have... because... you want me just as bad as I want you.” Yoongi said with a smirk.

Jungkook blinked a couple times before he let go of the younger and took a couple steps back. He quickly turned around and put his top back on just as the door to the classroom opened. Yoongi stood up and smiled at his mother. “Hi mommy!” He said. She smiled at him and walked over to hug him. “Hi baby, I’m so sorry about last night. I should of waited till you were more comfortable at school. I was just excited for you to meet Jungkook and his father. Yoongi looked over at Jungkook. “It’s okay, it seems like we actually hit it off that night. Jungkook couldn’t wait to see me again, isn’t that right hyung?” Yoongi asked, a playful smirk on his face as he looked at Jungkook.

The elder smirked back before he placed his hand on Yoongi’s lower back. “Right.” Jungkook said. Yoongi’s mother smiled at Jungkook. “You were so quiet, I didn’t know you were here, Kookie. Normally you’re not quiet... are you okay?” She asked. Jungkook smiled and nodded. “I’m great Noona, just wanted to check this place out... and see Yoongi.” Yoongi blushed and bit his bottom lip as he felt Jungkook’s hand slowly move down his back before he grabbed Yoongi’s ass, causing the younger to jump a bit.

Yoongi’s mother smiled at them both. “I’m glad you two are getting along. Jungkook, why don’t you go with Yoongi and have lunch then come back here and I’ll set you up with a tour of the school?” Jungkook and Yoongi looked at each other. “Well, Yoongi was showing me around. I think I have yet to see your dorm room. I’m curious how many of my crystals I’d be able to fit in there... if I ever wanted to attend this place.” Jungkook said as he felt on Yoongi’s ass. Yoongi’s mother laughed. “Nonsense! Yoongi knows nothing about the school. Besides, he has classes he can’t afford to miss.”

Yoongi pouted, pouting more as Jungkook removed his hand. “Oh, right. Okay well we’ll go have _lunch_ and I’ll come back here afterwards.” Jungkook said as he turned and wrapped his arm around Yoongi’s waist and tried to walk him to the door. Yoongi’s mother set her lesson plans down and stood up. “You know, I think I might join you boys. It’ll be a great time for us to all bond.” She said before she grabbed her purse and walked over to them.

Jungkook let go of Yoongi and sighed a bit as she walked in between them. Yoongi opened the door and left first, not before locking eyes with Jungkook and smirking. Jungkook smirked back before he followed them out of the classroom.


	19. Chapter 19

"This table is perfect, boys." Yoongi's mother said as she sat down between them. Yoongi bit his bottom lip as he reached over with his leg under the table. He kicked his shoe off and slowly began to rub his foot up Jungkook's leg. Jungkook gulped and blushed as he scooted forward, allowing the younger's foot to move up towards his crotch. Yoongi took a bite out of his food and smirked as he slowly began to rub his foot across Jungkook's crotch.

Jungkook glanced at Yoongi's mother who was making a face of confusion and disgust. She leaned over and sniffed. "Yoongi... did you buy some kind of cologne or something? I smelled it earlier while we were walking, but I couldn’t tell where it was coming from since we were outside." Yoongi looked at his mom. "No... why?" She shrugged. "You just smell different... go wash your hands." She said. Jungkook watched fearfully as Yoongi got up and walked to the restrooms. Jungkook looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him. "You should go with him, Kookie, and wash yours." She said. Jungkook nodded and got up before he quickly walked after Yoongi.

Jungkook pushed the door open. "Yoongi-" Jungkook sighed as he watched Yoongi wash up his wrists. "What... what are you doing?" Jungkook asked. "Mom said I smelled different and I smelled my wrists. I don't know what I got on them." Yoongi said before he dried his hands. He turned to Jungkook and looked him over. "Why do you have a semi?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook blushed. "You were just rubbing your foot against it...." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows as he remembered. "Right... why was I doing that?" Yoongi asked as he slowly became mortified as he remember everything that happened with Jungkook. "Yoongi-" Jungkook started to say defensively. "What the fuck did you do to me?" Yoongi asked.

Jungkook sighed and pulled a bottle from his pocket. "It's this thing I've been working on... it's suppose to help my clients relax and be more open with me.... and I tried it out on you just to prove I was right! And I was... but I'm sorry for doing it without you knowing or without asking. If I would have, you wouldn't of let me done it!" Yoongi scoffed and shook his head. "You're unbelievable! I'm telling my mom!" Yoongi said as he tried to walk to the door.

Jungkook stood in front of him. "No! No... I'm sorry I did it to you, but it wasn't suppose to work like it did... you seriously need to get laid... you were about ready to jump me before your mom interrupted... and I almost let you. But I'm glad it didn't happen because I wouldn't of felt right if it had." Yoongi widened his eyes. "Well no shit! That's like rape." Jungkook sighed. "It's complicated, I wouldn't necessarily call it that... you had control, your hormones were just slightly... in your case, very enhanced. I let you seduce me...and just... Yoongi, I'm really sorry I let it get out of hand. Can you forgive me? Please? I promise I will never do anything like that again." Jungkook said as he stuck his hand out.

Yoongi looked him over. "I accept your apology, but I don't forgive you. Stay away from Jimin and I might consider forgiving you." Yoongi said. Jungkook nodded. "Deal." Jungkook said with a smile. Yoongi looked at the elder before he punched his arm. Jungkook groaned in pain as he grabbed his arm. "Next time, just fucking ask me." Yoongi grumbled before he headed towards the door. Jungkook quickly washed his hands before he ran after the younger. "Interesting.... You would have agreed to it?" Yoongi snorted. "No. But still.... Ask." Yoongi said.

They both walked over to their table and sat back down. Yoongi's mother smiled at them. "Better?" Yoongi glared at the elder from across the table, making Jungkook gulp and look away. Yoongi sighed out and began to eat again. "What happened to you two? I thought you were getting along?" Yoongi's mother asked. Yoongi scoffed. "Yeah right." "Min Yoongi-" Jungkook, Yoongi, and Yoongi's mother all turned their heads as someone approached their table. Jimin smiled and waved to Yoongi. "Hey! I see your brother found you." Jimin said.

Yoongi looked up at Jimin. "He's not my brother!" Yoongi said with a blush. Jimin chuckled a bit. "Step-brother, sorry. Actually, Jungkook... could I talk to you?" Jimin asked. Jungkook looked at Yoongi before he looked up at Jimin. "Uh, I can't right now... maybe later." Jimin pouted. "Please? I promise it won't take long." Jimin said. Yoongi's mother gently nudged Jungkook. "Go on, it's okay." She said. Jungkook gulped and nodded before he stood up and followed Jimin.

Jimin looked Jungkook over as the younger followed behind him. "You okay?" Jimin asked as he walked into the restroom. Jungkook sighed. "No... Yoongi's mad at me." Jimin leaned against the wall and watched the younger as he stuck his hand in his pocket and played with whatever was in it. "What did you do?" Jungkook sighed. "I... lied. I never lie... but I felt it necessary." Jungkook said with another sigh. Jimin crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, what was the lie?" Jimin asked. Jungkook looked up at the ceiling before he pulled the small bottle out of his pocket making Jimin furrow his eyebrows. "What is that?" Jimin asked. Jungkook shook it a bit. "My lie."

—

Taehyung watched as Hoseok looked around the cafeteria. "Are you looking for Jimin?" Taehyung asked. Hoseok nodded. "Why?" Taehyung asked. Hoseok looked at the younger. "I need to talk to him." Hoseok said. Taehyung rolled his eyes. "About what?" He asked. Hoseok sighed softly. "I just want to apologize to him... maybe make him understand why I did what I did... maybe he'll give me a chance to be his friend." Hoseok said. Taehyung scoffed. "His friend? I highly doubt that's what you're after now that I got rejected. You let me go first... you knew he'd reject me!" Taehyung said.

Hoseok narrowed his eyes at the younger. "No I didn't! I don't know how he feels about you! Now, I'm sorry he rejected you, but you should of went about it the right way, then maybe he wouldn't of done it. Or you could go break up with her now, let Jimin know, but tell him you'll give him a couple days before you confess to him again." Hoseok said. Taehyung sighed and placed his face in his hands. "I'm scared to try again." Taehyung said. Hoseok shrugged. "Then be miserable." Hoseok said.

Taehyung sniffled a bit. Hoseok watched as the younger's shoulders began to shake. Hoseok sighed softly before he placed his hand on Taehyung's back and gently rubbed it. "Taehyung, if you have serious feelings for Jimin, you should go break up with your girlfriend, tell him you broke up with her, tell him that you'll _wait_ for him, but don't wait too long, okay? If he straight up rejects you, then move on. But just know, you can still be yourself even if he rejects you." Hoseok said softly. Taehyung wiped his eyes and nodded. "O-okay, hyung... thank you." He said softly before he hugged the elder tightly. Hoseok sighed and nodded. "You're welcome, Tae. I'll always be here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate JK just yet 🥺


	20. Measure 20

Jimin gently took the bottle from the younger and inspected it. "What is this?" Jimin asked. Jungkook sighed. "I told him that it was basically like my version of a truth serum... that it enhanced his hormones." Jimin opened it and sniffed. "It smells... not... great, but not bad either. Why didn't you make it smell nicer?" Jimin asked as he handed it back. "Because... it isn't a truth serum." Jungkook said as he put it in his pocket.

Jimin raised his eyebrows. "So..." "So, Yoongi was doing it on his on accord... it kind of threw me off..." Jimin pointed to Jungkook's pocket. "Then what is that for?" He asked. Jungkook rubbed his neck. "I drink it so I can drink milk." Jimin smiled a bit. "I love milk okay? And I can't have it. Lactose free, soy milk, almond milk... they just don't taste the same. So I made my own little concoction to get rid of the stomach pain. All natural." Jungkook said. Jimin chuckled. "You sure are strange.... and I know you gave me your card... but since you're here... do you want to meet up with me tomorrow night?" Jimin asked as he bit his bottom lip. Jungkook pouted a bit. "I can't... I promised Yoongi I wouldn't touch you again and I've already lied to him once." Jungkook said. Jimin stepped closer to Jungkook. "He doesn't have to know." Jimin said.

Jungkook sighed softly. "I'm sorry.... but I really can't." Jungkook said before he headed towards the door. Jimin sighed. "Well then... I wish you wouldn't of told me that I'm not gonna have mind-blowing sex until god knows when." Jimin said. Jungkook sighed. "Don't worry about it, you'll have some good sex soon." Jungkook said. Jimin rolled his eyes. "That's not the same, but, you know where I live if you change your mind. I'm good at keeping secrets." Jimin said as he walked past Jungkook. Jungkook sighed out and checked the elder out as they walked back to Yoongi and his mother.

Jimin stood in front of the table as Jungkook sat back down. Jimin looked at Yoongi. "Do you perhaps know where Taehyung is?" Jimin asked. Yoongi shrugged. "I saw him leave with Hoseok-hyung not too long ago. Maybe they went back to their room." Jimin nodded and smiled. "Thanks." Jimin turned to Jungkook. "Well, it was very nice meeting you, Jungkookie. Nice seeing you again, Ms. Min." Jimin said before he left.

—

Hoseok watched as Taehyung walked into the restroom. He sighed softly and laid on his bed. Ten minutes passed by and there was a knock on the door. Hoseok stood up and quickly answered it, smiling a bit as he opened it to reveal Jimin. "Jiminie... hey-" "I need to talk to Tae." Jimin said. Hoseok sighed. "He's in the shower... I... I need to talk to you." Hoseok said. Jimin sighed and tried to walk past the elder, but Hoseok stopped him. "Jimin! Please! Just listen to me... I want to apologize." Hoseok said.

Jimin looked up at him. "For what? Leading me on? _Crushing_ my heart? _LYING_ to me-" "Everything! Even the things you don't know about... I... Jimin please, just listen to me!" Hoseok said. Jimin groaned and shoved past him. "I have nothing to say to you and I definitely don't have to listen to you!" Jimin said. Hoseok opened his mouth to speak, but Jimin walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Hoseok sighed out and grabbed his things before he left.

"Taehyung!" Jimin said as he opened the shower curtain. Taehyung quickly covered himself with his hands. "Hyung! What the fuck?!" Taehyung said. Jimin looked the younger over. "Kiss me." Jimin said. Taehyung blushed and looked Jimin over. "What-" "Just do it, Tae!" Jimin said before he took his shoes off. "Hyung, what about my-" "I don't care." Jimin said as he pulled his pants down and his shirt off. Taehyung turned red and gulped. "I thought you did." Jimin pulled his socks and boxers off before he stepped into the shower with Taehyung. "Yeah... well you caught me off guard. I thought about it and I don't care. Because.... I know as soon as we're done here, you'll go break up with her, right?" Jimin asked as he looked up into Taehyung's eyes. Taehyung nodded. Jimin smiled. "Good." Jimin whispered before he wrapped his arms around Taehyung neck and kissed him softly.

Taehyung kissed him back at first before he slowly pulled away. "What about that guy... Yoongi's friend. You had sex with him, hours ago-" Jimin kissed the taller again. "Yes... but he helped me. I... I use to have a crush on you. But then I found out you were straight and so I gave up." Jimin said. Taehyung gently reached up and gently caressed Jimin's face. "That was just a crush though, Jimin-" "What if it wasn't? What if we're actually meant to be together? How will we know if we don't try?" Jimin said. Taehyung chuckled and shook his head. "I can't believe this is happening..." Jimin giggled a bit and gently cupped Taehyung's face in his hands, pulling the younger's face towards his own.

Taehyung smiled and stopped the elder before their lips touched. "Hyung... I want to take things slow with you." Taehyung said. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Taehyung gently rubbed the pad of his thumb against Jimin's bottom lip. "I mean... no sex... for a while." Taehyung said as the elder groaned. Taehyung chuckled before he continued. "I'm serious. I'm still figuring myself out... and I'm not quite ready for that yet." Jimin smiled and nodded. "Okay... but are you sure? Because we are both very naked right now... and wet." Jimin said with a smirk before he leaned in and kissed Taehyung a couple times.

Taehyung laughed before he pulled away again. "Jimin... I'm positive. As much as I want you in that way, I think I should be more comfortable with myself first. This is all very new to me and I'm in love with you, I don't want to mess anything up." Jimin smiled warmly before he kissed Taehyung in a moment of passion. "You're too sweet, TaeTae. Okay, I can wait.... but can we at least make out right now?" Jimin asked seductively. Taehyung chuckled deeply before he nodded and closed the shower curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many of you saw this coming? 🤔🤔🤔


	21. Measure 21

Taehyung blushed as Jimin grind against him as they sat on his bed and made out. Taehyung slowly felt the elder up, stopping mid-way when Jimin pulled away. Jimin pouted and looked Taehyung over. "We should watch a movie before I try to go any further." Jimin said as he forced Taehyung's legs open before he turned around and leaned back against his chest.

Taehyung grabbed his remote and turned his TV on, smiling to himself as Jimin nuzzled into him. "What do you wanna watch _babe_?" Taehyung asked, blushing and smiling as he realized what he had just called the elder. Jimin smiled and shrugged. "Whatever you want to, TaeTae." Taehyung chuckled softly before he picked something to watch.

About twenty minutes into their show, there was a knock on the door. Jimin sat up a bit to let Taehyung up. Taehyung sighed a bit and ruffled his hair before he turned back to Jimin and gently lifted his chin. Jimin looked up at him and watched as the younger leaned down and kissed him slowly and softly. Jimin smiled against his lips as Taehyung kissed him a second time, giggling softly as Taehyung pulled away. Taehyung smiled down at him before he walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh... hey-" Taehyung said.

Taehyung's girlfriend smiled and walked into the room. "Hey babe, you never came and got me for breakfast. I texted you but you never responded." She said before she walked over and sat by Jimin. She smiled at Jimin. "Hey Jimin! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" Jimin looked at her before he looked at Taehyung. "I'm fine. You?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. "Pretty good." She said. Jimin smiled back fakely before he stood up and walked over to Taehyung.

He patted the younger's arm. "I'll give you two some privacy? Tae, come by my room later, okay?" Jimin said. Taehyung blushed and nodded before he checked the elder out as he left. Taehyung sighed softly and shut the door before he walked over to Hoseok's bed and sat down. He looked over at his girlfriend. "We have to talk." He said.

—

Yoongi rolled his eyes and sighed out as his mother, himself and Jungkook stood by his mother's car. "I really think you should come with us, Yoongi. You need to apologize to Jungkook's father." His mother said. Yoongi scoffed. "No thanks." Yoongi said bitterly. His mother sighed and shook her head. "I'll be back later then." Yoongi nodded. She turned to Jungkook. "Ready?" Jungkook nodded. "Yes. Thank you, noona for the ride." She smiled. "It's no problem, Kookie. I'll set you up with that tour next time." Jungkook smiled and nodded. "Thank you, noona. I look forward to it." Jungkook said. Yoongi's mother looked between the two boys before she walked around and got into the car.

Jungkook looked the younger over and rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you still mad at me?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi raised one eyebrows. "Of course I'm still mad! Maybe not as mad...." Yoongi said with a soft sigh. "I didn't think you could make stuff like that." Yoongi said. Jungkook smiled. "You're a smart kid." Jungkook said as he gently ruffled Yoongi's hair. Yoongi scrunched up his nose and immediately fixed his hair after Jungkook removed his hand. "What does that even mean?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook smiled before he slightly bowed to the younger. "Have a nice night, Yoongi-ah." Jungkook said before he got in the car. Yoongi stood and watched as they drove off. Yoongi sighed out and walked back to his room.

Yoongi looked over at Jimin who was busy looking through his clothes. Yoongi walked over to his sheet music and picked it up. “How did things go with Hoseok?” Yoongi asked. Jimin jumped a bit before he looked over at the younger. “Jesus! I didn’t even hear you come in! But um... they... didn’t go.” Jimin said. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh... well are you going to try again?” He asked. Jimin shrugged. “I kind of met someone else.” Jimin said as he pulled a shirt off one of the hangers and held it up to his body as he looked himself over in his mirror.

Yoongi blinked a couple times before he groaned and pouted as he walked over to his bed and plopped down. “My soon-to-be step brother?! Jimin, you could do SO much better-“ Jimin looked over at Yoongi and furrowed his eyebrows before he shook his head. “No! No no... it’s someone else... we’re trying things out. So that means no sex.... and I’m not sure how long that’ll be. So, if I get like really flirty with you or anything, I apologize in advance.” Jimin said. Yoongi shrugged. “I’m already starting to get use to you and your overly sexual self. But I’m proud of you, Jimin! Proud that you believe you can do that.” Jimin glared at the younger. “I _can_. What? Do you think I can’t go without sex?” Jimin asked. Yoongi smirked. “No... not really.”

Jimin glared at him. “I _CAN_.” Jimin said. Yoongi’s smirk grew. “If you can, I’ll do your laundry for a week.” Jimin chuckled. “Two weeks. If I lose...” Yoongi looked around and sighed. “I’ll.... I’ll tell the person I like that I like them.” Jimin raised his eyebrows. “Oh my god, who is she?!” Yoongi blushed and shrugged. “You can find out if I lose, but I highly doubt that’ll happen.” Jimin scoffed. “Cocky... okay but how will you know if I have sex?” Jimin asked. Yoongi tapped his chin as he thought. “Make them give you a hickey.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “What if me and my boyfriend make out? What if he changes his mind?” Yoongi shrugged. “Be truthful with me then, if you cheat I won’t judge you. But if you do cheat, that person has to give you a hickey on your chest and down there.” Yoongi said as he pointed to Jimin’s lower body. Jimin smirked. “You just want to see me naked don’t you?” Yoongi scrunched up his nose. “No, ew. Have them do it like close to there, but high enough so you can just show me without showing me anything else.” Yoongi said as he shuddered. Jimin’s jaw dropped. “I’m hot! Don’t act all disgusted and shit!”

Yoongi shrugged. “Maybe, but I just don’t see you that way.” Jimin rolled his eyes. “Heteros. You can still think I’m hot and be straight!” Yoongi smiled and nodded. “I know, but I don’t.” Jimin was about to walk over and hit Yoongi on his arm, but stopped as there was a knock on their door. Jimin glared at the younger causing him to chuckle before he walked over and opened the door. Jimin and Yoongi both looked Taehyung over as he leaned in the doorway.

Yoongi gulped as he watched Taehyung smiled and look at Jimin. “I did it.” Taehyung said. Jimin smiled and nodded. Taehyung walked up to him and reached one of his hands out, but Jimin stopped him. “I’m very glad that you finally broke up with your girlfriend because you were miserable, Tae. Now you can focus on your practices with Yoongi without any distractions.” Jimin said. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows before Jimin widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. Taehyung looked behind the elder at Yoongi and smiled. “Right! Yes... exactly. That’s... that’s why I’m here.” Taehyung said. “Yoongi, you wanna go practice?”

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought we were going to anyway. You told me not to be late.” Yoongi said as he walked over to Taehyung and Jimin. Taehyung blushed and nodded. “Right. Okay, we’ll see you later, Jimin.” Jimin smiled and nodded. “Bye guys.” Yoongi waved a little. “Bye Jimin.” Taehyung lightly nudged the younger. “Be respectful. I don’t think you’ve called him hyung since you’ve gotten here.” Taehyung said.

Yoongi blushed as he looked up at Taehyung. “S-Sorry, hyung.” Yoongi said to Taehyung before he blushed more and quickly looked at Jimin. “I’m sorry, Jimin-hyung.” Yoongi said shyly. Taehyung smiled and gently patted Yoongi’s head. “Good boy.” Yoongi blinked a couple times before he started to walk away. “I’ll catch up with you in a minute!” Taehyung shouted before he pushed Jimin through the door way, shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. I had writers block then Yoongi decided to drop D-2 and yeah... it’s been on repeat ever since 😂 I’ve saved literally every picture and took a billion screenshots from the mv... I love him and I love D-2 🥺❤️


	22. Measure 22

Yoongi blushed as he gently ruffled his hair. He began to smile to himself as he heard Taehyung's words over and over in his mind. _Good boy_. Yoongi looked around as he walked, getting further away from his dormitory, forgetting to wait for Taehyung for a moment before he stopped and ran back to the entrance.

Jimin smiled against Taehyung's lips every time the younger kissed him. Taehyung gently pressed Jimin up against the wall and kissed his lips softly. Jimin gently pushed the younger away and licked his lips. "You have to go." Jimin whispered. Taehyung whined and pouted. "But-" "He's going to get suspicious, Tae. What if he comes back in here because you're taking too long?" Jimin asked as he gently adjusted Taehyung's coat. Taehyung sighed. "When do we get to make out again?" Taehyung asked. Jimin chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow. Now go." Jimin said as he pointed to the door.

Taehyung sighed before he kissed Jimin a couple more times. Jimin chuckled before he walked the younger to the door and opened it. "Good bye, Taehyung. Jimin whispered as he gently pushed the younger out the door. Taehyung groaned before he said his last good bye. Jimin giggled and shut the door. Taehyung stood there and smiled to himself before he skipped and hopped down the hallway. Taehyung walked out to Yoongi who was staring up at the stars. Taehyung got rid of the smile on his face as he approached the younger. "What are you doing?" Taehyung asked in a deep voice.

Yoongi jumped and looked up at the elder with a big pout in his lips. Taehyung blushed a bit. "You scared me!" Yoongi said before he gently pushed the elder. Taehyung grabbed his wrists. "Don't push. You seem to have no respect for your elders." Taehyung said as he glared down at Yoongi. Yoongi gulped and leaned in a bit towards Taehyung. "I do! You scared me and I just reacted..." Taehyung arched an eyebrow. "Your reaction was slow. Apologize." Yoongi scoffed. "No! _You_ scared _me_! _You_ apologize!" Yoongi said. Taehyung yanked on his wrists, pulling Yoongi closer. "Don't fucking piss me off, kid. Apologize and we'll be on our way." Taehyung said in a deep voice.

Yoongi looked over all the details of Taehyung's face, wincing a bit as Taehyung's grip tightened. "Yoongi-yah." Taehyung said. Yoongi blushed and looked down before he mumbled. "I'm sorry, hyung." Taehyung let go of one of Yoongi's wrists and gently lifted his chin. "Thank you for apologizing. I'm sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to." Taehyung said as he looked into Yoongi's eyes. 

Yoongi looked away and furrowed his eyebrows as his stomach began to feel weird. "It's okay, hyung. I forgive you." Yoongi said. Taehyung smiled a bit and gently ruffled Yoongi's hair. Yoongi instinctively stood up straighter to lean into the elder's affection more. Taehyung walked past Yoongi and headed towards the auditorium with the younger right behind him.

—

Jimin sighed out and pouted as he sat at his desk. He had his history of ballet book out and he was beginning to get frustrated with it. Jimin groaned and pushed himself away from his desk and stood up. He walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer. He opened it and took a couple drinks.

Hoseok stood outside of Jimin and Yoongi’s dorm room, his fist hovering in the air. Hoseok shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he mentally psyched himself out. Hoseok cursed under his breath before he walked away, walking around the corner. A girl breezed past him. Hoseok stopped and turned back to Jimin’s dorm and watched as the girl stood in front of the door and banged on it.

Jimin answered the door and blinked a couple times. “Oh... hey-“ Jimin blinked a couple times and gently moved his jaw after the girl had slapped it. “How could you? You knew I was in love with him! I... I thought we were friends Jimin!” She yelled. Jimin sighed. “I wasn’t your friend, I was Taehyung’s. I was friendly towards you for Taehyung’s sake. I’m not the one who made him fall in love with me!” “No! You’re just the asshole who let him cheat on me before breaking up with me... you didn’t care about my feelings? Do you even actually care about Taehyung’s?” She asked. Jimin glared at her. “I think you should leave.” Jimin said. She shook her head. “You’ve already hurt one person, maybe you should spare his feelings.” She said before she left.

Jimin sighed out before he shut the door. Hoseok waited a couple minutes before he walked over to Jimin’s door and knocked. Jimin groaned on the other side before he answered. “Just leave me- oh, hyung... what are you doing here?” Jimin asked with a bit of bitterness. Hoseok sighed. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you... but I saw everything that happened.” Hoseok said. Jimin looked down. “I’m assuming you heard everything as well?” Jimin asked. Hoseok nodded before he reached up and gently caressed Jimin’s cheek. “Are you okay?” Hoseok asked.

Jimin blushed a bit and nodded. “I’m fine. What did you want to talk to me about?” Jimin asked. Hoseok looked down at the younger’s lips as he continued to caress his cheek. “Just... everything with us. I wanted to apologize for hurting you...” Hoseok said softly. Jimin blushed a bit and looked up into his eyes. “It doesn’t matter now, I’m with Taehyung.” Jimin said. Hoseok looked the younger over. “Why? You know you don’t want to be with him.” Hoseok said. 

Jimin gently pushed Hoseok’s hand away. “How do you know how I feel?” Jimin scoffed and took a step back. “So now, because I have a boyfriend, you want to act like you actually care about me, that you want to be with me?” Hoseok sighed. “No, Jimin... I... I-“ “Just go. And don’t let Taehyung know that you know about him and I. We didn’t want to tell anyone yet.” Jimin said before he shut the door on Hoseok’s face. Hoseok sighed out before he walked away. 


	23. Measure 23

Yoongi watched as Taehyung jumped onto the stage before he turned around and held his hand out to the younger. Yoongi handed him his sheet music and watched as Taehyung set it on the piano bench before he held his hand back out to Yoongi. Yoongi reached out and placed his hand in Taehyung's, blushing afterwards. Taehyung gently pulled the younger onstage. Yoongi held his breath as their chests almost pressed up against each other.

Taehyung let go of his hand and walked over to the piano. Yoongi rubbed both sides of his neck as he told his heart to calm down. Taehyung pulled Yoongi's sheet music out and set it up before he turned and looked the younger boy over. "Yoongi." He said. Yoongi jumped a bit. "Y-yes, hyung?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung pointed to the bench. Yoongi walked over and sat down. He looked around for Taehyung's violin. "Aren't you gonna set your music up?” Yoongi asked.

Taehyung shook his head and pulled his coat off, tossing it down onto the seats below. Yoongi‘s mouth hung open as he watched Taehyung roll up the sleeves of his buttoned up shirt.Taehyung sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he pulled his phone out and checked it. Yoongi blushed as he watched the elder smile and chuckle. Yoongi blushed more as Taehyung looked up and met his eyes. “What?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi widened his eyes. “I um...” Yoongi stumbled over his words before he pouted and furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m _waiting_ for _you_! Where’s your music? Your _violin_?! We’re suppose to be practicing!” Yoongi shouted.

Taehyung breathed in deeply before he walked over and forced Yoongi to one side of the bench. Taehyung pointed at the first measure. “Play it.” He said. Yoongi looked at the elder before he sighed out and looked down at the piano keys. Taehyung kept his eyes on the younger as he played. Yoongi only got to the tenth measure before Taehyung stopped him. “Do you already know this song?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi nodded. Taehyung nodded back before he pulled his phone out and looked up something. Yoongi sighed again.

Taehyung pulled his sheet music off the stand and put his phone there. “Do you know this song?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi looked at the name of the song. “No.” Taehyung nodded. “Okay, go ahead and play it.” He said. Yoongi stared at the elder before he glanced at his phone. Yoongi looked down at the piano, staring at the keys before he groaned. “I can’t.” He mumbled. Taehyung raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry?” He said. Yoongi looked up at the elder. “I CAN’T! I can’t read the stupid notes!” Yoongi shouted. Taehyung scoffed and smiled. “You really are a prodigy... does your mother know?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi shook his head and sighed. “No... please don’t tell her!”

Taehyung turned a bit and looked at the younger. “How did you fake it all these years? You started playing when you were a baby.” Yoongi blushed a bit. “How did you know that?” Yoongi asked. Taehyung shrugged. “Guess your mom and I have talked about you a lot.... plus I’ve done my own research. Enemies closer, right?” Taehyung asked with a smirk. Yoongi smiled before he began to giggle. “Right... GOD! I am so happy someone knows now! I’m surprised you haven’t made fun of me.” Yoongi said. Taehyung raised an eyebrow. “Make fun of you? Why the hell would I do that? I’m jealous honestly. That’s pretty remarkable.”

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. Taehyung smiled. “Close your eyes.” Taehyung said softly. Yoongi blushed and nodded before he closed his eyes. He listened as the elder played a short tune. Taehyung nudged him. “Go ahead.” Taehyung said. Yoongi glanced at the elder as he played back the same tune. “Taehyung, I’ve been playing for sixteen years, I’ve been playing by ear my whole life.” Taehyung smiled excitedly. “I know, but it’s still cool! Could you imagine what you could do if you could also read notes? I don’t think I’d have a chance against you kid.” Yoongi blushed and sighed. “Well, good thing you don’t have to worry about that.” Yoongi said.

Taehyung stood up and gently patted Yoongi’s back. “I’ll teach you.” Taehyung said. Yoongi looked up at him. “You’re shitting me... why- you-“ Taehyung shrugged. “You have to know how to read notes to get into Juilliard. And I prefer a challenge. Not too fun when you get things handed to you.” Yoongi looked up at Taehyung and smiled widely, showing his gums. “Thank you, hyung! I’ll do my best!” Yoongi said. Taehyung blushed a bit and nodded before he looked away.

Yoongi smiled to himself as he looked back down at the piano keys. Taehyung looked back over at the younger and looked over Yoongi’s features. Yoongi glanced up at the elder and blushed as they locked eyes. Yoongi gently rubbed the back of his neck. “What?” Yoongi whispered. “Nothing... your eyes... they’re.... they’re gorgeous.” Taehyung said. Yoongi began to turn red, but didn’t get a chance to respond as Taehyung’s phone began to ring, startling both boys. Taehyung quickly grabbed it and answered it, walking away from Yoongi. Yoongi smiled to himself as he watched the elder walk away.

—

“Oh... Jimin-hyung... that was fast! Didn’t think I’d be hearing from you after you got with that friend of yours.” Jungkook said with a smirk as he leaned back in a chair as he placed his feet in the chair next to him. “Yeah well... I just wanted to make sure everything with Yoongi was okay now. How were things after I left?” Jimin asked. Jungkook licked his bottom lip before his smirk widened. “I don’t think that’s the real reason why you called me... you want to know what I’m doing now, how come you want to know hyung?” Jungkook asked. Jimin kept quiet for a moment. “What are you doing, Jungkookie? Are you free right now?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook chuckled softly. “I’m at my friend’s tattoo shop, we’re waiting for some more friends of ours to show up so we can give them some after-closing-time tats. Why? You already miss me?” Jungkook asked. Jimin scoffed. “Cocky bastard.” Jungkook laughed. “How about I text you the address and you figure out how to get your sexy ass here.” Jungkook said flirtatiously, his thick Busan accent coming out. Jimin kept quiet for a couple seconds before he responded. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes!” Jimin said before he hung up.

Jungkook looked down at his phone before he chuckled to himself. “What’s so funny, Kook?” Jungkook’s best friend asked. Jungkook looked over at her and smirked. “You’ll see in about twenty minutes.”


	24. Measure 24

Jimin quickly checked himself out in his Uber driver's rear view mirror before he smiled and thanked them. Jimin stepped out of the car and looked inside of tattoo shop. Jimin gently gulped before he walked up to the door and gently knocked. Jimin blushed a bit as a man with piercings all over his face opened the door. "What's the password?" He asked Jimin. Jimin pouted a bit as he tried to look around. He heard a familiar chuckle before Jungkook walked over and gently pushed the man to the side.

"Be nice Dowoon-hyung." Jungkook said softly before his eyes landed on Jimin. But, Jimin was too busy staring at the younger's shirtless torso. Jungkook smirked before he waved his hand in front of Jimin's face. "Jimin-ssi?" Jimin blushed and looked up at Jungkook. "Sorry! Hey! What is it with you and your brother, Huh? You both rarely call me hyung! More Yoongi than you though." Jimin said. Jungkook chuckled and stepped to the side. "Come on, Jimin- _hyung_." Jungkook said.

Jimin stepped inside of the shop and looked around at all of Jungkook's friends. Jungkook stood behind the elder and placed his hands on Jimin's shoulders. "Hyung, these are my friends. Dowoon is actually a total sweetheart and softie so don't let his appearance and that attempt to look and seem cool phase you. Then we have Santana, his girlfriend, she's the actual mean one out of the two... then we have Young K and Jae, they're the fun ones, always expect them to make you laugh. Then we have my two best friends, Wonpil and Chaeyoung." Jungkook said. Jimin smiled and waved at them. 

Jimin blushed as Jungkook brought him over to one of the chairs. "Did you want one?" Jungkook asked. Jimin blushed and nodded. "Sure." Jungkook smiled. "Take your time and pick one out while I give Chae her's." Jungkook said as he pulled a stool up next to the chair Chaeyoung was seated in. Jimin pulled his phone out and started to look for one. Jungkook glanced at Jimin before he smirked and started to give Chaeyoung her tattoo.

Chaeyoung looked over at Jimin. "So you're Kookie's soon-to-be step-brother's roommate?" Jimin looked up at over at her before he nodded. Chaeyoung looked at Jungkook. “How come we’re meeting him before we meet your brother? When did you meet... I’m sorry... what was your name” she asked. “Jimin.” Jimin said. She nodded. “Jimin. When did you meet Jimin?” Jungkook kept his eyes on Chaeyoung’s leg as he moved the needle around. “Earlier today. We had sex, twice.” Jungkook said nonchalantly.

Jimin turned red as all of Jungkook’s friends looked over at him. Chaeyoung looked Jimin over before she nodded. “Ah now that makes sense, he’s hot and so your type, Kook. So, are you guys going to be seeing each other now?” She asked. Jungkook shrugged. “I don’t know, now would you stop moving woman? You’re gonna ruin my masterpiece!” Jungkook said with a smile.

Jimin sunk down in his chair and stared at his phone as he tried to find a tattoo. Chaeyoung looked back over at Jimin. “Please date him. He has never once had a partner and he needs one to keep him in line. I’ve tried it but it was just more of a friendship when we were together.” She said. Jungkook chuckled and shook his head. “I like my one night stands and occasional fuck buddies. Relationships are messy and complicated, besides, Jimin’s already in one and someone else is also interested in me and I’d like to fuck them someday when I eventually cave. Also, I told my step-brother that I wouldn’t mess with Jimin-hyung anymore. Hyung’s his only friend and I don’t want to mess anything up for him.” Jungkook said.

Jimin looked over at Jungkook and blushed a bit. “So you let Jimin cheat on his partner?” She asked as she and the rest of Jungkook’s friends looked back over at Jimin, making him blush more. “No! They got together afterwards.” Chaeyoung nodded. “Yet, he’s here with you and not with his partner.” She said. “He’s practicing with Jungkook’s brother... they have a solo together or something. My boyfriend is most likely going to put those practices before me but that’s okay, school is more important anyway.” Jimin said. Chaeyoung chuckled and gently ruffled Jungkook’s hair. “Well, if you were to date Kookie, you’d definitely come first for him.” She said, causing Jimin to blush and softly smile to himself as Jungkook sat up.

“Okay, I’m leaving yours like that since you won’t leave him alone.” Jungkook said as he stood up. Chaeyoung pouted and started to yell at Jungkook before she looked down at her leg as stopped mid-sentence. “Oh, you butt, I thought you didn’t finish it! It’s okay you can color it some other time! I’m hungry anyways!” She said as she stood up and put Saran Wrap around her thigh. “Thanks Kookie! It’s gonna be so cool looking!” She said.

Jungkook nodded before he gently tapped Jimin’s shoulder. “You guys go ahead and eat, I’ll see you later.” He said before he grabbed Jimin’s arm and lead him to the back of the shop. Chaeyoung and rest of Jungkook’s friends smiled and waved at him, telling him how nice it was to meet him before he and Jungkook disappeared down a set of stairs.

—

Yoongi laid on the piano bench and stared up at the ceiling. He began to smile again as he thought about Taehyung's compliment, but he quickly furrowed his eyebrows as he placed his hands over his stomach. Why does he make me feel like this? What's wrong with me? Yoongi thought to himself. He sighed and sat up as Taehyung walked back over and set his phone down again.

Yoongi looked up at the elder, noticing his upset expression. Yoongi pouted a bit. "What's wrong, hyung?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung sighed and shook his head. "Just my parents... it's nothing." Taehyung said as he sat back down next to Yoongi. Yoongi looked over the elder before he looked down at the piano keys. "Okay..." Taehyung sighed and stood up again. "Actually.... It's getting late. We'll just practice tomorrow." Taehyung said before he jumped off the stage and put his coat on.

Yoongi turned and watched the elder, he kept his eyes on him until he disappeared out the double doors. Yoongi quickly grabbed his sheet music and ran out after Taehyung. "Hyung! Wait!" Yoongi shouted. Taehyung stopped and waited for Yoongi. Yoongi caught up to him and panted a bit. “You’re- you’re going back to the dorms right?” Yoongi asked as he tried to catch his breath. Taehyung nodded. “Could I walk with you? It’s late and really dark and I tend to watch too much true crime videos in my spare time, the likelihood of me getting like raped or something-“

Taehyung stared at the younger as he rambled. Yoongi looked up at him and blushed. “I-I just don’t want to be alone okay?” Taehyung took a step closer to Yoongi. “Why would anyone _rape_ you?” He asked. Yoongi pouted. “I don’t know! People are sick!” Taehyung chuckled. “You’re not wrong, but I highly doubt anyone would rape you let alone kidnap you, Yoongi. If they did kidnap you though, it would probably be because they have some weird eye fetish. They probably collect pretty eyes and keep them in jars. They might just gauge your eyes out and keep you alive, you’ll be okay kid.” Taehyung said. Yoongi teared up. “I-I watched a video about some serial killer who collected eyes like two days ago....” Yoongi said. “M-maybe I should just sleep in the auditorium.” Yoongi said softly as he started to back up.

Taehyung sighed and grabbed the younger’s hand. “Yoongi, I was messing with you. Come on you fucking chicken.” Taehyung said softly as he intertwined their fingers and gently pulled the younger with him as they walked out into the cold night.


	25. Measure 25

Taehyung looked over at Yoongi as they walked towards the dorms. He blushed a bit as the younger involuntarily squeezed his hand when he jumped as he heard a owl. Yoongi blushed and kept his eyes forward, too embarrassed with himself to look up at the elder. In fear of seeing Taehyung's annoyed and judgmental glare. And in fear of making his heart beat any faster or for the millions of butterflies in his stomach to resurface. So, Yoongi kept looking around to his left.

Taehyung watched the younger as he shivered and nervously looked around. Taehyung stopped walking and gently pulled the younger back to him. "You forgot your coat in the auditorium? Why didn't you grab it before you ran after me?" Taehyung asked softly but sternly. Yoongi blushed and shrugged as he shivered some more. "D-Didn’t want... t-to lose... you." Yoongi stuttered out. "C-can w-we kept w-walking? It's f-f-freezing!" Taehyung sighed before he pulled his coat off and shoved it into Yoongi's hands. "There, put it on and come on."

Yoongi quickly put it on and zipped it up, he breathed in deep, breathing in the elder's scent which made Yoongi blush before he ran after the elder and walked next to him. Taehyung looked down at him. Yoongi looked up at him and blushed. "Thank you, hyung." Yoongi said softly. Taehyung pulled the fur hoodie up and blushed at how cute Yoongi looked, he looked incredibly small in the elder's coat. "No problem." Taehyung said before he looked forward again, blushing more as he felt Yoongi's warm hand slip back into his own.

They had kept silent the rest of the way to Yoongi's dorm. Yoongi looked at his door before he looked up at Taehyung. Taehyung looked down at him before he turned a bit and leaned on the door frame. Yoongi glanced down at their hands that were still clasped together. "Thank you, hyung.... if you wouldn't of waited for me, I definitely would of stayed in the auditorium." Yoongi said softly.

Taehyung looked the younger over before he smiled and began to laugh. "Yoongi, why do you watch such things if they scare you?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi pouted. "It's interesting... I'm going to go in and watch one right now!" Taehyung laughed again. "You're so weird." Taehyung said softly before he took a step closer to the younger. "Is it a single case or a serial killer?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi looked down. "Serial killer... I saw it earlier and wanted to watch it but I had to get ready to go with you." Yoongi said.

Taehyung nodded. "Okay, well can you send Jimin out when you go in?" Taehyung asked as he let go of Yoongi's hand. Yoongi nodded before he unlocked the door and turned the lights on. Yoongi looked around the room before he went and checked the restroom. He walked back over to the door and opened it all the way. "Jimin isn't here." Yoongi said. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. Yoongi gulped and pouted. "I don't want to be alone, hyung...." Taehyung was about to protest about staying with the younger boy until he looked into Yoongi's chocolate brown eyes.

Taehyung stood up and walked up to the younger. "Alright, I need to talk to Jimin anyways." Taehyung said before he closed the door behind him. Yoongi nodded and went to grab his pajamas. “I’m gonna shower real quick, hyung. Is that okay?” Yoongi asked. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah? Why would I care?” Yoongi blushed and shrugged. “Just making sure... you can watch something if you’d like.” Yoongi said as he handed Taehyung his remote before he walked into the bathroom. Taehyung sighed out and sat on Jimin’s bed, wondering where his boyfriend could be and if he should call him or not. 

—

Jimin watched Jungkook with lustful eyes as the younger set up his equipment. "How did you learn to do tattoos?" Jimin asked. Jungkook kept his focus on what he was doing as he answered the elder. "Well I draw... so that helped, but Dowoon actually taught me." Jungkook said. "I only wanted to learn so I could give myself tattoos but my friends saw some of my work and they asked me to give them tattoos. Plus it’s a more stable job than doing readings. And it eases the relationship between my father and I.” Jungkook said as he sat down on his stool and wheeled it over to Jimin.

Jimin watched Jungkook until the younger looked up into his eyes. They sat and stared at each other for a couple second before Jungkook cleared his throat and glanced down at Jimin’s phone. “Are you going to show me what you want?” Jungkook asked softly. Jimin opened his phone and handed it over to Jungkook. Jimin reached out and gently began to run his fingers through Jungkook’s hair as the younger looked over the design.

Jungkook smirked a bit before he removed Jimin’s hand. “You know we can’t, hyung.” Jimin blushed. “I know! But your hair is so soft and fluffy.” Jungkook looked at Jimin. “I’m sure your boyfriend’s hair is the same way.” Jungkook said. Jimin pouted and looked away. “It is... its very soft... anyways, can you do what I want?” Jimin asked. Jungkook nodded before he looked the elder over. “How big and where?” Jungkook asked. Jimin sat up and pulled his shirt off, revealing all the hickeys and bite marks Jungkook had left.

Jungkook licked his lips as he looked over Jimin’s body. Jimin grabbed Jungkook’s pointer finger and ran it across his side. “There.” Jimin said. Jungkook nodded before he wheeled himself over to the desk and hooked Jimin’s phone up to his computer. Jimin turned to Jungkook. “So, you and Yoongi are good now?” He asked. Jungkook nodded. “Yeah, I guess. He’ll come around to liking me eventually. But he’s got a lot going on right now, so I don’t mind being his punching bag for a while.” Jungkook said.

Jimin pouted. “What’s wrong with him? Is it just hard for him to adjust?” Jungkook nodded. “Yes and other things. He’s just starting to figure himself out, he’s got a new family, a ‘weird’ step-brother-“ “You’re not weird, Jungkook. You’re different and it’s honestly so refreshing. You’re not like any other guy. And I’m sure Yoongi will grow to appreciate you.” Jimin said.

Jungkook looked back at the elder and smiled. “Thank you, hyung.” Jimin blushed a bit and nodded as he smiled back. “You’re welcome.” Jungkook smiled and shook his head as he turned back to the computer screen. “Don’t fall for me now, hyung. You have a boyfriend.” Jungkook said. Jimin turned red and opened his mouth to protest, but closed it as Jungkook moved out of the way. “Is this size good?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin looked at the design and nodded. “Alright, this is going to take a while so let’s hurry up and get it done. It’s late and we don’t want to worry your boyfriend.” Jungkook said as he printed out the design. Jimin pout as he repeated Jungkook’s words in his head. _Don’t fall for me._ Jimin scoffed softly to himself before he shook his head and laid back in the chair.


	26. Measure 26

Taehyung sighed softly as he pressed his phone to his ear and waited as it rang. After about three rings it went to voicemail. Taehyung pouted before he texted Jimin. He sighed out as he turned the TV on and flipped through the channels.

Yoongi was in the shower, staring at his hand and letting the hot water run down his back. Yoongi gently closed his hand and blushed as he thought about his walk back with Taehyung. Yoongi groaned softly. "I don't like him like that." Yoongi said quietly to himself. "I'm just confused and I've been spending most of my time with him... it's not him specifically. Maybe I just miss my hyung..." Yoongi mumbled to himself.

Yoongi sighed and finished his shower before he got out and dried off, putting his pajamas on after. He walked back out to Taehyung and sat on his own bed across from him. Taehyung looked over at him and watched as Yoongi grabbed his headphones and his computer. "Aren't you gonna watch your video?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah... on my laptop." Taehyung sighed and stood up. He held his hand out to the younger. "Come on." Yoongi grabbed his hand, blushing as he felt his blood rush through his body, leaving a tingling feeling after.

Taehyung gently pulled Yoongi up and over to Jimin's bed. They sat next to each other, but with enough space to fit a pillow or two between them. Yoongi looked over and watched the elder as he messed with the TV. "What's the name of the video?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi blinked a couple times before he held his hand out. "I'll find it, hyung." Yoongi said softly. Taehyung handed the remote over and looked up at the TV as Yoongi typed in the name of the video.

Taehyung's eyes slowly drifted over to Yoongi. Taehyung watched as Yoongi bit his bottom lip and focused on the TV. Yoongi's lips then involuntarily formed a cute pout as he tried to remember the name of the video. Taehyung blushed a bit before he looked down at his phone as it vibrated in his lap. He was hoping it was a message from Jimin, but it was a message from Hoseok.

Hobi-hyung: _Where are you?_

_I'm with Yoongi. Why?_

Hobi-hyung: _Just wondering._

_Have you spoken to Jimin? Do you know if he's okay?_

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as a small amount of jealousy began to grow in his chest.

_Don't know._

_I saw him like three hours ago._

_I tried calling him but he didn't answer._

_So I figured he was maybe practicing_

_or getting food or something._

_Did you need him for something?_

Hobi-hyung: _No. I saw him earlier and he didn't seem to be in a good mood_

_just checking on him._

_But it's late Tae, shouldn't you be getting back?_

_I'll probably just crash here._

_Yoongi doesn't want to be alone._

Hobi-hyung: _why do you care?_

_I thought you hated him?_

Taehyung pouted before he looked back over at Yoongi who was staring at his TV with widen eyes full of curiosity as he watched the red headed girl discuss the beginning details of the case. Taehyung chuckled to himself softly, thinking the younger was cute.

_I don't HATE him... I just can't stand him most of the time. I'm only staying to talk to Jimin and cause the kid was scared, okay? I'll text you in a hour if I don't hear from Jimin._

Hobi-hyung: _Okay._

Taehyung sighed and decided to message Jimin again.

_Baby? Are you okay?_

Taehyung sighed and sat back. Yoongi looked over at him and paused his video. "Is this boring you, hyungie?" Yoongi asked softly. Taehyung shook his head. "No... it's just some scary shit." Taehyung lied. Yoongi nodded. "Yeah... I shouldn't of watched this! W-What if Jimin doesn't come back?! I don't want to be alone!" Yoongi whined.

Taehyung sighed. "He'll be back, I'm sure. He probably just went to eat or something. Maybe he's practicing. Don't worry, okay?" Taehyung said as he reached over and gently patted the younger's damp hair. Yoongi relaxed a bit before he shivered. "You should of dried your hair better." Taehyung said before he got up and walked into the bathroom. Yoongi got up and grabbed Taehyung's coat and pulled it on before he sat back down.

Taehyung walked back out with a fresh dry towel. He opened it and placed it on top of the younger's head and gently began to dry it for him. Yoongi looked up as Taehyung pulled the towel from his head and pulled the hood of the coat up. "Better?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi nodded. "Thank you, hyung." Yoongi said softly as he watched Taehyung sit back down next to him. 

"I actually don't think I've heard of this one." Taehyung said as he looked at the title of the paused video. Yoongi smiled and zipped up the coat before he got comfortable against the wall. "I'll restart it for you, hyung!" Yoongi said before he restarted and played the video. Not knowing the elder wasn't looking at the screen, but at him instead.

—

Jimin watched as Jungkook gently wiped over his finished work. Jungkook scooted back and pointed over to the mirror that was stood in the corner of the room. Jimin stood up and walked over to the mirror. He twisted his body as he looked over the freshly inked word: _Nevermind_. 

"How come you chose to get that?” Jungkook asked. Jimin smiled as he walked back over to the younger and let him wrap his tattoo. “It’s to remind myself to not worry about mistakes I’ve made, that I’m worth more then I think.” Jimin said.

Jungkook nodded approvingly. “Well that’s beautiful. I’m glad you got it.” Jungkook said before he stood up. Jimin gently hugged the younger. “Thank you, Jungkook.” Jungkook hugged him back briefly before he pulled back and looked down at the elder. 

Jimin looked back at him before he glanced down at Jungkook’s lips. Jimin slowly started to lean in, but was stopped. Jungkook placed his hand gently around the elder’s neck. “Hyung...” Jungkook said softly. Jimin pouted and looked over the younger’s features.

Jungkook slowly tightened his grip. “I can’t be around you if you’re not going to stop.” Jungkook whispered. Jimin pouted. “You said I can come to you if I want to have sex again.” Jungkook sighed. “That was before you got with your boyfriend, who you’re not even thinking about at this moment. You know, he’s been trying to get a hold of you this whole time? Also, what about the guy who broke your heart? You can’t avoid him forever, Jimin. You need to talk to him.”

Jimin looked down. Jungkook watched the elder’s face. “You can’t keep running away from your problems. That might of worked for you in the past, but it’s not going to work now.” 

Jimin gently wrapped his small hand around Jungkook’s wrist. “And you can’t keep denying that there’s something between us.” Jimin said as he looked up into Jungkook’s eyes. “Maybe I’m not the only one who needs to stop running from things...” Jimin added softly.

Jungkook dropped his arm and looked away, his voice becoming deep as his spoke and his usual positive happy demeanor changing as he walked over and picked up Jimin’s shirt. “It’s late. Let’s get you home.” Jungkook said before he tossed Jimin his shirt. 

Jimin caught it and pouted more as he watched the younger quietly clean up. Jungkook walked over to the door and waited for Jimin to grab the rest of his things before they quietly left the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi._. Okay so um I’m like really trying to trade this Namjoon photocard, it’s his photocard from Map of Soul 7: Version 2. I’m trying to trade it for either Yoongi or Tae, if anyone wants to trade or like knows anyone else who does, I have pictures of it on my Twitter: @princeyoongi93 and my Instagram: min_yoongimylove1993


	27. Measure 27

Jimin looked up at Jungkook as they stood at the entrance of the dormitory."I'm sorry, Jungkook." Jungkook nodded. "It's okay, hyung." Jungkook said. Jimin sighed and gave the younger a small smile. "Thanks for the tattoo. I'll see you around?" Jungkook nodded. "Yeah. Have a good night, hyung." Jungkook said before he took a couple steps back. Jimin sighed and walked inside and up to his room.

Jimin opened the door to his room and saw Taehyung sitting on his bed with Yoongi asleep with his head on the elder's shoulder. "Tae?" Jimin asked in a whisper. Taehyung looked over at Jimin. "Where have you been?" Jimin put his finger to his lips. "Shhh, you'll wake him." Jimin whispered. Taehyung leaned down and looked at Yoongi's face. He gently moved the younger's head from his shoulder and laid him down on Jimin's bed before he got up and walked over to the elder. "Where were you?" Taehyung asked again. Jimin sighed. "I was in town."

Taehyung looked down at his watch. "Jimin, it's almost four thirty in the morning. What the hell were you doing?" Jimin smiled and stepped up to the younger and wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist. "How do you feel about tattoos?" Jimin asked. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Jimin giggled before he pointed to Yoongi. "Move him first, Tae." Taehyung looked over to Yoongi before he walked over and gently picked up the younger. Yoongi wrapped his arms around the elder's neck as he nuzzled into his arms. Taehyung blushed a bit and looked down at Yoongi before he looked at Jimin. "Fix his bed for me." Taehyung whispered.

Jimin walked over and pulled Yoongi's covers back and fixed his pillow before Taehyung gently laid the younger down, Yoongi's arms still wrapped around his neck. He smiled to himself before he gently removed Yoongi's arms and pulled his covers over him. Jimin ticked him in before he smiled and looked up at Taehyung. "It's like tucking our kid into bed." Jimin said before he walked over to his side of the room.

Taehyung turned red before he walked over to Jimin and looked down at him. "You want to have kids with me? Only after a day of dating?" Taehyung asked with a smirk. Jimin smiled and rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Anyways, sit down!" Jimin said before he grabbed the younger's arms and forced him down on to his bed. Taehyung leaned back on his hands and watched as Jimin smirked and crossed his arms and gripped his shirt before he slowly pulled it off, teasing the younger.

Taehyung blushed and gulped as he watched Jimin toss his shirt down on the ground. Taehyung looked Jimin's toned body over before he eyes landed on the black patch. Jimin gently removed it. Taehyung reached up and slightly turned Jimin's body. "Nevermind?" Taehyung asked. Jimin nodded. "Yeah... do you like it?" Jimin asked in a whispered. Taehyung nodded before he pulled Jimin onto his lap. "It's hot." Jimin giggled before he wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck. "Thank you..." 

Taehyung watched as Jimin frowned a bit and reached one of his hands up and gently brushed back his hair. Taehyung rubbed circles into Jimin's sides with his thumbs. "Are you okay, baby?" Taehyung asked. Jimin smiled and nodded. "Yeah... just, you know I can make your hair softer. I mean it's already soft... just... it could be a bit softer." Taehyung chuckled. "Okay, baby. I mean if it'll keep your hands in my hair that's fine." Jimin laughed before he scooted closer and leaned down. Taehyung smiled and kissed him passionately.

Jimin kissed him a couple more times before he got up and removed his boxers. "Are you staying?" Jimin asked. Taehyung licked his lips and stared at Jimin's bare body. "Tae?" Jimin asked as he waved his hand in front of the younger's face. Jimin giggled as Taehyung continued to stare at him. "You can touch me, you know? If you want to." Jimin said softly.

Taehyung turned red and shook his head as he looked away. "I-I should go. I'll see you tomorrow, hyung!" Taehyung said quickly and quietly before he stood up and looked around for his coat. He looked over at Yoongi who was sleeping peacefully, curled up in his coat.

Jimin pulled a new pair of boxers on and a shirt before he walked into Taehyung's view. "I'm sorry, did I pressure you?" Jimin asked softly. Taehyung looked at him. "N-no hyung! I just... I should go. Hobi-hyung is probably up waiting for me." Taehyung lied. Jimin nodded and walked up to Taehyung. "Okay... I'll see you in the morning? Did you want to get breakfast in town?" Jimin asked. Taehyung nodded and gulped as Jimin walked up to him and slowly ran his hands up his chest to wrap his arms around Taehyung's neck.

Taehyung leaned down and kissed Jimin a couple times. Taehyung opened his eyes and looked over at Yoongi to make sure the younger was still sleep. Yoongi scrunched his nose up cutely as he gently rubbed one of his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Taehyung moved back as Jimin pulled away. "You sure you're okay, Tae?" Jimin asked in a whisper. Taehyung nodded before he gently grabbed Jimin's neck and pulled him into a passionate and heated kiss. Jimin blushed and raised his eyebrows slightly.

Taehyung kissed him one last time before he slowly pulled away. Jimin had a bright pink blush on his cheeks as he blinked a couple times. Taehyung smiled as the elder began to blush shyly. "I'll pick you up for breakfast, okay?" Taehyung whispered. Jimin bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Okay, TaeTae." Taehyung gently lifted Jimin's chin before he walked over to the door.

Jimin followed him and watched as the younger left. Jimin gently closed the door before he walked over and got into his bed. He texted Yaeehyung and told him to make sure he told him when he was safely in his room. Jimin sighed and stared at his phone before he texted Jungkook.

_I'm sorry, again, for my behavior tonight._

_Weirdo: It's fine, Jimin. How's Yoongi?_

_He's fine, he's asleep._

_Are you sure it's fine?_

_Cause I still feel like you're mad at me or something._

_Weirdo: I'm not mad..._

_I just need to keep my distance from you._

_I'm not a home wrecker, but you..._

_God, you have to be the most addictive person I've ever met._

_So, Park Jimin, we can be pen pals. Being physically around you is hard._

Jimin blushed more than he had earlier as he read Jungkook's messages.

_Whose falling for who again?_

_Weirdo: Stop it, hyung. No more flirting._

_I'll talk to you later, get some sleep._

_Goodnight, Weirdo ❤️_

_Weirdo❤️: Good night, Venus._

Jimin smiled to himself as he left their chat and opened Taehyung's.

_TaeTae: I made it back baby. I'll see you in a couple hours. Sleep well beautiful ❤️_

Jimin pouted a bit before he sighed out and looked over at Yoongi. “You’re lucky you don’t ever have to deal with boy problems.” Jimin mumbled before he looked back at his phone as a message from a third party came in.

_❤️❤️❤️Hobi-hyung(LOML)❤️❤️❤️: We need to talk. Meet me in the studio when you and Tae get back. You can’t keep avoiding me, Jimin. We owe it to Taehyung to talk our differences out._

Jimin quietly groaned to himself, his semi-good mood demolished as he thought about having to talk to the elder who he had been successfully avoiding until now. Jimin sighed out before he replied.

_Fine. See you then._

Jimin tossed his phone onto his nightstand before he turned over on his side and tried to sleep.


	28. Measure 28

Yoongi sat up in his bed and yawned. He looked around the room and pouted when he didn't see Taehyung anywhere. "He left..." Yoongi said to himself before his head turned and his heart began to beat faster when the door to the bathroom opened. Jimin walked out and dried his hair. Yoongi pouted slightly before he laid back down on his bed. "Oh, morning, Yoongi! How was your practice with Tae? Did you two fight?" Jimin asked.

Yoongi watched the elder as he walked over to his wardrobe. "How do you know we fight?" Jimin shrugged. "You two just seem like you wouldn't get along." Yoongi looked down at his hands as he kept quiet. "Yeah, you're not wrong, we... _he_ hates me. I just annoy him." Jimin smiled. "Make him not hate you then." Yoongi sat up and looked at the elder "How?" He asked. "Find something that you two have in common outside of classical music." Yoongi put his arms behind his head as he laid down and thought. "Okay... thanks, Jimin- erm um Jimin-hyung, sorry." Jimin smiled at the younger.

"Where are you going?" Yoongi asked. Jimin finished getting dressed before he walked back towards the restroom. "To breakfast, with Tae." Jimin said before he disappeared behind the door. Yoongi got up and fanned himself, he hadn't realized he was still wearing Taehyung's coat. But instead of taking the coat off, he took his pajamas bottoms off and his shirt he had on underneath. Yoongi zipped the coat up midway and walked over to his desk. Yoongi sat down and put his headphones on to work on his music.

But before he could press play there was a knock on the door. Yoongi got up and headed towards the door before he stopped. 'To breakfast, with _Tae_.' Yoongi gasped a bit before he looked at himself in Jimin's mirror. He tried to fix his bed head before he checked his breath. Yoongi groaned before he ran into the restroom and pushed Jimin out of the way. "Jeez! You could of asked me to move! You messed up my eyeliner!" Jimin whined. Yoongi ignored him and quickly washed his face before he took some of Jimin's face cream and oil and put them on his face. He then brushed his teeth before running back out to Jimin's mirror. Jimin shook his head and gently shut the bathroom door again and fixed his eyeliner.

Yoongi looked over at the door as there was another round of knocks. He walked over and opened the door. Taehyung was dressed in a tan sweater that was tucked into his brown pants with a navy blue peacoat on and black rimed glasses. Yoongi looked the elder over before he walked over to his desk again. Taehyung walked inside and shut the door. "What? Did you lose your voice or something?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi blushed and shook his head as he put his headphones back on and stared down at his sheet music.

Taehyung sighed out and rolled his eyes before he walked over to the restroom and knocked on the door. "You ready?" He asked Jimin. "I'll be out in about fifteen minutes!" Taehyung looked over at Yoongi who gently pulled down one of the shoulders of Taehyung's coat. Taehyung watched as the younger gently began to rub and massage it. Taehyung walked over and poked Yoongi’s head. “Hey, why aren’t you talking?” He asked. Yoongi sighed out and looked up at Taehyung. “You left me.” Yoongi said with a pout.

Taehyung blinked a couple times. “Yoongi, Jimin was back. There was no reason for me to stay anymore.” Yoongi shrugged. “You still could of told me you were leaving.” Taehyung scoffed. “You were asleep!” Yoongi shrugged. “So! You could of left a note or something...” Taehyung sighed out before he placed his hand on Yoongi’s exposed shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Taehyung mumbled. Yoongi looked up at him. “I forgive you, hyung!” Yoongi said cutely before he turned back to his sheet music.

Taehyung blushed a bit before he lightly cleared his throat. “Do you need help?” Taehyung asked as he leaned down a bit to get a better look at the music. Yoongi nodded and point to the first measure. “I don’t understand how the key changes and where to place the notes. It’s confusing, hyung!” Yoongi said with a pout. Taehyung gently began to massage Yoongi’s shoulder as he explained how it worked. Yoongi’s ears and face began to heat up as Taehyung’s hand slowly moved up closer to his neck.

Yoongi tilted head to the side a bit and closed his eyes. “You need to relax more.” Taehyung whispered softly and close to Yoongi’s ear. “You shouldn’t have this much tension in your shoulders at this age.” Taehyung whispered in his deep voice, making the younger gasp a little bit. Both their heads turned as the bathroom door opened. Taehyung stood up straight and stopped massaging Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Ready?” Taehyung asked. Jimin smiled and nodded before he walked over and picked up his phone. Taehyung rubbed his fingers against Yoongi’s collar bone. “Don’t spend too much time on that. Enjoy your weekend, okay kid?” Taehyung said before he patted Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi blushed more and kept his head down as Taehyung walked over to Jimin. Jimin giggled a bit as Taehyung whispered something into his ear. “Stop it! Yoongi’s right there, _babe_.” Yoongi heard Jimin whisper.

Yoongi felt his heart drop. Yoongi pouted and ruffled his hair as he began to tear up a bit. “Bye Yoongi! We’ll see you later!” Jimin said before he headed towards the door. Yoongi kept quiet and put his headphones back on, turning his music up loud enough to drown out Jimin and Taehyung. Taehyung looked over at the younger boy. “Yoongi!” He shouted but Yoongi didn’t move or acknowledge him. Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Fucking teenagers.” He mumbled.

Jimin gently smacked his arm. “You were a teenager once too, Baby.” Taehyung rolled his eyes again. “I was never that rude at that age.” Jimin smiled and grabbed Taehyung’s hand. “I highly doubt that. But let’s go baby.” Jimin said before he lead the younger out of the room. Yoongi looked over to where they had been standing before sighed and took his headphones off. Yoongi placed his hand on his shoulder and slowly moved it up to his neck. Yoongi pouted and sighed out before he got up and went to shower.

After he finished, he got dressed. He put on a black shirt and jeans along with his snow boots before he pulled Taehyung’s coat back on. Yoongi grabbed his phone and headed towards the door. He put his hand on the door, but stopped. He ran back to the bathroom and dried his hair before he pulled the hood of the elder’s coat up. Yoongi grabbed his sheet music and his laptop into his backpack before he walked out of the door.

Yoongi shivered a bit as he stood at the school entrance and waited for his ride. About ten minutes later it pulled up and Yoongi looked down at his phone to confirm the driver before he got in and they drove away.


	29. Measure 29

Yoongi nervously bit his bottom lip as he knocked on the door. He looked around at the surrounding houses as he waited. “Coming, coming!” Yoongi heard in the distance. Yoongi watched as his soon-to-be step father opened the door and furrowed his eyebrows. “Yoongi... what are you doing here?” He asked as he looked around for his fiancée.

Yoongi scratched the back of his head. “Is Jungkook here? I need to talk to him.” He said. Jungkook’s father nodded and moved to the side. Yoongi walked in and over to the basement stairs before he opened the door and walked down a couple steps before he turned and closed the door behind him.

Yoongi ran down the rest of the stairs and walked over to Jungkook’s bed. “Hyung?” Yoongi whispered. Jungkook groaned. “Yoongi, I’m sleeping. I know you have a lot on your mind, but I was up late last night. So, please help yourself to some breakfast but let me sleep.” Jungkook mumbled. Yoongi got closer. “.... Can I lay with you, hyung?” Yoongi asked softly. Jungkook kept quiet as he lifted his hand and gestured to the left side of the bed.

Yoongi climbed on the bed and laid down. He kept quiet for a couple minutes before he looked around. “...Hyung?” Yoongi whispered. Jungkook didn’t move. Yoongi looked down at his hands before he sniffled and wiped a tear from his eyes. “I’m scared... I’m scared and I don’t know why.... I-I accept gay people, I know mom does... your dad does... my dad would still love me. So, why am I scared?” Yoongi asked. He sighed softly before he began to cry harder. “I.... I like someone, whose a boy... but he’s with someone else. And I had a feeling they were together before I accepted my feelings... but I still like him.”

Jungkook opened his eyes and looked over at Yoongi. “They won’t last, don’t worry.” Jungkook said. Yoongi looked over at him and sniffled again. “W-what? Why do you say that?” Jungkook smiled and turned on his side to face Yoongi. Jungkook propped his head up on his hand. “I just know, okay? Just worry about accepting yourself, fully. And figuring yourself out some more. You’re still confused, aren’t you?” Yoongi nodded. “What if I just like him? And not other guys?” 

Jungkook shrugged. “Only one way to find out! Hook up with a guy.” Yoongi blushed. “Hyung, I’m a virgin.” Jungkook chuckled. “I know, I meant like... make out with a guy or just even flirt with one! Just see how you feel.” Yoongi looked over at Jungkook and blushed a bit. “...I flirted with you.... I know that was me, hyung. There’s no way you have something that can control me like that.” Jungkook nodded. “That’s true. You did do that on your own.” Yoongi turned red. “Then what did you put on me?”

Jungkook smiled before he sat up. Jungkook looked at the younger. “Um... you might want to close your eyes.” Jungkook said. Yoongi covered his eyes as Jungkook stood up and walked over to his dresser. Yoongi fanned his fingers out and looked over at Jungkook. Yoongi’s face turned red as he looked over Jungkook’s bare backside. Yoongi squeaked a bit as Jungkook turned to his side revealing his cock to the younger. Yoongi quickly pulled his hood over his eyes and hid inside of Taehyung’s coat.

Jungkook smirked to himself before he pulled a pair of pajama bottoms on. He grabbed a bottle off of his dresser and walked back over to Yoongi. He climbed back into the bed. “Yoongi?” Yoongi pulled the hood back slowly and looked up at Jungkook with a light blush on his face. “Y-yes hyung?” Jungkook smiled and handed the bottle over. “It’s not a truth serum or anything, it’s to help me be able to drink milk.” Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. Jungkook nodded and watched as the younger looked down at the bottle. “I didn’t want you to freak out or beat yourself up for hitting on me.” Jungkook said.

Yoongi looked over at Jungkook before he handed the bottle back. Jungkook took it and set it on his nightstand before he turned back to Yoongi. They were quiet for a while as Yoongi’s hormones started to kick in, thinking about everything that had happened between him, Jungkook, and Taehyung. Yoongi looked over the elder’s face before he quickly leaned over and pecked Jungkook on the lips.

Yoongi’s eyes were wide after he had pulled away and looked into Jungkook’s eyes. Yoongi turned bright red before he started to freak out. “I’m sorry! I just... I’m... I’m gonna go.” Yoongi said before he got up and ran up the stairs. Jungkook blinked a couple times before he got up and walked upstairs. He folded his arms over his chest as he walked outside.

Yoongi groaned loudly to himself. “What is wrong with me?! Why did you do that you idiot!” Jungkook walked off his porch and over to the younger. “Yoongi.” Yoongi jumped a bit and pouted as he turned to the elder. “Hyung, just forget-“ “Yoongi, it’s fine. Just relax... I didn’t hate it. You should of just told me you wanted to kiss me and I would of kissed you, way better than that.” Yoongi turned red and looked away. Jungkook smirked again and chuckled. “Come on, let’s go get some breakfast.” Jungkook said softly before he guided the younger back inside his house.

Yoongi walked downstairs and sat on Jungkook’s bed. “Just give me a couple minutes.” Jungkook said before he walked off to the restroom. Yoongi pouted and laid back on the elder’s bed as he thought about what he had just done. Jungkook walked back out and over to the younger. “Ready to go?” Yoongi looked up at Jungkook as he sat up. “Yeah... I’m really sorry, hyung! I-I don’t know what came over me!” Yoongi rambled.

Jungkook smiled as he watched him before he gently grabbed the younger’s face. “Yoongi, stop talking.” Jungkook said softly before he leaned down and kissed the younger. Yoongi blushed and mentally freaked out before he closed his eyes and kissed Jungkook back. Jungkook placed his hand on the back of Yoongi’s neck and head as he continued to kiss him. Yoongi kept his eyes closed as Jungkook slowly pulled away. Jungkook licked his lips before he put his hands in his pockets.

Yoongi’s eyes fluttered opened. He stared at Jungkook in shock before he looked the elder over. “Come on, let’s go. I’m hungry.” Jungkook said before he walked upstairs. Yoongi ran his fingers through his hair before he grabbed his backpack and ran up after the elder. Jungkook waited for the younger on the porch. “Ever been on a motorcycle?” Jungkook asked as he walked over to the garage. Yoongi shook his head. “No.” Jungkook chuckled and opened the garage.

He walked over to a sheeted object. Jungkook pulled the cover off and handed the helmet over to Yoongi. “Well, guess it’s your day of firsts. I’m gonna take you to the best place to get breakfast here.” Yoongi blushed and put the helmet on as he watched Jungkook get onto the motorcycle and turned it on. Yoongi hesitated before he got into the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s waist. “Zip up and hold on tight.” Jungkook said before he revved the engine. Yoongi zipped Taehyung’s coat up all the way before he wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s waist right before Jungkook took off.


	30. Measure 30

Yoongi gently ruffled his hair after he had taken his helmet off. Jungkook took the helmet from Yoongi before he took the younger's hand and pulled him inside of the restaurant. Yoongi looked around and took everything in. "It's very... American." Jungkook laughed. "That's cause it's a replica of a really famous American diner." Jungkook said before the hostess greeted them and showed them to their table.

Jungkook placed the helmet next to him as he scooted into the booth. Yoongi slid into the one opposite of him. "You come here often?" Yoongi asked. "Usually bring my one night stands here before we part ways." Jungkook said. Yoongi pouted. "So, does that mean you're just going to throw me away once you're done with me?!" Yoongi asked. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows before they shot up. "What?! I'm not-!" Jungkook looked around before he leaned forward and whispered. "I'm not going to have sex with you, Yoongi. Or have a relationship with you! I told you, you and I can't and won't happen. Besides, you're in love with that guy... Jimin's boyfriend... Taehyung?"

Yoongi turned red before he scoffed, amused. "I... I am _NOT_ in _LOVE_ with him! I have a small... _VERY_... small crush on him." Jungkook chuckled before he smirked "Sure, Yoongi. Maybe not right now, but you will be eventually." Jungkook said. Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Will not, this is just a phase and I'll move on, maybe I'll find a girlfriend." Yoongi said with a shrug.

Jungkook nodded. "You believe whatever you want to, little one. But just know, everyone that deserves you in their life, will accept you. So don't worry too much. And no matter how pissed off at me you get, I'll be here for you." Jungkook said. Yoongi blushed a bit and looked down at his menu as their waitress walked up to them. Jungkook smiled at her and ordered himself an orange juice while Yoongi ordered himself an apple juice and water.

Jungkook watched the younger fondly as Yoongi looked over the menu with big shiny eyes. Jungkook smiled to himself as he set his menu down and placed his chin in his hand. Yoongi tilted his head as he tried to read a word that was in English. Jungkook chuckled softly. “Cute.” He said softly to himself. Yoongi looked up at Jungkook. “Hyung, what do you usually get?” Jungkook got up and sat next to the younger. He took the menu and pointed to the dish he always got. “I never have anything else.” Jungkook said before he set it down. Yoongi nodded and looked down at his cup of apple juice. “T-thank you, hyung.”

Jungkook put his arm behind Yoongi before he reached over with his other hand and gently brushed Yoongi’s hair back. Yoongi blushed and gulped a bit. “You have really pretty lips.” Jungkook whispered. Yoongi kept staring at his apple juice as he turned an even darker shade of red. “Thank you.” Yoongi whispered softly. Jungkook smirked before he looked down and moved his hand over to start caressing Yoongi’s thigh. “I like your jeans, Yoongi. Where did you get them?” He asked as he ran his finger tips up and down his thigh slowly.

Yoongi felt like his whole lower half of his body was on fire as he shifted uncomfortably. “I-I don’t remember, h-hyung.” Yoongi squeaked out. Jungkook chuckled and leaned in close to Yoongi’s ear. “You’re so sensitive... every little touch has you squirming.” Jungkook whispered. Yoongi turned his face away from Jungkook as it began to turn completely red. Jungkook licked his lips as he looked the younger over before he smirked and gently shook his head. “God, you being this sensitive makes me want to _play_ with you so bad.” Jungkook said in a low voice, making the younger squirm and squeak a bit. 

Jungkook laughed deep, making Yoongi squirm again. Their waitress walked back over to them and smiled. “Ready?” She asked. Jungkook nodded before he ordered for the both of them. “Okay it’ll be out shortly.” She said before she left. Jungkook sighed softly before he looked over at Yoongi who had his back turned to the elder. Jungkook scooted closer. “It’s rude to ignore people, Yoongi.” Jungkook whispered. Yoongi whined before he turned and faced the elder. “Stop it then, hyung...” Yoongi said in a whiny voice.

Jungkook smirked before he glanced down. “Ah, well... we can fix that when we get back to my house.” Jungkook said. Yoongi whined again and pushed the elder. “Hyung!” Jungkook laughed. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop teasing you.” He said as he stood up. Yoongi glanced down at Jungkook’s crotch before he turned red again and his eyes widened. “Do... do you not have any underwear on?” Jungkook looked down at himself. “No, didn’t feel like it, these sweatpants are too comfortable.” Jungkook said as he sat back down across from Yoongi. Yoongi quickly chugged his glass of water. “You can see-“ “I know.” Jungkook said with a shrug. “You’d be the only looking, right?” Jungkook said with a smirk before he sat back and looked out and around the restaurant.

Jungkook sighed and cursed under his breath as he locked eyes with a familiar boy. Yoongi looked over at Jungkook. “What’s wrong hyung?” Yoongi asked. Jungkook shook his head before he turned to Yoongi and smirked. “How’s that boner?” He asked teasingly. Yoongi blushed and gently kicked Jungkook in the shin. “Shut up!” Yoongi mumbled as the elder laughed.

—

Jimin pouted as he looked back at Taehyung. “You okay?” Taehyung asked. Jimin smiled and nodded. “Yeah, just thought I saw a someone I knew.” Jimin said before he watched as their waiter set their bill down. Jimin reached for if but Taehyung bet him to it. “I got it baby.” Taehyung said. Jimin smiled. “Fine but I got the next one.” Jimin said. Taehyung nodded. “Sure, hyung.” Taehyung said with a smirk. Jimin smiled and shook his head before he looked back over and watched as Jungkook smirked and licked his lips as he checked out whoever he was with. Taehyung stood up. “I’ll be back baby.” Taehyung said before he walked off to pay for the bill.

Jimin stared at Jungkook for a moment before he got up and started to walk over to him, but he stopped as the person Jungkook was with stood up. Jimin watched as Jungkook flirted with them until they walked past him and towards the restrooms. Jimin pouted before he walked over and stood in front of Jungkook. Jungkook sighed and looked up at Jimin. “Hyung-“ “You slept with someone after you dropped me off?” Jimin asked. Jungkook rolled his eyes. “No, hyung. Why would it even matter? You’re with someone!” Jungkook said. Jimin pouted and sighed. “I know... I’m sorry... I don’t know why I said that...” Jimin said with a pout.

Jungkook sighed. “It’s just Yoongi. So, chill.” Jungkook said. Jimin smiled. “Really?” Jungkook nodded, deciding not to mention anything that had happened between him and the younger. Jimin looked over at Taehyung before he looked back at Jungkook. Jungkook pointed at Jimin’s chest. “How’s your tattoo? Did you put the ointment on it?” Jimin nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine!” Jimin said. He blushed a bit before he looked Jungkook over as they talked.

Yoongi was walking back out to Jungkook when he spotted Jimin standing and talking to Jungkook. Yoongi sighed softly before he smiled and walked behind Jimin. “Hey, hyung.” Yoongi said. Jimin smiled. “Yoongi! So glad you’re here! Tell Jungkook to not cut his hair.” Jungkook sighed. “I need to-“ Yoongi shrugged. “Why? It goes with your whole bohemian lifestyle... plus you look hot with it.” Yoongi said with a shrug.

Jungkook and Jimin both looked over at him. Jungkook smirked while Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “Baby- oh, Yoongi... hey.” Taehyung said as he walked over and stood next to Jimin. Jungkook glanced at Taehyung before he looked at Yoongi who was beginning to blush like crazy. “H-hey hyung!” Yoongi said. Taehyung looked over at Jungkook before he looked at Jimin.

Jimin sighed and rubbed his knee. “You okay?” Taehyung asked. Jimin nodded. “Just my knee, mind if I sit for a second?” Jimin asked Jungkook. Jungkook opened his mouth to protest but Jimin sat himself down, partially on Jungkook’s lap before Jungkook sighed and scooted over. Yoongi looked up at Taehyung and stared at him before Jungkook gently kicked him. Yoongi quickly scooted all the way against the wall, allowing the elder to sit.

Jungkook looked between Yoongi and Taehyung before he himself blushed. “Oh wow.” Jungkook said, gaining everyone’s attention. “What?” Jimin asked. Jungkook blushed more and looked away. Jungkook spoke as he stared at Taehyung and Yoongi. “Nothing... Jimin. It’s nothing yet.”


	31. Measure 31

Jungkook couldn't keep his eyes off of Taehyung and Yoongi the entire time they ate and spoke. Jungkook slowly would eat as he watched their interaction. He was too enthralled to notice Jimin's hand brushing up against his thigh. Jungkook didn't notice until he jumped as he felt Jimin's hand grasp his thigh. Jungkook glanced down before he looked up at Jimin who ignored him. 

Jungkook gently pushed the elder's hand away and crossed his legs. Taehyung looked over at his boyfriend, silently trying to get his attention. Jimin sighed out before he smiled and looked at Yoongi. "So, what are you and your brother doing today?" Jimin asked. "He's not my brother." Yoongi and Jungkook both answered at the same time. Jimin sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know but it's just easier to call you brothers!" Jimin said. 

Jungkook sighed softly before he looked down at his watch. "Shit." Jungkook said. "What?" Jimin asked. Jungkook sighed. "I forgot I have to see someone today... I gotta go." Jungkook said as he pulled his wallet out and left the money on the table. Jimin looked at Taehyung as the younger stood up. "We should probably go, Chim." Taehyung said. Jimin looked up at Taehyung before he looked at Jungkook. "Can we go with you?" Jimin asked. 

Yoongi looked up at Taehyung and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back at Jimin. "Hyung, I thought you wanted to go shopping." Taehyung said. Jimin nodded before he stood up. "I do but we can go tomorrow!" Jimin said. Jungkook sighed. "I'll text Yoongi the address. You two should stay with him, he's still eating." Jungkook said as he grabbed the helmet and got up. Jimin looked at Taehyung. "You should stay with him, I'll go with Jungkook. Tae has a sports car so one of us has to go with you." Jimin said. 

Jungkook looked at Jimin and softly scoffed. "Of course he does." Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck. "I do... Yoongi would have to sit on Jimin's lap." Taehyung said. Jimin nodded and stepped closer to Jungkook. "Sooo... I'll go with Kookie, Yoongi, you go with Tae! Problem solved!" Jimin said with a smile. Taehyung sighed. "I don't know Jimin-" Jimin pouted. "Please?" Taehyung sighed again and nodded. Jimin smiled brighter and gave the younger a brief hug. "I'll see you soon! Bye!" Jimin said before he grabbed Jungkook by his leather jacket and pulled him out of the restaurant. 

—

Jimin followed Jungkook over to his motorcycle and watched as Jungkook got on. Jimin bit his bottom lip as he looked the younger over. Jungkook sighed. "Hyung, you're drooling." Jungkook said as he looked up at Jimin and brushed his hair back. Jimin shrugged. "Can you blame me? I'm looking at a hot guy on a motorcycle. You know, having a motorcycle makes you like ten times more attractive than you already are? Not that you need to be any more attractive-" "Jimin, stop." Jungkook said. 

Jimin pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Jungkook shook his head. "You do know when I told you that you should try things with Taehyung, I meant that if you also felt the same as him. You clearly don't want to be with him." Jimin sighed. "I do... You just... I..." Jimin pouted again as he groaned. "I don't know why I act the way I do around you, okay?! I just do. I can't help it." Jimin said with a shrug. Jungkook laughed. "That's such bullshit. God, you're selfish. You flirt with me, you're with Taehyung, and you're going to go talk to the guy you've been in love with for years today and fall all over again for him." 

Jimin rolled his eyes. "I definitely will not be falling back in love with Jung Hoseok." Jungkook smirked condescending. "Right, I forgot. You never fell out of love with him in the first place." Jungkook said. Jimin glared at the younger. "I am not in love with him anymore!" Jimin shouted. Jungkook shoved the helmet into Jimin's hands. "I think I know more than you. Also if you weren't going to break up with Taehyung, you could of at least not of started falling for a whole other person." Jimin blushed. "Shut up. And what the hell did you mean earlier?" Jimin asked, changing the subject.

Jungkook turned his motorcycle on and looked up at Jimin. "What do you mean?" Jimin rolled his eyes. " 'It's nothing yet' What the hell were you talking about?" Jungkook shrugged. "I'm not telling you shit, till you figure yourself out. What you're doing to yourself, Taehyung, and that other guy, isn't healthy. And it's not going to end well. I'm hoping you won't find that out the hard way and live in regret. I hope you can reflect on the whole situation and be satisfied that you made the right decision. ...But you're impulsive. So I have no clue how things will turn out." 

Jimin put the helmet on and got behind Jungkook. "Can we not talk about this anymore?" Jimin asked. Jungkook kicked the kickstand back. "What? Feel too much guilt?" Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "No, I just don't want to talk about it. I just want to enjoy my first time ever being on a motorcycle... with a hot guy." Jimin said flirtatiously. Jungkook shook his head. "Make sure you hold on tight." Jungkook said before he took off.

—

Taehyung looked over at Yoongi after the other two had left. Yoongi blushed and looked away as he continued to eat. Taehyung sat down across from Yoongi. Yoongi looked up at Taehyung and blushed as he talked. "You're really just going to let him go with Jungkook?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I care?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi sighed. "Hyung, seriously? You called him babe. I told you, it's okay to be yourself." Yoongi said. 

Taehyung sighed before he took a deep breath and sighed out again, but he sighed out a sigh of relief. "I'm dating Jimin." He said low enough so only Yoongi could hear him. Yoongi felt a mixture of emotions, but smiled nonetheless. "Well I'm happy for you, hyung. Congratulations." Yoongi said before he stuffed some of his food in his mouth. 

Taehyung smiled to himself as he rubbed his neck. "Thank you, Yoongi. I feel kind of better about it now. I haven't even told Hobi-hyung we're together." Yoongi nodded. "Glad I could help.... hyung?" Yoongi asked as he looked up at the elder. Taehyung nodded. "Yeah?" 

Yoongi rubbed the side of his neck with one of his hands. "I um... could I ask you something?" Taehyung nodded. "Sure." Yoongi gulped a bit before he looked down at his plate and spoke. "Are you gay? Or do you just like Jimin-hyung?" Yoongi asked with a light blush. 

Taehyung also blushed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I um... I don't know... Having sex with girls doesn't disgust me, it just doesn't satisfy me? Does that make sense?" Taehyung asked with a cute pout. Yoongi looked up at him and blushed more as he nodded. Taehyung smiled. "Maybe having sex with a guy won't satisfy me either, who knows. But I'm definitely attracted to men." Taehyung said as he subconsciously checked Yoongi out. 

Yoongi noticed and nervously reached out for his cup of apple juice but ended up knocking it over. "Shit! I'm sorry hyung!" Yoongi said as he quickly tried to clean it up. Taehyung gently grabbed Yoongi's wrists. They looked up into each other's eyes at the same time as a strange feeling, that neither of the boys could name, washed over them. Taehyung smiled softly. "I got it, Yoongi. Just finish eating." Taehyung said before he took the napkins from Yoongi and started to clean up his mess. 

Yoongi grabbed the money Jungkook had left on the table and the bill. "I'm done. I'll be back." Yoongi said before he quickly got up and walked over to the cash register. Taehyung wiped his hands on a clean napkin after he had finished. Taehyung blushed as he looked over at Yoongi, checking him out again. But Taehyung scoffed at himself and shook his head as he realized what he was doing. "No way." Taehyung whispered to himself. "Never in a million years." But Taehyung couldn't help but look back over at the younger as Yoongi smiled and handed the waitress the bill and Jungkook's money. 

"Taehyung?" Someone had said, making Taehyung gaze shift from the younger. Taehyung's eyes widened a bit before he silently cursed under his breath. "Shit... hey..." Taehyung said as he looked up at his ex-girlfriend. "Hi, Taehyung. Do you think we could talk?"


	32. Measure 32

"Hi, Taehyung. Do you think we could talk?"

Taehyung nodded before he looked over at Yoongi again. “Just give me a second.” He said before he got up and walked over to Yoongi. “Do you mind waiting for me in my car?” Yoongi looked up at the elder and shook his head. “I don’t mind, hyung. Take your time.” Yoongi said. Taehyung nodded before he sighed softly. “Hold on.” Taehyung said before he walked back over to the table as the waitress left the take away box on the table. Taehyung thanked her before he handed the waitress her tip.

Yoongi watched as Taehyung talked to the girl who was seated in the booth as he put Yoongi’s food in the take away. She nodded as Taehyung closed it and walked back over to Yoongi. “Alright, follow me.” Taehyung said before he walked outside with Yoongi right behind him. Taehyung walked the younger over to his dark blue Porsche. He unlocked the doors and opened the passenger’s side for Yoongi. Yoongi got in and looked up at Taehyung. “I promise I won’t be long.” Taehyung said before he handed the keys to Yoongi and reached over to start his car.

Yoongi held his breath as he watched the elder. Taehyung pulled back a bit, stopping in front of Yoongi’s face as they looked into each other’s eyes. Yoongi sunk down in his seat as his face turned red. Taehyung watched Yoongi’s eyes as they shined in the afternoon light. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Yoongi asked as he gently touched his cheeks. Taehyung hesitated before he let his body do what it wanted.

Yoongi blushed more as the elder brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “You should cut your hair. No one can see your eyes.... everyone should get to see them.” Taehyung said. Yoongi blushed more as Taehyung continued to stare into his eyes. “Um.. I... uhhh... t-thank you, hyung.” Yoongi said. Taehyung looked down at Yoongi’s lips before he quickly stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets “I’ll be back soon, Yoongi.” Taehyung said before he shut the door and walked back inside. Yoongi began to smile to himself before he pulled the visor down and looked at himself in the mirror.

Taehyung sighed out as he walked over and sat in front of his ex. “Look, I’m sorry for how things ended... That I got with him before breaking up with you.” Taehyung said. Taehyung watched as she sighed and nodded. “I forgive you... I’m just worried about you.” She said. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?” She’s sighed. “Jimin... are you actually happy with him?” Taehyung rubbed his neck. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” He asked. She shrugged. “You don’t think you’re moving too fast?” She asked.

Taehyung shrugged. “I’ll be fine, we’re just getting use to being a couple, that’s all.” Taehyung said. She nodded. “Then who was that boy you were with?” She asked. Taehyung rubbed his neck. “Yoongi... I... he’s my teacher’s son.” She nodded before her looked over at her friends who called her name.

“Well, things between us are okay right?” She asked. Taehyung nodded. She smiled and stood up. “I hope you figure yourself out. I’ll see you around, Tae.” She said before she walked away. Taehyung sighed and stood up before he left and walked back out to Yoongi.

Yoongi blushed and watched as the elder got in. “Ooo it’s nice and warm in here.” Taehyung said before he looked over at Yoongi. “So, where are we going?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi looked away. “I need to go to back to Jungkook’s and get my backpack. Then you can just drop me back off at campus.” Yoongi said.

Taehyung smiled. “Nah, I think I’m gonna show you around.” Taehyung said before he put the car in drive. “You and I are going to bond and have fun today, okay?” Yoongi blushed and nodded. “Okay, hyung. Let’s go have fun.” Yoongi said nervously as he watched Taehyung pull off.

—

Jungkook stopped in front of an old looking house. He turned the engine off and kicked the kickstand forward. Jimin got off and looked around and he pulled the helmet from his head. “This place looks kind of creepy.” Jimin said. Jungkook chuckled. “Don’t repeat those words unless you want a shoe thrown at you.” Jungkook said as he put his keys in his jacket pocket. He walked around Jimin and his bike and up the concrete stairs.

Jimin quickly followed after him, clinging onto the younger’s jacket. “Why would you bring me to a haunted house?” Jimin asked. Jungkook laughed a bit before he stopped and turned to Jimin. “Don’t say stuff like that while we’re inside, okay?” Jimin pouted, his eyes becoming bigger. “Why? Are the spirits going to attack me?!” Jungkook laughed more and gently took the elder’s hand. “Just come on you wussy.” Jungkook said before he walked up to the door and lifted his hand to knock, but didn’t get a chance to as it flew open.

Jimin yelped and jumped into Jungkook’s arms, making the younger laugh. “Boy, you’re late.” Jimin and Jungkook heard a voice say in English in a thick southern American accent. Jungkook took a step inside and smiled as he looked behind the door. “I’m sorry, Madam. I ran into someone.” Jungkook said before he pulled Jimin inside. Jimin looked down at a small woman of African decent.

She had her hair wrapped up in a blue silk cloth and she had on a yellow robe over a black shirt and blue jeans that were covered in dirt, most of the dirt caked onto her knees. She looked Jimin over with her bright green eyes. “Ah, you found him.” She said before she walked through her house to the back yard. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows before he looked back at Jimin who was too busy looking around at the woman’s overly, brightly, decorated house. Jungkook sighed and followed her outside. “I found him?” Jungkook asked. She nodded as she slowly got back down onto her knees as she picked up her gardening shovel. “Yes, child. _Him_.”

Jungkook scoffed. “He’s... he’s not ‘ _the one_ ’, okay? I think I would know.” Jungkook said. Jimin stopped looking around as he noticed Jungkook wasn’t with him. “Jungkook-ssi?” Jimin called out. Jungkook looked towards the back door. “I’m out back!” He shouted before he turned to her. “He’s not the one, ma.” Jungkook said before Jimin walked out back.

Jimin looked up at the green house windows as the snow that feel on top of them melted. Jungkook took a deep breath before he gestured towards Jimin. “Ma, this is Park Jimin but I’m sure you knew that already.” Jungkook said in English. Jimin bowed and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.” He said before he began to fan himself. Jungkook looked over at Jimin. “You can speak Korean, she speaks.” Jungkook said before he smiled as she stood up.

“Jimin, this is Madam Alazia Dusseau de Lacroix. But you can just call her Madam.” Jungkook said as Alazia gave him a tight side hug. Jimin nodded before he looked around at her green house garden. “Your home is lovely, Madam.” Jimin said as he pulled his coat off and rolled up his sleeves. She smiled at Jimin. “Thank you, Jimin-ssi.” She said in Korean before she turned to Jungkook. “Would you and Jimin help me finish gardening? My knees are beginning to hurt, I’m not as young as I once was.” She said.

Jungkook turned to Jimin. “Do you mind?” Jungkook asked as he pulled his leather jacket off. Jimin smiled and shook his head. “Not at all!” Jimin said with a smile as he rolled his sleeves up. Alazia smiled before she sat down in a lawn chair and put her feet up. “Sweet boy. Jungkook, the rest of the gardening tools are in the shed. Make sure you don’t touch that thermostat when you open the door, there won’t be any heat in my green house!” Jungkook chuckled and nodded. “Alright, alright.” Jungkook said as he walked over to the shed. Jimin looked over to Alazia as she smirked at him and nodded. “Thank me later.” She said before she giggled to herself. “This is gonna be fun.” She said as she sat back and relaxed.


	33. Measure 33

Jimin tried his hardest to pay attention to the flowers he was planting, but he was beyond distracted as he watched a shirtless Jungkook adjust the ax that was in his hands. Jimin gulped and blushed as Jungkook took another swing at the tree, finally knocking it over. "Yah! I told you to watch my flowers, boy!" Madam Alazia said.

Jungkook tossed the ax on the grass and walked back around to lift the tree a bit to see if he had crushed any. "They're fine, Ma!" Jungkook shouted before he lifted the tree and pulled it further out onto the grass. He then picked up the ax again and began to break the branches off.

Jimin missed the hole he had dug, setting the flower right next to it before he began to fill the hole up again as he watched the younger. Madam Alazia watched him and chuckled. "Child, I don't know who taught you how to plant, but that is not the way!" She said. Jungkook looked over at Jimin who looked down to see what he was doing. Jimin blushed and began to re-dig the hole. "S-Sorry!" Jimin said before he quickly planted the flower.

Jungkook shook his head before he walked over to the elder and offered him his hand. "I need help." Jungkook said. Jimin took his hand and blushed as Jungkook pulled him up effortlessly. Jungkook sighed as he walked back over to the chopped up tree. "Help me carry the trunk out." Jimin nodded and he grabbed one end as Jungkook grabbed the other. 

Jimin then guided Jungkook out of the green house and around the house to the front. They set the trunk down next to the trash cans. Jungkook pulled his gloves off and pushed his hair back and swiped his forehead before he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "The snow feels so good." Jungkook said. Jimin blushed as watched as the snow fell on Jungkook and melted, making steam come off the younger's toned body. "I... um.. Jungkook?" Jimin asked. Jungkook opened his eyes and looked at the elder. "Yeah?" Jimin blushed and shook his head. "...Nothing, we should get back to work." Jimin said before he walked back the way they came. Jungkook followed him a minute later.

They both looked over at Madam Alazia. "While you boys pick up those sticks, I'm going to make you something to drink." She said in Korean before she slowly got up and walked inside. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her leave. "Something's wrong." He said out loud to himself. Jimin tilted his head a bit. "What's wrong, Kookie?" Jimin asked. Jungkook blushed at the nickname before he turned and began to pick up the sticks and branches on the ground. "It's nothing." He said, but Jimin knew better.

But Jimin decided to leave it alone and let Jungkook tell him when he was ready. Jimin sighed softly as he looked around the garden. "This green house is huge... what's past the trees?" Jimin asked. Jungkook smirked a bit before he chuckled. "I'll show you someday maybe." Jungkook said before Madam Alazia came back out with a tray of drinks and treats. "Come boys, you need to recharge." She said as she set the tray on the table.

Jimin walked over and looked at Jungkook as the younger walked over and stared at Madam Alazia. " _Ki sa ki nan mal, Ma?_ (What’s wrong, Ma?)” Jungkook asked in a language Jimin had never heard. Madam Alazia shook her head and waved Jungkook off. " _Pa gen anyen, pa gen anyen pitit mwen an. Mwen konplètman amann!_ (Nothing, nothing much child. I’m completely fine!)" She said before she sat down. Jungkook scoffed. " _Pa bay manti! Ki sa ki nan mal?!_ (Do not lie! What’s wrong?!)"

Madam Alazia sighed. " _Ah, Jungkook, tu t'inquiètes trop. S'il vous plaît, ne discutez pas devant notre invité. Asseyez-vous, mangez, soyez heureux!_ (Ah, Jungkook, you worry too much. Please do not argue in front of our guest. Sit back, eat, be happy!)" She said in another language from the previous one they had been using. Jungkook poked his tongue with his cheek before he sat down, Jimin sitting across from him. " _Nous en parlerons plus tard, Ma. Je ne lâche pas ça_. (We will talk about this later, Ma. I’m not giving up on this.)” Jungkook said before he looked over at Jimin. 

Madam Alazia smiled and gently pushed the treats towards Jimin. "Please, eat. I'm sorry about that. Everything is fine." She said as she looked over at Jungkook as Jimin picked up a cookie. Jimin took a bite, raising his eyebrows after he did. He turned to Madam Alazia and waved the cookie a bit as he spoke. "You made these, Madam?" Jungkook began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing, punk?" Madam Alazia said as she playfully hit Jungkook's arm. Jungkook kept laugh. "Cause you can't cook or bake for shit, Ma." Jungkook said before he laughed harder as she pinched him. "He's right, I can not. They're store bought. Jungkook is the one who does all of that stuff but he hasn't been over in a while to make me anything homemade!" She said.

Jungkook smiled. "I'll come over tomorrow and cook for you." He said. She nodded. "Good. Oh! Jimin, would you like to see him when he was little? He had the cutest little cheeks!" She said as she slowly got up and started to head back inside. "No! Ma, he doesn't want to see-" "Too bad! I'm showing off my baby and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She said before she disappeared.

Jungkook sighed and looked over at Jimin. "Go ahead and ask your questions, you look like you're about to explode." Jungkook said before he reached over and grabbed a cookie. Jimin scratched the back of his head. "She's your mother?" Jimin asked. Jungkook smiled. "Biologically? Obviously not. She more like a surrogate. She's the only mother I've ever known though. My mom died before she had me." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "By that I mean she was brain dead and they kept her alive until I was ready to come out which was only a couple weeks after her accident." Jungkook said before he took a bite of his cookie.

Jimin pouted and looked away. "I'm sorry." He said. Jungkook shrugged. "Ma was a really close friend of my birth mother's. My birth mother met her like a month before I was conceived? Ma gave her a reading, told my birth mom I was going to be a psychic like her." "I had had visions of South Korea when I was a little girl, something had always told me to move here." Madam Alazia chimed in as she walked back outside. "I never understood why until I met Jungkook's mother. But I'm glad I moved here." She said as she set a book down on the table and sat back down, taking Jungkook's hand. "I don't know what I'd do without my baby." She said as she patted Jungkook's hand.

Jimin smiled as he watched them. Jungkook began to blush as she opened the book. "Ma!" "Shhh, look at this cute baby, Jimin." She said as she pointed to pictures of Jungkook before she spoke to the younger boy. " _Poukisa li enpòtan, huh? Li se **yon sèl la** , li pral wè foto sa yo evantyèlman, poukisa yo pa montre l 'kounye a?_ (Why is it important/why does it matter, huh? He is **the one** , he will see these pictures eventually, why not show him now?)” Jungkook turned red as he sighed and sat back as she excitedly showed Jimin all of Jungkook's baby pictures.

—

Taehyung looked over at Yoongi as the younger boy stared at the picture. Taehyung leaned in closer and whispered. "You're bored aren't you? I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought bringing you here was a good idea. I'm like the only person I know who loves to come here." Taehyung said. Yoongi looked over at Taehyung and smiled. "The artwork here is beautiful, but really sad. Like depressing." Yoongi said softly.

Taehyung smiled before he pointed to the picture they were looking at. "That might be true, but you can always find a spot or two in the paintings where the artist felt a bit happy or had some kind of positive outlook. See." Taehyung said as he pointed at the picture they were looking at. "Even though this world is so shitty, there's times when it's not so bad." Taehyung added. Yoongi blushed before he looked up at Taehyung's side profile. "It seems shitty to me all the time." Yoongi said.

Taehyung laughed a bit. "Well you're a teenager, that's bound to happen. Plus right now, you're somewhere you don't want to be, doing something you don't want to do." Taehyung said. Yoongi shrugged. "It's not that bad. I met you." Yoongi said, blushing as his eyes and Taehyung's met. "Y-you guys! You and Jimin! And Hoseok and Jungkook... you guys aren't so bad." Yoongi said with a shrug. Taehyung smiled. "You don't have to lie, Yoongi. I'm not very nice to you-" "I wasn't nice to you either. We're just different, we're going to disagree with each other sometimes. Doesn't mean that I don't like you. I actually like you a lot, more than Jimin." Yoongi said before he turned red as he realized what he said. 

"More than Jimin? I don't believe that." Taehyung said. Yoongi rolled his eyes. "That's because you're in love with him or whatever, of course you wouldn't see why." Yoongi said a bit bitterly before he walked over to the next painting. Taehyung scoffed a bit before he followed. "Why do you have an attitude?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi kept quiet as he looked at the new painting. "Hey! I asked you a question." Taehyung said. Yoongi shrugged. "I just don't understand why everyone likes him so much. Why you like him so much. He's just Jimin. You're just going to get yourself hurt, then you'll be even more insecure than before." Yoongi said.

Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest. "Jimin wouldn't do that to me. Why do you even care?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi smiled with amusement before he shook his head. "Just forget it. I have to use the restroom." Yoongi said before he started to walk away, but Taehyung grabbed his arm. "Yoongi... I'm sorry for getting so defensive. I just don't think I'm good enough for Jimin... and I guess you see that too." Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "You don't think you're good enough for Jimin?" Taehyung nodded. "I don't deserve to be with him..."

Yoongi sighed. "That's not true... it's quite the opposite, hyung... you just can't see your own worth. Hopefully someone, someday, will show you." Yoongi said. Taehyung blushed a bit before he let go of Yoongi's arm. "Thanks, kid. You're like the _little brother_ I always wanted." Taehyung said with a light chuckle before he gently ruffled Yoongi's hair. Yoongi stepped back. "I need to use the restroom, hyung." He said before he quickly turned away and left as he began to tear up, leaving Taehyung behind and confused.


	34. Measure 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda really love TaeGi in this chapter 🥺😍😏

"Thank you Madam! It was nice meeting you!" Jimin said as he waved to her. Jungkook got onto his bike and turned it on. "Oh! Jimin! Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow? Jungkook could pick you up! I enjoy your company." Madam Alazia said. Jungkook looked up at her and widened his eyes. She smirked at him before she looked at Jimin. "Oh um... I don't think-" "I insist!" She said. 

Jimin rubbed the back of his neck before he nodded. Jungkook sighed out before he looked up at Jimin. "Come on, hyung. I'll take you home." Jungkook said. Jimin waved to Madam Alazia one last time before he got behind Jungkook and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist before they took off. 

Jungkook dropped Jimin off at the entrance to the university. Jimin got off of Jungkook's motorcycle and took the helmet off before he fixed his hair. Jungkook took the helmet from the elder. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Jimin asked. Jungkook nodded. "I'll let you know when I'm here." Jungkook said. Jimin nodded before he started to walk away. He stopped and turned back to the younger. "Jungkook?" The younger nodded at him. "Um... I'm just curious, but how many languages can you actually speak?" Jimin asked as he walked back towards Jungkook. 

Jungkook looked up as he thought. "Five-ish?" He said. "Korean, English, French, Louisianan and Haitian Creole. Ma is from the states, from New Orleans, Louisiana. She taught me everything I know. The tarot cards I used with you... when we-" "Had sex? Yes, what about them?" Jimin ask as he took a step closer to the younger, making Jungkook blush. "She bought them for me, they were the first ones I ever got. I always carry them around with me." Jungkook said as he pulled them out of his jacket pocket. 

Jimin smiled and held his hand out. Jungkook hesitated for a moment before he handed them over. Jimin gently looked through them. "They're beautiful." Jimin said. Jungkook blushed a bit as he looked over Jimin's features. Jimin looked up at him before he began to look between Jungkook's eyes and lips. Jungkook gulped as he watched the elder start to lean in before he turned his head to the side and let Jimin kiss his cheek. 

Jimin blushed a bit before he pulled back and looked at Jungkook. Jungkook looked down and fiddled with the helmet in his hands. "I should go. I have to check on Yoongi. You should probably call and check on your boyfriend before you go talk to you-know-who." Jungkook said before he placed his helmet on his head. "Yeah... probably. I'll-" Jimin started to say as he handed Jungkook his tarot cards back, the younger tucking them back in his inner pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow, hyung." Jungkook said before he revved his engine. He took one last look at Jimin before he glanced behind him. 

Jimin turned to see Hoseok standing at the gate. "Fuck..." Jimin said under his breath. "Good luck." Jungkook said before he took off. Jimin sighed out before he walked over to Hoseok. "Hyung-" "Who the fuck was that? Was that that guy you fucked the other day?" Hoseok asked, bits of jealousy lingering in his words. 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know about that? What the fuck? What are you even doing out here?" Hoseok held his bag up. "I was getting some snacks. I just got back. But don't fucking change the subject Jimin." Hoseok said. Jimin sighed before he took the elder by the wrist. "Let's go talk in your room." Jimin said.

— 

Taehyung sighed as he sat and waited for Yoongi outside of the restroom. Inside of the restroom, Yoongi was sat behind a locked stall door. He wiped his tears away and sighed as Taehyung's words ran through his head. _Little brother._ Why had that hurt _so_ much? Yoongi knew he'd never have a chance with Taehyung, he wasn't even sure of himself. So, why was he in the restroom crying? 

Yoongi listened as the door swung open and someone walked in. "Yoongi? You okay?" Taehyung asked softly. Yoongi sniffled quietly before he wiped away the last of his tears. Yoongi got up and walked out of the stall. "Sorry, hyung. Guess just everything that's happened just crashed down on me." Yoongi lied as he walked over and washed his hands. 

Taehyung watched the younger before he walked up behind him and looked at him through the mirror. "Don't apologize. You should never apologize for showing your emotions. Embrace them. If you need to let everything out, right here, right now with me... then let it out." Taehyung said softly. Yoongi looked at Taehyung through the mirror for a moment before he began to break down. "I-I'm sorry, hyung!" Yoongi said before he turned and hugged the elder tightly, burying his face into his chest. 

Taehyung gently rubbed Yoongi's back with one hand and ran his fingers through his hair with the other. "It's okay, buddy." Yoongi groaned before he cried harder. "Please don't call me that, hyung... or brother..." Yoongi said softly. Taehyung hummed softly before he rested his chin on top of Yoongi's head. "Okay... _my_ _Yoongi-yah_." Yoongi blushed and took a deep breath as he nuzzled further into Taehyung's chest. 

Taehyung started to pull away from Yoongi, much to the younger's disappointment. Taehyung gently cupped Yoongi's face in his hands. "You'll be okay. Jiminie, Hoseok-hyung, and I won't let you fall. You can always lean on us, okay?" Taehyung said with a smile. Yoongi blushed and looked down at Taehyung's lips as he nodded. 

"I'm just so confused!" Yoongi blurted out. Taehyung pursed his lips, making the younger lick his own. Taehyung also furrowed his eyebrows. "Confused about what, Yoongi-yah?" He asked. Yoongi began to panic. "A-about the..um... yo- I mean the um... the music!" Yoongi said. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows more. "The music?" Yoongi nodded. "Y-yeah, the note reading and stuff... I don't think I'll ever get the grip on it. I'm a fraud." Yoongi said softly. 

Taehyung gently lifted Yoongi's chin. Yoongi's chocolate brown eyes staring into his own. Taehyung gulped as his eyes slowly drifted down to the younger's pretty doll like lips. "Hey! Do not say that about yourself! If people who are blind or deaf can go on to be amazing musicians, you can go on and be absolutely amazing not knowing how to read notes." Taehyung said as he watched a tear fall from one of Yoongi's beautiful eyes. "So... don't be so hard on yourself, okay? I'm going to help you as much as I can. I need a worthy opponent, if I have to help him a bit, so be it." Taehyung said with a slight smirk. 

Yoongi giggled a bit and nodded. "Thank you, hyung. I'm glad I have you close to me." Yoongi said. Taehyung gently brushed back some of Yoongi's hair before he wiped away the last tear that fell from the younger's eye. "You're welcome, _my Yoongi-yah_." Taehyung said softly. 

Yoongi noticed as Taehyung's eyes drifted down to his lips. Yoongi's heart began to race in its cavity as his hope built up in his chest. Yoongi watched as Taehyung let his hand fall from younger's hair to his neck, making Yoongi's heart, and the butterflies in his stomach, flutter. Taehyung slowly started to lean in, Yoongi's eyes widened, but the elder didn't notice as his eyes were fixed on the younger's lips. Yoongi's heart beat against his chest, he was sure the elder to feel his pulse in the palm of his hand. 

But, Taehyung stopped.

He was stirred out of his trance as Yoongi's phone went off. He blinked a couple times before he took a step back and threw his hand back and rubbed the nape of his neck with it. 

Yoongi wanted to scream in frustration and irritation. But he kept calm and lightly cleared his throat before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" He said as he answered it. "Min Yoongi! Do you know what time it is?!" His mouth shouted through the phone. "M-" "Where are you?!" Yoongi blushed as Taehyung watched him. Yoongi turned his back to the elder and blushed more. "I'm in town, Mommy-" "What the hell, Yoongi?! Just because you're attending college does not mean you get to just do what you want! You're still a child-!" "I'm with Taehyung-hyung, Mommy." Yoongi said. His mother calmed down a bit. "Put him on the phone." She said. 

Yoongi moved the phone from his ear before he sighed out. He turned to Taehyung and held his phone out to him. Taehyung took it and pressed it to his ear. "Ms. Min-" "Kim Taehyung, you didn't think to have him let me know he was going with you? Where are you? Are you safe? Does he need money?" She asked. Taehyung rubbed his neck again. "I'm sorry, ma'am... kind of forget he's a minor sometimes... but um we're at the art museum, he's safe and he doesn't need any money, I got him." 

Yoongi blushed and met the elder's eyes. "Alright... have him back on campus by ten, I'll be waiting for him at his room." She said before she hung up. Taehyung sighed as he looked down at Yoongi's phone before he handed it back to him. Yoongi looked down. "I'm sorry, hyung. I should've-" "Yeah, you should've told her. What were you thinking? You're still young! What, did that guy come pick you up this morning?" Taehyung asked. 

Yoongi shook his head. "No, and his name is Jungkook. He's my step brother... I got a ride to his house, he didn't know I was coming." Yoongi said. Taehyung gently grabbed his chin, but roughly lifted it. "Yoongi, you could of gotten hurt or taken or something. You shouldn't do stuff like that! You ask someone like your mother or me or Jimin to take you, do you understand?" Taehyung asked. 

Yoongi blushed as he felt a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had never felt before. "Yoongi-yah! Do you understand?" Taehyung asked again sternly. Yoongi gave a small nod. "Use your words, _baby_." Taehyung said. "Y-Yes, hyung!" Yoongi said. "Yes, what?" Taehyung asked as he tilted his head a bit, his long dark hair falling over his eyes. Yoongi licked his lips slowly and gulped, causing Taehyung to slightly smirk. "Yes, hyung... I-I understand." Yoongi squeaked out. 

Taehyung let go of Yoongi and delved his hand into the younger's soft hair, gently ruffling it. "Good boy." Taehyung cooed. Yoongi turned red, but nevertheless leaned up into Taehyung's affection, until he felt something. Yoongi didn't think he could get anymore red as he quickly reached down and zipped Taehyung's coat he had on, up. In that moment, Yoongi was beyond grateful it went past his crotch. 

Taehyung removed his hand and sighed softly before he checked his watch. "We should probably get you back." He said softly. Yoongi nodded as his stomach growled. Taehyung chuckled. "Maybe I should feed you first." Yoongi gulped and shifted uncomfortably as his pants became even tighter. _Stupid fucking hormones._ Yoongi thought to himself. 

Taehyung looked the younger over as Yoongi brushed his hair out of his eyes. The pretty blush on his face, his glistening lips and his chocolate eyes distracting the elder for a moment before he turned away and focused on the door. "Come on, let's go get some food for _my Yoongi-yah_." He said before he lead the younger out of the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t like updated 😂 I’ve been watching Hamilton for the past three days (It’s so good! I love it! 😭) and before that I started a one shot and it’s crazy long with two parts 😂 the first part is at 1300 something words and the second part is at 3800 something 🤣🤣🤣 like what even? I need to focus on the first part but the second part is way more interesting to me rn where I have it. 
> 
> Anyways! Yeah, that’s where I’ve been and stuff 😂 but also I’ve noticed that you can really tell how bipolar I am through my writing and how bad my adhd is. How do you guys keep up? 🤣 I’m so confusing probably! I apologize. Also, I’m really bad at explaining things, but mainly my feelings. So, I’m sorry if this is literally all over the place._. 
> 
> Another thing I noticed throughout my stories, is that I tend to add little ‘Call Me By Your Name’ moments in every story, besides having a story literally based off of it (which I need to write for and so many others 😳👀) it’s my favorite movie ☺️🙈 I don’t think anyone caught it in this story though 🤔 it was a TaeGi moment, unsurprisingly. 
> 
> Lol okay it’s 7:14 am rn and I haven’t slept and I wanna go check out this Kpop store today so I should probably sleep for like three/ four hours 😂 Kay bye! See you in the next chapter!


	35. Measure 35

Taehyung smiled as he watched as the younger stuffed his face. He chuckled at Yoongi's filled cheeks. "Yoongi-yah, slow down... you're gonna hurt yourself or choke." Taehyung said as he looked the younger over. Yoongi blushed and began to cough a bit. He covered his mouth as he finished chewing and swallowed. "Sorry, hyung." Yoongi said as he put his hand down and looked at his food.

Taehyung tilted his head a bit before he grabbed a napkin and leaned forward. He gently lifted Yoongi's face before he tsked. "You sure are a _messy boy_." Taehyung said as he gently wiped Yoongi's face. Yoongi gulped and turned red as he watched the elder. Taehyung gripped the napkin in his hand tighter as he gently dabbed and swiped at Yoongi's bottom lip.

"Were you boys finished?" Their waitress said, making Taehyung quickly move back and rub his neck with his hand. Yoongi blushed and looked up at their waitress and nodded. "Okay, I'll be back with your check." She said before she left. Yoongi licked his lips and stared down at his hands that were rested on his lap. Taehyung looked up at the wall next to him and scoffed as he tried his hardest not to look at the younger, squirming in his seat trying to adjust his tightening jeans.

Soon their waitress returned with the bill and handed it to Taehyung. "Thank you, enjoy the rest of your night." She said before she left. Yoongi watched as Taehyung left the bill and cash on the table before he stood up and adjusted his glasses. "Come on, I don't want your mother to kill me." Taehyung said. Yoongi nodded as he got up and followed Taehyung outside.

—

Hoseok sighed as he set his things down before he sat next to Jimin. "Okay, what is it, hyung?" Jimin asked. Hoseok rubbed the back of his neck. "I need to apologize to you... I need to explain my actions from that night?" Jimin tapped his chin. "That night? That night you kissed me and lied to me, broke my heart? What about it?" He asked. Hoseok sighed softly. "I did it for a reason." He said. Jimin widened his eyes and gestured for Hoseok to keep talking.

Hoseok groaned softly. "Jimin, I like you-" The younger scoffed. "Jimin, please... just listen." Jimin rolled his eyes before he looked over at Hoseok. Hoseok gulped and looked down at his lap. "I started liking you back about a month ago, but you were just so straightforward and shit and it kind of scared me cause I've never had someone like me that much I guess. You were relentless, plus... you're kind of a slut, no offense." Jimin shrugged. "I am what I am. Well, was... now I don't have to worry about that." Jimin said.

Hoseok looked up into Jimin's eyes. "But Taehyung had liked you first. So... that night we kissed, I had to stop myself because of him." Jimin blinked a couple times before he looked around the room as he processed everything. "I just want to apologize for being a dick to you instead of just telling you the truth. But if I had, I would of been outing Taehyung. And you of all people should know how fucking horrible it is to out someone whose not ready." Hoseok said. Jimin pouted and nodded. "Yeah... I understand hyung. Thank you for explaining it to me." Jimin said before he stood up.

Hoseok gently grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" Jimin looked down at Hoseok's hand and blushed. "To wait for Tae... or is he back already? I should probably message him... I need to talk to him." Jimin said with a pout. Hoseok looked the younger over. "Why?" Jimin sighed. "I haven't been the best boyfriend... I just need to talk to him." Hoseok looked over at Taehyung's bed. "Just wait for him here. He'll probably come here first anyways." Hoseok said.

Jimin looked up at Hoseok. "I don't think I should be around you, hyung." Jimin said softly as he looked down at Hoseok's lips. Hoseok looked at Jimin's before he pulled the younger a bit closer. "Stay, Jiminie..." Hoseok said softly. Jimin blushed and looked away. "Okay, hyung... I'll stay with you."

—

Yoongi stared out the window as Taehyung drove, they were both silent and both red in the face as the atmosphere in the car heated up every second. Yoongi unzipped his jacket a bit as he blushed more, thinking about what the elder had said. Taehyung's deep voice echoing. _"You sure are a messy boy."_ _Messy boy._ Yoongi sunk lower in his seat as he gently cleared his throat and pulled down on his jeans a bit.

Taehyung was trying his hardest to focus on the road when the younger suddenly said. "Fuck!" Taehyung glanced over at him for a second. "What's wrong?" Yoongi groaned. "I fucking left my backpack at Jungkook-hyung's." Yoongi said. Taehyung looked around. "How do I get there?" He asked. Yoongi quickly pulled his phone out. "Here." He said after he had pulled it up on his GPS. Taehyung nodded before he started to drive again.

He pulled up in front of Jungkook's house and watched as the younger boy got out and walked around the front the car. Taehyung stared at him as he walked, he glanced down as the younger's backside and blushed a bit before he pulled his phone out and thought about his boyfriend for the first time he had been with Yoongi. "Shit!" He said before he dialed the elder's number.

Jimin watched Hoseok as he pulled his shirt off. The elder sighed and pulled his pajama pants out and walked to the bathroom. "Have you heard anything yet?" Hoseok asked the younger. Jimin shook his head as he looked the elder over, licking his lips as he did. Hoseok sighed. “Jimin.” Jimin looked up at him and pouted. “What?” Hoseok opened the bathroom door. “Don’t look at me like that.” Hoseok said as he walked inside and shut the door. Jimin sighed softly and laid back on Hoseok’s bed as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. “Oh, Taehyungie... where are you?” Jimin asked. 

“I’m waiting for Yoongi to get his backpack. He left it at his step-brother’s.” Taehyung said as he turned the heat in his car down a bit. Jimin hummed a bit. “Can we talk when you get back?” Taehyung looked over and watched as Yoongi walked back out. “Yeah, baby.” Jimin pouted a bit. “Okay, be careful, Taehyungie. I’ll see you when you get back.” Jimin said. “Okay, bye.” Taehyung said before he hung up and rolled down his window for Yoongi. “Where’s your backpack?” Taehyung asked.

Yoongi looked back at Jungkook’s house. “I’ll just have him take me back.” Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “Don’t you think that’s kind of silly, Yoongi-yah? Does he have a car or just that bike?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi shrugged. “The bike?” Taehyung scoffed. “Yeah... no. Get your backpack and get in. I’m not letting him take you back on that thing, it’s too cold and I told your mother I had you. She’s expecting to see the both of us.” Yoongi sighed and nodded before he walked back in. He walked back out with Jungkook behind him. Taehyung watched as Jungkook looked over at him and smirked before he pulled Yoongi close. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and gripped his steering wheel as he watched them kiss.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Jungkook who was leaning down and close to his face. “Huh... hyung... what are you doing?” Jungkook chuckled. “That’s the guy you like right?” Yoongi watched as Jungkook stood up straight before he nodded. “I was making him jealous.” Jungkook said. Yoongi laughed a bit. “I doubt he cares. He’s with Jimin!” Yoongi said.

Jungkook smirked and patted the younger’s head. “So oblivious... both of you. Ah it’s kind of adorable. Well, Yoongi, I’ll see you some other time! Have a good night!” Jungkook said. Yoongi looked down before he looked up at Jungkook. “Hyung... what about earlier today, before Taehyung-hyung and Jimin noticed us... you... and I...” Jungkook smiled softly. “I know what I said... but that was before I saw you and him together... Just be patient. For now, all I can do for you is send you some good porn sites. Lock yourself in the bathroom and do it that way! If I touch you, he’ll kill me.” Jungkook said as he looked at Taehyung. “I think he’s got a thing for virgins.”

Yoongi turned red before he looked over at Taehyung and furrowed his eyebrows. “He said I was his _little brother_.” Yoongi said with a pout. Jungkook nodded. “Yeah, well just... just wait Yoongi. I promise you, you’ll get what you really want.” Jungkook said before he ruffled the younger’s hair. Yoongi stood still, Jungkook’s affection not affecting him in the way Taehyung’s did. “Okay... well thanks for today, hyung... it was interesting. As I’m assuming it’ll always be with you.” Yoongi said before he adjusted his backpack. 

Jungkook looked behind Yoongi and watched as Taehyung walked over to them. “Yoongi, come on, your mother is going to kill me it’s almost ten.” Taehyung said as he gripped the younger’s arm and pulled him to his side. Yoongi blushed and looked up at Taehyung who was glaring at Jungkook. Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck. “Did Jimin make it back to his dorm safely?” Jungkook asked. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows for a minute. “Oh... right. I forgot you went off with him.” Jungkook nodded. “Yeah, I forgot to text Yoongi the address but neither of you messaged us... what were you two doing?” Jungkook asked with a smirk.

Yoongi blushed as Taehyung pulled him even closer. “Don’t fucking worry about it. What were you doing with my boyfriend?” Jungkook sighed. “Took him to help my mom. She’s got a year long garden and her health isn’t that great these days.” Jungkook said, his cockiness and playfulness dissipating. Taehyung relaxed a bit. “I’m sorry about your mom.” “Me too, hyung.” Yoongi said softly, blushing as Taehyung looked down at him. Jungkook smiled a bit. “Thanks.. both of you. Alright, get going. It’s getting colder and I feel a bad mini blizzard coming.” Jungkook said. Yoongi smiled. “Good night, Jungkook-hyung.” Yoongi said.

Jungkook opened his arms. “You’re not going to hug me good bye?” Jungkook asked. Yoongi blushed and tried to move towards Jungkook, but Taehyung gripped his arm tighter and held him back. “Come on, Yoongi-yah.” Taehyung said as he pulled Yoongi to his car. Yoongi stopped and shook his arm out of Taehyung’s grip before he ran back over and hugged Jungkook. “I think you were right.” Yoongi whispered. Jungkook watched as Taehyung glared at then and watched.

Jungkook smirked and reached down to grabbed Yoongi’s ass. The younger yelped and smacked Jungkook’s arm as he pulled away from him. “Hyung!” Jungkook chuckled. “He’s hot when he’s pissed, have fun!” Jungkook said. Yoongi looked over at Taehyung and blushed before he walked over to him. “Hyung-“ “Get in. Now.” Taehyung said before he himself got in the car. Yoongi walked around and got in. “Hyungie-“ “Quiet.” Taehyung growled before he put the car in drive and peeled of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I went to two Kpop stores yesterday and spent probably over 200 dollars 😂😂😂 but I got my first ever Twice album, more and more! And I got the cd with Naeyeon on it (she’s my second bias 🥺) then the like circular card I got Jihyo and I got Momo, Jeongyeon, Daehyun, Chaeyoung’s photocards and... y’all I fucking freaked okay? She’s my ult GG bias okay? I LOVE her, but I got Mina’s photocard!!!! Then I bought Naeyeon’s photo card at the second store I went to! But yeah I got a bunch of other things I probably didn’t need... like a pillow with Yoongi’s face on it but eh! I’m happy ☺️👏🏼


	36. Measure 36

Taehyung glanced over at Yoongi and watched as the younger looked down at his phone with sadden eyes before he looked out the window. Taehyung pulled past the school gates and parked in the parking lot before he turned his car off and turned his head towards Yoongi. “What’s wrong, baby?” He asked. Yoongi blushed before he looked up at Taehyung. “I just miss my friends... it’s nothing important.” Yoongi said softly.

Taehyung placed his arm behind Yoongi’s head and gently began to stroke the back of his hair. “I’m sorry, Yoongi-yah. But you just wait, okay? Before you know it, it’ll be spring break and maybe you can go see them.” Yoongi scoffed. “Like anyone will take me to see them... it’s okay, hyung. I’ll get over it eventually.” Taehyung pouted. “I’ll take you.” Taehyung said.

Yoongi looked over at him. “Hyung, it’s too far. Plus, I’m sure you’ll want to do something with your boyfriend.” Yoongi said. Taehyung slowly placed his hand back in his lap. “Right... but maybe Jimin-hyung with let me take you before he and I do whatever it is we’re going to do. Just don’t worry, I’ll find a way to get you to your friends.” Yoongi smiled. “Thank you, hyung.” Yoongi said as he looked over at Taehyung.

The elder blushed as he looked down at Yoongi’s lips. Taehyung sat up and slowly started to lean over, but the younger didn’t notice and got out. Taehyung pouted and cursed under his breath. Yoongi reached in and grabbed his backpack. “Thank you... for everything today, hyung. I really needed it. I kind of miss having an _older brother_.” Taehyung frowned. “Oh... yeah. You’re welcome...” Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “You okay, hyungie?” Yoongi asked softly. Taehyung looked up at him and nodded. “Yeah.” Taehyung said before he turned his car off and got out.

Yoongi put his backpack over his shoulder before he shut the door and started to head towards the dorms. Taehyung quickly locked his car before he ran after the younger. Yoongi glanced up at him. “Aren’t you going to go see Jimin?” Yoongi asked. Taehyung blushed. “I can’t walk with you?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi blushed and looked down. “No... you can. I just thought you’d be in more of a hurry to see him.” Taehyung shrugged. “No. Besides, if your mother is actually waiting, she’s expecting both of us.” Taehyung said before he looked down and saw a stick.

He glanced up and looked around as he purposely stepped on it. Yoongi jumped a bit. “What was that?!” Yoongi asked. Taehyung looked at him. “What was what?” He asked. Yoongi shook his head. “N-nothing, hyung.” Taehyung smirked a bit before he looked down and saw two more sticks. He made sure he stepped on those, snapping them in half too. Yoongi jumped again, moving into Taehyung’s side. “You okay, baby?” Taehyung asked.

Yoongi blushed and gulped. “Y-yeah... it’s just really quiet and eerie... can we walk faster?” Yoongi asked with a pout as he looked up at the elder. His eyes shimmered under the moonlight, making Taehyung blush. “What? Do you need to hold my hand again?” He asked. Yoongi looked around before he nodded his head. “Oh... I was being sarcastic.” Taehyung lied before he slipped his hand into Yoongi’s and intertwined their fingers. “It’ll be okay. Hyung’s got you.” Taehyung said before he smirked to himself and walked Yoongi the rest of the way in silence.

—

Jimin sighed and stood up from Hoseok’s bed. They had been sitting and watching TV as they waited for Taehyung. “I’m just going to tell him to meet me at my room. He’s taking too long.” Jimin said with a pout. Hoseok grabbed Jimin’s arm. “But Jimin-ah-“ “No, hyung! I... I can’t be around you okay? Especially after everything you just told me! Plus, do you like not feel the way you’ve been looking at me this entire time?!” Hoseok blushed. “I can’t help it, Jimin... you’re just so beautiful.” Hoseok said. Jimin blushed and looked at the elder. “No. Nope. I’m leaving.” Jimin said before he grabbed his coat and walked over to the door.

“Why don’t you just break up with him?” Hoseok asked. Jimin looked back at him. “Excuse me?” Hoseok shrugged. “You don’t like him that way, right? Just break up with him. Do it now before he really falls for you.” Jimin scoffed. “How do you know how I feel about him?! Did we not already have this conversation? Just because you’re jealous, doesn’t mean you get to tell me to break up with him! You had your fucking chance! Just... leave me alone. I’m going to go wait for my boyfriend.” Jimin said before he left and walked back to his room.

Jimin sighed softly and looked up from the ground as he got closer to his room. He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Yoongi’s mother standing there. “Oh... Ms. Min, what are you doing here?” She sighed. “Check on my son... they’re late.” After she said that, both their heads turned as they heard chatter from the other end of the hallway.

“Hyung, I can really carry my own backpack.” Yoongi said softly as he looked up at Taehyung. Taehyung shook his head. “Your shoulder was hurting, it’s really not a problem, _baby_.” Yoongi blushed and smiled to himself as the rounded the corner. Taehyung looked over at Jimin and watched as the elder glanced down at his and Yoongi’s hands. Taehyung quickly let go of the younger and put some distance between them. Yoongi pouted and stuffed his hand into Taehyung’s coat pocket.

“Min Yoongi.” His mother said sternly. Yoongi blushed and looked down. “A word please, young man.” She said as Jimin unlocked the door for them. Yoongi turned to Taehyung and bowed a bit. “Thank you, hyung. I’ll see you later. Have a good night.” Yoongi said softly before he looked up at the elder. Taehyung gently ruffled Yoongi’s hair, smiling as Yoongi leaned into his hand. “You’re welcome, ba-Yoongi. Yoongi-yah. You’re welcome.” Taehyung said awkwardly before he cleared his throat. “I’ll text you about practicing tomorrow. Get some sleep.” Taehyung said. Yoongi nodded before he held out his hand for his backpack. Taehyung quickly handed it to him and rubbed the back of his neck.

Yoongi gave him one last smile before he walked inside his room, his mother lightly smacking him on the back of the head as he did. “Mommy!” “You’re in a lot of trouble kid. Taehyung, how much do I owe you for taking care of my son?” She asked. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows before he shook his head. “Nothing, ma’am. We had fun actually.” Taehyung said as he locked his eyes with Yoongi’s. Jimin walked over to Taehyung and smiled as he hugged his arm. “Aw ba-“ Jimin looked over at Yoongi’s mother remembering that Taehyung hadn’t come out to her yet. “B-buddy... I’m glad you two are getting along now!” Jimin said with a smile. 

Yoongi’s mother looked between Taehyung and Yoongi. “You don’t get along?” She asked. Taehyung sighed softly and looked at Jimin before he looked at Yoongi’s mother. “It’s all okay, ma’am. We’re okay. We’re just different.” Taehyung said softly. Yoongi looked down and away from the elder. Yoongi’s mother tsked. “Do you two mind if I talk to him for a while?” Jimin shook his head. “It’s okay, just have Yoongi text one of us when you’re done.” Jimin said before he took Taehyung’s hand and pulled him away.

Taehyung glanced back at Yoongi one last time before Ms. Min shut the door behind them. Taehyung looked at his boyfriend and blushed as Jimin stopped and turned to him. “Where should we go to talk?” Jimin asked. Taehyung pulled his keys out. Jimin nodded before he held the younger’s hand. “Lead the way, baby.” Jimin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pissed off last night cause of a stupid bitch-ass, childish, almost 40-something manager at my job. She fucking irritates the fuck out of me. I was like so close to going off on her. (She’s like scared of me cause I’ve talked back to her and called her out on her shit before. Also she confides in me a lot for some reason? Like bitch you know I don’t like you but okay. I have trust issues though and I would never confide in anyone especially if I knew they didn’t like me.) But I concealed and didn’t feel (😏😏😏 lmao I need to stop)
> 
> So, she sent me home like a hour early for a stupid fucking reason and called our boss and snitched on me for fucking nothing. Like she fucking treats me like shit but she says inappropriate stuff about this 16 year old at work and is like “I’m just joking” like no bitch that’s still nasty and wrong like shut up but I don’t say anything about her.
> 
> But now she’s fucking saying that him and I like each other. This is why I say she’s childish because she’s fucking spreading rumors like she’s fucking in high school. I’m like no bitch that’s fucking nasty. I’m almost 24 I would never hes a baby 🤢 he’s like a little brother to me so we’re like kinda close but she takes it the wrong way. 
> 
> I told her one time I was like “um no I’m not like you.” Her last bf was fucking 19, legal yes, but she obviously likes them young 🤢 idunno she just really pisses me off 😂
> 
> Anyways, I called my mom and talked to her about it cause I couldn’t go off on the bitch. But my mom was like “just go home and eat and relax, watch Hamilton.” (Which I’m watching rn .__. Lmao 😂) 
> 
> Then she like actually let me talk to her about the whole stupid Charlotte Puss/BB shit that’s going on with the boys. Cause that pissed me off to, but she was like “that’s so stupid, they have so many fans around the world. What? They’re suppose to keep track of every single one of them?” 
> 
> Ugh I swear that boy is just pressed cause Jk out sang his ass on his own fucking song.💅🏼 Also like he did just use them for clout in my opinion 🤷🏽♀️ But yeah... that’s what’s bothering me today. 
> 
> Also... I may or may not go buy another album today 😂 I have a serious spending problem 👀 but like retail therapy works! Right? 😂😂😂 (that was rhetorical >.>) 
> 
> Okay! Ta-ta for now! Lol sorry I was obsessed with Winnie the Pooh when I was little 🥺 ooo maybe I’ll go finish my Winnie the Pooh tattoo 🤔 idunno imma do something today! But I’ll see ya in the next chapter! ☺️👋🏼 
> 
> Ew why do I use to many emojis? I don’t even know if you guys can see them .__.


	37. Measure 37

Taehyung looked down at his hands as he and Jimin sat in his car. Jimin shivered a bit and rubbed his hands before he looked over at the younger. Taehyung looked up at him at the same time. “Are you okay, Tae?” Taehyung shrugged. “Just got a lot on my mind... are you okay?” Jimin nodded before he shivered again. Taehyung blinked a couple times before he cursed under his breath. “Shit! Sorry hyung!” Taehyung said before he quickly took his jacket off and draped it over Jimin’s shoulders.

Jimin smiled and pulled his arms into it and zipped it up. “Thanks, baby.” Jimin said. Taehyung blushed and looked back down at his hands. “So... what did you want to talk to me about?” Taehyung asked. Jimin reached over and took the younger’s hand. “Just... I want to be honest with you... if you and I want to make this work between us.” Jimin said. Taehyung nodded. “What is it, hyung?” Taehyung asked. Jimin took a deep breath. “Jungkook... Yoongi’s stepbrother?” Jimin said. Taehyung rolled his eyes. “I don’t like that guy.” Taehyung grumbled. Jimin blushed and gently pushed Taehyung’s hair out of his eyes. “Why?” Jimin asked softly.

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about Jungkook’s hand on Yoongi’s ass. “He touched something that is mine.” Taehyung accidentally said out loud. Jimin blushed more and stared at the younger. “That was before we got together, Tae. ...not that flirting with him is any better... but I haven’t slept with him since we got together.” Jimin said softly. Taehyung blinked a couple times before he looked up at looked at Jimin. “What? Oh... hyung I trust you.... Wait you said you _flirted_ with him?” Taehyung asked as he started to get mad again. Thinking about how Jungkook kissed Yoongi and touched on the younger’s petite body, in ways Taehyung hadn’t gotten to.

Jimin kept quiet as he watched Taehyung. The younger scoffed before he started his car and began to reverse. “Tae! Where the fuck are you going?!” Jimin asked. “I’m going to go do something I should of done earlier when he touched what is mine!” Taehyung shouted as he drove off the school grounds. Jimin began to panic. “Babe, you could get arrested! Just go back! I’m sorry okay?! I just flirted with him! I promise I won’t do it again!” Jimin said. Taehyung ignored the elder as his anger fueled him and kept his foot on the gas pedal. “I’m going to fucking kill him.” Taehyung said through gritted teeth as he sped up a bit. Jimin watched as the elder drove before he turned away from Taehyung and pulled his phone out.

_Jungkook!_

_My bf is on his way to try and beat you up!_

My Weirdo💗: _I know. That’s fine._

_Wtf_

_No it’s not!_

_He could hurt you and you could sue him!_

_And you didn’t even do anything wrong!_

My Weirdo💗: _Actually... I did. But you really thought I wouldn’t know that he’s on his way?_

_I can defend myself, hyung._

_Don’t worry._

_He needs to do this, it’s okay._

_I’ll see you in a couple minutes._

Jimin sighed out before he gently pushed Taehyung’s arm. “Tae! Go back! I don’t want you or him to get hurt!” Taehyung scoffed. “Only one whose gonna be hurt is him.” Taehyung said as he turned onto a street. Jimin sighed and shook his head.

—

Yoongi sighed softly as he let his mother lecture him. “Do you understand me, Min Yoongi?!” She asked. Yoongi nodded. “Yes, mommy. I’m sorry I left without asking or telling you. But I was safe... I don’t think Taehyung-hyung would let anything happen to me.” Yoongi said with a blush as he began to smile to himself as he thought about the elder. His mother furrowed her eyebrows as she looked her son over. “Taehyung is pretty special, isn’t he?” She asked. Yoongi nodded and brought his knees to his chest. “I thought I wasn’t going to like him at all.” Yoongi said. His mother hummed. “But now?” She asked softly.

Yoongi blushed and looked up at his mother. “I... well, Junki-hyung hasn’t talked to me since I’ve been back. So it’s just nice having an older brother again.” Yoongi said with a pout. His mother hummed and nodded. “I understand... have you tried messaging him?” She asked. Yoongi nodded. “He just reads it and ignores me... like I do with Jihyo because I _don’t like_ her. Hyung and I have never really gotten along... A-and Taehyung-hyung is stern and serious... but he’s nice to me still. At least today he was. He holds my hand when I’m scared too... and I think he’s just “mean” to me because he’s over protective, which is also nice. But I feel like I can be myself around him, you know?”

Yoongi’s mother’s eyes softened as she looked her son over, understanding the way he felt even more than the younger did himself. “I understand baby. He’s very special, like I said. A _friendship_ that’ll last forever because he’ll be there for you no matter what happens between you two.” She said as she stroked Yoongi’s hair. Yoongi blushed a bit and nodded. “Yeah... friendship. So, am I done getting lectured?” Yoongi asked. His mother nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow maybe? Get some sleep.” His mother said before she kissed him on top of his head. Yoongi smiled and waved to her as she left. Once she had left, Yoongi quickly pulled his phone out and called Taehyung.

—

Taehyung glanced down at his phone as it began to ring. “Baby, it’s Yoongi, lets just go back!” Jimin said as Taehyung pulled up to Jungkook’s and put the car in park before he got out. Jungkook was already waiting for him outside. Taehyung walked up to him and grabbed Jungkook by his hanbok. “You fucking asshole, you fucking think you can flirt with my boyfriend and he wouldn’t tell me?!” Taehyung growled. Jungkook smirked. “Flirting is harmless... kissing... _touching_. Grabbing hold of that sweet Virgin ass? Now that’s something to be mad about.” Jungkook whispered.

Taehyung blushed, making Jungkook chuckle. “God, he’s only sixteen and a _Virgin_ , are you sure he can handle doing all of the things you’re wanting to do with him? I mean I know he’s a freak but... you’re a lot worse. Also, he’s the only one that can awaken that side of you. Jimin’s never going to satisfy you-” Jungkook said before Taehyung punched him in the eye. “Taehyung! Stop it!” Jimin shouted as he ran over to the two boys. Jungkook laughed a bit as Taehyung punched him again. “Shut the fuck up! You god damn freak! You fucking stay away from what’s _mine_! You fucking understand me?!” Taehyung shouted as he grabbed Jungkook’s hanbok again and shook him. 

Jungkook smirked. “Not my fault if he came to me first. He just wants to be touched... fucked real good. He likes being put in his place and I fully intend to do that.” Jimin blushed as he thought the younger was talking about him. Taehyung growled as he lifted his arm to punch Jungkook again. The younger smirked and gripped Taehyung’s shirt and pulled him down before he whispered into his ear. “He’s not yours, Jimin is. _You_ can’t have both of them. So I suggest you choose between them and keep whoever you choose on a tight leash because they’re both extremely compatible with me and I will snatch one of them up, or even both if you aren’t careful.”

Taehyung tried to get out of Jungkook’s grip, making the younger chuckle. “If you choose wrong and try to come after me again, I won’t even let you get a swing in. I’ll knock your ass out before you can even touch me.” Jungkook said, saying the last sentence loud enough for Jimin to hear. Jungkook then let go of Taehyung and shoved him away. Both of them panting. Jimin pulled Taehyung up to his feet. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! Go sit in the god damn car!” Jimin shouted.

Taehyung spat onto the ground next to Jungkook, glaring at the smirking boy one last time before he turned and walked back to his car. Jimin helped Jungkook up and looked over his face. “I am so sorry! Are you okay? Are you going to press charges?” Jungkook gently took Jimin’s hands and smiled. “I’m fine, hyung. It’ll hurt more in the morning. Son-of-a-bitch punched me in the fucking eye with a heavy hand.” Jungkook said as he gently touched his busted lip. Jimin sighed. “I’m sorry... this is all my fault.”

Jungkook shrugged. “Kind of, you should of just been honest with yourself and him.” Jimin pouted. “I was... that’s how we ended up in this situation.” Jungkook smiled. “Not what I was talking about... Anyways, you better go before he thinks more about what I’ve done and decides to come back and hurt me some more. So... Good night, Venus. Sweet dreams.” Jungkook said softly as he looked over Jimin’s features, his eyes locking on Jimin’s lips for a moment before he moved back and walked back inside of his house.

Jimin blushed and smiled to himself a bit before he looked over at Taehyung and sighed. He walked back over and got into the car. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Jimin shouted as he smacked Taehyung on the back of the head. Taehyung glared at him. “Maybe if you weren’t such a fucking _slut_ , shit like this wouldn’t have to happen!”

Jimin stared at the younger before he slapped him across the face. Taehyung clenched his jaw as he tried to suppress the pain. “Fucking take me home.” Jimin said before he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window. Taehyung breathed in deeply and gripped the steering wheel with one hand as he put the car in drive and drove back to campus.


	38. Measure 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh... yeah this chapter is like a bit saucy <.< I have no clue how I came up with it? Like it’s fucking winter time in this story so like... why? But whatever 😂 it is what it is. 
> 
> Enjoy...? 🤣

Jimin looked at Taehyung. They were back at school, sitting in the parking lot. Taehyung gently moved his hand, wincing a bit as he opened and closed it. Jimin looked down at his hand that had started to go from red to pink from slapping the younger. Jimin looked over at Taehyung and watched him flinch in pain. "I'm sorry for slapping you..." Jimin said softly. Taehyung sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. "I shouldn't of called you a slut... I'm sorry. ...But why would you flirt with someone else while we're together? Are relationships really just that hard for you?" Taehyung asked.

Jimin rolled his eyes. "We've literally been dating for two days, Tae." Jimin said. Taehyung scoffed. "So? If I'm with someone I'm with them! I'm not even..." Taehyung's voice trailed off as he thought about Yoongi. "You shouldn't... you just can't flirt with people like that, okay? Especially with someone you had sex with not too long ago! I mean, what am I suppose to think, huh? You did go off alone with him today. Did you really go and help his mother?" Taehyung asked. Jimin nodded. "Yes, Taehyung. I didn't cheat on you..." Jimin said softly as he reached over and gently took Taehyung's injured hand and looked at it.

"Damn... you punched him hard." Jimin said with a blush. "He messed with what's _mine_." Taehyung said a dark look in his eyes. It sent a shiver down Jimin's spine as he looked up at him, blushing more. "With what's yours?" Jimin asked. Taehyung looked out the window and nodded. Jimin leaned down and kissed Taehyung's hand softly before he leaned over and pulled Taehyung's face towards his own. Jimin looked into Taehyung's eyes. "You don't have to worry about anyone else, okay baby? I promise not to flirt with anyone as long as we're together."

Taehyung looked the elder's features over. "You mean it?" He asked. Jimin smiled and nodded before he gently kissed Taehyung's lips. Taehyung kissed Jimin back before he slowly pulled away. Jimin blushed before he kissed him again. Taehyung pulled Jimin onto his lap as he kissed the elder roughly, causing him to moan. Taehyung bit his bottom lip after Jimin had pulled away to take off Taehyung's jacket. Taehyung gulped as an image of a shy Yoongi seated on his lap instead of Jimin flashed in his mind. Yoongi was the one pulling his shirt from his own body, not Jimin.

Taehyung placed his hands on Jimin's waist as the elder attacked his neck. "Hyung." Taehyung said. Jimin hummed against the younger's neck as he left a hickey on the side. "Hyung, stop." Taehyung said. Jimin pulled back and pouted. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Jimin asked softly as he gently touched Taehyung's face. Taehyung shook his head. "No... I just... not in the car. Can you imagine trying to get the cum stains out? Just... we can't do it in my baby." Jimin sighed. "Well we can't do it in either of our rooms! I don't want to be quiet." Jimin said with a smirk.

Taehyung licked his lips. "Then we'll have to do it some other time." Jimin whined as he grind down on Taehyung's crotch. "But I'm horny now! You shouldn't of kissed me like that baby!" Jimin said with a pout. Taehyung chuckled. "I'm sorry, I just remembered about the seats!" Jimin bit down on his bottom lip. "You could fuck me against the hood of the car." Jimin whispered into Taehyung's ear before he kissed on it and sucked on his ear lobe.

Taehyung chuckled as he moved his hands down to Jimin's ass. “In the parking lot? While it’s snowing?We'll get caught." Taehyung said before he smacked the elder's ass. "Let's just go inside, Yoongi's probably worried about us since we didn't answer his call." Taehyung said. Jimin groaned. "Taehyung!" Taehyung sighed. "I just... I don't want my first time with you to be some quick hook up somewhere. I wanna do it in bed, all day long." Taehyung said before he kissed Jimin.

Jimin blushed. "All day long?" He repeated softly. Taehyung smirked and nodded. "All day. So, can we go inside?" Jimin pouted and whined some more. "But I'm hard, baby!" Jimin said. Taehyung sighed softly. "You want me to touch you?" Taehyung asked seductively. Jimin nodded his head and watched as Taehyung smirked. "Kind of want to watch you cum untouched... how turned on would you get if I let you suck my dick?" Jimin blushed. "I love sucking dick..." Jimin said as his cock twitched in his pants. Taehyung looked down and chuckled at his boyfriend's bulge. "Get out." Taehyung said.

Jimin got out of the car and watched as Taehyung got out and looked at the security cameras. "There isn't one close enough that's facing the passengers side. So, go over there and get on your knees, I'll be there in a second." Taehyung said before he kissed Jimin softly and smacked his ass. Taehyung watched as Jimin quickly walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. Taehyung pulled his phone out and leaned on the roof of his car, holding his phone over it as he texted Yoongi.

_Hey, baby. Are you okay?_

My Yoongi-yah: _yes, hyung. I was suppose to call when my mother and I were done talking. So you and Jimin-hyung can come back now._

Taehyung bit down on his lip as he replied again.

 _Jimin-ah and I are actually going to finish the first half of this movie we started_

_but are you really in your room?_

My Yoongi-yah: _Well, yeah. Why would I leave?"_

_Because you're a teenager who doesn't like to listen._

_So, prove it._

My Yoongi-yah: _Prove it?_

_What do you want?_

_A picture?_

_Yeah_

_Send me a picture._

Taehyung licked his lips as he waited for Yoongi's picture. A second later the younger's picture came through. Taehyung quickly opened it and sighed before he chuckled a bit. "Taehyung-ah! Hurry up I'm horny as fuck!" Jimin whined. Taehyung sighed. "I'm coming babe." Taehyung looked back at the picture of Jimin's bed.

_You little shit! 😂_

_I meant a picture of you in your room!_

_How do I know you didn't take that some other day?_

My Yoongi-yah: _How will you know if the picture I send you is from right now, hyung? Did you think about that?_

_Smart-aleck._

_Make sure you have a piece of candy and your sheet music in it, that's how._

Taehyung walked around the car and stood in front of Jimin and watched as the elder squirmed with anticipation. "Get down on your knees like I told you." Taehyung said as he pushed Jimin's hair back. The elder got down and looked up at the younger. "Take your cock out." Taehyung said. Jimin unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before he pulled his dick out. Taehyung glanced down before he looked into Jimin's eyes. "After I'm done talking, you're already going to have my cock halfway down your throat, understand?"

Jimin blinked a couple times before he slowly nodded. "Good. Now while you're sucking my dick, you have to keep your hands either on my thighs or on your own. I don't wanna see your hands touch either of our dicks, okay?" Jimin scoffed softly. "Where the hell did this come from?" Jimin asked as he looked Taehyung over. Taehyung sighed. "My cock isn't in your mouth, Jimin-ah." Jimin blushed before he reached up and began to unzip and unbutton his boyfriend's pants. He pulled them down along with his underwear, slowly.

Jimin turned red and gulped as he looked at Taehyung's length. "Holy shit... you're not even hard." Jimin whispered to himself. "Jimin-ah, you're being disobedient. Put. It. In. Your. Mouth." Taehyung growled. Jimin looked up at him before he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Taehyung's length.

Taehyung sighed out in semi-satisfaction as the elder listened. Taehyung looked down and watched his boyfriend as he moved his head. Jimin blushed as Taehyung watched him. Jimin slowly moved his hands up to Taehyung's thighs and began to move his head faster, trying to make the younger as hard as he could. Taehyung looked over as his phone that vibrated on top of the roof. He glanced down at Jimin who was too busy enjoying himself to look up at the younger before he lifted his phone up and opened Yoongi's messages.

My Yoongi-yah: _Don't see how this is necessary because why would I be anywhere else this late? but here, hyung._

Taehyung tapped on the photo and licked his lips. Yoongi was laying on his bed with his sheet music next to head and with his pretty lips wrapped around a lolly pop. Taehyung's coat was the only thing he had on and it was hanging off of his shoulders. Taehyung moaned out as Jimin put him further into his mouth, making him fully erected. Jimin smiled to himself as he sped up, glancing up at Taehyung who had his head back and his eyes closed. Taehyung glanced over at his phone and messaged the younger back.

_Didn't get it._

  
My Yoongi-yah: _Seriously?_

_Yep. Just send another one._

Taehyung licked his lips and looked back down at the elder. "Faster." Taehyung grunted. Jimin glanced up at him before he moved his head faster, a noise coming from his throat every time Taehyung's tip hit the back of it. Taehyung looked down and watched as Jimin's pretty eyelashes fluttered. Then, Taehyung's phone went off again. He opened the message and tapped on the picture.

This time, Yoongi was laying on his stomach on his bed, the shape of the round sucker poking his cheek out as he had the sheet music underneath him, Taehyung's coat still hanging off one of his shoulders. Taehyung cursed under his breath as Jimin swallowed around him before he began to move his head again. Taehyung set his phone down and gripped the back of Jimin's damp hair, wet from the snow fall, as he began to move his hips faster.

"Yes baby, take that fucking dick." Taehyung said as Jimin looked up at him, the elder moaning around him as he came. Taehyung smirked as he watched Jimin's white hot cum melted the thin layer of snow that had started to cover the ground beneath him. Jimin moaned again and gripped Taehyung's thighs as the younger moaned and threw his head back before cumming down his throat.

Jimin pulled back and coughed a bit. "Clean up your mess." Taehyung said after a couple minutes of panting. Jimin looked up at him. "Excuse me?" He asked as he wiped his mouth. Taehyung pointed to his cock. "It's your spit. Clean it up." Taehyung said. Jimin adjusted his pants. "Taehyung, we finished, you can stop acting like that."

Taehyung glared at him before he adjusted his own pants. Jimin sighed. "Come on, it's late." Jimin said before he started to walk towards the dorms. Taehyung shut the passenger's side door and locked his car before he caught up to the elder. The both of them walking in silence as the wind began to blow harsher and colder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so much better getting this chapter out, because I had another shitting day at work.... so imma vent a bit ._. But if you don’t care about that I do talk about how I feel moving forward after this chapter ☺️
> 
> Me venting: 
> 
> So I don’t get along with two of my managers and like... okay the one I talked about before, let’s call her Clyde and this new one I’m talking about, we’ll call her Bonnie. (Hehe I love true crime okay?!) 
> 
> Anyways! Fucking Bonnie wouldn’t fucking leave me alone today. “Do this, do that.” Blah blah blah. Whatever. She always does that to me. But what really pissed me off is that like everybody at work be snacking and shit while we work right? 
> 
> I didn’t eat before work today, I felt really dizzy. So once we were like completely dead for like ten minutes, I was going to BUY myself something to eat. This bitch said some shit about how we can’t just fucking Eat whenever, when literally one of my co-workers was eating (she’s one of Bonnie’s favorites 🙄 I swear the double fucking standards and favoritism at my job 🤬🤬🤬 Ugh! I wanted to punch Bonnie in the fucking throat! But I digress...) 
> 
> My coworker, she had been eating since before I got there, in front of costumers though. But when I wanna eat?! Pft. 
> 
> Sorry... still kinda peeved.
> 
> So anyways fucking Bonnie was like “if you’re gonna eat go on break.” Like that’s suppose to be a fucking punishment for me? I was like shit okay! Say less you dumb bitch. 
> 
> I got my food, went to my car and wrote this chapter and ate. I felt so much better though! But then she just kept saying shit to me the whole night and pissing me tf off. I had to hold my tongue again. 
> 
> I can’t wait till I fucking quit so I can be a petty bitch and say FUCK YOU in Bonnie and Clyde’s faces. Stupid bitches >.> -.- 
> 
> like you guys don’t understand how much they like bully me and shit, it takes a fucking lot for me to like truly dislike someone. 
> 
> For example: This other irrelevant person at work dislikes me but like I still kind of get along with her sometimes? You know? But the reason why she doesn’t like me is cause I’m friends with the guy she was with and like I use to like him and before she fucking got in the picture we were kinda flirting or whatever but then she came and yeah. But she saved me from him🙏🏼 Like oof I could not. He lies too much. 🙄 
> 
> lol I’m sorry if you guys don’t care about this or whatever but it’s kinda therapeutic telling people who aren’t in my everyday life about my stupid job and shit that happens. So thank you to those of you who take the time to read my little end notes ☺️💜
> 
> Regarding the story: 
> 
> So yeah, now I don’t know how I feel about Taehyung in this story at this point... like I’m curious as to what you guys think 🤔 but yeah VMin are for sure a fucking toxic mess in my eyes. (I’m sure y’all agree... omg I never use to say y’all before I fucking moved to Texas. I hate it here -.-“)
> 
> But I’m kinda excited for the next chapter ☺️👏🏼 You guys might hate me? Idunno we’ll see! Also if any of you have been wondering where Jin and Joonie are? Don’t worry, they’ll be introduced soon! I wouldn’t leave those precious men out 🥺❤️ Just didn’t know when to add them in! 😂 
> 
> But I’ll see you in the next chapter! Byeee!!! 😘


	39. Measure 39

The next morning, Yoongi woke up to voices coming from behind the bathroom door. Yoongi grabbed his phone and checked the time, it was past twelve thirty. Yoongi sighed out and sat up on his bed before he began to stretch. Yoongi looked over to the bathroom as the arguing continued. Yoongi scratched the back of his head before he got up and pulled his shirt off. He walked over to his closet and looked through it.

Jimin scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I just can't believe you. What you did last night was ridiculous! Jungkook didn't do anything! _I_ was flirting with him!" Jimin shouted. Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Just don't worry about why I did what I did! I already did it anyways so it doesn’t matter!" Jimin shook his head. "It was impulsive and immature." Taehyung shrugged. "So?" Jimin looked down as they stayed quiet for a couple minutes. "Maybe this was a mistake." Taehyung said.

Jimin looked up at him. "What was?" Taehyung looked the elder over. "Us. We've never argued like this before, hyung! Usually it's just over stupid shit! Like food... I don't like arguing with you." Jimin raised his eyebrows. "You wanted a relationship with me! Arguing like this is partially what you signed up for. So you just want to break up?" Jimin asked. Taehyung shrugged. "It's been two days and we're already acting like this? Besides... I... Yoongi-" Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the door. But they both ended up looking at it as there was a knock.

Jimin opened the door. "Can you two argue out here for a little bit? I need to use it. And brush my teeth and wash my face." Yoongi said. Jimin grabbed Taehyung's arm and pulled him out of the bathroom, but Taehyung pulled his arm away and turned back to Yoongi. He leaned against the door frame and looked the younger over. "What are you doing today?" Taehyung asked as he licked his lips. Yoongi shrugged. "School work probably... I'm kind of falling behind in one of my classes already... I probably should get a tutor." Yoongi said with a light blush on his face.

Taehyung placed his hands in his pockets. "What class?" Yoongi looked down. "Literature..." Taehyung smiled. "Being behind and needing help aren't things to be shameful of, Yoongi-yah." Taehyung said. Yoongi nodded and smiled a bit. "Thank you, hyung." Jimin smacked Taehyung's arm. "Taehyung!" Taehyung sighed and looked back at him. "What?" Jimin shook his head and scoffed again. "Seriously?" Taehyung shrugged. "I can't talk to my little Yoongi-yah?" He asked.

Yoongi blushed and looked at Jimin. "I'm sorry, Jimin-hyung. I'll see you later Taehyung-hyung." Yoongi said softly before he gently closed the door in Taehyung's face. Taehyung sighed out before he turned to Jimin. "I was going to see if he needed help! I do have a 4.0 GPA you know." Taehyung said. Jimin blinked a couple times. "Do you seriously think that right now if the best time to do that?!" Jimin shouted. Taehyung shrugged. "Why does it matter?! Did we not just break up in there?!" Taehyung asked.

Jimin pouted. "That's it? You just want to break up instead of trying to fix this? All we have to do is talk... and not shout at each other." Jimin said. Taehyung looked the elder over. "Why should we? You don't even want to be with me." He said. Jimin looked up at him. "That's not true, Taehyung-" "It is! I'm not Hoseok. Or I guess now, Jungkook. Either way, I'm not them. You just got with me because Hoseok-hyung rejected you and you didn't want to be alone! I'm not stupid... obviously because I have a 4.0 GPA!" Taehyung said loud enough for Yoongi to hear.

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows before he shook his head. "Taehyung, that's not true! I do have feelings for you." "You did. At one point you mean... you should of just been honest with me." Jimin walked up to Taehyung and grabbed his arms. "Taehyung, I do want to be with you. Okay? I just haven't been in a relationship in forever and it's hard to change my ways." Taehyung shook his head. "If you really liked me in that way, it shouldn't be hard. But it's okay, hyung. Just wish you had been honest with me." Taehyung said. Jimin looked into the younger's eyes before he kissed him passionately. Taehyung raised his eyebrows a bit before he brought his hand up to Jimin's neck and kissed him back.

Yoongi dried his hands before he walked out of the bathroom. He looked up, his heart breaking as he watched Taehyung and Jimin kiss. Jimin slowly pulled away and looked up into the younger's eyes. "I want to try. But we have to actually try and make this work." Jimin said. Taehyung opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as he looked over at Yoongi. Jimin looked over at him too. "I'm sorry Yoongi... we just had a small argument. But we're okay now, right baby?" Jimin asked as he hugged Taehyung around his waist, nuzzling into his chest.

Yoongi walked over to his backpack and picked it up before he brought it over to his desk and started to put everything he needed for literature in it. "Yoongi?" Taehyung asked as he gently got out of Jimin's grasp. "Are you okay?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi looked at him. Taehyung gulped at the glare he was receiving from the younger. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked with a bit of an attitude.

Taehyung walked over and placed his hand on the younger's shoulder. "You just don't seem okay..." Taehyung said as he started to gently massage Yoongi's shoulder again, but Yoongi shrugged his hands off. "I'm _fine_ , hyung." Yoongi said before he zipped his backpack up and put it over his shoulders. "Yoongi-!" Taehyung shouted as the younger left and slammed the door shut behind him. Jimin walked over and wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist. "What's wrong with him?" Jimin asked softly. Taehyung sighed. "I don't know..."

Jimin looked up at Taehyung's side profile, seeing the concern in the younger's eye. Jimin reached up and kissed Taehyung's cheek. "You really care about him, don't you? He's like the little brother you never had, isn't he?" Jimin asked softly. "It's cute. But I'm sure he'll be fine baby. He's probably just stressed about his literature class." Jimin said as he pulled Taehyung to his bed.

Taehyung sighed and sat down on the bed. Jimin walked in front of the younger who was still staring at the door, trying to figure out what was going on with Yoongi. Jimin gently turned his head towards him. "Bet I can take your mind off of it." Jimin said with a smirk. Taehyung looked up at Jimin before the elder leaned down and kissed him. "Baby-" "Shhh, lets just make out for a while, then we can get some food delivered and we can binge watch movies all day." Jimin said. Taehyung looked over at the door for a moment before he looked up at Jimin and nodded before the elder leaned down and connected his lips with Taehyung's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting this out at work 🤣 Bonnie’s probably gonna ask me what took me so long in the restroom but I honestly don’t care cause I already talked back to her today, I’ll do it again if need be ☺️ But I started the next chapter already. Hopefully that’ll be out sometime after I get off work which’ll be 1 am. ☺️👏🏼 But yeah, I told you guys you wouldn’t be happy with me 🤣🤣🤣


	40. Measure 40

Yoongi sighed out and shook his head before he walked into the library, trying to rid his mind of Taehyung. He looked around at some of the students who were occupying computers and tables. Yoongi scratched the back of his head as he scanned the room. Before his eyes landed on a girl with long brown hair. She had a headband on and a navy blue sweater with a matching navy blue skirt with white around the hemline as she looked through the books.

Yoongi walked over to her and lightly cleared his throat. "Excuse me-" the girl jumped a bit and turned to look at Yoongi with widened eyes. She placed her hand over her heart as she began to laugh at herself a bit. "I'm so sorry! You startled me, I was completely in another world." She said with a smile. Yoongi looked her over, making her blush. "C-can I help you?" She asked softly. Yoongi smiled a bit. "I was wondering if you were free... now or in the future." Yoongi said.

The girl blushed more and looked around her. "Me?" She asked. Yoongi smiled and furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh.. yeah. I... well I was kind of looking for someone to tutor me." Yoongi said shyly. The girl pointed at herself. "You want me to?" She asked. Yoongi blinked a couple times. "Yeah, well I was wondering if you could. It's okay if you can't though." He said as he bowed a bit. "Sorry for disturbing you. Have a nice day." Yoongi said before he started to walk away.

The girl watched him for a moment before she grabbed her things and ran after him. "Wait!" She said. Yoongi stopped and looked down at her. "I um... I'm sorry that that was so weird and awkward... just not use to boys talking to me." She said. Yoongi looked at her in shock. "Really? You're very beautiful, that's hard to imagine." Yoongi said, watching as the girl turned red. "I um... t-thank you. So.. you need a tutor?" She asked. Yoongi nodded. "In literature." She smiled. "My strongest subject." She said. "Well I'm free now, if you want... I'm kind of free all of the time. Also, I'm usually in here... in case you ever need to find me." She said. Yoongi chuckled before he pulled his phone out. "Or you could give me your number." Yoongi said.

The girl blushed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Right." She said shyly. Yoongi smiled and watched as she took his phone and put her number in. "I'm Min Yoongi, by the way." He said. She smiled as she handed him back his phone. "My name’s Im Nayeon." She said. Yoongi smiled. "Your name suits you. You really are beautiful, Nayeon-ah." Yoongi said. Nayeon blushed more and giggled a bit. "Thanks... w-we should find a table." She said. Yoongi looked around before he found a table in the far corner. "Let's go over here." He said before he started to walk with Nayeon behind him.

—

Yoongi sighed out and pouted as he sat back. “This is stupid.” Yoongi mumbled. Nayeon looked at him before she looked down at the book. “I could read it to you if you’d like. Then we can discuss it after.” She said. Yoongi looked at her and shook his head. “I can read...” He said. Nayeon smiled softly. “I know you can, but maybe it’ll help. Maybe it’ll help you to hear it and visualize it. Or you could read it out loud to me.” Yoongi quickly shook his head and rubbed his neck. “I hate reading out loud.” He said.

Nayeon leaned on her hand as she put her elbow on the table. “How come?” Yoongi sighed. “My teachers would always say I was too slow. They said it was just because I’m shy. But I’m not that shy. I just hate doing it.” Yoongi said as he lightly shoved the book away. Nayeon picked it up and scooted her chair closer to Yoongi. “Can you try for me? I won’t judge you or anything. Everyone reads differently. I just want to know how to help you.” She said softly as she placed her hand on Yoongi’s thigh. Yoongi looked at her before he nodded and took the book.

Yoongi looked at the page and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to read the words. He sighed. “I can’t, noona.” He said. Nayeon looked at the book. “Does your head hurt when you read?” Yoongi nodded. “Do the words move at all?” She asked. Yoongi looked away. “Sometimes.” He mumbled. Nayeon hummed before she held her hand out. “May I see it?” She asked. Yoongi handed the book over. “I’ll bring you something to help you read next time we meet up, but for now, I’ll read to you. Is that okay?” She asked. Yoongi nodded before he sat back and watched Nayeon as she began to read.

Yoongi bit down on his bottom lip as he put his arm behind his chair and spread his legs. Nayeon glanced up at him from above the book. She brushed her hair back behind her ear as she blushed and looked Yoongi over. The younger ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back. Nayeon crossed one of her legs over the other before she lightly cleared her throat and began to read again. “Nayeon!” Another girl said as she walked up to them.

Nayeon blushed and set the book down before she watched as her roommate and their other friend walked up to them. “H-hey!” She said. Her friends looked at Yoongi before they giggled and whispered to each other. “Whose your... _friend_?” The one who had called Nayeon’s name said. Nayeon blushed and looked at Yoongi who sat up and bowed a bit. “I’m Min Yoongi.” He said. “Nayeon-ah was just tutoring me. But um, I should probably get going. I have to practice... seems my difficulty with reading goes beyond words.”

Nayeon watched him as he stood up. “What do you mean?” She asked as she picked up her mechanical pencil and gently twirled it in her fingers. Yoongi sighed. “I have trouble reading sheet music too. I play by ear.” Yoongi confessed. “Really?” Nayeon asked as widened her eyes a bit, before she dropped her pencil. “Yeah.” Yoongi said before he bent over and picked up her pencil.

His eyes almost immediately looking over to her legs. Yoongi looked at them the entire time it took him to stand up straight. Yoongi held her pencil out to her. “Thank you, Yoongi-yah.” She said. Yoongi nodded. “You’re welcome.” He said before he started to pack his bag up. Nayeon kept her hand on the book as Yoongi tried to grab it. “Could I take it with me? I’ll return it to you tomorrow.” She said. Yoongi smiled. “Yeah, I’ll text you when I wake up... if you want to meet up again?” She smiled. “Of course, Yoongi-yah.”

Yoongi threw his backpack over his shoulder before he looked Nayeon over again. “How old are you?” He asked. Nayeon blushed more, thinking she’d might be too young. “I’m nineteen. It’s my first year here.” Yoongi smiled. “It’s mine too. Well I’ll see you tomorrow, Nayeon-noona.” Yoongi said, he waved to her and her friends before he left.

Nayeon’s friends immediately sat down next to her. “He was so checking you out!” “He was cute! He was so flirting with you!” They said. Nayeon blushed and scoffed at them. “No! He’s just... polite.” She said. Mina, Nayeon’s roommate looked at her. “Yes, because it’s so polite to check someone’s legs out! Come on, Unnie! He was practically drooling! Go for it!” Nayeon giggled. “He is really cute, isn’t he?” “Hot.” Their other friend, Jeongyeon said.

Nayeon blushed more and gently pushed her as Mina giggled. “What? He is! Did you not see the way he was sitting when you were reading to him?!” Jeongyeon asked. Nayeon turned red and covered her face. “I know! I was having a hard time reading because of it! But it’s just because I’m not use to being around boys...” Mina smiled. “It was specifically because of him, it’s okay though. I say go for it!”

Nayeon looked at her. “I just met him! What if he’s taken?” Mina shrugged. “You’re tutoring him, right? Just keep dropping hints.” She said nonchalantly. Nayeon blinked a couple times. “How-“ “Oh my, Jeongyeon... we have a lot of work to do.” Mina said. Jeongyeon nodded and smiled. “This is going to be so much fun!” She said before her and Mina grabbed Nayeon and dragged her out of the library.

—

Yoongi stopped and hesitated as he was heading back towards the dorm rooms. He looked down at the snow on the ground. “Yoongi-yah?” Someone said as they walked up behind him. Yoongi turned and looked up. “Hoseok-hyung, hi.” Hoseok smiled. “Hey, what are you up to?” Hoseok asked. “I’m going to go see if Taehyung-hyung wanted to practice... but I kind of don’t want to be around him.... I kinda want to see my step brother.” Yoongi said. “Why can’t you?” He asked. “I can’t drive.” Yoongi said as Hoseok looked around before he looked at the younger. “I can take you, Yoongi-yah.” Hoseok said.

Yoongi looked him over. “What’s the catch?” Yoongi asked. Hoseok shrugged. “I can’t just want to do something nice?” He asked. Yoongi shrugged. “Most people don’t, but I appreciate it. Should we go now?” Hoseok nodded before he lead the younger to the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh... you should of seen this coming! By that I mean me putting Nayeon and Mina in the story 😂 but the next chapter is gonna be kind of interesting, having Yoongi and Hobi alone together. Also having Jungkook’s super insightfulness is always fun too! But I’ll trying to write it when I wake up! I’m going to go to sleep now though 😴 
> 
> Also, my day wasn’t too too bad. Bonnie obviously irritated the absolute shit out of me but it could of honestly been worse. 
> 
> Oh! But before work, I finally got something I had been waiting for in the mail! Like all this week my stuff I have been waiting for came! 👏🏼 I’m just waiting for one more item, my mots army bomb. 
> 
> But today I got my BTS galaxy earphones!!! I love them, they’re so pretty! Then the other day I got my army membership kit! I believe later today I should be getting the little charging pad thingy that came as a free gift with my earphones. 
> 
> And since the photocards that came with my earphones obviously don’t have an album to be placed in, I’m probably going to have to buy myself a photocard binder. Then I can finally put all my MOTS7 photocards (and my other photocards) in there! (Some of you may or may not know this but I’m crazy and bought 16 albums of MOTS7 oh, sorry... 17.... and they’re all currently in my old wallet.)
> 
> So! I have an extra Yoongi version 1 photocard I’m willing to trade now 😂 ...I want a Jimin one... 👉🏼👈🏼
> 
> I had one but I traded it for JK😅 but I’ll trade the Yoongi one for Jimin, Jin, Namjoon, or Tae version 1s. I already have Hoseok, JK, and the group photocard, just HMU on insta: min_yoongimylove1993 I’ll post pictures of it tomorrow (I forgot I had it 😂)
> 
> I work 8pm-4am today 😑🤮 so I should be able to get another chapter in... if I don’t sleep all day 😂 (maybe two?🤞🏼) 
> 
> Okay, byeee!!! ☺️👋🏼


	41. Measure 41

Yoongi sighed as he and Hoseok drove on the highway. "You okay?" Hoseok asked. Yoongi shrugged. "Just... got a lot going on..." Hoseok hummed and nodded. "With Taehyung? You two still not getting along?" Hoseok asked. Yoongi shrugged. "Something like that." Hoseok nodded and become quiet again. Yoongi looked over at the elder. "You happy that Jimin has left you alone now?" Yoongi asked. Hoseok frowned and shrugged a bit. "Well... no? I actually like him back... but I knew how... someone else felt about him before I started liking him back." Hoseok said. Yoongi rubbed his neck. "I know about Taehyung and Jimin. ....had to see them kiss today." Yoongi said with bitterness.

Hoseok looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "They kissed in front of you?" Yoongi sighed. "Not on purpose... they were arguing in the bathroom, which woke me up. I wanted to get out of there so I didn't have to listen to it. Then I walked back out and they were kissing." Yoongi said as he rolled his eyes. "Do you not agree with that lifestyle?" Hoseok asked. Yoongi looked at him. "What? No- I mean, I'm okay with it but, no as in I don't care about people's sexual orientation... how could I judge anyone? B-besides... I'm... I'm confused myself." Yoongi said.

Hoseok raised his eyebrows as he glanced over at the younger. "You are?" Yoongi nodded. Hoseok kept quiet as he thought. "... do you think you like Jimin?" He asked. Yoongi shook his head. "No... Taehyung." He mumbled. Hoseok's eyes widened. "Seriously? He's so mean to you!" Hoseok said. Yoongi shrugged. "He's just over protective." Hoseok reached up and gently rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd hate to hurt your feelings or anything... but Taehyung told me he couldn't stand you... that he said he, and I quote, 'hates that kid.' "

Yoongi looked down at his hands. "But yesterday... I could of sworn... are you sure he said that? When did he tell you? Because he comforted me yesterday... and was sweet to me..." Hoseok pulled off the highway. "Maybe he changed his mind then... just... don't get your hopes up, okay? He's been in love with Jimin for years." Hoseok said. Yoongi turned his face away as he wiped at his eyes as he started to tear up. "Yeah... thanks for the warning... anyways, what about you? Don't you think you should move on too?" Yoongi asked. 

Hoseok nodded. "Yeah, actually... I have a date tonight... I met this guy online. I'm suppose to be meeting him at the restaurant I work at tonight." Yoongi smiled. "I hope it goes well." He said. Hoseok smiled back. "Me too. I mean, he did try to cancel not too long ago because something happened to him last night? But I told him I understood. And that if it was okay with him, I'd like to still see him. Because if I don't, I don't think I'll try to date again for a while." Yoongi nodded. "You'll let me know how it goes?" Yoongi asked. Hoseok nodded and smiled. "Sure, Yoongi-yah. Maybe you should join the dating app I did." Yoongi smiled. "No thanks. I might of found someone else anyways." Yoongi said as he perked up, seeing Jungkook's house coming up.

Hoseok pulled up in front of it and looked over at Yoongi. "Call me when you're ready to come back? I'll pick you up." Yoongi smiled. "I will if it's before your date. When is is by the way?" Hoseok looked at the clock. "At eight." Yoongi nodded. "I'll call my mom when I'm done." Yoongi said before he got out and grabbed his backpack. "Thank you, hyung. I'll see you around." Yoongi said before he walked up to Jungkook's porch and knocked on the door.

Hoseok watched as a boy with a black eye opened the door. He then watched as Yoongi's eyes widened before he gently grabbed the boy's face. He watched as the boy waved Yoongi off before pulling him inside. Hoseok put his car in drive before he looked back at the door. The boy with the black eye was looking at him. He watched as he smiled and waved to Hoseok as if they knew each other. Hoseok waved back, furrowing his eyebrows before he drove off.

—

Jungkook turned to Yoongi once he had closed the door. "Are you going to tell me what the fuck happened to your face, hyung?!" Jungkook nodded before he lead the younger down to his room. "Taehyung happened." Jungkook said. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What? What do you mean?" Jungkook sat down on his bed. "I guess Jimin told him that he was flirting with me all day yesterday day.... so he used that as an excuse to come do this to me." Jungkook said as he gestured to his face. "An excuse?" Yoongi asked.

Jungkook laughed. "Yeah! He came to beat me up because of you! He really didn't like me touching "what's his." He's extremely possessive." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "I'm not even his. So, that makes no sense, hyung." Jungkook shrugged. "He seems to think you are." Yoongi pouted. "He's still with Jimin though." Jungkook sighed and shrugged. "Him and Jimin are a mess. They both know deep down inside what they truly want, yet they're too scared to hurt the other's feelings, when they literally feel the same way."

Yoongi blinked a couple times. "How do you know that?" He asked. Jungkook looked at him. "I read them while Taehyung was beating my face in." Jungkook said nonchalantly. Yoongi pouted again. "I'm sorry he did that to you because of me." Jungkook smiled. "It's okay, Yoongi-yah... it's a good thing he'd never lay a finger on a woman. Otherwise that girl would look way worse than me." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Girl?" Jungkook nodded. "Yeah, the one that you couldn't keep your eyes off her legs? In the library?"

Yoongi blushed and rubbed his neck. "She has nice legs... she's pretty and cute." Yoongi said with a light shrug. "Her friends were pretty too... girls are just really pretty you know?" Yoongi said. Jungkook sighed. "Stop trying to convince yourself you're completely straight, you're past that point. Taehyung makes you feel things "only girls" should make you feel, right?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi sighed and looked away. " _I_ make you feel things "only girls" should... don't I?" Jungkook asked with a smirk.

Yoongi blushed more and gently shoved the elder. "I thought you said you and I couldn't do anything, so why do you keep teasing me?!" Jungkook chuckled. "It's fun.... and because it's true. But our relationship would be strictly sexual anyways... things would probably end badly and it's just best if we don't. For our relationship and our parent's. Pretty sure I told you that." Yoongi glared at him. "Then stop bringing it up!" Jungkook smiled and laid down. "I'm sorry... just trying to distract myself I suppose." Jungkook said softly.

Yoongi looked at him before he laid down next to the elder. "Distract yourself from what? Me?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook looked over at Yoongi and shrugged a bit. "Somewhat... a little bit is because of you... but I can't seem to get this other person off my mind..." Jungkook scoffed and shook his head. " _Modi fanm sa a_ (Damn that woman)." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. Jungkook looked at him and smiled. "So, tell me about these legs- this girl! This girl I mean. Sorry, but you just keep thinking about her legs."

Yoongi blushed and groaned. "They were nice okay?! Sue me." Jungkook ruffled his own hair. "I believe you... but why don't you just ask her to touch them?" Yoongi blinked a couple times. "Who the fuck just asks some one to touch their legs?!" Jungkook shrugged. "It's worked for me before... but I'm charming... you need to work on your charms, kid. Not that you haven't already charmed her a little bit. But if you wanna touch those legs, you're gonna have to work harder." Jungkook said. Yoongi scrunched his nose up. "We sound like pigs." Yoongi said before he gulped and blushed as he thought about Nayeon in her navy blue skirt.

Jungkook looked at the younger and chuckled. "Can I see them?" He asked. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "You want me to introduce her to you? Fuck no." Yoongi said. Jungkook rolled his eyes. "No! Give me your hand." Jungkook said. Yoongi sighed before he held his hand out to Jungkook, who took it in both of his own hands. Jungkook blushed a bit before he let go of Yoongi's hand. "She's hot... you sure you don't want to introduce her to me?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi glared at him. "No... you can not hook up with anymore of my friends!" Yoongi shouted. Jungkook chuckled. "Fine."

Yoongi sighed out after a couple minutes of silence. "So... I'm attracted to Taehyung-" "And me." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "I'm attracted to you and Taehyung and girls... does that make me bisexual?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook shrugged. "I can't tell you that. There's so many terms under the rainbow, but you can also have no term to define yourself. You can just love whoever you love and that be enough." Yoongi nodded. "That sounds better to me... trying to name it... it feels like I'm limiting myself, even if some of the terms mean I don't limit myself, just feels like it to me. Does that make sense, hyung?" Yoongi asked.

Jungkook nodded. "You like whoever you like regardless of their gender identity. And even though there's a term for that, you don't want to use it." Jungkook said. Yoongi nodded. "Exactly." Jungkook smiled. "I'm the same way... I usually just say I'm open to all kinds of possibilities. Like I'd be okay being in a polyamorous relationship... stuff like that." Jungkook said. Yoongi blushed. "I don't know if I'm that open..." Jungkook smiled. "That's okay."

Yoongi looked around before his eyes widened a bit. "...Did I just officially come out to you?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook shrugged. "If you want that to be you coming out to me, that's fine... or I could act like we were speaking hypothetically if you need more time." Jungkook said. Yoongi nodded. "Can you? Because I'm still not completely sure." Jungkook smiled. "Of course, Yoongi."

Yoongi looked over at Jungkook. “Hyung?” Jungkook looked at Yoongi. “Yeah?” Yoongi gulped and looked down at his hands. “Could... could we just make out a little?” Jungkook sighed softly. “Yoongi-“ “I know, I know! But-“ Yoongi sighed out as his phone went off, interrupting him. Yoongi pulled it out to see a text from Taehyung. Yoongi rolled his eyes before he opened it.

Taehyung-hyung: _Where are you?_

_Why do you need to know?_

Taehyung-hyung: _don’t get fucking smart with me. Answer my question._

_Why do I need to?_

_You’re not my brother or my father._

_Why do you need to know what I’m doing?_

Taehyung-hyung: _Yoongi-yah!_

_Knock it off! Stop being a little shit and fucking tell me._

_The only person you should be concerned with is Jimin._

_Your BOYFRIEND._

_Leave me alone._

Taehyung-hyung: _look... I’m sorry about this morning, but why are you even mad?  
_ _Did you think I was flirting with you or something?_

Yoongi stared at his phone as he sat up and began to feel pressure behind his eyes. Jungkook looked over his shoulder before he gently took the younger’s phone from him.

_Don’t even fucking feed me that bullshit._

_You know exactly what you were doing._

_Who the fuck almost kisses someone they see as a little brother, twice?_

_Who the fuck stares at someone they see as a little brother the way you stare at me?_

_Yeah I fucking noticed._

_I’ve been waiting for you to fucking make a move, but instead, you’re with Jimin._

Yoongi looked at Jungkook’s message with widened eyes. “What the fuck hyung?! I can’t do that! I’m not even sure he actually is doing that shit! Wait... he tried to kiss me twice? It was once-“ “He tired again when you got back to campus but you were oblivious and got out of the car. Can I send it please?! I wanna call him out on his fucking bullshit!” Jungkook pleaded.

Yoongi shook his head and erased the message. “No... he’s an asshole anyways. I’m just going to move on. He’s with Jimin... if they can’t break up after that fight they had this morning and I’m assuming they had one that night too... then there’s no point.” Yoongi said with a sigh. “I think I will ask her if I can touch her legs.” Yoongi said as he tossed his phone on the pillow behind him as he thought about Nayeon again. Jungkook laid back down. “Yoongi, that’s weird to ask someone.” Jungkook said before he chuckled, making the younger laugh with him. “Yeah, well we’ll see tomorrow when I ask her.”


	42. Measure 42

Taehyung stared at his screen. “Why did I say that?!” He said to himself before he groaned and hit his head back against the wall. “Fucking idiot... he’s probably not going to talk to me now... fuck!” Taehyung said to himself. Jimin walked out of the restroom and furrowed his eyebrows as he made his way over to Taehyung. “What’s wrong baby?” Jimin asked as he climbed onto his lap. “Nothing... just forgot I was suppose to practice with Yoongi but now he doesn’t want to...” Taehyung lied.

Jimin rolled his eyes. “You and that kid... why don’t you just adopt him already?” Jimin asked. Taehyung looked at Jimin. “Very funny.” Jimin smiled before he kissed Taehyung. “Well, he’s been taking all your time! You literally stopped making out with me to check on him, then you chickened out cause you didn’t want to deal with his teenage rage. Then, when we start a movie, you want to text him the whole time we’re suppose to be watching it.... he’s stealing you away from me.” Jimin said with a pout.

Taehyung picked up his phone and turned it off. He then cupped Jimin’s face in his hands before he smiled. “I’m sorry baby... I’ll make it up to you.” Jimin smiled and wrapped his arms around Taehyung’s neck as the younger’s hands fell down to his waist. “Really? How so?” Jimin asked. Taehyung smirked. “I know what you’ve been really wanting this whole time, baby... and I think I’m finally ready to give it to you.” Taehyung whispered huskily before he leaned forward and began to kiss on Jimin’s neck.

Jimin smiled brightly. “Really?! You’re ready?!” Jimin asked excitedly. Taehyung chuckled against his neck before he began to give him a hickey. Jimin moaned softly and moved his hands up into Taehyung’s hair. Taehyung laid the elder down on the bed and hovered over him. “Yes, hyung. I’m ready.” Jimin looked the younger’s features over before Taehyung leaned down to connect their lips, but Jimin stopped him. “Tae... are you sure? Because we can keep waiting. I don’t want you to do this just because I want to... I can just give you another blow job if you want. Last night was kind of hot, not gonna lie.” Jimin said with a blush. “But I want to give you a blow job the way I give them.”

Taehyung’s eyebrow twitched a bit. “I don’t know about that...” he said. Jimin pouted. “Why not?” He asked. Taehyung looked Jimin over. “I like to be in charge. I like watching you do what I say. With no talking back... or else I punish you.” Taehyung said. Jimin blinked a couple times. “Do you have a daddy kink too or something?” Taehyung blushed. “What? No. Why-? Babe, just because I’m dominate doesn’t mean I have a daddy kink.” Jimin nodded. “True, but I bet you do... plus some other kinks... like you’re probably into BDSM. Would the sight of seeing me all tied up and unable to move unless you let me turn you on, Taehyungie?” Jimin asked teasingly.

Taehyung began to blush as his mind wondered. Jimin giggled. “Oh my god! You’re fucking kinky... maybe I’d allow some handcuffs... but I’m not really into that stuff! ....I actually kind of want to have a threesome.” Jimin said with a light blush. Taehyung looked down at him. “A threesome? No way.” Jimin pouted. “Why not?! Ooo or a foursome... I wanna take as many dicks as I can... so maybe just like a small orgy...” Jimin said as he blushed more. Taehyung scoffed as he sat up. “Absolutely not.” Jimin sat up on his elbows. “Why not?!” Taehyung chuckled. “Because... I’m not sharing what’s mine. Your body is only for me now.”

Jimin pouted. “But sharing is caring... please?! I just want to try it!” Taehyung got up and shook his head. “No, Jimin. I will kill someone if they touch you.” Jimin whined. “But you’d be there too!!!” Taehyung growled before he gently grabbed Jimin’s face. “I said no. No means no. Do you understand?” Jimin sighed and nodded. “Good boy.” Taehyung said as he let go of Jimin. Jimin pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest before he smirked and looked up at the younger. “Okay, Daddy.” He said.

Taehyung turned red and quickly sat back down. Jimin giggled. “I think someone wants to say hi, no?” Jimin asked as he crawled onto the floor and got in between Taehyung’s legs. Taehyung sat back on his hands. “Get to it then.” Taehyung said. Jimin nodded before he began to undo the younger’s pants as Taehyung’s eyes wondered over to Yoongi’s bed. Jimin sat on his knees and wrapped his hand around Taehyung’s length before he wrapped his lips around him, moaning as he slowly began to suck.

Taehyung sighed out a bit. Jimin stopped and looked up at him. “What’s wrong, Daddy?” Taehyung blushed more and pouted. “Don’t call me that... and nothing, it felt good. Put your mouth back on it, baby.” Taehyung said. Jimin smirked. “I think you like that word more than you think, Taehyungie! But okay.” Jimin said with a shrug before he went back to was he was doing. Taehyung leaned back on his elbows as he made himself focus on Jimin and not on Yoongi’s bed.

—

Yoongi glared at Jungkook. “You said this game would be easy to learn!” Yoongi whined. Jungkook chuckled as he picked the cards up and put them back into one pile. “It is! You’re just distracted. But I’ll teach you some other time. I have somewhere to be in a hour. Can someone come pick you up?” Jungkook asked. Yoongi rubbed his neck and nodded. Jungkook smiled. “Okay, well I’m gonna go shower... I’ll see you some other day?” Jungkook asked. Yoongi nodded before he watched Jungkook grab his things and go into his bathroom.

Yoongi sighed out and looked through his phone. He called his mother, but it went straight to voicemail. “They’re on a date!” Jungkook shouted. Yoongi cursed under his breath. He thought about Hoseok, but then checked the time. “He’s probably already in town for his date.” Yoongi mumbled to himself. Yoongi looked at Taehyung’s name for a minute before he decided to call, it went straight to voicemail too. Yoongi groaned. “Why is everyone so fucking busy?!” Yoongi said to himself before he called Jimin.

“Ahhh fuck! Suck it harder baby!” Taehyung said as he closed his eyes and held Jimin’s head down. Jimin heard his phone begin to ring. “Bmphy.” He tried to say. Taehyung sighed and reached over to get his phone. “Don’t stop I’m close!” He said before he answered it without looking at the ID. “Fuck.. hello?” Taehyung said.

Yoongi froze, not expecting Taehyung to answer. Yoongi opened his mouth to speak, but kept quiet as he listen to Taehyung moan out. “Fuck baby! You’re almost there! Mmmm... Fuck. ...you’re such a good boy.” Yoongi blushed before he quickly hung up. “Hyung! Do you mind if I just stay here?” Yoongi asked as he zipped up his coat and pressed his hand down on his groin, closing his eyes as he cursed under his breath.

“Uhhh I may or may not bring my date back here so... sorry, Yoongi! You do know there’s like one more person you can call?” Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “Who?” “Legs.” Jungkook said. Yoongi blushed more before he pulled her contact up. He gulped as he hesitated. “Just do it! I don’t want you going back to campus alone.” Jungkook shouted. Yoongi pouted. “But I just met her today! I don’t want her to come pick me up!I don’t want to bother her! She’s just my tutor!” “LEGS!” Jungkook shouted. Yoongi groaned before he quickly pressed the call button.

—

Nayeon put her pencil down as she looked over at her phone. She furrowed her eyebrows at the number. Mina and Jeongyeon looked over at her. “Who is it?” Mina asked. Nayeon shrugged. “It’s some number.” Mina and Jeongyeon looked at each other and giggled. “Didnt you give a certain someone your number today?” Mina asked. Nayeon pouted and furrowed her eyebrows. “No...?” “A very hot someone?” Jeongyeon asked. Nayeon stared at her phone as it went black. “SHIT!” She said before he grabbed her phone and quickly called the number back.

Yoongi sighed after she hadn’t answered, only to be surprised when her contact popped up again. Yoongi quickly answered. “Noona, hi um.. are you doing anything right now?” Yoongi asked. Nayeon looked over at Mina and Jeongyeon who giggled. Nayeon blushed and waved them off. “Uh no.. I’m not. Why? What’s up.” Yoongi sighed. “So... I’m in town visiting my stepbrother and he has a date and he doesn’t want me to go back to campus alone... I’ve already called everyone else-“ “Just send me the address!” She said eagerly before she blushed more and placed her face in her hand.

Yoongi chuckled. “Are you sure? I mean, I am a big boy, I can make it back myself.” Yoongi said playfully. Nayeon giggled a bit and bit her bottom lip and she twirled her hair around one of her pointer fingers. “I’m sure. But I’ll come get you just to be safe.” She said. “Really? Thank you so much, Noona! I’ll send you the address! See you in a bit.” Yoongi said before he hung up.

“Try to control yourself, would ya? She’s extremely shy, poor thing.” Jungkook shouted. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine.” “That stiffy in your pants says otherwise! Just be respectful and make sure you ask, okay? Don’t just subconsciously do shit, you horny little fuck.” Yoongi turned red. “SHUT UP, HYUNG! I would never do anything without consent.” Jungkook chuckled. “I know, I’m just giving you shit!” Jungkook said.

Yoongi sighed and grabbed his backpack. “Good luck with your date!” Yoongi said. “Yeah, thanks... I’ll call you tomorrow.” Jungkook said. “Okay, bye Kookie-hyung!” Yoongi said before he left. Jungkook walked out to his room in his towel and shook his head. “Wish I could see how red he’s going to get.” Jungkook said to himself before he giggled and got ready for his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talked back to Bonnie again today 😂 I hope I can find a new job today 🙏🏼 Right now I’m debating on writing the next chapter and sleeping. 😴
> 
> Okay! Byeee ☺️👏🏼👋🏼 (And yeah Ik... VMin? Again? Really?) but I’m curious about Nayeon and Yoongi in the next chapter, I have ideas but I’m unpredictable 🤷🏽♀️


	43. Measure 43

Yoongi shivered a bit as he stood on Jungkook's porch as he looked around for Nayeon. He smiled a bit as he spotted her across the street accompanied by her friends he had met in the library. Yoongi blushed a bit as he walked down the porch and over to them. "Hi, noonas." He said shyly. Mina and Jeongyeon giggled and gently pushed Nayeon forward. "H-Hi, Yoongi-yah." She said. Yoongi's eyes slowly drifted down to her legs. "Damn..." he said under his breath.

Mina and Jeongyeon gasped in the background and whispered amongst themselves as Nayeon turned red. "What's wrong?" She asked softly. Yoongi looked up and blushed more before he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "N-nothing, noona... I just um... I think I forgot something at my step-brother's, but it's okay... I'll get it later." Yoongi lied. Nayeon looked behind the younger at the house he had came from. "We're right out front... why don't you go in and get it?" She asked.

Yoongi looked at her and watched as the wind blew her hair in her face. Yoongi watched as she struggled for a bit to put it back. Yoongi walked up to her and gently started to tuck it behind her ear. Mina and Jeongyeon watched with widened eyes, both of them ready to explode from the cute moment. Nayeon blushed more as she looked up at Yoongi. Yoongi smiled, making the girls melt. Mina and Jeongyeon fangirling over it while Nayeon just stared at him.

"Is that better, noona?" Yoongi asked. Nayeon nodded as she shivered. Yoongi looked her over with concern. Yoongi took Taehyung's coat off and put it over her shoulders. "That should help your legs, it's way too long for you." Yoongi said with a light chuckle. Nayeon smiled and thanked him. "Yeah... kind of silly of me to wear a skit during winter, isn't it?" She asked as she briefly looked back at her friends who had insisted she kept it on.

"No!" Yoongi said. Nayeon looked up at him. "No?" Yoongi blushed and shrugged. "I mean... you should wear whatever makes you comfortable." Yoongi said. Nayeon smiled and nodded. "Should we get something to eat before we head back?" Nayeon asked. Yoongi watched as the other two girls nodded. The younger rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Um... actually I think I'll go grab that... thing... do you mind?" Yoongi asked. Nayeon smiled and shook her head.

Yoongi nodded before he walked back over to Jungkook's and walked inside. He ran downstairs and looked over at Jungkook who was laying on his bed naked scrolling through his phone. Yoongi turned red and stared at him, his mouth slightly open. "You're drooling." Jungkook said as he continued to look at his phone. Yoongi blushed and closed his mouth before gently wiping the corners of his mouth to make sure he wasn't actually drooling.

Jungkook propped himself up on his elbows and looked the younger over. "You act like you literally never look at a naked man everyday." Jungkook said. Yoongi stared at Jungkook's toned abs. "Okay... but.... I don't look like... that- you... you’re..." Yoongi started to say as his eyes started to drift down. " _Big_." Yoongi finished before he gulped. Jungkook smirked before he shook his head. "This would be a great opportunity to tease you, but you're gonna make those poor girls freeze to death... why didn't you just invite them inside?" Jungkook asked.

All the color drained from Yoongi's face. "FUCKING IDIOT!" Yoongi shouted to himself before he ran back upstairs and outside. Nayeon, Mina, and Jeongyeon all looked up at him. "Ready?" Mina asked. Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm... no I just... I'm stupid." He said before he cringed at himself. "I mean... would you like to come inside... away from the freezing cold? Like I should of asked you before." Yoongi said as he blushed.

The two girls giggled before they dragged Nayeon up onto the porch and inside. Yoongi followed them inside. "Did you want any water or anything?" Yoongi asked them. "No, thank you though, Yoongi-yah." Nayeon said softly. Yoongi nodded before he turned to go back downstairs just as the basement door opened. "Fuck! No no no!" Yoongi said as he ran to the door and tried to keep it shut, but Jungkook poked his head out. "You okay, Yoongi?" He asked.

Yoongi blushed more and sighed out as he stepped back and let Jungkook walk out. Yoongi blushed as he looked the elder over. "Oh my god... you look normal for once." Yoongi whispered. Jungkook smirked as he fixed the cuffs of his black suit before he adjusted it on his shoulders. Jungkook looked at the younger and placed his hand on Yoongi's shoulder as he leaned in closer to him. "I know you think I look hot." Jungkook whispered. Yoongi shoved him a bit as he blushed before he looked away and nodded. Jungkook chuckled before he looked over at the girls.

Yoongi looked at them too before he bowed to them a bit. "Sorry! This is my step-brother... Jeon Jungkook." Yoongi said. Jungkook looked at Nayeon and smirked. "You're right, she's very cute." Jungkook said to Yoongi. Nayeon blushed, as did Yoongi as he punched Jungkook in the arm. "Hyung! S-shut up!" Jungkook chuckled a bit. "What?! She is!" Jungkook said before his eyes drifted down to her legs. "Damn, they're even better in per-" Yoongi quickly covered Jungkook's mouth. "He um.. he doesn't know what he's talking about! Uhh.. I just need to speak with him for a moment..." Yoongi mumbled as he turned an even darker shade of red. "Hyung, a word... downstairs... _please_?" Yoongi said through gritted teeth. Jungkook nodded.

Yoongi moved his hand. After he did, Jungkook walked up to Mina and smiled. "What's your name?" Jungkook asked her. "Mina." She said with a blush as Jungkook took her hand and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you, Mina. You're beautiful, by the way." Mina blushed and smiled. "Thank you." She said. Jungkook opened his mouth to speak, but Yoongi grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Sorry! Hyung, downstairs, now!" Yoongi said. Jungkook smiled and bowed to the girls. "It was nice meeting you, Mina... please get my number from my brother? I'd like to take you out sometime." Jungkook said with a smirk.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon both looked at Mina who was blushing and nodding her head. "I promise my face normally looks better than this!" Jungkook shouted before Yoongi dragged him downstairs leaving the girls to giggle and talk amongst themselves.

Yoongi shoved Jungkook down onto his bed. "What the fuck is your problem?! Why would you- Ugh! She probably thinks I'm like a pervert or something!" Jungkook rolled his eyes. "She's a very smart girl... she knows better than to wear a skirt in winter, maybe not on campus because she’s never outside for too long, but going into town? Why would she not put pants on? Hmmm... oh I don't know, maybe it's so you'll stare at her legs?!" Jungkook whisper-shouted. Yoongi blushed and looked around as he thought. "She _wants_ me to look at her legs?" He asked.

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Yes! That's why she “ _dropped”_ her pencil today too. Lord you're blind. Granted... that time it was to make sure you were gawking at her legs so she could use it to her advantage- it's really sad how some guys don't understand how women think." Jungkook said as he shook his head and sighed out. "She's interested in you, kid." Jungkook finished.

Yoongi blushed and looked up at the door. Jungkook got up and walked over to his sock drawer and rummaged through it before he pulled out a lock box. He pulled his earring his had on that was of a small key and used it to open it. Jungkook put the earring back on before he pulled out wads of cash. Yoongi's eyes widened. "What the fuck?! How much is that?!" Jungkook shrugged before he counted some money out before putting the rest away and shutting his drawer. "Here, take them to dinner, or at least pay for Nayeon's." Jungkook said as he shoved the money in Yoongi's hand.

Yoongi shook his head. "I'll pay you back... I'm sorry about this." Jungkook smiled. "I knew that it’s what you came back in here for. Don't worry about that, that won't even make a dent." Jungkook said. Yoongi narrowed his eyes at the elder. "What do you do?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook shrugged. "Some of its from selling pot, some of it’s from readings, tattoos... then there's the other thing I can't tell you about!" Jungkook said with a smile. Yoongi shook his head. "You're strange, hyung... if you have all this money, why don't you just open your own tattoo place already?" Yoongi asked.

Jungkook smiled. "I just told our parents that so they wouldn't ask questions." Yoongi rubbed his neck. "Well then why don't you go to college? I'm sure mom can get you in if you play an instrument or dance." Yoongi said. Jungkook shrugged. "Guess you could say I can sing." Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "Really?" Jungkook shrugged. "I've only ever sang in front of my mom... she said I've “ _been blessed with a voice from the heavens_ ” or whatever... I dance too but I don't want to be around Jimin." Jungkook said.

Yoongi shook his head. "Don't let him get in the way of something you might want to pursue." Jungkook looked at the younger and smiled before he ruffled his hair. "Thanks wise-old-man-kid!" Jungkook said. Yoongi pouted and fixed his hair before he nodded. "Thanks again, hyung... please stay down here, I'll tell them you said good bye." Yoongi said before he ran upstairs.

Jungkook chuckled and smiled fondly as he watched the younger leave. "Damn parents." He said to himself before he check his watch. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" He said before he grabbed his leather jacket and ran upstairs past Yoongi and the girls. Yoongi shook his head before he lead the girls outside of the house. They all walked off the porch and started to walk down to the bus stop, their heads turning when they were half way to it.

A man on a motorcycle zipped past them, throwing a quick peace sign to them. Yoongi chuckled before he looked down at Nayeon who had wrapped her arms around one if his. "S-Sorry... you're just really warm." She said with a blush and she turned her head away from the younger. Yoongi blushed and smiled softly. "It's okay, noona... I'll keep you warm." Yoongi said as Nayeon looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, Yoongi-yah." She said before she glared at her friends as they looked back at them and giggled and whispered to themselves. "Love at first sight? Totally." They heard Jeongyeon whisper to Mina, making the both of them blush and avoid eye contact. Nayeon spoke up to change the atmosphere. "So! Where should we go and eat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear... I stay sick -.-“ I think I have a stomach virus again 🥺😭 but I hate going to the doctors 👏🏼🙅🏽♀️


	44. Measure 44

Jungkook stood by his motorcycle as he waited outside of the restaurant. He looked around before he smiled as he spotted a somewhat familiar face. Jungkook grabbed his helmet before he walked over to his date. “Hey... are you waiting for someone?” Jungkook asked.

Jungkook blushed a bit as the man smiled brightly. “Jungkook?” He asked. Jungkook nodded. “I hope you weren’t waiting long for me.” Jungkook’s date said. Jungkook smiled and shook his head. “No! Not at all! Let me formally introduce myself, I’m Jeon Jungkook.” “Jung Hoseok...”

Jungkook looked behind Hoseok at the short line to get in. “We should probably get in line.” Jungkook said. Hoseok narrowed his eyes as looked Jungkook over. “You look familiar.” Hoseok said. Jungkook smiled as he pointed to his eye. “Even with this shiner?” Hoseok chuckled a bit. “Yeah... um we should head inside.” Hoseok said. Jungkook looked at the line again. “Don’t we have to get in line?” Jungkook asked. Hoseok smiled before he turned to the hostess. “Hey.” Hoseok said.

The girl smiled. “Hey, Hoseok-oppa!” She said before she looked back at Jungkook. She smiled. “Table for two?” She asked. Hoseok nodded. “Yeah thanks.” She smiled before she whispered to the girl next to her. She turned back to Hoseok. “Oppa... he’s hot.” She said. Hoseok blushed and looked back at Jungkook who was smirking as he looked around. Hoseok looked back at her and nodded.

Jungkook walked up behind him. “Do you work here?” Jungkook asked. Hoseok nodded. “I’m a manager here.” Jungkook smiled. “Impressive, you must be really good at your job.” Jungkook said. Hoseok smiled as he lead Jungkook inside the restaurant. “I don’t know about that. I guess you can say I’m dedicated.” Hoseok said before he pulled Jungkook’s chair out for him. Jungkook smiled and sat down, thanking him as he did.

Hoseok sat across from him and thanked his coworker as she gave them the menus. Jungkook looked over at Hoseok as the elder looked at him. “So, since your work here, you must know the menu like the back of your hand.” Jungkook said. Hoseok chuckled. “Yeah... you could say that.” Jungkook smiled and set his menu down. “You have good taste... I’m assuming...” Jungkook quickly covered up before he took a drink of water.

Hoseok scratched the back of his neck. “Thank you. ...I’m sorry if I seem awkward... I just haven’t been on a date for a while, especially with someone as good looking as you.” Jungkook smiled and licked his lips as he sat back. “Same goes for you, Hoseok-ah.” Hoseok gulped after he had taken a drink of his water. Jungkook gently leaned forward before he asked the elder a question. “So, tell me about yourself, Jung Hoseok. What are the things that make Jung Hoseok, Jung Hoseok.”

—

“Oh my god... Taehyung, that feels so good!” Jimin moaned out as Taehyung bit sucked, and kissed on Jimin’s neck as his hands roamed up the elder’s shirt. Taehyung moved up to Jimin’s lips and kissed him a couple times. Jimin gently pushed Taehyung back a bit before he smiled as he looked the younger over. “We should stop...” Taehyung shook his head and started to lean back down, but was stopped.

Jimin laughed as he put his hands on Taehyung’s chest as the younger kissed along his jawline. “Baby, I’m serious. We’re going to get carried away, Yoongi could be back any minute.” Jimin said. Taehyung stopped and looked down at him as he pouted. “Fine.” Jimin smiled and puckered his lips. Taehyung smiled before he kissed him softly. 

Jimin smiled and sat up. “Baby, I’m hungry... we should go eat.” Jimin said. Taehyung laid next to Jimin so the elder could get up. “Let’s just order in or go to the cafeteria.” Taehyung said. Jimin grabbed his phone before he walked into the bathroom and looked at his neck. “Jesus...” he said under his breath before he started to get his makeup out.

Taehyung got up and walked into the bathroom. He walked up behind the elder and looked at him through the mirror. “Now when Jungkook or Hoseok sees you, they’ll know better than to flirt with you.” Taehyung said whispered into Jimin’s ear as he slowly wrapped his hand around his throat as he gently bit Jimin’s ear lobe.

Jimin moaned a bit before hegently elbowed the younger. “If it hadn’t felt so good, I would of stopped you! You’re lucky it’s winter so I can wear turtlenecks! These are going to take a while to go away.” Jimin said with a pout as he gently touched his neck. “You don’t like them?” Taehyung asked. Jimin looked up at the younger before he leaned back into him. “I do... it’s just going to be a pain covering them up tomorrow if I don’t feel like wearing a turtle neck.” Jimin said.

Taehyung chuckled. “Sorry... you should of stopped me sooner. Now, what about us ordering in?” Taehyung asked. Jimin pouted. “Baby, we’ve been stuck inside watching movies and making out like all day, can we go into town and eat? Please?” Jimin asked pouting more. Taehyung sighed out and nodded. Jimin smiled and turned a bit to kiss Taehyung’s cheek. “I’m gonna go change!” Jimin said before looked Taehyung over. “You should too, baby. I’ll meet you out by your car.”

Taehyung nodded before he kissed Jimin a couple times. “Okay, baby. I’ll see you in a bit.” Taehyung said, kissing Jimin’s cheek before he walked out of the restroom. He walked over and pulled his shirt on and grabbed his phone before he left. Taehyung turned his phone back on as he walked back to his dorm.

Taehyung sighed as he got to his door. He pulled his phone out as he unlocked the door. He had a missed call from Yoongi. Taehyung blushed as he read the younger’s name, his heart palpitating. Taehyung quickly pressed the notification and put his phone to his ear as he walked into his room.

—

Yoongi glanced over at Nayeon as they walked past a couple restaurants with Mina and Jeongyeon in front of them. Yoongi blushed as Nayeon looked up and over at him. “Are you cold? Did you need your coat back?” She asked. Yoongi shook his head. “No, noona, I’m fine.” Yoongi said as he awkwardly looked away.

Mina and Jeongyeon stopped walking. They turned to Nayeon and Yoongi. “Unnie, I just got a text from my brother, he wants me to go have dinner with him.” Jeonyeon said. Nayeon smiled and nodded. “Okay... be safe though.” Jeongyeon looked at Mina. “Could you come with me? I don’t think I should go back to campus by myself.” Mina nodded. Nayeon blushed as she looked up at Yoongi before she looked at her friends. “Have fun you two! Come on Mina, let’s hurry!” Jeongyeon said before she and Mina waved to them and left.

Yoongi gulped before he turned to Nayeon. The elder brushed her hair behind her ear before she shyly smiled at Yoongi. “Um... so, do you have a favorite restaurant?” Nayeon asked. Yoongi smiled. “I’ve never been to any of the restaurants here.” Nayeon gasped a bit as she looked up at Yoongi with her big brown eyes. “Really?!” Yoongi blushed more and nodded as he looked into her eyes. “I started late... I’ve only been here like a week.... Noona?” Yoongi asked. Nayeon blinked and waited for the younger to speak again.

Yoongi’s eyes drifted down to her lips before he looked back up into her eyes. “Your eyes are beautiful.” Yoongi said as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. Nayeon’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as she began to smile. “T-Thank you, Yoongi-yah.” Nayeon said as Yoongi continued to look at her. She looked away from him and looked around at the restaurants before she pointed to one. “There! The best place in town!” She said.

Yoongi followed her finger. “Looks... expensive.” Yoongi said. Nayeon groaned. “I’m sorry! I forgot about that...” “No! It’s fine! I have money I just... I didn’t mean expensive! That was stupid of me...” Yoongi said as he turned away from her and cursed at himself under his breath. Nayeon watched him. “I have the money... I didn’t mean expensive, I meant fancy... _romantic_...”Yoongi said as his eyes met Nayeon’s.

Nayeon blushed more and laughed a bit as she brushed her hair back. “Yeah... I realized that afterwards, um it’s okay! I can pick a different place!” Nayeon said as she turned and looked around. Yoongi gently took her hand and intertwined their fingers. “No, we should go, noona.” Yoongi said softly. 

Nayeon smiled and nodded before she let the younger lead her towards the restaurant. As they were walking, Yoongi got a phone call. Yoongi pulled his phone out and looked at the screen before he ended the call and looked back at Nayeon. She smiled at him softly, making the younger smile back at her.


	45. Measure 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... angst... honestly it was gonna be way more angsty but I changed my mind 😂

Jimin waited as Taehyung locked the doors to his car. Taehyung walked around and took the elder's hand as they walked past the restaurants. "Do you want to go somewhere chill or romantic? I'm feeling romantic." Jimin said as he looked over at Taehyung. "How come?" Taehyung asked. Jimin shrugged. "Maybe because I'm with my boyfriend? Plus, I'm sure we can get in with Hoseok's name. Might even get a discount." Jimin said.

Taehyung chuckled. "Cheap-ass... you do know money's not an issue, right?" Taehyung asked as Jimin dragged him towards the restaurant. Jimin blushed and smiled as he looked back at the younger. "Seems I've forgotten who I'm dating." Jimin said. Taehyung smiled and shook his head. Jimin stopped and looked up at him. "I still want to go." Taehyung smiled and nodded. "Okay, okay... we can go, baby, if you keep walking." Jimin smiled before he kissed Taehyung a couple times before he pulled the younger the rest of the way.

Yoongi stood in front of Nayeon as a gust of wind blew past, he tried his best to shield her as they waited in line. Nayeon giggled a bit and gently poked his side. "I told you I was fine. But still, thank you." She said. Yoongi nodded. "You're welcome, noona. I just don't want you to catch a cold or anything." Nayeon shook her head. "I won't, but you will. Please take your coat back, Yoongi-yah." Yoongi shook his head. "You need it more than I do. I promise, I'm fine." Yoongi said as he smiled at her.

"Tae~! Put me down!" Yoongi heard someone say not too far away. Yoongi turned his head and watched as Taehyung smiled and set Jimin down. The color drained from the younger's face as he slowly began to try and hide behind Nayeon. She looked back at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Yoongi-yah, are you okay?" She asked. Yoongi kept his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah... just... I... I sort of ditched my practice to hang out with my step-brother and the guy I have to practice with is here with his boyfriend.I just really don't want to hear it right now, you know?" Yoongi said. Nayeon nodded and got up on her tippy toes to try and block Yoongi's face.

Yoongi chuckled. "Noona, you don't have to do that." Yoongi said. Nayeon stopped as they moved forward a bit. Once they stopped again, she got back on her tippy toes and giggled. "You sure? Because I think it's gonna work if he looks over here." She said playfully. Yoongi laughed and began to tickle her side. Nayeon laughed and tried to turn towards the younger while she was still on her tippy toes. She lost balance and almost fell forward, but Yoongi grabbed her by her waist and pressed her body against his own.

"Whoa, you okay? Did you twist your ankle?" Yoongi asked as he looked down. Nayeon blushed brightly as she looked Yoongi's features over. "No." she said softly as Yoongi looked down at her and blushed. He finally noticed how close they were. Yoongi reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear slowly before he looked down at her lips and let his hand rest on her jawline.

Nayeon blushed as the look in Yoongi's eyes changed, they began to become glossy and somewhat lustful, yearning. "Noona?" Yoongi asked softly. "Y-Yes?" She asked as she stared at his lips. Yoongi felt his heart start to beat faster. "Can... can I kiss you?" He asked. Nayeon blushed and quickly nodded her head. Yoongi moved his hand down to her neck as he leaned in, closing his eyes as his lips were a few centimeters away from hers.

Jimin looked around at the line as he fixed his hair. "We should try just saying we're his friends instead of waiting in the line... holy shit! Is that our little Yoongi?!" Jimin whispered to Taehyung as he lightly hit the younger's arm. Taehyung quickly looked around. "Where?!" Jimin pointed to a boy and a girl who were about to kiss. "There! With that girl!" Jimin said. 

Taehyung looked at the couple and blinked a couple times before he realized that it was in fact Yoongi, kissing another person. Taehyung let go of Jimin and started to walk over to them, but Jimin grabbed his arm. "Babe! What the fuck?! Don't just go over there and interrupt them! Let him have his moment!" Taehyung yanked his arm away and walked over to Yoongi and Nayeon.

"Yoongi!" Taehyung shouted. Yoongi jumped a bit as he pulled away from Nayeon. "Fuck." He said under his breath. Nayeon looked up at Taehyung who glared at her before his focus went back to Yoongi. "Could I speak with you for a moment?" Taehyung asked. Jimin walked over and sighed. "Yoongi-yah! I'm sorry! I tried to stop him... you two are fucking adorable by the way." Jimin said. Nayeon blushed and smiled as she looked up at Yoongi.

Yoongi pulled her close to his side. "Thanks hyung... Taehyung-hyung, we can speak later. I was kind of in the middle of something." Yoongi said through gritted teeth. Taehyung grabbed the younger's arm and yanked him away before he smiled fakely at Nayeon. "It'll just be a minute, Jimin will stay with you." Taehyung said as he dragged Yoongi away, they younger trying to get out of his grasp.

"Fucking let me go!" Yoongi shouted as Taehyung pulled him around to the side of the restaurant. Taehyung let go of him once they were away from the other people walking around. "How the fuck did you get in town? Did you tell your mother you were coming here?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi scoffed. "I told you already! Leave me alone! You're not my father or my brother, so it's really none of your concern!" "I told your mom I'd look after you so it kind of is! Did you tell your mother?!" Taehyung shouted back.

Yoongi looked away and pouted. "No..." Yoongi flinched a bit as Taehyung grabbed his arms and lightly shook him. "Yoongi! You need to tell one of us! You can't just fucking go wherever you want! You're only sixteen years old!" Taehyung shouted. "How many times do we have to fucking tell you that?!" Taehyung asked as he looked into the younger's eyes.

Yoongi used all his strength to try and get Taehyung's hands off of him. "Fuck off! Fuck off! _Fuck off_!!!" Yoongi said as he hit Taehyung's chest. "No! You're my responsibility!" Taehyung shouted back. Yoongi groaned as he pushed on Taehyung's chest. "Just leave me alone! You're with _him_ , but you're suffocating _me_!" Yoongi shouted.

Taehyung loosened his grip on the younger. Yoongi panted as he hit Taehyung's chest. "You fucking asshole!" Yoongi shouted as he hit the elder again. Yoongi sniffled as he began to cry. Taehyung pulled the younger into his chest. "What are you talking about, Yoongi?" Taehyung asked softly. Yoongi groaned and looked up as he tried to get out of Taehyung's embrace. "Don't play dumb, hyung! Just leave me alone! I'm so confused and you don't help!" Yoongi shouted.

Taehyung blinked a couple times. "Yoongi, seriously... what are you talking about?" Yoongi blushed and groaned. "Nothing! Just fucking let me go!" Taehyung let go of the younger and watched as Yoongi tried to shove him away, but Taehyung stood his ground. Yoongi panted as he kept his eyes down. "You... you're just _suffocating_ me, hyung... from now on... leave me alone if it doesn't have anything to do with class. I'll find someone else to teach me how to read notes." Yoongi said as he looked up at the elder. Taehyung opened his mouth to speak but the younger shoved past him. Taehyung sighed as he watched him for a moment before he followed him back out.

Yoongi wiped at his eyes before he quickly made his way back to Nayeon. She looked up at him and gently touched his cheek. "Yoongi... are you okay?" She asked softly. Yoongi nodded as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close again. Nayeon pouted as she looked him over with concern. "Did you want to go home?" She asked him softly. Yoongi shook his head and gripped her waist tighter as Taehyung walked up to him.

Jimin looked between the two, noticing the thick atmosphere between them. Nayeon stood in front of Yoongi as she glared at Taehyung. Jimin grabbed Taehyung's arm and looked at Yoongi. "I'm sorry, Yoongi... I'll see you back at the dorm." Jimin said softly before he pulled Taehyung away. Nayeon looked up at the younger. "Did he hurt you?" She asked. Yoongi shook his head and looked down. "I'm sorry, noona... guess the night's ruined... we can go pick you up something to eat and I can take you back to school... I'm not hungry anymore." Yoongi said softly.

Nayeon smiled at him softly. "It's not ruined.I don't care where we do or don't eat, Yoongi. But we're still getting you some food." She said as she pulled him out of the line and towards the shops. Yoongi smiled a bit and nodded. "Okay, noona. If it'll make you happy." Yoongi said softly. Nayeon smiled and nodded. "It would make me very happy, Yoongi-yah." She said before she reach up and kissed his cheek as she wrapped her arms around one of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work at 7pm (cst) today but I’ll try to post again before then if I wake back up in time 😂


	46. Measure 46

After about thirty minutes of awkward glances and the basics of Hoseok’s life, Jungkook and Hoseok delved into more serious topics. Jungkook watched Hoseok with awe as he talked. "So.. yeah. I really miss volunteering as much as I use to, but it's hard to do that with my hectic schedule." Hoseok said. Jungkook smiled. "I'm sure you'll find time in the near future. You're a good guy, hyung." Jungkook said before he mumbled to himself. "Jimin's missing out."

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. "Jimin? Park Jimin?" He asked. Jungkook cursed under his breath. "Uh... yeah." Hoseok narrowed his eyes again and stared at the younger before he eyes widened. "Holy shit. You! You're that guy who Jimin fucked the day Taehyung confessed to him!" Jungkook rubbed his neck. "Yeah... you must hate my guts, huh?" Hoseok looked at his watch before he looked up at Jungkook. "Yes... if I hadn't been sitting here for two hours already getting to know you... but I'm trying to move on from him... obviously." Hoseok said. Jungkook nodded. "Same... he's a damn succubus." Jungkook mumbled as he took a drink of his wine.

Hoseok looked the younger over. "You're not wrong... but why did you fuck him?" Hoseok asked. Jungkook shrugged. "Something told me to. I don't regret it, just wish he'd leave me alone." Hoseok raised an eyebrow. "He won't...? Oh. Well, that explains your face." Jungkook chuckled a bit. "Yes, it was Taehyung, but not for that reason." Jungkook said. Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. "Then...?" Jungkook blushed and shook his head. "I um... well... Jimin is the one who flirted with me right? But he's not gonna hit Jimin sooo... ta-da!" Jungkook lied.

Hoseok smirked. "You're a horrible liar, but I don't need to know." Hoseok said as he drank the rest of his wine. Jungkook nodded before he sighed softly. "Well this was going great... I hate not being able to shut up." Jungkook said with a pout. "Do you have that same problem in the bedroom?" Hoseok asked. Jungkook blushed. "What?" Jungkook asked.

Hoseok looked into his eyes before he leaned forward. "Do you have that same problem in the bedroom? ... not being able to keep quiet I mean." Hoseok said. Jungkook smirked with amusement. "Bet you'd like to find out, huh?" Hoseok chuckled. "Maybe, but it doesn't matter, you fucked Jimin... and Jimin's a bottom." Hoseok said. Jungkook licked his lips. "Who said I was strictly a top?" Jungkook asked. "I don't live far from here... if you wanted to find out." Jungkook said before he finished his drink. Hoseok pulled his wallet out and set the cash on the table. Jungkook stood up and followed the elder outside.

Hoseok watched as Jungkook walked over to a motorcycle. “This is yours?” Jungkook nodded. “It’s hot.” Hoseok said. Jungkook looked at him. “Wanna have control of her like you will over me?” Jungkook asked. Hoseok chuckled. “I will?” Jungkook nodded. “You like being in charge, but not all the time. You just want to be with me because you want to see how loud I can get.” Jungkook whispered into Hoseok’s ear. Hoseok looked back at Jungkook before he mounded the bike. “Let’s go.” He said. Jungkook smirked before he hopped on and put the helmet on his head before he wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist. “Know where you’re going?” Jungkook asked before he lightly kissed on Hoseok’s neck. The elder licked his lips before he started the bike and revved the engine. “I think I might have an idea of where.” Hoseok said in a husky voice before he took off.

—

Jimin stared at Taehyung as they stood outside the restaurant. Taehyung had watched Yoongi and the girl he was with until they were out of his sight, he was still staring the way they had went when Jimin shouted at him. "Taehyung!" Jimin shouted over a motorcycle going by. Taehyung looked at him. "What?" He asked. Jimin stared at him. "What do you mean what?! What the actual fuck was that?! Why did you have to embarrass him like that?! He was obviously very into that girl! You're mad because he gave you attitude this morning?! Because he didn't tell you what he was doing?! News flash, Taehyung, but he doesn't have to tell you shit! Why do you even care about him-"

Jimin stopped as he stared at his boyfriend. "What?! Go ahead and fucking finish!" Taehyung said. Jimin looked into Taehyung's eyes. "Do you have feelings for Yoongi?" Jimin asked. Taehyung raised his eyebrows and smiled with amusement. "Are you serious?" Jimin crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, I am. Do you have feelings for Yoongi?" Jimin asked again.

Taehyung shook his head "No. I'm just suppose to look after him, I promised his mother." Jimin rolled his eyes. "Either you're in denial or your overprotectiveness goes beyond me." Taehyung walked up to Jimin and cupped his face in his hands. "I'm just overprotective... which I will try to keep in check." Jimin shook his head. "I still have a weird feeling... Yoongi means more to you then I think you know..." Jimin said as he stepped back.

"Baby, where are you doing?" Taehyung asked after Jimin had started to walk towards the restaurant. "Go home! I'll find my own way back!" Jimin shouted. Taehyung chased after the elder and grabbed his arm. "Baby, Wait-" "No! I... I shouldn't of forced you to stay with me... I don't want to be with you, Taehyung... and you clearly don't want to be with me." Jimin said.

Taehyung blinked a couple times. "Yes I do! Jimin-" "Just go tell him! Tell him before he and that girl get serious." Jimin said as he yanked his arm away and walked over to the restaurant where Hoseok worked. He walked up to the hostess. "Is Hoseok working?" Jimin asked. She shook her head. "He and his date actually left awhile ago.” Jimin sighed softly before he thanked her.

“Jimin.” Jimin sighed and turned to Taehyung. “What?” Taehyung looked down. “I’m sorry... just please come back with me, I wouldn’t feel right leaving you here.” Jimin shook his head. “Take me to Jungkook’s. You need to apologize to him anyways.” Taehyung sighed and nodded before he and Jimin walked back to his car.

—

Yoongi held the bag of food on his lap as they rode the bus back to campus. Yoongi nervous shook his leg as he thought about his argument with Taehyung, before he thought about what happened before that. Yoongi gulped before he looked over at Nayeon who was looking down at her phone. Yoongi watched as she unzipped Taehyung's coat and opened it to expose her legs. Yoongi gripped the bag as he looked her over, watching as she pulled her hair to one side and tilted her head a bit as she looked at her phone.

Yoongi licked his lips and gulped before he stared at her with his mouth open. Nayeon put her phone in her lap as she adjusted her skirt. Yoongi blushed as his mind began to race. Nayeon blushed as she felt the younger's eyes on her before she glanced over at him. Yoongi blushed more and looked away. He cleared his throat and fidgeted in his seat. Yoongi lightly scoffed at himself before he jumped a bit as Nayeon placed her hand on the spot where his thigh and knee met. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Yoongi looked over at her before he looked down at her hand. Yoongi hugged the bag closer. "Yeah." "Are you sure?" She asked with concern as she subconsciously moved her hand up his thigh. Yoongi looked out the window and closed his eyes. "Yeah... noona, I'm-" Yoongi gulped. "I'm fine." Yoongi said as his face turned red. Nayeon smiled and patted his thigh before she moved it. "Okay, Yoongi-yah." She said softly. Yoongi slowly breathed out and pushed his hair back.

Nayeon watched him and blushed. She looked down at the space between them and placed her hand there. She looked around the bus as she gently rubbed her finger against his thigh. Yoongi blushed more as she did it again. Yoongi gently pulled on the collar of his shirt as he gulped. "I think this bus's heater may be working a little too well..." Yoongi said. "Do you think it's hot?" Yoongi asked as he looked over at Nayeon. She smiled and shook her head. "No... but you're very red, Yoongi-yah. Are you getting sick?" She asked as she gently checked his forehead.

Yoongi shook his head and gently moved her hand. Yoongi was holding onto her wrist as they looked into each other's eyes. "How come your face is so red then?" She asked. Yoongi gulped. "You're... you're making me nervous." Yoongi mumbled as he gently let go of her and looked out the window. "I am?" She asked innocently. Yoongi nodded as he noticed that they were pulling up to the school gates. Nayeon smiled to herself before she zipped up the coat and stood up as the bus came to a stop. “Come on, Yoongi-yah.” Nayeon said sweetly. Yoongi stood up and looked her over before he followed her off the bus.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a long one 😂

Nayeon walked beside Yoongi and smiled as she looked up at him. "Tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up?" She asked.

Yoongi rubbed his neck. "I'm from Daegu. Um... I have one older brother, then I have like three younger half siblings on my dad's side and two older soon the be step-brother's on my mom's. I'm kind of a problem child... I don't like to listen and I like to talk back." Yoongi said.

Nayeon smiled a bit. "Wow, a real bad boy." She teased. Yoongi laughed a little before he looked over at her. "I can be... guess you'll just have to wait and find out, noona." Yoongi whispered.

Nayeon blushed and looked up at Yoongi as he smirked. She lightly cleared her throat. "So um... how come you started here late?" She asked.

Yoongi chuckled. "Ah well... I kind of got expelled... again." Yoongi said as he looked around as they approached Nayeon's dormitory building.

Nayeon raised her eyebrows. " _Expelled_? _Again_?" She asked as Yoongi opened the door for her. Yoongi nodded and followed her inside and up two flights of stairs. "Yeah... told you, I'm a problem child." He said.

Nayeon pulled her keys out and unlocked the door to her room. She placed her purse on her desk before she pulled Taehyung's coat off and set it down over her chair. Yoongi looked her over. "How many schools have you been expelled from?" She asked as she put her hair up.

Yoongi scratched his neck as he watched her tidy her already neat bed, her skirt looking like it would expose her to the younger if she bent over any further. Yoongi gulped and held the bag of food above his crotch. She stopped and looked back at Yoongi. "Yoongi?" She asked.

The younger jumped a bit and looked up at her. "Hmm?" He asked. She smiled and sat on her bed. "How many schools have you been expelled from?" She asked again as she patted the bed.

Yoongi walked over and hesitated moving the bag from his crotch. Nayeon watched him as he looked over at the coat before he looked between her and the coat a couple times. She watched as he quickly handed her the back then grabbed his coat and put it on, fiddling with the zipper a bit, cursing under his breath as he struggled.

Nayeon blushed as she noticed what he was trying to cover up. Yoongi finally zipped up the coat and sat down. Yoongi rubbed his neck as he looked down at the bag of food. "Oh um right... like four or three? Maybe five? Five sounds about right." Yoongi said.

Nayeon raised her eyebrows. " _Five_?" She asked.

Yoongi nodded. "Two primary schools, one lower secondary, and two secondary. The last one, I got expelled for going off on a teacher." Yoongi said.

Nayeon stared at him. "Please continue." She said.

Yoongi chuckled. "He said some disrespectful things about gay people and just the LGBTQA+ as a whole, there were kids in our class who were out and had to hear this asshole disrespect them and literally no one was going to speak up, so I did." Yoongi said before he began to get their food out.

Nayeon smiled. "That was awfully sweet of you." She said.

Yoongi sighed. "Not according to my father. He couldn't understand why I spoke up. But to be honest, I hated that teacher and someone needed to put his ass in place. I mean he kept his mouth shut after I finished cussing him out. I mean I didn't cuss the entire time... just when I was done I told him..." Yoongi sighed softly before he continued. "I said people like him were the reason why the middle finger was created then I said fuck you and flipped him off, grabbed my things and turned myself into the principal's office because I didn't want him to have the last word." Yoongi said as he opened his bag of chips.

Nayeon pushed the rest of the food up on the bed so she could get a bit closer to Yoongi. Yoongi watched as she leaned in towards him. "How long ago was that?" She asked.

Yoongi looked up as he thought. "About two weeks ago. I had only been at the school for two days." Yoongi said.

Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows before she leaned back a bit. ".... how old are you?" She asked. Yoongi blushed and looked inside his bag. "Sixteen." He mumbled.

Nayeon looked him over. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you! But I'll be seventeen in March." Yoongi said as he looked up at Nayeon. Nayeon smiled. "You're awfully mature... at least around me."

Yoongi smirked. "I'm peacocking." He said.

Nayeon laughed. "Are you? Well... I think it might be working." She said before she picked up her food and opened it.

Yoongi watched her before he spoke up again. "Also, I've had a girlfriend before so I'm not like completely inexperienced... but I'm still a Virgin." Yoongi blurted out.

Nayeon blushed and chuckled a bit. "Umm... good to know?" She said. Yoongi smacked himself in the forehead and put his face in his hands. "Why did I say that?" He mumbled.

Nayeon giggled and gently brushed his hair back. "You're adorable." She said. Yoongi sat up and sighed. "Thanks... but I'm assuming I totally just ruin my chance, huh?" Yoongi asked.

Nayeon smiled sweetly. "No... not at all." She said before she leaned in and kissed him softly.

Yoongi looked at her before he leaned back in and kissed her a bit harder as he pulled her closer. Nayeon pulled away and put her food on her desk before put the rest of the food in the bag and put it on the desk too.

Nayeon looked at him and smiled. "Sorry... I just didn't want us to get carried away and crush our food." Nayeon said.

Yoongi smiled a bit and rubbed his neck. "Yeah.. well I should actually probably go." Yoongi said as he stood up.

Nayeon grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Yoongi... I wasn't using that as an excuse to stop." She said. "I _want_ to _make out_ with you." She whispered as she crawled over to the younger boy, making him move back on her bed. "O-Oh..." Yoongi said before he gulped and watched as Nayeon unzipped his coat and opened it before she placed herself over his lap.

Nayeon smiled before she placed her hands on his chest. "Is this okay?" She asked. Yoongi nodded his head. Nayeon watched his face as she sat down on his lap. "Oh! Wow um..."

Yoongi turned red and groaned as he covered his face. "I'm sorry! It has a mind of its own I swear-"

Nayeon moved one of his hands and placed her own over his mouth. "Don't apologize. Is it from me?" She said with a smirk. Yoongi stared at her as his face crimsoned. Nayeon giggled before she kissed Yoongi softly. "You're so cute." She said before she kissed him again.

Yoongi put his hands on her neck to gently pull her closer and hold her in place as he began to make out with her again. Nayeon gripped onto his shirt as she slowly started to grind against him.

"Fuck..." Yoongi whispered against her lips before she attacked his tongue with her own as they kissed again.

Yoongi slowly opened his eyes as she pulled away and looked him over as they both panted. Nayeon watched as his eyes drifted down to her thighs.

Nayeon giggled a bit before she took his hand. "You can touch them, Yoongi-yah.. I want you to _touch_ me." She whispered into his ear.

Yoongi watched his hands as he placed them on her waist, slowly moving them down. Nayeon leaned forward and kissed him a couple times before she kissed along his jawline, down to his neck and began to suck on it. Yoongi moaned a bit and closed one of his eyes as he reached the hem of her skirt. But they both ended up freezing as the door was thrown open.

Mina and Jeongyeon walked in with a third girl. They were all laughing and talking until they all looked at Nayeon and Yoongi. Nayeon sighed and pouted as she ran her hands down Yoongi's chest.

Yoongi stared at her thighs for a moment until he sighed out and put his head back against the wall as he closed his eyes.

Mina and Jeongyeon began to smirk and whisper to each other before they laughed a bit. Nayeon rolled her eyes. "Guys, we're literally right in front of you." Mina and Jeongyeon both laughed louder. "We're sorry! Should we leave?" They asked as the third girl looked between Yoongi and Nayeon. 

Nayeon shook her head before she got up and walked over to their food. Yoongi blushed as he looked down at his crotch. Yoongi gulped before he sighed and stood up.

All four girls looked down as he tried to quickly zip his coat back up. Yoongi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Nayeon smiled at him as she walked over with a bag of his food. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked him as the other girls walked inside and all went over to Mina's bed.

Yoongi nodded before he and Nayeon walked to the door. "I'll um... I'll text you after my classes to see when you want to tutor me." Yoongi said as he walked out the door.

Nayeon leaned against the door frame and looked up at the younger as she smiled and nodded. "Okay, Yoongi-yah." She's said softly.

Yoongi rubbed the back of his as he looked her over, debating on kissing her good night. He smiled a bit. "Thank you... for tonight." Yoongi said as he blushed more. "Good night, noona." Yoongi said as he looked into her eyes, smiling softly before he turned and started to walk away.

Nayeon pouted and closed the door. She sighed as she looked at her friends. "Go ahead, tease me." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He was hot! I want one! Nayeon-unnie, I had no clue you even liked boys like that!" Their friend, Dahyun said. Nayeon rolled her eyes before they all looked at the door as there was a knock.

Nayeon opened it and blushed as she looked up at Yoongi. "Did you forget something?" she asked as she looked behind her at her bed. "Yeah." Yoongi said as he looked down at her lips. Nayeon turned back to him and took a step back as he moved forward. "I don't see anything, but you can look-" Yoongi reached out and cupped her face in his hands. "Noona." Yoongi said before he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Nayeon blushed and gripped his wrists as Yoongi kissed her a couple times.

Nayeon looked up at him with her big eyes after he had slowly pulled away. Yoongi smiled before he walked backwards. "Good night, noona." He said softly before he smirked a bit and left.

Nayeon blushed more as her friends teased her. "Shut up!" She said with a smile as she shut the door. Mina smiled and looked her best friend over. "You two are so cute." Nayeon waved her off. "It's literally been a day of knowing him. I doubt-"

"Just wait, he'll ask you out soon enough!" Mina said before they all went back to teasing her before they sat on the beds.

"Would you guys stop it!" Nayeon said.

"Only if you tell us everything!" Jeongyeon said.

"Yes, unnie. What happened tonight?" Mina asked as they all watched Nayeon smile and lay back on her bed. "Tonight was almost perfect." She said softly.

—

Jimin gulped as he looked up at Jungkook's door. Taehyung sighed softly. "Just go hyung! If he rejects you, I'll be right here." Taehyung said.

Jimin looked over at Taehyung and arched an eyebrow. Taehyung blushed. "Not like that! I... I think you were right... about Yoongi..." Taehyung said as he rubbed his neck.

Jimin nodded. "Always." He said before he looked back at Jungkook's house.

Taehyung rolled his eyes before he nudged him. "Go!" He said. Jimin sighed and pouted. "Okay..."

Jungkook smirked as he looked up into the elder's eyes before Hoseok leaned back down and made out with him roughly. They both moaned into each other's mouths as their cocks rubbed up against one another.

Jungkook pulled away and sighed out. Hoseok panted and looked down at the boy he had pinned underneath him. "What's wrong?" Hoseok asked in a husky voice. Jungkook smirked. "It's not you, sexy... seems we have a visitor... how would you feel if they wanted to join us?" Jungkook asked.

Hoseok sighed. "If it's who I think you're talking about, then no. I want you all to myself."

Jungkook smiled and nodded. "Yes sir, then I'll go get rid of him." Jungkook said as he sat up and kissed Hoseok.

The elder watched him as he got up and pulled his pants on. "I'm not against having a third person join us... I just don't want him to easily get what he wants." Hoseok said.

Jungkook touched his nose and smiled. "I like the way you think. How long should we-"

"A week or two at least." Hoseok said. Jungkook chuckled. "You're evil... I love it! Okay, I'll be back, feel free to touch yourself!" Jungkook said before he ran upstairs as there was a knock on the door.

Jimin pouted and he stood on the porch with Taehyung. Jungkook opened the door and looked at Jimin, then Taehyung. "Jesus, you idiots finally realized?" Jungkook asked. 

Taehyung balled his fist as he glared at Jungkook. Jimin looked up at Jungkook. "I'm sorry... how can I make it up to you?" Jimin asked. Jungkook looked the smaller boy over. "I don't know... you're literally still into a whole other guy, Jimin.... can we talk about this later? I have someone over." Jungkook said as he looked over at Taehyung.

Taehyung looked the younger over before he walked up to him. "Is he here?!" Taehyung asked possessively.

Jungkook sighed. "No. You know he left with a _girl_. Your ignorance really hurt him tonight... so... you're going to have to work your ass off to get him away from that girl... she's already starting to wrap him around her finger. _His noona_. Also, you'll have even more competition in the coming weeks, as will she. It makes me happy, yet slightly protective, to know all these people want my step-brother. He's a very unique individual so I'm not surprised... and attractive. It's gonna be like the Hunger Games! The Yoongi Games!" Jungkook said with a smile. "I'm clever. But yes, these up coming weeks will really test you and your possessive nature. I'm rooting for you though! Fighting!" Jungkook said to Taehyung with a smile.

Taehyung stared at him as did Jimin. Jungkook smiled. "Okay, well... I have to go get fucked now." Jungkook said as he started to close the door, but Jimin stopped him. "Jungkook-"

"Jimin-hyung... I promise we'll talk. Okay? Why don't you two like go hook up or something?" Jungkook suggested.

Taehyung scoffed. "I seriously don't like you." Taehyung said as he glared at Jungkook.

"Not yet!" Jungkook said with a smile. "Probably not till the wedding." Jungkook said with a shrug. "I'm the best man, so you better respect me at least." Jungkook said before he gently pushed Jimin back. "Bye!" Jungkook said before he shut and locked the door.

Jimin looked at Taehyung before he groaned before he knocked on the door again. Jungkook sighed as he stopped and walked back over. He opened the door and looked between them. Jimin nudged Taehyung. Taehyung rolled his eyes and looked at Jungkook. "I'm sorry about your face..."

Jungkook giggled. "Ahhh... no you're not." Jungkook said. "You did this to my face because I grabbed his ass, I touched what was your's, right?" Jungkook asked.

Taehyung looked like he was about ready to kill Jungkook. Jimin grabbed the younger's arm and pulled him down the stairs. Jungkook nodded. "Thought so. It's a shame... you'll only be taking part of his virginity while she'll take some of it first!"

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and relaxed. "What?" He asked.

Jungkook blushed and cursed under his breath. "Some things I should just keep to myself... well whatever it's out there! Do with that information as you please! Bye!" Jungkook said before he left for good.

Taehyung blinked a couple times as he processed what Jungkook had said. Jimin sighed and pouted as he pulled Taehyung to his car. "Come on, TaeTae..." Jimin said as he glanced as Jungkook's house one last time before they got into the car and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally have Wednesdays off... but they scheduled me because I asked for Saturday off but I called in today 😂 I’m not dealing with that bullshit. Also, I’ve decided to secretly video record Bonnie because I’m so fucking sick and tired of her like verbally and mentally abusive shit. 
> 
> But anyways! I’ll probably update later today too! But for now I’m going back to sleep 😴 I need to stop waking up after 3/4 hours -.-“ then I stay up for like 3/4 before I go back to sleep if I can sleep 😂 lord I’m a mess 
> 
> Like this chapter was! Idunno I felt like it was a mess. Also if you haven’t noticed... we’re at 47 chapters... and I’m not even close to being done (I don’t believe I am) and besides writing for this one I wanna work on something else... but Idunno if I want to tell you about it just yet 🤔🤔🤔 should I? Would you be happy? Idunno! But anyways I’ll see you guys in the next chapter byeee!!! ☺️


	48. Measure 48

Yoongi smiled to himself as he made his way back to his dorm. He got his keys out and was unlocking the door when he looked over and saw Jimin turning the corner. He sighed a bit and looked back down after he noticed Taehyung behind him.

Taehyung noticed the younger and felt the urge to go up to him, but he held back. Jimin smiled at Yoongi. "How was your date?!" He asked the younger as he wrapped his arm around Yoongi's shoulders and gently pinched his cheek. Yoongi smiled and looked over at Jimin. "It was good! How was yours?" He asked Jimin. Jimin smiled. "We broke up."

Yoongi looked over at Taehyung who was already staring at him. Yoongi blushed before he looked back at Jimin. "It was a mutual break up kind of... I mean I technically broke up with him-" "Jimin, I don't think he cares." Taehyung said. Yoongi looked Jimin over. "Well now you can fuck whoever- , not my step-brother, you want! So, I'm sure you're happy about that." Jimin nodded and looked Yoongi over. "It's really a shame you're straight." Jimin said with a pout.

Yoongi watched Jimin as he walked inside their room. "Um... Well... I..." Yoongi looked at Taehyung before he looked at Jimin. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the younger. Yoongi rubbed his neck. "Nothing, you're right, I'm straight. I was going to tease you but I'm in too good of a mood to even come up with something clever." Yoongi lied. Taehyung looked away. "Good night, Jimin-hyung. I'll see you later." Taehyung said before he started to head towards his dorm. Yoongi turned and watched him. "Hyung! Wait!" He shouted.

Taehyung stopped and looked at him. Yoongi slowly approached him. "Did you want to practice tomorrow? We still have a lot to get through. I was thinking maybe during our lunch break? It's around the same time right?" Taehyung nodded. "We could do it then and maybe after dinner... I have tutoring tomorrow too so I’d have to fit that in before." Yoongi said. Taehyung shrugged. "Why do we need to?" He asked. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "For the concert-" "Yoongi, you have a gift! Use it! You could probably learn the song in a matter of minutes, right? Just practice it on your own.... you don't need me." Taehyung said before he looked the younger over. "Can I have my coat back?" He asked.

Yoongi pouted and looked at the coat. "Shouldn't I wash it?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung shook his head. "It's fine, I'll do it." He said. Yoongi looked down before he nodded and pulled it off. He gently handed it the elder. "I'll see you in class." Taehyung said before he walked away. Yoongi rubbed his arms as he watched the elder leave before he walked into his room.

Jimin watched as Yoongi walked over to his desk and sat down. "You okay?" Jimin asked. Yoongi nodded. "Yep... Just was returning his coat." Yoongi said as he opened his laptop. Jimin looked over at the bag of food the younger had put on his bed. "You haven't eaten?" Jimin asked. Yoongi shook his head. "I'm not hungry, hyung..." Jimin watched the younger with concern. Jimin stood up and walked over to Yoongi. "You gonna be okay, Yoongi-yah?" Jimin asked and he wrapped his arms around the younger's neck and gently hugged him. Yoongi nodded before he looked up at Jimin.

Jimin gently brushed Yoongi's hair back. "Yoongi-yah?" Jimin asked as he looked into the younger's eyes. "Yes, hyung?" Yoongi asked. Jimin tilted his head a bit. "Has anyone told you that you have a pretty eye color? They're lighter than mine." Jimin said with a pout as he looked into the younger’s eyes. Yoongi rubbed his neck. "One person... but thank you, hyung. Your eyes are pretty too." Yoongi said before he turned back to his laptop.

Jimin’s eyes lit up as he smiled brightly. He then pulled his desk chair over to the younger's desk as Yoongi grabbed his headphones. Yoongi stopped and slowly looked over at Jimin. "Yes, hyung?" Jimin sighed and rolled his eyes. "I want to know about your date!" He said. Yoongi shrugged. "I went out with a girl, we got food, didn't eat it, then I came back here. That's all." Yoongi said as he pulled his files up on his screen. Jimin watched the screen and smiled. "I'm interested in the ‘ _got food, didn't eat it_ ’ part. Did you fuck?!" Jimin asked.

Yoongi blushed and scoffed. "No! Even if you we did, it's none of your business..." Jimin smiled and shrugged. "I just wanted to congratulate her, but I'll wait." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at Jimin. "Why?" Jimin smirked. "Because you have a nice dick." Yoongi blushed more and lightly cleared his throat. "Why are you complimenting me all of a sudden? Shouldn't you be going to get Hoseok or something?" Jimin shrugged. "I think maybe I should step back from dating... I never really liked it anyways."

Yoongi sighed. "Then do your homework?" Jimin smiled. "Finished it this morning!" Jimin said. Yoongi poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue as he breathed out heavily. "Then read a book? Watch a movie? Get lost on YouTube?" Yoongi suggested. Jimin pouted. "Nah... I don't feel like it." Yoongi closed his laptop and turned to Jimin. "Then go bother Taehyung." Jimin rolled his eyes. "I was with him all day!” Jimin said as he checked the younger out, his eyes getting caught on the red blotch on his neck.

Jimin smirked before he reached over and gently touched Yoongi's neck. "Oooo! What's this?" He asked teasingly. Yoongi blushed and shoved Jimin's hand away. "Fuck off." Jimin giggled. "Did she touch _it_?" Jimin asked. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Touch what?" Yoongi asked. Jimin pointed to Yoongi's crotch. " _It_. Has anyone ever touched _it_?" Jimin asked as he scooted closer.

Yoongi scooted back and blinked a couple times. "No... wait, does through my pants count?" Yoongi asked. Jimin shook his head. "No, I mean like _touch_ it. With their hands, skin on skin. Has it been in anyone's mouth before?" Jimin asked as he licked his lips.

Yoongi blushed at the look in Jimin's eyes. "Hyung, what the fuck is going on with you? Why are you coming on to me?" Yoongi asked as he scooted back more. Jimin shrugged. "I hinted to you that I'm bored. If you won't let me suck on it, let me at lease give you a handjob." Yoongi scoffed and stood up. "No! Hyung... I don't know what happened tonight... but coming on to me, doing things to me, isn't going to take whatever pain your feeling away." Yoongi said.

Jimin leaned on Yoongi's desk, placing his chin on his hand. "Just this once?" Jimin asked with a pout. Yoongi shook his head before he grabbed his pajamas and walked to the bathroom. Jimin smiled and bit his bottom lip as he looked the younger over. Yoongi widened his eyes a bit and scrunched his nose up before he shook his head and walked into the bathroom. Jimin sighed. "He's straight... poor TaeTae..." Jimin said to himself before he moved his chair back to his desk and laid on his bed.

—

Yoongi poked his head out once he was finished. He looked over at Jimin and saw that the elder was still awake and on his phone. Yoongi walked over to his bed and quickly got into it. “Night.” He mumbled. Jimin looked over at the younger and blushed. “I’m sorry, Yoongi... I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Jimin said with a sigh. Yoongi looked over at him. “It’s okay.... I may of lied earlier...” Yoongi said. Jimin arched an eyebrow. “About? Oh my god you did have sex!”

Yoongi laughed. “No! I’m still a Virgin! I swear all we did was make out, hyung.” Jimin giggled. “Okay okay... bet you wanted to though. She’s cute.” Yoongi blushed. “She’s hot, hyung.” Yoongi said. Jimin chuckled. “Are you going to ask her out?” Yoongi blushed and shrugged. “Maybe... but... regarding the thing I lied about...” Yoongi said before he sighed. “I um... hyung, you seriously can’t tell anyone this, okay?” Yoongi said as he sat up. Jimin nodded before he also sat up before he got up and sat down next to Yoongi on his bed.

Yoongi looked at Jimin and blushed a bit. “I um... I like... well...” Yoongi rubbed his neck. “I like... Taehyung.” Yoongi said. Jimin raised his eyebrows. “You _like_ Taehyung?” He asked. Yoongi gulped before he nodded. “Yeah... he’s cool... just lately he’s been on my ass.” Yoongi said with a light chuckle as he rubbed his neck. “Oh... you like... _oh_. Um well I told him to chill out.” Jimin said. Yoongi nodded. “Yeah well he doesn’t want to practice with me anymore. Whatever that was about.” Yoongi said with a pout.

Jimin raised his eyebrows. “Really? Why?” Yoongi shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s been acting weird.” Yoongi said. Jimin looked around the room and nodded. “Right. Um well, we should sleep.” Jimin said as he got up and laid down on his own bed. Yoongi nodded. “Yeah. Good night, hyung.” Yoongi said before he turned the lights off and laid down. He turned on his side and pouted as he thought about Taehyung until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably would of had this up sooner... but I’ve been stuck watching criminal minds all evening ☺️ 
> 
> Lmao might of gotten myself into some drama at work, BUT I have good reason for it... Clyde has a big fucking mouth and has been saying shit about me, spreading false rumors about me. 
> 
> But I heard it from someone else obviously. So I decided to test her. I told her something to see if she’d say anything. I was like “don’t say anything but I think so and so (the 16 year old she’s got a weird ass relationship with) has like a gf or something” y’all should of seen her face, she didn’t look happy. I wanted to smirk so bad but I kept a straight face. 
> 
> So.. Guess who called me like three times at 3 am? 
> 
> Le 16 yr. old
> 
> We shall call him “The child” Eh no... reminds me of baby yoda and baby yoda is precious... Umm L’enfant? French? Good? Okay. 
> 
> Sooo L’enfant called me but I have really really bad phone anxiety so I just texted him. He was like “why’d you say shit” blah blah blah and I was just like “I knew she’d tell you.” But Ofc she took what I said out of context and warped it to her narrative. 
> 
> So I messaged her this: 
> 
> Wow dude. You just don’t know how to keep your fucking mouth shut about shit. I knew you’d tell him. Which says a lot. 
> 
> Thank you
> 
> I have no problem calling these people out on their shit. And if I get fired or anything over this, I’m going to the office and reporting all their mother fucking asses. If I’m going down they going down with me. 
> 
> Old me would of like kept quiet and shit but I’ve changed. 
> 
> I also totally went off on my sperm donor today 😂😂😂 (we don’t have a great relationship. I don’t like him, I feel bad for him so I tolerate him sometimes) OMG I was cracking myself up! I’m such a little shit. I’ll tell you about it in the next chapter if anyone wants to know.
> 
> Btw... this chapter, idk how I feel about it as in I don’t know what to think of it so I’m curious about your insight 🤔 but like... Jimin 👀 he thinks he’s clever 🤣 he’s just narcissistic though
> 
> Anyways! I’ll start on the next chapter after I get out of the shower! Byeee ☺️😘😋


	49. Measure 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think you guys are ready for this >.>
> 
> I wasn’t ready 😂

Jungkook smiled as he felt Hoseok's hand slide up his back before he draped his arm over Jungkook's side. "Morning, sexy." Jungkook whispered.

Hoseok chuckled deeply. "Morning..." Hoseok whispered before he kissed Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook sat up and looked down at Hoseok. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime." Jungkook said.

Hoseok smirked. "Fun is an understatement."

Jungkook smiled and watched as Hoseok felt on his thighs. Jungkook blushed a bit as Hoseok pulled him down onto his lap and started to kiss on his neck. Jungkook bit his lip and chuckled. "Don't you have classes?" Jungkook whispered.

Hoseok kissed up to Jungkook's lips and kissed him a couple times. Jungkook pulled away and stood up. "Hyung... you have classes." Jungkook said with a blush.

Hoseok sat up and pulled Jungkook back on top of him. "I can skip." Hoseok whispered before he kissed Jungkook again.

Jungkook squeaked a bit as Hoseok flipped them over and pinned him down. "H-Hyung, you shouldn't skip... plus, Jimin wants to talk to you." Jungkook said.

Hoseok looked the younger over and furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know that?" Hoseok asked.

Jungkook shrugged. "Because I'm psychic."

Hoseok raised his eyebrows. "Really?" Jungkook nodded. Hoseok sat up and looked at Jungkook's wall as he thought. "I don't want to talk to him." Hoseok said as he looked down at Jungkook.

"Oh no..." Jungkook whispered. "Um.. hyung... I'm flattered and yes I know you had a good time, because duh, I'm good in bed. But you and I... we aren't-"

Hoseok sighed. "It was just a one night stand, I get it." Hoseok said before he stood up and began to get dressed.

Jungkook sat up. "Well... not necessarily. Just... the dating thing... not yet." Jungkook said.

Hoseok looked at him. "Not yet?" He asked.

Jungkook blushed at the look the elder was giving him. "Y-yeah... I mean me! Not us specifically! I mean me and dating... I'm not dating... yet."

Hoseok nodded. "I can respect that. But if you ever change your mind-" "I know where to find you." Jungkook said with a smile. Hoseok smiled back and nodded. "So I guess I'll see you around campus? Whenever you visit Yoongi?" Hoseok asked.

Jungkook nodded and bit his bottom lip as he watched the elder fasten his belt. "You will. I'd take you to breakfast to thank you for the great night, but you're already really late." Jungkook said.

Hoseok smiled before he leaned down. "A good-bye kiss will do." Hoseok whispered. Jungkook smiled before he leaned forward and kissed Hoseok a couple times. Hoseok licked his bottom lip after he had pulled away. "Bye, Jungkookie." Hoseok said before he left.

—

Yoongi sighed out as he walked into his mother's classroom. It was empty, so Yoongi took the opportunity to sit at the piano and practice. He closed his eyes and began to play.

After a couple minutes, the door slowly opened without the younger knowing. Taehyung looked in and sighed softly as he saw the younger. Taehyung quietly walked in and sat down in his desk as he watched.

Yoongi stopped as his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled as he looked down at his screen. Yoongi answered and pressed his phone to his ear. "Good morning, noona!"

Taehyung sighed and rolled his eyes before he pulled his earphones out and put them in.

Yoongi looked at the clock on the wall before he noticed Taehyung. Yoongi lightly cleared his voice. "Yeah... I'll meet you for lunch. Okay. Bye, noona." Yoongi said before he hung up and put his phone away. Yoongi looked back over to Taehyung and sighed softly before he got up and walked over to him. "Hyung?"

Taehyung pulled one of his earphones out and looked at Yoongi. "What?" He asked.

Yoongi pouted. "I just... well... I'm just curious... why can't we practice together?" Taehyung rolled his eyes. "I already told you, Yoongi."

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah... but it's bullshit. Us practicing is to make sure we can play together." Yoongi said. Taehyung scoffed a bit and ticked his head a bit. "Touché. When did you want to?"

Yoongi looked him over. "Later tonight... but why don't you want to be around me?"

Taehyung looked at the younger and gave him a fake smile. "Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you told me to leave you alone? I'm _suffocating_ you, aren't I?"

Yoongi sighed. "Hyung... I'm sorry about that. I just... you really do confuse me."

Taehyung sat back. "About what?" Taehyung asked.Yoongi looked down and shrugged. "Yoongi-yah, tell me." Taehyung said as he reached out and gently grasped Yoongi's arm.

Yoongi looked down. "You... you make me feel things..." Yoongi said softly.

Taehyung raised his eyebrows. "Feel things?" Taehyung asked.

Yoongi nodded before he looked up and pulled his arm away. "I mean... _felt_... for a moment... Jungkook did too. I _was_ confused. But... I have my noona now." Yoongi lied with a small smile.

Taehyung let go of the younger and sighed. "Right." Taehyung said as he got up and grabbed his stuff. Yoongi watched him. "Why are you so upset?" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it." Taehyung said. Yoongi groaned. "Hyung, just tell me!" " **I _LIKE_ YOU**!" Taehyung shouted.

Yoongi blinked a couple times. "What?" The younger's asked in an innocent tone.

"I like you, Yoongi... the... the _moment_ I saw you, that I looked into your eyes... I... I _fell_ for you. I tried to deny it and make myself think I still had feelings for Jimin... I might of if you hadn't shown up." Taehyung said.

Yoongi blinked a couple times as he tried to process. "But-" Yoongi started to say, but Taehyung kept talking.

"I figured you wouldn't like me back anyways, I'm not nice to you. Just... don't worry about it. You have your precious _noona_. I'll get over it." Taehyung said. Yoongi stared at Taehyung, not saying a word. Taehyung sighed. "I'll see you later for our practice, Yoongi-yah." Taehyung said before he left.

Yoongi walked back over to the piano and stared out the window. "He _likes_ me..." Yoongi whispered to himself. Yoongi began to blush the longer he thought about it, before Nayeon's face popped in his mind. Yoongi groaned and placed his arms on the keys before placing his head on them. "But...I like them both... I need to talk to hyung." Yoongi said as he got up and grabbed his things before running out the door.

—

Jimin rolled his neck as he sat in his class and tried his best to pay attention. He rubbed his eye as the door to the class opened. Jimin watched as Hoseok apologized for being late before he quickly sat down one seat down from Jimin, leaving one chair open. Jimin looked over at him.

Hoseok looked back at him and smiled a bit before he opened his notebook. Jimin smiled to himself before he focused on the lecture their professor was giving. Jimin looked down by his hand as a piece of folded paper collided with it. Jimin glanced up at his professor before he opened it and read it.

_Can we talk after class? There's some things I want to ask you._

Jimin looked up and over at the elder who was already looking at him. Jimin nodded before he folded the paper and stuffed it between some pages of his notebook. Jimin sat through the rest of his class wondering what it was the elder had wanted to talk to him about.

—

Jungkook has been laying in his bed and pouting since Hoseok had left. His mind was racing with thoughts of Jimin and what his mom had said. He groaned and rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming on. He bit down on his bottom lip hard, causing it to bleed. Jungkook sighed and forced himself to stop thinking of Jimin. "Blockage... I've.. I've _never_ not be able to see..." he said to himself.

Jungkook pouted and sat up. He looked around his room before he got up and grabbed his black jeans and pulled them on before he grabbed his hanbok and threw it on, not bothering to button it up. He slipped his sandals on before he ran upstairs.

Jungkook threw the door open and furrowed his eyebrows immediately. "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked.

"We need to talk... about Yoongi." Taehyung said as he adjusted his coat.

Jungkook looked him over. "Well I need to go somewhere, right now."

Taehyung looked around. "This is important-"

"So is this! Fuck-! Just... just come with me. Maybe someone else can help you... especially if what I think what's going on with me is true." Jungkook said.

Taehyung pulled his car keys out. "I'm driving. I'm not getting on that bike."

Jungkook nodded. "Fine. Let's go." He said before he walked out and shut his front door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... yeah! Tae finally did it! 👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼 
> 
> But I feel kinda bad for Yoongls... he’s even more confused now 😔 
> 
> I was gonna say more but I’m hungry and I forgot. I’m sitting in my car rn at 2:30 am 😂 I had to finish it! But now I’m gonna go eat and watch criminal minds and write! Sooo there will probably be another chapter in a hour or two? If I don’t get too distracted._.
> 
> Also, bad TaeGi for skipping class! Someone isn’t gonna be happy 👀 
> 
> Okay bye!!! ☺️


	50. Measure 50

Jimin watched as the rest of the students had left before he turned his chair towards Hoseok. "What's up?" he asked.

Hoseok got up and sat in the chair that had been in between them. "I just wanted to check on you." Hoseok said.

"Why?" Jimin asked.

Hoseok scoffed. "We can't be friends?" He asked. Jimin shrugged. "Don't blame me if I don't really trust you anymore, hyung. You broke my heart, remember?" 

Hoseok shrugged. "Why should I feel bad if you're just going to do the same to Taehyung. Maybe now it's not because of me-"

"We broke up. His dumbass... and my dumbass... we both finally realized he actually had feelings for someone else." Jimin said. Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. "Who?" Hoseok asked. Jimin laughed. "It isn't obvious? He ' _hates_ ' him." Jimin said.

Hoseok looked around as he thought, his eyebrows raising the minute he realized who it was they were talking about. "Yoongi? Really? Shit... I told him Tae hated him when he asked... I told him not to get his hopes up..." Hoseok said as he looked down.

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Not like that would of mattered. That girl came into his life. Also, I highly doubt Taehyung will tell him. He's probably too scared." Jimin said.

Hoseok looked at him. "Why do you think that? He had no problem coming out to you." He said.

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Yeah well he didn't have real feelings for me." Hoseok shrugged. "Well we should _help_ Yoongi... if he comes to either one of us for help."

Jimin stared at him. "You want us to coherence him to be with Taehyung?"

Hoseok shrugged again. "We can just give him some extra pointers-"

"No. we're going to make him think for himself or else they'll never be happy. Taehyung can wait. That kid isn't sure of his identity yet, he needs needs to figure that out first. Frankly, so does Taehyung. He has never once said he's gay. He doesn't have to tell the whole world." Jimin said.

"Didn't he basically already come out by being seen with you in public?" Hoseok asked.

Jimin shook his head. "He needs to tell someone he's gay. Otherwise, I fear he too will start to doubt who he is... he'll give up of Yoongi and go back to being unhappy." Jimin said with a sigh. "I should talk to Jungkook..."

Hoseok blushed and rubbed his neck. "Speaking of Jungkook... what's your relationship to him?"

Jimin looked at the elder and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" Jimin asked.

Hoseok gulped and looked down. "I fucked him..." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "But he's a top." "Eh guess he's not." Hoseok said.

Jimin scoffed a bit. "You two fucked? Seriously?"

Hoseok nodded. "Yes... I actually really like him and I want to see him again." Hoseok said.

Jimin's eyes softened. "You like him.... like you want to date him?" Jimin asked. Hoseok nodded.

"Good luck." Jimin said before he stood up.

"Good luck?" Hoseok asked. 

Jimin nodded. "Yeah, you have me to compete with, so you'll need all the luck you can get. I'm like Venus okay? I'm irresistible. Jungkook's mine." Jimin said as he grabbed his things and walked to the door.

"Yeah, well I think you underestimate me. So, good luck to you as well, Jiminie." Hoseok said before he watched the younger leave.

—

Taehyung looked up at the house he and Jungkook pulled up to. Taehyung turned his car off and stared at it. "You brought me here to kill me, haven't you?" Taehyung asked.

Jungkook rolled his eyes before he got out and quickly climbed the steps. Taehyung got out and followed him.

Jungkook erratically knocked on the door. "Ma!" Jungkook shouted.

Taehyung gently placed his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. "Dude... calm down." Taehyung said softly.

Jungkook shrugged his hand off. "MA-!" He shouted again.

"Jeon Jungkook! It is too early in the morning for this shit, boy. Hold on now, I'm coming." Taehyung heard a slightly older woman shout in English from behind the door.

He watched as the door opened to reveal a smaller woman with pretty dark brown skin. Taehyung looked at Jungkook. He watched as the younger boy began to cry. "Momma, I can't see..." Jungkook said.

Taehyung watched as the woman wrapped he arms around Jungkook, bringing him into her embrace. "I know, child. Come on, let's sit down." She said softly as she began to lead him into the living room.

Taehyung walked in behind them and shut the door. He looked around at the colorful house. "Taehyung?" The woman asked. Taehyung turned in her direction. "Yes, ma'am?" He asked. "Come sit down." She said as she gestured to one of the chairs as she laid Jungkook down on the couch.

Taehyung sat down and looked over at the younger boy. "What does he mean by he can't see?" Taehyung asked.

Madam Alazia sighed. "He's... special, like me." 

"He's a pain in my ass you mean... sorry... he and I-" Taehyung started to say. "I know, child. But you're concerned about him right now." She said.

Taehyung looked away. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

Madam Alazia gently pushed Jungkook's hair back. "He's lost his _sight_." She said.

Taehyung sighed softly. "I should go get his brother..." Taehyung said, but Madam Alazia shook her head. "Not just yet. Jungkook?" She asked. The younger boy looked up at her. "Yes?" He asked innocently.

She lightly smacked his forehead. "Maybe if you stopped being in denial about the one, you wouldn't be having this problem! Now you've gone and fucked up, because he and that other boy are going to fight to the death over you!"   


Jungkook sat up. "No-" he started to say, but Madam Alazia cut him off."They already talked about it. Boy, I should spank you." She said.

Jungkook pouted. "I didn't know!"

Madam Alazia crossed her arms over her chest. "Sure, child."

Jungkook looked down and sighed. "I don't want to be with either of them." Madam Alazia scoffed. "That's a lie." She said. Jungkook rolled his eyes. "It's not. I want to be free, Ma."

Madam Alazia snorted. "Child, you lost your freedom as soon as you met Jimin." She looked over at Taehyung. "Just like he lost his when he met your brother. You both will never feel the same about another person." She said.

Taehyung blushed and rubbed his neck. "What if they don't want to be with us?" Taehyung asked.

Madam Alazia laughed. "Those boys are just as whipped as you two are... eh Taehyung, maybe not as much as you. You're borderline obsessed."

Taehyung frown. "Have you seen him or met him?" Taehyung asked defensively.

"No, but I feel I might meet this boy, whose got everyone he meets falling for him, soon. Never seen someone with that much power. He'll be interesting to read." Madam Alazia said.

Jungkook sighed. "Ma-" She shook her head, cutting him off. "We should go to the garden and wait for him. He's got something to do first." She said before she lead them out back.

—

Yoongi looked around as he walked around the construction site. He blushed a bit as some of the men watched him and whispered to themselves.

Yoongi rubbed his arms as he round a corner and looked at a group of men standing and talking to one another before they all turned and looked at him.

"Yoongi-yah?" One of the men in the middle asked.

"Hey." Yoongi said a bit bitterly. "Can we talk?" He asked.

The man nodded before he looked at his co-workers. "You guys mind if I take off the rest of the day? Haven't seen my little brother in a while."

His co-workers shook their heads and watched as Junki walked up to Yoongi.

"Okay, let's go talk." He said before he lead the younger off the site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be with my friend all day so idk when I’ll be able to post again! ☺️


	51. Measure 51

"So, how have you been, Yoongi?" Junki asked the younger as they sat down at the table they were shown.

Yoongi shrugged. "You'd probably know how I was if you would of messaged me or something." Yoongi said as he rolled his eyes.

Junki sighed and looked at his younger brother. "You do know, your phone allows you to call me as well... but mom said you didn't want to see me." Junki said as he picked up his menu.

Yoongi smiled with amusement. "I wonder why." Yoongi said before he looked around. Yoongi sighed out and stood up after a couple minutes. "This was a fucking mistake. I don't even know why I want to talk to you." Yoongi said before he pushed his chair in, but Junki grabbed his arm.

"Sit down. You came to my place of work, got me to leave work early for you. You can sit down and talk to me." Junki said. Yoongi yanked his arm away before he pulled his chair back out and plopped down in it.

Junki shook his head and looked back down at the menu. "Pick out what you want, Yoongi." Junki said. Yoongi rolled his eyes. "I'm not hungry." He mumbled.

Junki sighed out. "Then why did you want to see me?" He asked. Yoongi shrugged. "I don't know." Junki was quiet for a moment before he looked over at Yoongi. "How are our siblings?" He asked.

Yoongi pinched the bridge of his nose before he began to massage it. "Which ones?" He asked.

Junki chuckled softly. "Right... Dad's." He said. Yoongi shrugged. "They're fine. They didn't want me to leave." Yoongi said, frowning after.

Junki nodded. "That must of been hard for them, seeing their big brother leave." He said softly.

Yoongi shrugged and leaned back in his chair."At least when their parents fought, I was there for them." Yoongi said.

Junki rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Here we go again." He said.

Yoongi glared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry you don't fucking understand how horrible it is to see your parents fight constantly and fight over _you_! You weren't there for me, Junki! You should of fucking been there for me! Where were you when they made me fucking decide who to live with?! When Dad got married to that woman?! When I had to go through _another_ divorce and _another_ marriage with Dad?! Where were you?! You're suppose to protect me! You're my big brother!" Yoongi shouted.

Junki shook his head. "Yoongi... I couldn't watch the way he treated mom. I was going to _kill_ him, Yoongi. I had to stay away and I was old enough to get myself away from it. I'm sorry I didn't help you... but you should be resenting Dad for what he did to Mom.... but you were always closer to him, even though Mom worships the fucking ground you walk on. Her little _prodigy_."

Yoongi shook his head. "You don't think I resent him? I hated what he did to Mom! But you don't hate the sinner, you hate the sin. You don't think I wanted to fucking beat his face in? I did, but he got his. That fucking bitch he cheated on Mom with took his money and left him. It's called karma, Junki."

"He deserved more." Junki said. Yoongi shrugged. "Why? They're both happy now, why can't they just move on? Why can't _you_ move on? You didn't even have to fucking see any of it! You didn't have to be the start or basis of a fucking fight between them! You didn't have to watch your mother cry when you decided to fucking live with your father! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CHOOSE!" Yoongi shouted.

Junki stared at the younger for a moment. "Are you done? Do you feel better now?" He asked.

Yoongi smiled. "Fuck you." He said before he got up again, but Junki grabbed his arm again. "Sit. Down." Junki said. Yoongi tried to pull his arm away. "Fucking let go of me!" Yoongi shouted.

Junki stood up and yanked Yoongi closer. "Keep your fucking voice down and sit the fuck back down." Junki said into Yoongi's ear through gritted teeth.

Yoongi gently pulled his arm away and sat back down. Junki looked around before he too sat back down. "What would I of done for you, Yoongi? Please, enlighten me."

Yoongi shrugged. "Maybe let me live with you? Mom and Dad would of given you the funds, I would of stayed out of your way... but you just _left_ me." Yoongi said softly. 

Junki looked away from Yoongi before he looked back at him with tears in his eyes. "Yoongi, I'm sorry for leaving you with that mess. Maybe if I would of helped you, you wouldn't of had such a hard time in school." Junki said.

Yoongi nodded. "Thank you, I accept your apology." Yoongi said before he took a deep breath before he sighed out softly. "That’s all I wanted. I feel better now." Yoongi said.

Junki smiled a bit. "When did you get so mature?" He asked. Yoongi laughed a bit. "I'm not... but we'll keep that between us because she thinks I'm mature." Yoongi said.

" _She_?" Junki asked with a smirk. "You got a girlfriend? A college girl?!" Junki asked.

Yoongi laughed a bit and shrugged. "I made out with her... that's about it." Yoongi said with a smile, before he frowned as he thought about Taehyung. "Actually, hyung... there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Yoongi said as he looked down at his hands.

Junki nodded and waited patiently for the younger to speak again.

Yoongi rubbed his neck nervously. Before he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He looked over at Junki, locking his eyes with him. "Hyung... I like people." Yoongi said.

Junki blinked a couple times before Yoongi continued. "I like girls, boys, trans men and women, non-binary... everyone." Yoongi said as he scratched the back of his head.

Junki smiled. "Okay. There's nothing wrong with that. I just hope whoever you fall in love with treats you better than Dad treated Mom... better than I treated you. Otherwise, I'll hurt them. I'll be there for you this time, Yoongi-yah."

Yoongi smiled softly. "Thanks, hyung. Now that that's out of the way... besides the girl I made out with... there's this boy- man? He's... he's closer to your age." Yoongi said as he looked down.

Junki chuckled. "No way. Don't even think about it." Junki said. "How old is the girl?"

Yoongi placed his chin in the palm of his hand. "Uh well... she's nineteen... I believe he's twenty-one or twenty-two."

"No." Junki said.

Yoongi pouted. "Hyung! Mom would be okay with it! He's her favorite student! But I don't even know how I feel about him... all I know is that he makes my stomach feel weird... and that could just be because he scares me... he's very aggressive." Yoongi said, gulping after. "He put me in my place a couple times." Yoongi said as he blushed.

Junki laughed a bit. "Wait, you're talking about Taehyung? He's straight, Yoongi."

Yoongi shrugged. "I don't think he is... he dated my roommate for like two days. Then today, he told me he's liked me since he saw me! Like real romantic shit and I don't know how I feel! I mean, I know I like him... he's really actually sweet to me. He just has a weird way of showing it. But I also like her! I just don't know what to do!" Yoongi said.

Junki sighed. "I really don't like you dating someone that old. You could get him in trouble." Yoongi pouted. "Yeah... I mean it's fine. He and I don't get along like noona and I anyways. Thanks, hyung." Yoongi said before he picked up his menu.

Junki watched the younger. "Yoongi, you're not just going to get over him by being with her... it could make you want him even more."

Yoongi shrugged. "I'll be fine, hyung." He said. "So... have you met Jungkook?" Yoongi asked to change the subject. Junki nodded and looked down at his menu. "Stay away from him as much as you can."

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" He asked.

"Because... he said some weird shit about you when mom showed him a picture of you." Junki said.

Yoongi blushed a bit. "Hyung... Jungkook-hyung is harmless. He actually has help me a lot. Like with my sexuality. Besides, he fucked my roommate. They have some weird thing going on." Yoongi said.

Junki nodded before he frown a bit. "I'm glad he could be there for you..."

Yoongi nodded. "Me too, hyung. I’m glad he’s going to be my brother."

Junki nodded as he sighed and looked down. “Hurry and decide what to eat, I need to get you back to school.” Junki said.

—

"Fuck." Jimin whispered under his breath after he had walked off of Jungkook's porch. He looked up and stopped walking as he heard a scoff.

"Of course you're here." Hoseok said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jimin glared at the elder. "Well at least he and I are somewhat friends. You literally met and fucked him last night!"

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "I left my wallet here. Like I'd just show up at his house, that's weird. I messaged him and he never answered."

Jimin walked past Hoseok. "Whatever, he's not home anyways." Jimin said.

Hoseok turned and looked at Jimin. "Have you tried to message him?" He asked. Jimin nodded. "Okay well did he respond?" Hoseok asked.

Jimin sighed and shook his head. "Maybe... maybe he's avoiding us because he already knows." 

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. "He already knows? Knows about what?"

Jimin rolled his eyes. "He's psychic. He knows shit! He probably already knows you and I are fighting over him. So, he's most likely avoiding us." Jimin said with a sigh.

Hoseok shrugged. "If he messages you at all or if you see Yoongi and can get a hold of him, let me know please? Maybe mention I left my wallet here. Bye Jimin." Hoseok said before he got back into his car.

Jimin watched as the elder drove away before Jimin got into his car. "He's probably at Madam's." Jimin mumbled to himself before he started his car and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why must I always get sick? -.-“ I swear >.<
> 
> But whatever, I’ll probably update again in a hour or so. 
> 
> Oh and I forgot I was going to tell you what happened between the sperm donor and I 😂 but I’ll do that when I update again. 
> 
> One thing I love about being sick though is that my dogs always know when I am and they stay in bed with me all day like they both are rn 🥺🥺 they’re so cute! 
> 
> Also I get to watch criminal minds and write all day ☺️👏🏼


	52. Measure 52

Jimin had been on his way to Madam Alazia when he remembered how much she loved flowers, he decided to pull into the local shops to pick some up.

As Jimin was out looking for a store that still had flowers, he almost bumped into a man and another boy. “Sorry!” Jimin said before he looked at the boy. “Yoongi-yah?” Jimin asked.

“Jimin-hyung?” Yoongi asked as he turned and looked at the elder. Jimin looked Junki over before he looked back at Yoongi. “You two look a lot alike! I’m Jimin, your brother’s roommate!” Jimin said as he stuck his hand out for the elder to shake.

Junki smiled and looked at Yoongi before he took the younger’s hand and shook it. “Hey, it’s nice to meet you.” He said.

Yoongi looked around. “What are you doing out here, hyung?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin smiled. “I’m going to go visit Jungkook and his mom! But I wanted to bring her some flowers. What are you two doing?” Jimin asked.

“We’re getting Yoongi’s hair done. We already had lunch so I’ll probably drop him back off on campus after we go take care of that mop on his head.” Junki said.

Jimin gasped. “Can I come?! I can just take him with me if you have to go back to work.” Jimin said.

Junki nodded. “That actually would help me out a lot. You okay with that, Yoongi?” He asked.

Yoongi sighed. “Sure, but Jimin, I need to go back to school after.” Yoongi said.

Jimin nodded. “Sure, sure. Now come on you two!” Jimin said as he attached himself to Yoongi’s arm and walked with them to the barbershop.

—

Jungkook sighed out as he laid in the grass. Taehyung was busy looking around the garden. "Ma'am, how big is this green house?" Taehyung asked Madam Alazia as she sat down. "Huge. You can go look around if you want." She said.

Jungkook quickly sat up. "No! No, you can't. I'm waiting for Jimin-! I mean... I'm... just don't go too far. You see a tree with an 'X' carved into it, turn around and come back." Jungkook said.

Taehyung nodded before he looked back at Madam Alazia and smiled. "This is so cool." Taehyung said to himself before he walked off past the trees.

Jungkook stood up and walked over to his mother. "I know, Ma." He grumbled.

His mother shook her head and looked at him. "Why won't you just admit what you already know?" She asked.

Jungkook took a deep breath. "Because... Jimin is... Jimin. He's more narcissistic than Narcissus himself! He's so confident that we'll end up together and it's infuriating! I just want to prove him wrong... but then I get around him." Jungkook said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "But it's only sexual, Ma."

Madam Alazia chuckled. "With your... _step_ -brother it's only sexual. With Jimin... it's something you've never felt before. That's why you're running away from it. You've never been in love before, child."

Jungkook shook his head. "I'm not in love with him! I-I barely know him!" Jungkook shouted.

Madam Alazia reached over and gently placed her hand on Jungkook's arm. "You don't feel the pull towards him? You don't feel the way your heart skips a beat every time he smiles at you? You know, his smile is your favorite thing about him." She asked.

Jungkook blushed And looked down before he started to shake his head. "I don't want to be with him! Why are you pushing this, Ma?!"

"Because I'm not always going to be here for you, Jungkook! You need someone whose going to take care of you like I have..." She said.

Jungkook stared at her. "Momma... what's wrong?" Jungkook asked softly.

His mother sighed softly before she wiped her eyes. "Baby, I'm sick. Now, I've-"

"We'll find you the best doctor, right now! Ma, how long have you known? I-I can help you!” Jungkook said.

Madam Alazia sighed softly. “Baby, you can’t help me. We’ll just enjoy what time we have left together. Okay?” She said.

Jungkook stared at her. “How much time-“

“Can I live here?!” Taehyung asked as he walked back to them. Madam Alazia smiled and laughed. “Oh sure. But I think you should stay on campus if you want that boy to be yours.” She said.

Taehyung blushed and smiled a bit. “Yeah, I’ll stay at school.”

Jungkook sighed and sat back. “Ma, we really need to talk about this.” Jungkook said. She nodded. “We will child. I want to meet _him_.” She said.

Taehyung walked over and sat down next to her. “He’s really coming here?” Taehyung asked. She nodded. “He’ll be looking for Jungkook. Maybe you two can help me out with the garden.” She said as she looked at Jungkook.

Jungkook sighed and stood up. “Come on, I’ll show you what to do.” Jungkook said as he walked the elder over to the garden shed. “Just a little word of advice... try to make yourself sweat a lot, okay? And don’t take your shirt off till he gets here.” Jungkook said as he opened the door.

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows before he opened his mouth to speak, but Jungkook interrupted him. “Sweat turns him on. So, this might help you a bit.” Jungkook said as he pulled the gardening tools out.

Taehyung raised his eyebrows. “Sweat turns him on? How do you-“ “Just trust me. The sight of you drenched in sweat will set him off. He may or may not try to touch you, who knows.” Jungkook said. Taehyung nodded. “Noted.” Taehyung said.

Jungkook handed him a shovel before he sighed it and grabbed his own. “Don’t think about him too much though. Don’t be direct with him. Act sexual but don’t direct it towards him, act like you don’t know what you’re doing to him.” Jungkook said.

Taehyung scratched the back of his neck. “But I don’t want to confuse him anymore. Besides... he likes that girl. You said she’d take part of his virginity!” Taehyung said.

Jungkook sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes but you’ll be taking his ass! Okay? Do you want him to fuck you? No. So, just let him explore a bit.” Jungkook shouted.

Taehyung pouted and sighed. “I want him to myself though... but fine. If it means he’ll eventually be mine, then fine.” Taehyung said.

Jungkook nodded before he slammed the shed door shut. Taehyung watched him cautiously. “Come on. Let’s go help my momma.” Jungkook said before he lead the elder back out to the opening.


	53. Measure 53

Jimin stared at Yoongi after the hairdresser took his smock off and gently brushed the excess hair off of him. "Holy shit." Jimin said.

Yoongi looked over at him and his brother. "What?" Yoongi asked. Jimin shook his head as he glanced at Junki. Yoongi sighed as he got up and walked over to them. "Hyung, my brother is okay. You can be yourself around him." Yoongi said.

Jimin looked at Junki before he looked at Yoongi. "You look hot as fuck." Jimin said.

Yoongi blushed and looked at himself in the mirror. "Really?" He asked. Jimin nodded. "Yes. Taehyung's not going to be okay... neither is Nayeon." Jimin said to himself.

Yoongi blushed and watched as Junki paid before they left. Junki turned to Yoongi and smiled at him. "I'll call you later to check on you, okay?" He asked.

Yoongi smiled and nodded. "Thank you, for today, hyung." Yoongi said before he and his brother hugged each other tightly.

"I love you, kid." Junki said before he let go of Yoongi. "I love you too, hyung. Bye." Yoongi said before his brother waved to Jimin then left.

Yoongi looked over at Jimin. "Back to campus?" Jimin smiled. "Not quite yet. I want to see Jungkook's mom." Jimin said as he began to walk towards one of the shops.

Yoongi pouted. "But I have to go get tutored!" Yoongi said. Jimin rolled his eyes. "You mean you have to go make out with your girlfriend." Jimin said.

Yoongi blushed and looked away. "No... I mean if we end up doing that, I'm not going to complain. And she's not my girlfriend." Yoongi mumbled with a light blush. 

Jimin shook his head. "You can see her later." Jimin said as they walked inside the shop and looked around. Yoongi pouted. "But I have to practice with... Taehyung." Yoongi said as he blushed even more.

Jimin looked over at him and tilted his head. "What happened?" He asked.

Yoongi blushed more and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about hyung." He said. Jimin scoffed. " _Something_ happened between you two! What is it?" Jimin asked as he looked at the various flowers.

Yoongi gulped before he looked down. "T-Taehyung-hyung... he... he confessed to me today." Yoongi said softly.

Jimin raised his eyebrows. "No way." He said. Yoongi pouted and looked down. "I'm sorry, hyung! I know you two just broke up-"

"We broke up because of you, Yoongi." Jimin said. Yoongi looked at the elder and pouted more. "Hyung, I'm so sorry! I-"

Jimin chuckled. "Yoongi, I'm fine. I want your step-brother anyways. But... how do you feel about Taehyung?" Jimin asked.

Yoongi shrugged. "I'm attracted to him... but..." Jimin smiled softly. "Nayeon?" He asked. Yoongi nodded and sighed. "I like them both." Yoongi said with another sigh. "But my brother said Taehyung-hyung was too old for me and that I should just leave him alone so I don't get him in trouble." Yoongi said.

Jimin nodded. "Yeah, I don't think Taehyung cares about that. He's crazy about you. You legitimately make him crazy. He was possessive over me, but I think he was just projecting how he felt about you onto me. I didn't like it." Jimin said as he picked up a couple pots of flowers.

Yoongi rubbed his arm. "I think I would like it if I were with him. But I'm not, so it's suffocating." Yoongi said as he followed Jimin to check out.

Jimin nodded. "But you want to be with him." Jimin said. Yoongi shrugged. "Hyung, I have no clue what I want." Yoongi said as Jimin pulled his wallet out.

"Just follow your heart." Jimin said as he paid. Yoongi grabbed two of the flowers as Jimin grabbed the other two. "Hyung... ugh, never mind." Yoongi said with a pout as they walked back to Jimin's car.

Jimin put the plants in the back before he and Yoongi both got inside. "I'm not good at advice." Jimin said. "But we're going to see Jungkook's mom. She's like him. So, maybe she can help you." Jimin said before he started his car and drove off.

Yoongi looked over at Jimin. “Hyung? Why do you wear makeup?” Yoongi asked. 

Jimin smiled. “Makes me even prettier than I already am!” 

Yoongi sighed and rolled his eyes. Jimin looked over at him and chuckled. “I’m joking. I wear it because I like it and I enjoy putting it on. Why? Did you want to try it?” Jimin asked.

Yoongi blushed and shrugged. “Maybe...”

Jimin smiled. “Go in the glove compartment, I have some clear lip gloss, put that on and see how you like it.” 

Yoongi blushed before he opened the glove compartment and pulled it out. Yoongi looked over at Jimin before he opened it and started to apply it to his lips.

Jimin looked over at the younger. “Now rub your lips together and gently wipe the excess stuff off.” Yoongi did as he was told before he looked at Jimin. “Pretty!!! You know, clears the best, at least to me... I feel like it makes guys pay attention to your lips more. Plus it makes them look even prettier when you have them wrapped around a nice big dick-“

“Hyung! I get it...” Yoongi said with a blush. Jimin giggled. “Sorry, forgot about your virgin ears!” Yoongi blushed as he started to think about Taehyung, his own lips wrapped around the elder’s cock. “ _You’re such a **good boy** , **my Yoongi-yah**_.”

But Yoongi shook his head. “Anyways, what’s Jungkook’s mom like? None of them have told me about her.” Yoongi said. Jimin smiled. “She’s fun! You’ll love her! Plus her house is awesome.” Yoongi nodded. “Okay, hyung. I’m looking forward to it.” 

—

Taehyung pulled his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his forehead, but stopped as Jungkook shook his head at him. "Just wait, okay? I'm sure he's on is way... I'd know for sure if my stupid sight wasn't fucked up.... damn Jimin." Jungkook grumbled as he angrily shoved his shovel into the dirt.

Taehyung looked over at Madam Alazia. She had her eyes closed and was enjoying the warm weather. "Don't worry, child. They just pulled up." She said before she stood up and walked back inside.

Madam Alazia walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled. "Jimin! It's good to see you!" She said as she pulled Jimin into a tight embrace. "You brought me flowers?! You're too kind! But perfect timing! They're out back gardening for me." She said as she let Jimin walk inside.

Yoongi looked around as he stepped inside. "Oh my." Madam Alazia said as she stared at the youngest. Yoongi looked over at her and smiled before he bowed. "It's nice to finally meet you, ma'am. I'm-"

"Oh, I know who you are, child." She said as she looked Yoongi over. Yoongi blushed and chuckled a bit. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing." He said.

"You... hm. Nevermind, follow me." She said as she lead Yoongi and Jimin out to the green house. Jimin smiled as he watched Jungkook work. "Kookie~" He sang before he walked over to the younger.

Yoongi looked over at Taehyung and furrowed his eyebrows. "Hyung?" He asked as he walked over to Taehyung. "What are you doing here?" Yoongi asked. 

Taehyung turned around and smiled. "I was hanging out with Kook." He said as they both looked over at Jimin and Jungkook. Yoongi's eyes drifted back over to Taehyung. Yoongi gulped and rubbed his lips together as he looked Taehyung over.

Taehyung looked back at the younger and looked down at his lips. “Fuck.” Taehyung said under his breath as he gently rubbed the side of his neck. "Yoongi-ya?" Taehyung asked as he tilted his head to try and look into the younger's eyes. Yoongi jumped a bit. "Hmm?"

Taehyung blushed. "Your lips... they... they look nice." Yoongi blushed and blinked a couple times. "T-Thank you, Taehyung-hyung.... Uhh..hyung, I thought you hated Jungkook? You beat his face up. So why are you here?" Taehyung blushed more. "You know about that?" He asked.

Yoongi nodded and blushed. "And that it was over you?" Taehyung asked softly. Yoongi blushed more and slowly nodded. "But hyung, we aren't together, you can't do that kind of stuff." Taehyung walked up to Yoongi, making the younger turn red. Taehyung gently placed his hand on Yoongi's shoulder. "I know, Yoongi-yah. I'm sorry. I promise I'll back off." Taehyung said.

Yoongi looked the elder over and watched as Taehyung looked him over. "You just look good. I like your hair cut." Taehyung said before he pulled his shirt up and wiped his face. Yoongi looked down at his stomach and chest, gulping after Taehyung let go of his shirt.

Taehyung looked at the younger, waiting for his response. Yoongi jumped a bit. "T-Thank you! Thank you, hyung." Yoongi said as he gently played with his hair. Taehyung smirked a bit before he looked over at Jungkook who was busy planting and listening to Jimin.

"Hoseok? Seriously? You couldn’t fucking tell who he was before you fucked him?!" Jimin asked. Jungkook sighed. "You're not my boyfriend, we aren't dating... Jimin, we had sex twice in one fucking day, that's it." Jungkook said.

Jimin pouted. "That's true... but... you and I-" Jungkook sighed before he spoke again, interrupting Jimin. "There's no you and I! God, you're both delusional..." Jungkook mumbled. Jimin folded his arms over his chest. "Whose delusional?" He asked.

"You and Ma." Jungkook said.

Jimin looked over at her as she walked back outside. "She said something about you and I being together?" Jimin asked. Jungkook sighed and ignored him as he walked over to her.

She was staring at Taehyung and Yoongi. Jungkook sat down next to her and watched as she blushed. "Oh wow... they... _wow_." She said. Jungkook clapped once and smirked. "Yes! I'm not the only one who sees it!" Jimin walked over and sat next to her as they all watched Taehyung and Yoongi. "Sees what?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook shook his head. "Nothing, hyung." He said. Jimin pouted. "I want to know, Jungkookie!" Jimin said cutely, making them younger blush.

Jungkook sighed. "Taehyung and Yoongi... they're basically made for each other. I wish you two could see their auras when they blend together. It's so beautiful." Jungkook said as he looked back at them.

Jimin looked over at Jungkook. "What do ours look like together?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook shrugged. "Black. So we shouldn't be together." Jungkook said before he pouted and rubbed the back of his head after Madam Alazia had smacked it.

"Jungkook, stop being a dick. Jimin, he's joking. He's just scared." She said. Jungkook glared at her. "Ma! Stop!" He said.

Jimin looked over at him. "You're scared? Of me?" Jimin asked. Jungkook sighed. "No... commitment. Something real. I just have issues, okay?" Jimin nodded. "Jungkook, it's okay if you don't want to be with me. I'd understand." Jimin said softly.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do you say that?" He asked. Jimin smiled. "I'd just understand. I'm sorry, I'll stop pressuring you." Jimin said before he looked back at Taehyung and Yoongi, watching as Taehyung got the hose and sprayed Yoongi with it.

Jimin smiled before he looked back at Jungkook who's was staring at him. "I'm not buying it." Jungkook said. Jimin smirked. "You're fun to _play_ with." Jimin said.

Jungkook scoffed. “Me and him? Seriously?” Jungkook asked his mother. Jimin looked at her and watched as she winked at him.

Jimin smiled brightly and looked back at Jungkook. “No, hyung.” Jungkook said. Jimin shrugged. “I can wait.” He said before he looked over at Taehyung and Yoongi. He chuckled to himself as he watched Yoongi’s face as Taehyung pulled his shirt off. “He’s blind too.” Jimin said.

Jungkook kept his eyes on Jimin, watching as the elder smiled. Jungkook blushed as he looked over at his mother who smirked at him. “What you _sorcière_?” Jungkook asked. His mother chuckled and shook her head, gaining Jimin’s attention too.

“Just glad I get to see my baby fall in love before I go.” She said softly as she gently ran her fingers through Jungkook’s hair, looking at him lovingly as she did.

Jungkook blushed before he frowned and pulled his chair next to her before he hugged her tightly. “You’re not going anywhere, Ma. I’m going to help you.” Jungkook said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo thing with my dad. 
> 
> His fb got hacked. I didn’t know, he sends me weird random shit all the time. But like it was a sex video or something (I ended up getting hacked too 🙄) but anyways! I was like 
> 
> “ Dad, what the hell did you just send me?”
> 
> Okay so this is the first thing he says to be instead of telling me he was hacked.
> 
> “Watch her mouth I didn't send it 😒 I been hacked”
> 
> Then me being the smartass I am was like:
> 
> “Hell isnt a bad word, it’s a “place” so technically it’s not cursing but okay”
> 
> “ It's the way you used the word... I am not Playing with U. Elle Anna Rose 🌹 ***-***** don't make Me come eye U😤😤😤” 
> 
> I don’t use his last name. My name is cuter without, it’s pronounced /Ellie Ana/ Btw. Anyways, I was like:
> 
> “So as a twenty four year old ADULT American woman, you want me to not exercise my first amendment right? Okay.”
> 
> Him: “ U want to pick a fight with Me... When U know the Rules and U are 23 and can You still can get a whopping. Respect Yourself and Your Parents.” 
> 
> Me: I’m closer to twenty four than twenty three. Regardless, I’m still an adult, I have been for quite some time now. I’m just speaking facts. I am an adult, I am an citizen of the United States, I have the right to say what I want. 
> 
> I’m not picking a fight, I’m defending myself and my rights, there’s a difference. And I do respect myself and my parents. You’re the one who doesn’t respect me by not ever allowing me to be or act like an adult. 
> 
> So thank you and have a nice day ☺️
> 
> Then I sent a gif of Taehyung waving. He never responded. God he irritates me. So yeah I have some daddy issues... >.> idk if I came off as really mean but y’all don’t know have the stupid shit he says to me 🙄 also, dude can’t spell for shit -.-“
> 
> In OTHER news... I got tested for covid today. That was super fun.
> 
> I’m happy and not happy about not having to go to work. Happy cause I don’t have to deal with Bonnie and Clyde’s bullshit, but not happy because I don’t wanna have covid and potentially give it to my family. 
> 
> Our neighbor just died today from a mixture of covid and pneumonia and im highly susceptible to pneumonia and bronchitis... which i think I have one of those, not covid but Idunno they only tested me for covid. 
> 
> Last time I had to quarantine for a month for my pneumonia I went crazy >.<
> 
> But I’ll probably update later when I wake up. I have to sleep this headache away 😴😴😴 byeee!!! ☺️😘💜


	54. Measure 54

Yoongi pouted as he pulled his shirt off and rung it out. “Hyung! Now I’m going to have to change.” Yoongi said with a pout. Taehyung licked his lips as he looked the younger over. “Oh come on, have some fun.” Taehyung said before he quickly sprayed the younger again.

Yoongi huffed out before he looked over at Taehyung who was smirking. “What are you gonna do about it, _baby boy_?”

Yoongi blushed before he dropped his shirt. “I suggest you start running, hyung.” Yoongi said as he started to get closer to Taehyung. Taehyung chuckled before he sprayed Yoongi again, but in the face. Yoongi wiped the water from his face before he glared at Taehyung. “That’s it.” Yoongi said before he chased Taehyung back behind the trees.

Jungkook stood up. “IF YOU SEE THE X IN THE TREE TURN BACK AROUND!” He shouted before he sighed and sat back down.

Jimin looked at him. “Why do they have to turn around?” He asked.

Madam Alazia smiled. “Past it, is Jungkook’s _special_ place. He wants you to be the first person, besides me, to see it.” She said. Jimin smiled and looked at Jungkook who blushed. “You want me to see it?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook shrugged. “Anyways, Ma... how long have you known?” Jungkook asked. Madam Alazia sighed softly. “Just about a week.” She said. Jungkook sighed and looked at her. “No, Ma. How long have _you_ known?”

She gently brushed Jungkook’s hair back before she pulled his face closer and kissed his forehead. “You don’t need to worry yourself with that. Now are you all staying for dinner?” She asked.

Jimin looked at Jungkook as the younger looked at him. “We don’t have to, we can leave. And you and Kook can have dinner together.” Jimin said. Madam Alazia looked at Jungkook. “Would you mind cooking for me tonight, baby?” Jungkook quickly shook his head. “Of course not, Ma.” Jungkook said before he kissed the side of her head.

Madam Alazia smiled before she slowly stood up. “I’m gonna go check and see what I have that you can make.” She said before she went inside. Jimin stood up. “I’m going to go find those two love birds.” He said before he started to walk away. Jungkook got up and gently grabbed Jimin’s arm, making the elder turn and look at him.

“Hyung? Could... could you stay?” Jungkook asked softly. Jimin looked up at the younger and blushed a bit before he nodded. “Of course, Kookie.”

Jungkook nodded. “Thank you, hyungie... I’m gonna go help, Ma.” Jungkook said before he left. Jimin watched the younger for a moment before he walked out past the trees.

—

Yoongi groaned to himself as he looked around for Taehyung. “That hyung...” Yoongi grumbled to himself before he walked a bit further. Yoongi stopped and looked around. “Taehyung-ah!” He shouted.

Yoongi gasped as he was pushed up against a tree. He looked up and watched as Taehyung walked up to him, placing his hands above Yoongi’s head. “Looks like _I_ caught _you_.” Yoongi gulped and looked the elder over. “Looks like it...” Yoongi whispered. Taehyung licked his lips as he looked down at Yoongi’s.

Yoongi blushed as Taehyung got close enough, Yoongi could feel his body heat. “H-Hyung... we should head back.” Yoongi whispered. Taehyung looked the younger over. “But do you really want to go back... right this second?” Taehyung asked.

Yoongi gulped as he watched a bead of sweat move down Taehyung’s face, moving along his jawline to his chin where it fell off. Yoongi breathed heavily as he gently shook his head. “N-No, hyung...”

Taehyung smirked before he started to lean down. “....If I kiss you, would that confuse you more?” Taehyung asked with concern as he stared at Yoongi’s lips.

Yoongi hesitated before he shook his head. “No, hyung...” Yoongi whispered. Taehyung looked between the younger’s eyes and lips as he started to lean in. Yoongi tilted his head up and lean forward, his eyes locked on the elder’s lips.

“YOONGI-YAH! TAEHYUNG-AH!” Taehyung heard Jimin shout. He turned his head towards the elder’s voice and cursed under his breath. Yoongi rolled his eyes and watched as Taehyung looked back at him and sighed. “We should head-“

“Fuck it.” Yoongi said before he threw his arms around Taehyung’s neck and pressed his lips against the elder’s. Taehyung’s eyes fluttered shut as he kissed the younger back, his hands slowly moving up from Yoongi’s waist to his back. Yoongi smiled before he kissed Taehyung again.

Taehyung pressed Yoongi up against the tree as he placed one of his hands on the younger’s waist and the other on his neck and they continued to kiss.

“ _TAEHYUNG-AH_! _YOONGI-YAH_!” Jimin shouted again as he got closer to where they were at.

Yoongi moved his hands down to Taehyung’s and chest gently pushed him back. Taehyung whined as he looked the younger over. Yoongi blushed as Taehyung tried to lean in again. “Hyung... we’ll talk about this later, okay?” Yoongi said before he looked between Taehyung’s arms that had him trapped.

Yoongi gently dragged the tips of his fingers from Taehyung’s chest to his arm. Yoongi bit his bottom lip as he ran them down his arm.

Taehyung blushed as the younger’s touch gave him goosebumps. “When later?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi looked up at him and blushed. “After we practice.” Yoongi said.

Taehyung chuckled. “Like we’re actually-“

“We are, hyung. We’re going to practice because I’m sure my mother is going to kill the both of us for skipping today. She’s going to want to see our progress.” Yoongi said. “So, practice first... then we’ll see what happens after.” Yoongi said with a smirk.

Taehyung grabbed the younger’s face and kissed him roughly. Yoongi gently pushed him back. “Later.” Yoongi whispered. Taehyung groaned softly before he watched as the younger walked away. Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he watched him.

Jimin sighed as he spotted Yoongi. “Have you seen Taehyung?” Jimin asked.

Yoongi opened his mouth to speak, but turned his head as Taehyung walked up behind him. “What’s up, Jiminie-hyung?” Taehyung asked as he placed his hands on Yoongi’s shoulders.

Jimin sighed. “We should leave...” Jimin blushed as he remembered what Jungkook has asked him. “Well, you two should. Yoongi, don’t you have tutoring?” Jimin asked.

Yoongi nodded. “Yeah.” Taehyung gently began to massage the younger’s shoulders. “I’ll take you to get some food then I’ll take you back to campus. Okay, Yoongi-yah?” Taehyung said as he licked his lips and moved one of his hands down Yoongi’s back, eventually grasping his waist with it.

Jimin watched as Yoongi blushed and stared at the ground. “Yoongi-yah?” Taehyung said, his voice a bit deeper than normal. Yoongi blushed more and squeaked as he jumped. “Y-Yes, hyung! T-That’s f-fine.” Yoongi said before he gulped.

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows before he looked downat Yoongi’s, now bare, lips before his eyes shifted to Taehyung’s hands. His eyebrows raised a bit as finally noticed the way Taehyung was caressing the younger’s body.

“Come on, my Yoongi-yah.” Taehyung said as he grabbed the younger’s hand and pulled him back to the opening with Jimin right behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe 😏😏😏
> 
> Finally... 54 chapters in and they finally kiss 😂 
> 
> But that sure complicated things for our little Yoongls! 
> 
> I don’t know when I’ll update next! But hopefully it’ll be soon, like tomorrow! 
> 
> Okay byeeee 😘😊💜


	55. Measure 55

Taehyung watched as Yoongi pulled his shirt back on. "You boys are crazy if you think I'm going to let you both out in the snow in soaking wet clothes!" Madam Alazia said as she stood in the door way. "I have some of Jungkook's old clothes for you, Yoongi. Hopefully there will be something for you, Taehyung. I'll be back." She said before she walked back inside.

Yoongi blushed as he felt Taehyung's eyes on him before he looked over at Jimin who was staring at him as well. Yoongi walked over to Jimin and grabbed his arm. "Why can't you take me back?" Yoongi asked in a whisper.

Jimin patted Yoongi's arm. "Because Jungkookie asked me to stay! _Me_!" Jimin said with a big smile. "You can come back!" Yoongi said. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I waste my gas like that? Tae's going back to campus too." 

Yoongi groaned. "Hyung... I... I-I ki-"

"Here, baby." Madam Alazia said as she walked over to the table and set some clothes down. Yoongi looked over at her and smiled. "Thank you, ma'am." He said before he walked over and looked through the clothes.

Taehyung walked over and placed his hand on the small of Yoongi's back. "Is there any for me?" He asked as he gently began to rub the younger's back. Yoongi blushed and quickly grabbed a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans before he walked towards the house. "Can I change inside?" He asked. 

Madam Alazia nodded. "Bathroom is to your left." She said. Yoongi nodded before he glanced at Taehyung who licked his lips before smirking a bit. Yoongi gulped before he ran inside.

Madam Alazia turned back to Taehyung. "Oh my..." she said. "Taehyung, baby... maybe you should calm yourself and slow down? You don't want to scare him. All of this is new for him." She said.

Taehyung blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Taehyung said as he blushed even more. Jimin chuckled. "Tae, you can't lie to Jungkook and Madam. They know everything." Jimin said before he walked to the door. "I'm going to see if Jungkookie needs any help." Jimin said before he walked into the kitchen.

Taehyung blushed as Madam Alazia looked at him and chuckled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, child. Now, if you really want to win that boys heart, you just need to be patient with him and _slow down_. You know he isn't done with that girl, what did Jungkook tell you?" She asked.

Taehyung pouted and sighed as he sat down. "That she'd take his virginity.... part of it anyways."

Madam Alazia nodded. "Okay, then just be patient and let him come to you, like you let _him_ kiss _you_. He needs to find himself. Besides, you want more than just sex from him right?" She asked. 

Taehyung quickly nodded. "Yes! I... um... yes." Taehyung said as he blushed.

Madam Alazia nodded again. "Well, I don't think he knows that. Most of your interactions have had sexual tension, hardly any emotional ones. Remember the art museum?" She asked. Taehyung nodded. "Yeah... that was... what was _something._ The _connection_ between us _..._ it was something I’ve never felt before _._ " Taehyung said. 

Madam Alazia nodded. "You need to have more moments like that. When you talk with him tonight, do not kiss him, do not touch him in anyway that insinuates sexual tension between you two. Okay?" She said. Taehyung nodded. "I'll try, ma'am."

Madam Alazia smiled before she reached over and gently held his hand. "Just have patience, child and you'll have him soon enough. With his mother's permission, of course." She said.

Taehyung chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yes, of course. I will definitely ask her."

Madam Alazia smiled and patted the younger boy's hand. "Now... why don't you tell me about the situation with your parents. The famous Kim family of Daegu. I can't believe I'm sitting with one of you right now!" Madam Alazia said teasingly.

Taehyung blushed and smiled before he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... well what do you want to know?" Taehyung asked.

Madam Alazia sat back and looked the younger as her eyes lit up before she answered him.

" _Everything_."

—

Jungkook sighed out as he turned the stove on. "Kookie? Do you need help?" Jimin asked softly from behind him. Jungkook looked over at him. "No, hyung. Just go relax." Jungkook turned and started to cut the vegetables. 

Jimin slowly approached the younger. "Kookie... I can't relax, until you relax." Jimin said softly as he walked up behind Jungkook as he stopped cutting and set the knife down.

Jungkook sniffled as he placed his hands on the counter as he tried not to cry. Jimin slowly wrapped his arms around Jungkook's waist and hugged him tightly, resting his cheek on the younger's back. Jungkook finally broke down in the elder's embrace. Jimin closed his eyes and pouted as he hugged Jungkook tighter.

"I'm scared, hyung... I _can not_ lose her." Jungkook whispered after a couple of minutes.

Jimin nodded. "I know... but look at the positives, like... you still have time with her! You can come see her everyday, I'm sure she'd let you stay with her." Jimin said softly.

Jungkook took a shaky deep breath. "But how much time, hyung? Huh?! _A week_?! _A few days_?! You don't _understand_!" Jungkook shouted.

Jimin gently moved one of his arms to rubbed the younger's back. "You're right, to some extent. I know how it feels to lose a parent.... a family member... a loved one. I understand that. But I don't understand what it's like knowing... _knowing_ that your loved one only has a certain amount of time left on this earth. I feel like that might be a bit harder than losing someone instantly..." Jimin said softly.

Jungkook turned to face the elder who smiled at him and wiped the tears from Jungkook's face. "I don't really have any advice for now... but when she does pass, you can lean on me if you want to." Jimin said softly. Jungkook grabbed Jimin's wrists. "Hyung... this is going to break me... I don't think I'm going to survive without her." Jungkook said.

Jimin gently grabbed Jungkook's arms. "No. You're going to survive _for_ her. You know she'd want you to. Try to put the thought of her leaving soon in the back of your mind and focus on the present. Create new, happy, memories with her while you can! Okay?" Jimin said.

Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin's neck and hugged him tightly. "Okay... thank you, hyung... I'm glad you're here." Jungkook whispered. Jimin hugged Jungkook back. "You're welcome, Kookie, I'll be here for you whenever you need me to be." Jimin said.

Jungkook looked over at the doorway to find Yoongi standing there uncomfortably. "Yoongi-yah..." Jungkook said as he let go of Jimin and distanced himself.

Yoongi looked at Jimin. "Hyung, could I get my backpack out of your car?" Yoongi asked as he looked down. Jimin nodded before he looked up at Jungkook. He walked over towards Yoongi, but Jungkook grabbed his arm. Jimin looked up at Jungkook's red puffy eyes. "I'll be right back. Focus on dinner, okay?" Jimin said before he walked up to Jungkook. He got up on his tippy toes before he softly kissed Jungkook's cheek.

Jungkook moved his hand down to Jimin's and held it until Jimin walked away with Yoongi. Jungkook's heart skipped a beat as he watched Jimin disappear around the corner. Jungkook wiped away the last of his tears before he washed his hands and continued making dinner.

—

Yoongi lead the elder outside and to his car. "So... you and my step-brother?" Yoongi asked.

Jimin shook his head. "It's not like that... I'm just comforting him..." Jimin said as he unlocked his car.

Yoongi opened the door and grabbed his bag before he looked over at the glove compartment. Jimin watched him before he smiled. He walked over to the younger. "Did you want some more lip gloss? I noticed it came off." Jimin said with a slight smirk.

Yoongi blushed and laughed a bit. "Oh, yeah! Well um... it was because hyung sprayed the water.... in my face... it came off..." Yoongi said as he looked down.

Jimin chuckled. "There's no point in lying to a whore, Yoongi. I know exactly how that lip gloss comes off." Jimin said.

Yoongi pouted. "You're not a whore, hyungie."

Jimin shrugged before he asked, "Whore, slut... what's the difference?"

Yoongi pouted more. "Hyung, stop talking about yourself like that." Yoongi said.

Jimin smiled at him. "It's okay, Yoongi-yah, it's the truth." Jimin said before he reached in his glove compartment and pulled out the lip gloss Yoongi had used along with a bag. "Sit." Jimin said. Yoongi looked at him before he sat in the passenger's seat.

Jimin squatted down and placed the bag in Yoongi's lap. "Mind if I put some more make up on your face?" Jimin asked. Yoongi shook his head and watched as the elder opened the bag on his lap and pulled a couple things out.

Yoongi's eyes immediately went to the tweezers in the elder's hand. "You touch my eyebrows, I'll kill you." Yoongi said.

Jimin chuckled. "Calm down, you'll be fine. Just let me work my magic." Jimin said before he positioned Yoongi's face and began to work on it. "Taehyungie's not gonna be able to keep his eyes off of you, not that he isn't like that already... but you know what I'm saying!" Jimin said as he excitedly opened his mascara.

Yoongi blushed. "He'll like it?"

Jimin nodded. "Yes, he'd always stare at me and compliment me when I had make up on, I should of known then. I just thought he was being supportive." Jimin said as he applied the mascara to Yoongi's eyelashes. "You're gonna look so beautiful when I'm done with you!" Jimin said excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the JiKook moment in this chapter 🥺 ❤️ I mean JiKook is my number one ship, my otp, but regardless it’s still a cute moment to me🥺
> 
> The chapter was going to be a lot longer but I had to take some of it out because it began to frustrate me 😂 but I’ll probably finish and post the next chapter later ☺️ Byeee 😘💜
> 
> Also it took me so long cause I was watching criminal minds as usual 😬


	56. Measure 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally posting this 4 minutes past the time I’m suppose to be at work and I’m not ready._. But I had to get this out! Anyways, enjoy!

Jungkook sighed softly as he walked outside with a plate of uncooked meat. He looked over and watched as his mother's eyes lit up as she spoke with Taehyung. Jungkook smiled to himself as he turned the grill on, enjoying hearing his mother's laugh.

"Jungkookie! Baby, do you know who his family is?! Oh my god! Baby, I'm sitting with a Korean Kardashian!" Madam Alazia said as she clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh my god!!! How does no one ever bother you for pictures or anything?!" She asked.

Taehyung sighed. "Probably because I've tried to stay out of the lime light. People come up to me and ask if I'm ' _THE_ Kim Taehyung' but I just deny it." Taehyung said.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows before he looked over at the elder. "Dude, you're loaded and you're talented... you could probably just buy your way into Juilliard." Jungkook said.

Taehyung sighed. "Buying my way in and earning it isn't the same, Jungkookie."

Jungkook smiled. "True."

"A Kim... in my house!" Madam Alazia said again with a big smile. "Mind if I get a picture with you?" She asked. Taehyung smiled and got up to sit next to her as he took her phone. "Anything for you, Madam."

Jungkook turned his head as Jimin appeared in the doorway. Jungkook perked up as the elder smiled at him. "Jiminie-hyung!"

Jimin smiled as he walked over to Jungkook. "I told you I'd be back. How are you feeling?" Jimin asked softly as he gently touched Jungkook's arm. Jungkook put his arm around Jimin's waist, placing his hand on the elder's back. "Better, thanks to you... and Ma, she's adorable." Jungkook said as he watch her take pictures with Taehyung, asking the younger questions in between.

Jimin smiled and gently combed his fingers through Jungkook's hair. "Good, I'm glad." Jimin whispered. He blushed as Jungkook looked into his eyes. Jungkook then blushed and gently cleared his throat as he looked past Jimin. Yoongi looked at Jimin as he stood out of Taehyung's sight. "Hyung!" Yoongi whisper-shouted. 

Jimin looked at him and motioned for him to come closer. Yoongi shook his head. Jimin sighed before looked up at Jungkook. "I'll be right back." Jimin said. Jungkook nodded as he kept his eyes down on the grill as he set the pieces of meat on it. Jimin pouted a bit before he walked over to Yoongi and grabbed his arm. "Come on!" Jimin said.

Yoongi shook his head. "No, hyung! I look ridiculous! I-I can't..." "You can, Yoongi-yah! Come on!" Jimin said. "I wanna see his face!" Jimin said before he dragged Yoongi out, making everyone look at them. Yoongi blushed as he shyly looked over at Taehyung.

"Holy shit... do... do you have make up on, Yoongi-yah?" Taehyung asked as he got up and walked over to the youngest. Yoongi looked up at Taehyung, reaching up to play with his ear. "Yeah... I look stupid." Yoongi said with a pout. Taehyung shook his head. "It looks good on you. You look se-" Taehyung stopped and looked at Madam Alazia before he cleared his throat. "You look beautiful, Yoongi-yah."

Yoongi smiled brightly and blushed more. "Really? You think so, hyungie?!" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung swooned and bit his bottom lip as he nodded. "Yes, baby."

Yoongi giggled a bit. "Thank you, hyung... are you hungry?" Yoongi asked innocently. Taehyung bit his lip hard as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah... we should get going." Taehyung said. 

Jungkook walked over to Taehyung with a shirt in his hand. "Here. You can take my shirt. I'm probably going to stay here tonight anyways, I can just get my dad to bring me clothes." Jungkook said as he handed Taehyung the shirt.

The elder took it and smiled a bit. "Thanks, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook nodded before he patted the elder's back. "Thanks for coming with me and helping me with Ma's garden." Jungkook said.

Taehyung nodded. "Anytime." Taehyung said before he pulled the shirt on and walked back over to Yoongi. "Ready, baby?" Taehyung asked.

Yoongi nodded before he turned to Madam Alazia and bowed a bit. "Thank you for having me, ma'am. It was very nice meeting you." Yoongi said before he turned to Jungkook and Jimin. "I'll see you two later!" Yoongi said before he grabbed Taehyung's hand and pulled him into the house.

Jimin looked over at Jungkook. "Kookie..." Jungkook looked away and focused on the food. Jimin pouted. "Do you want any help?" Jimin asked softly. "No, hyung." Jungkook said. "Jungkookie-" "Hyung, I said no!" Jungkook shouted before he turned the flames on the grill down. "I have to check on the food in the kitchen." Jungkook said before he walked inside.

Jimin pouted as he watched the younger. Madam Alazia patted the seat next to her. "Come here, baby. I'll teach you how to play my favorite card game." She said as she pulled a deck of cards from under her shawl.

Jimin glanced at the door before he walked over to her and put a smile on his face. "Where did you get those?" Jimin asked as he sat down next to her. Madam Alazia smirked. "A magician never tells." She said making the younger giggle. "Touché." Jimin said as he watched her shuffle the cards.

They were both quiet for a moment. Jimin looked over at Madam Alazia. “I’m worried about Jungkook, how he’ll handle your passing.” Jimin said. Madam Alazia gently patted Jimin’s thigh. “He’ll be just alright as long as he has you. “Why because I’m his ‘soulmate’?” Jimin asked with a snort. Madam Alazia smiled and nodded. “Yes.” Jimin blushed. “What? I-I was joking-“ “Boy, don’t play dumb. You’ve been wanting to ask me since you met me.” Madam Alazia said. Jimin blushed and looked over at the doorway. “Are Jungkook and I going to end up together? Like forever? That we’re really soulmates?” Jimin asked.

Madam Alazia smiled. “ _Un jour, vous trouverez cette âme de jumelage. Ce sera un sentiment au-delà de votre imagination. Tu ne peux pas t’en empêcher que de les adorer. Vous sentirez tout votre cœur fondre pour cette personne. Cette belle âme apportera joie, rire, calme et tant d’inspiration, que vous verrez enfin l’espoir devant vous. Pour une fois, vous pouvez dire que, **je suis amoureux.** Je vois un avenir avec cette personne. Peut-être que celui-ci n’est pas une leçon. Peut-être que celui-ci est ce qu’ils appellent **une â me soeur**._ – Carlos Medina.”

Jimin smiled. “That’s sounds beautiful, Madam, but what exactly does that mean?” Jimin asked. Madam Alazia laughed. “ _One day, you will find that pairing soul. It will be a feeling beyond your imagination. You just can’t help it but to adore them. You will feel your whole heart melt for this person. This beautiful soul will bring joy, laughter, calmness and so much inspiration, that you will finally see hope in front of you. For once, you can actually say, **I’m in love**. I can see a future with this person. Maybe this one is not a lesson. Maybe this one is what they actually call a **soulmate**._” She said. “Do you feel this way about my son?” She asked.

Jimin blushed and looked down at his hands. “I don’t think I know what love is... I thought I did with Hobi-hyung... but it was just lust. Everything I feel towards other men is just lust. So... maybe you got the wrong Jimin.” Jimin said.

Madam Alazia smiled. “When you’re eyes met his, you felt something. Your _soul_ felt something. I know you felt it. It was like what you had been waiting for your whole life just suddenly appeared in front of you the day you met him, right?” She asked.

Jimin blushed and sighed. “Yes... but I’m bad at love! The last time...” Madam Alazia took Jimin’s hand. “Baby, the last time, you had no control over what happened.” She said softly.

Jimin wiped a tear from his eye. “I-I know... But I’m scared... I don’t want to hurt him. Especially with everything you two are going through now.” Jimin said.

Madam Alazia pulled Jimin close and held him. “You’ll do just fine, baby. Don’t worry.” She said before she looked down at him and gently kissed his forehead. “You should go help him, I know he told you no... but just go ahead and help him, stand your ground.” She said. Jimin smiled and nodded before he got up and left.

Madam Alazia smiled as she watched him leave before she looked up through the ceiling of her green house at the blue sky, taking a deep breath before she spoke to herself. “My baby is going to be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about TaeGi I promise, maybe there will be a new character? 👀 maybe! ☺️ Okay byeee I’ll try to update after 1 am which is when I get off work 🥺 lol oh, yeah! So my test came back and I’m good! I knew I was but you just can’t be too careful nowadays! Okay imma go... I’m late as usual but like idc 😂 wish me luck in hell you guys! 
> 
> I hate calling you guys.... you guys 😂 anybody have any BTS-related names? Should I just say fellow armies? Like idek... taegiest? Something better than you guys! Okay bye for real this time!!! 😘🐨


	57. Measure 57

Taehyung walked around and opened Yoongi's door for him before the valet could. He held his hand out for Yoongi. The younger looked up at Taehyung and blushed before he gently placed his hand in Taehyung's before he got out. Taehyung smiled at the younger before he handed his keys to the valet.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Kim." The valet said. Taehyung nodded. "You too, Jaebum. Have you seen my parents?" Taehyung asked. 

Jaebum looked down at Taehyung's keys as he thought. "I believe they were here on Thursday, but I'm not certain. Are you still not speaking with them?" He asked.

Taehyung sighed. "Nope. Not until they accept my decision." Taehyung said. Yoongi looked up at the elder with admiration. 

Jaebum nodded approvingly. "Good for you, sir!" He said as his eyes shifted over to Yoongi. The younger blushed and hid behind Taehyung. "...Didn't know you had a... _brother_ , sir."

Taehyung looked back at Yoongi. "Brother?! No, no no _no_. No way, I don't and if I did it definitely wouldn't be him." Taehyung said, making Yoongi blush more. Jaehyuk raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck. "B-Because he's my student... kind of... umm... well it was nice seeing you, JB." Taehyung said before he started to head inside.

Yoongi looked over at Jaebum as he passed him, blushing more as he looked Yoongi up and down. "Yoongi-yah, come on." Taehyung said sternly. Yoongi jumped a bit and quickly caught up to the elder. "S-Sorry, hyung." Yoongi said as Taehyung gripped his wrist and pulled him past the double doors.

Taehyung yanked Yoongi closer to him and wrapped his arm around Yoongi's waist. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you." Taehyung whispered in a deep voice as he looked around.

Yoongi looked up at Taehyung. "He wasn't looking at me any type of way, hyung. Your jealousy is beginning to drive you absolutely crazy."

Taehyung scoffed. "No it isn't. I have it under control."

Yoongi sighed. "Okay, but for how long will you have it under control? Because we aren't together, hyung. And people might flirt with me or something and you can't do anything because _I'm not yours_." Yoongi said.

Taehyung clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on Yoongi's waist. "Then I'll just have to change that and make you _**mine**_." Taehyung said.

Yoongi blushed and stared at Taehyung. "H-hyung... I'm still confus-"

"I know, baby. I didn't mean right now. I can wait...” Taehyung said interrupting the younger. “...but can you promise me one thing?" Taehyung asked as he gently ran his fingers through Yoongi's hair.

"What is it, hyungie?" Yoongi asked softly as a light blush made its way onto his cheeks.

Taehyung glanced down at Yoongi's lips before he looked up into the younger’s eyes. "If you need to be with that girl... can you promise that you'll try not to be so touchy and all lovey-dovey in front of me? Because I don't know if I can handle that." Taehyung said before the hostess showed them to their table.

Yoongi watched as the elder pulled his chair out for him. "Thank you... but what do you mean you don't know if you'd be able to handle it?" Yoongi asked as he sat down.

Taehyung sat down across from him. "I don't like people touching what's mine. Remember what happened to Jungkook?"

Yoongi stared at Taehyung. ".... should I be worried?" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Oh! No! I would never lay a hand on her. I just probably wouldn't be able to be nice to her. But just hurry up and do what you need to with her so you can be with me." Taehyung said as he picked up the menu.

Yoongi scoffed. "Why are you so sure we'll end up together?" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung smirked. "Well... I wasn't, until you kissed me today." He said smugly as he looked over his menu.

Yoongi turned red and nervously rubbed his neck. "Shut up... let's just hurry and eat so I can get back to campus." Yoongi grumbled.

Taehyung chuckled. "You're fun to tease though... but okay, _baby boy_." Taehyung said, chuckling as Yoongi groaned. "Stop it hyung. Now, what's the best thing to eat here?" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung smirked, making the younger lightly kick his foot. "You pig!" Yoongi mumbled as he turned red. "I didn't say anything. Wow! Didn't realize my Yoongi-yah was so dirty minded." Taehyung said in fake shock.

Yoongi groaned. "Hyung... I'm going to kill you later instead of kiss you." Yoongi said. Taehyung chuckled. "That's fine, my love. I wouldn't mind dying by your hand." Taehyung said with another smirk as the younger turned an even darker shade of red.

"I hate you..." Yoongi mumbled as he sunk down in his seat.

Taehyung licked his lips and shrugged a bit. "Definitely not what you'll be saying once I get my hands on you." Taehyung said mostly to himself.

Yoongi blushed and kicked the elder in the shin. "Stop it!" Yoongi said.

Taehyung laughed as he rubbed his shin. "Okay okay, I'll stop. I'm sorry, my Yoongi-yah. I just enjoy teasing you, you act so cute and your face gets so red.... You look pretty when you blush." Taehyung said making the younger blush more. "T-Thank you, hyung..." Yoongi whispered as he focused on his menu.

"Yoongi-yah?" Taehyung asked after a couple minutes.

Yoongi looked up at him. "Yes, hyung?" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung smiled at him. "Do you trust me enough to let me order for you? I think I might know something someone with your taste might appreciate." Taehyung said.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes at the elder. "How do you know what I like?"

Taehyung shrugged. "Do you trust me?" Taehyung asked.

Yoongi looked down at the menu before he closed it. "....Yes, hyung. I trust you."

—

Taehyung watched the younger as he finished the last bite. "Well? Did I do good?" Taehyung asked.

Yoongi blushed and nodded. "It was amazing... but hyung, how did you know what I liked? It's not like we've really taken the time to get to know each other." Yoongi said.

Taehyung smiled and shrugged. "I kind of paid attention to the foods you picked out at the cafeteria.... what you did and didn't eat at the restaurant where Jungkook took you. Like how I noticed you liked savory foods more than sweet foods." Taehyung said. Yoongi blinked a couple times. "You ate all your eggs and bacon that day but took maybe one or two bites of your pancakes? You made a face as if the syrup was too sweet for you, it was cute." Taehyung said with a light blushed before he stood up.

Yoongi stood up and blushed as well. "I'm not cute." Yoongi said.

Taehyung smiled. "You're very cute, Yoongi-yah." Taehyung said sincerely as he looked Yoongi over.

Yoongi gulped and shook his head as he started to head towards the exit, the elder smirking as he got ready to leap at the opportunity to make the younger's pretty face bright red. "Oh Yoongi-yah~! Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?!"

—

Yoongi groaned as they walked out of the restaurant. "Hyung! P-Please stop complimenting me. You're t-turning me into a tomato." Yoongi mumbled.

Taehyung chuckled. "Tomatoes are cute, especially if they look like you." Taehyung said.

Yoongi crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I hate you..." Yoongi grumbled as he blushed more.

Taehyung giggled. "CUTIE! Ah my Yoongi-yah is so cute!!!" Taehyung said as he poked Yoongi's reddened cheeks.

"Hyung~!!!" Yoongi whined as he squeezed his eyes shut and cutely stomped his foot. "Stop it~!" Yoongi whined. Taehyung blushed and giggled again before he ruffled Yoongi's hair. "My cutie, my cutie~!" Taehyung sang teasingly.

Yoongi started to lift his fist to punch the elder's arm, but stopped as Jaebum, the valet, walked up to them. "Mr. Kim? My boss would like a word with you. Something about your father?" He said. 

Yoongi watched as the elder's playful mood turned serious. Taehyung sighed. "Could you get the car while I'm gone?" Taehyung asked. Jaebum looked over at Yoongi before he looked back at Taehyung. "You're just going to leave him here by himself? He can come with me if he wants to." He said.

Taehyung looked at Yoongi. "He can go if he wants to. Just be careful with _my baby_." Taehyung said. Jaebum chuckled. "When have I ever hurt her, sir?"

Yoongi blushed as he understood what Taehyung had meant him and not the car. Taehyung looked into Yoongi's eyes for a moment before he turned and walked away. Jaebum looked over at Yoongi. "Did you want to come with me?" He asked. Yoongi looked around before he nodded and followed him to the garage.

—

Yoongi looked around at all the luxury cars as he followed Jaebum through the garage. Jaebum occasionally would look back at the younger, causing Yoongi to blush.

Jaebum pressed the button on Taehyung's keys to unlock his car. He opened the passenger's door for Yoongi. Yoongi thanked him before he got in. Jaebum walked around and got in. He started the car before he placed his arm behind Yoongi's seat and looked out the back window as he backed up.

Yoongi gently rubbed one of his arms nervously. Jaebum moved his arm and started to drive to the exit. "So... you and Mr. Kim? He's just your mentor?" Jaebum asked.

Yoongi looked over at the older boy and nodded. "Y-Yeah... he's single." Yoongi said.

Jaebum chuckled. "Are you single?" He asked as he looked over at Yoongi.

Yoongi blushed and stared at Jaebum. "I um... me?" Yoongi asked in disbelief. Jaebum chuckled again and nodded. "Yes, you. You're very cute." Jaebum said.

Yoongi nervously bit down on his bottom lip as he looked out the window. "T-Thank you... but um I... I have a lot going on right now... so-"

Jaebum smiled. "I understand." He said before he drove them back to Taehyung.

Yoongi sighed out in relief as they pulled up next to Taehyung. Yoongi looked down as he felt Jaebum place his hand on Yoongi's thigh. "If you change your mind... or just even want to be friends, call or text me, okay cutie?" Jaebum said as he moved his hand, reveling a card with his name and number handwritten on the back.

Yoongi picked it up and watched as the elder boy smiled and winked at him before he got out. Yoongi panicked as Taehyung got back into the car. Yoongi quickly shoved the card into his pocket. "Y-You okay, hyung?" Yoongi asked as he looked over at Taehyung.

Taehyung cracked his neck as he tilted it to the side. "I don't want to talk about it." Taehyung said with a bit of an attitude.

Yoongi looked away from the elder. "Okay, Taehyung-hyung..." Yoongi said as he looked out the window as Taehyung sighed and drove off. Yoongi pouted as he would steal small glances at the elder's clenched jaw and dangerously cold eyes. Yoongi gulped and looked down at his hands as he kept quiet on their drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... so my normal-ish updating schedule might change... as you’ve already kind of seen. I just am kind of in a rut I suppose. Idunno like every three months I get really depressed. But I managed to finally write this. So yeah I just wanted you to know why I haven’t been updating or might not be updating.


	58. Measure 58

Jungkook sighed as Jimin walked into the kitchen. "Hyung-" He started to say, but Jimin walked over and gently pushed Jungkook out of the way after he had grabbed the knife. "I don't know how to grill so I'll do this." Jimin said.

Jungkook sighed. "I told you-" "I don't care, I'm helping you." Jimin said as he looked up at the younger.

Jungkook reached over and took the knife from Jimin and set it down before he forced the elder to turn around as he pinned him up against the counter. "You don't listen. I said I didn't need any help." Jungkook said as he looked into Jimin's eyes.

Jimin crossed his arms over his chest. "You do. Let me help you, Jungkookie." Jimin said softly.

Jungkook looked the elder over before he leaned forward and kissed him roughly. Jimin's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed the younger back. Jungkook roughly grabbed Jimin's waist and felt the elder up as he forced his tongue into Jimin's mouth. Jimin moaned as the younger lifted him up and sat him down on the counter.

Jimin blushed as Jungkook pushed him back a bit and began to unbutton Jimin's jeans. Jimin gently grasped Jungkook's hands. "Kookie, stop-"

Jungkook ignored him and began to kiss on the elder's neck as he unzipped his jeans and began to try and shimmy them off of Jimin. Jimin closed his eyes and gulped before he used all his strength to push Jungkook away. "I said stop." Jimin said.

Jungkook looked down. "I'm sorry, hyung... but isn't this what you wanted? To fuck me again?" Jungkook asked. Jimin hopped off the counter and fixed his pants. "Yes... but, your mom is outside... waiting for dinner. I'd rather make you wait than make her wait." Jimin said.

Jungkook looked the elder over causing him to blush. "What?" Jimin asked shyly.

Jungkook smiled softly and shook his head. "Nothing, hyung... thank you for stopping me... I would of actually regretted it..." Jungkook said. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Okay well you stay in here and finish up. I'm going to go cook the meat." Jungkook said before he grabbed the plates and walked back outside.

Jimin pouted and turned around to finish cutting the bread. "Regretted it... am I really that horrible?" Jimin whispered to himself. He sighed out and shook his head before he pushed the thought away and focused on dinner.

—

Madam Alazia looked between the two boys underneath the fairy lights. "That was a good dinner you two... but are you boys okay? You both were awfully quiet." She said.

Jimin looked down at his plate as Jungkook looked over at him. "Ma, we should get you to sleep. You need plenty of rest." Jungkook said as he stood up. Madam Alazia slowly stood up, swaying a bit. Jungkook quickly walked over and caught her around her waist. "Oh my, you might be right, baby." She said with a chuckle. "You boys are staying the night?" She asked.

Jungkook looked at Jimin. "I'll probably make sure hyung makes it back to campus safely then I'll be back." Jungkook said.

Madam Alazia shook her head. "Just stay Jiminie! I want you to have breakfast with us!" She said. Jungkook sighed. "Ma-"

"Don't Ma me! I want to spend as much time with my future son-in-law as I can." She said before she looked over at Jimin. "Please?" She pleaded.

Jimin smiled and nodded. "Okay, Madam." He said. Madam Alazia smiled and kissed Jimin on the forehead. "Thank you, baby. Okay I'll see you in the morning!" She said before Jungkook helped her inside.

As the younger came down the stairs, he heard the dishes being done in the kitchen. Jungkook walked into the kitchen and looked Jimin over. "Hyung, you don't have to do that." Jungkook said.

Jimin looked over at him. "I don't mind, you cooked. I can do the dishes. Besides, I'm almost done." Jimin said softly. Jungkook walked over and began to put the plates away. "You know... you don't have to stay, I can make up an excuse for you." Jungkook said.

Jimin handed Jungkook the last plate before he set the towel down and turned to the younger. "Do you want me to go that bad?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook looked at him. "Well... no... I meant if you wanted to leave... I want you to stay." Jungkook said as he looked down at his hand that was on the counter.

Jimin hummed a bit. "Okay... could I shower and borrow some clothes then?" Jimin asked. Jungkook looked at him and nodded. "Follow me." Jungkook said.

After he had gotten Jimin his clothes, he showed him to the bathroom and turned the shower on for him. "I don't know how you like it." Jungkook said as he turned back around and watched as Jimin pulled his underwear off.

Jungkook blinked a couple times before he looked down at his shoes. Jimin looked up at him. "Kook, this isn't the first time you've seen me naked." Jimin said. Jungkook gulped. "I know... just... addiction is hard." He said as he looked Jimin over.

Jimin blushed and wrapped his towel around his body before he opened the bathroom door. "I think I can manage from here. Thank you, Kookie." Jimin said softly. Jungkook nodded before he cleared his throat. "Meet me in the green house when you're done, okay?" Jungkook said.

Jimin nodded before he gently closed the door and closed his eyes as he pressed his back against it. His heart had be pounding the minute after Jungkook had said ' _Addiction is hard_.' "Well isn't that the truth..." Jimin said to himself before he sighed and placed his towel on the hook. He walked over to the shower and got in.

—

Jimin was still drying his hair as he walked out to the green house. Jungkook was sitting under the fairy lights looking up at the stars. Jimin blushed as the younger's eyes shined under the lights. Jimin pulled the towel from his head as he walked over to Jungkook. "It's so beautiful out here at night." Jimin said.

Jungkook looked up at the elder before he looked him over. "Maybe I should of tried to find you a smaller shirt." Jungkook said.

Jimin smiled. "This one is fine, it's comfortable." Jimin said. Jungkook nodded before he got up and looked over at the trees. "Where are we sleeping?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook smiled. "Come on." He said before he walked through the opening to the trees. Jimin grabbed his phone and followed the younger.

—

Jimin looked around at the tall trees and instinctively moved closer to Jungkook. "Kookie, where are you taking me?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook looked back at him. "My special place." He said as he walked past the tree that had a big X carved into it.

Jimin looked around before he looked up and blinked at the bright light that was coming from above. Once Jimin's eyes adjusted, his jaw slacked. "Whoa... this is a treehouse?!" Jimin asked as he looked up at the floor to ceiling glass windows.

Jungkook nodded. "I built it myself... mostly. I've renovated it over the years.... to suit an adult... or two." He said as he looked back at Jimin.

Jimin blushed before he smiled. "How do we go in?! I wanna see it!" He said excitedly.

Jungkook pointed to the big trunk. "Might of based it off of Sandy's tree dome from SpongeBob..." Jungkook said with embarrassment.

Jimin chuckled. "When did you build it?" Jimin asked as he walked over and opened the door.

Jungkook shrugged. "When I was ten I think. Obviously it didn't look anything like this." He said. Jimin looked at the stairs. Jungkook chuckled. "Yeah you're gonna have to crawl up them." Jimin smiled before he crawled up the stairs. Jimin looked around before he crawled onto the floor. "Holy shit." He said as he stood up.

Jungkook smiled as he stood up and covered the opening. "Yeah... my dad help me get the supplies and move the furniture in here... but I did everything else." Jungkook said as he looked around the open living room and kitchen.

Jimin walked around and smiled. "It's beautiful, Kookie." He said as he walked over to one of the windows.

Jungkook looked the elder over. "Come on, I'll show you to the bed room." Jungkook said.

Jimin looked over at him. "Bedroom?!" He asked. Jungkook chuckled and nodded before he started to walk towards the dark corner before he walked around it. Jimin jogged after him and gasped once he walked into the bedroom. "This is insane! You could literally live out here!" Jimin said.

Jungkook nodded. "Yeah, seems like I will be now. But you can sleep in here, I'll take the couch."

Jimin watched as the younger grabbed a blanket and headed towards the door. Jimin gently grabbed his arm. "Kookie... can we talk?" Jimin asked softly.

Jungkook looked back at elder before he nodded and set his blanket down on the desk chair. Jimin pulled the younger over to the bed and sat down.

Jungkook sat down next to him. "What is it, hyung?" Jungkook asked softly.

Jimin glanced out the big windows as the moonlight shined through. "I just... I just wanted to apologize... for rejecting you." Jimin said softly.

Jungkook looked at him. "It's okay, I told you that you were actually helping me." Jungkook said.

Jimin sighed. "I just... I couldn't take advantage of you like that... being taken advantage of when your vulnerable... I just... I understand what it feels like and I didn't want you to feel that way." Jimin said softly.

Jungkook gently took the elder's hand. "Thank you, hyung." Jungkook said before he leaned over and kissed Jimin on the cheek. Jimin blushed and looked Jungkook over after he had pulled away.

Jungkook looked down at their hands before he placed his other hand over Jimin's and gently began to rub it. "Hyung?" Jungkook said. Jimin hummed and blushed as he watched the younger. "I was thinking... about earlier, when Yoongi and Taehyung were still here... when you comforted me. You said you understood what I'm going through... can... can I ask what happened?" Jungkook asked softly.

Jimin pulled his hand away and kicked his shoes off before he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "My parents, I lost them in an accident." Jimin said.

"I was twelve and I had just came out to them over the phone while they were on their way back to our house." Jimin sighed. "I never got to hear their reaction... because a semi drifted over into their lane and forced them to hit the cement dividers, which caused their car to flip over and on to the other side of the highway where one car hit theirs. Seems like a lot, I know... but they didn't suffer. They died as soon as they hit the divider."

Jungkook scooted a bit closer to Jimin as the elder took a deep breath. "Um... well after that, my brother and I ended up going into the foster care system, our grandmother was in a home so she couldn't take us. Luckily for my brother and I, all the houses we were placed at were nice. Our social worker made us go to group therapy, with other kids who lost their parents... and that's where I met _him_." Jimin said.

Jungkook looked the elder over. "Met who, hyung? Taehyung?" He asked.

Jimin sighed softly. "No... my first love... he helped me when my parents died... only to lose him too when I was seventeen." Jimin said.

Jungkook wiped at his eyes. "Hyung..."

Jimin gave the younger a small smile. "I'll tell you about him later... I'm tired." Jimin said before he got up and pulled the covers back.

Jungkook watched the elder before he got up and walked over to him. "Are you okay, hyung?" Jungkook asked.

Jimin nodded and kept his eyes glued to the floor. "Yeah... I told you I was tired..." Jungkook gently lifted the elder's head and looked down at his lips. "You don't have to tell me about him if you don't want to." Jungkook whispered. "Or... I can tell you something about myself."

Jimin sighed and shook his head. "No... it's fine... I'll just tell you now before I can't anymore..." Jimin said softly before he sat down on the bed. Jungkook crawled on the bed and laid next to him. Jimin pulled the covers up over them before he began to speak again.

"His name was Chanyeol... he was fifteen when we met and I had just turned thirteen. It start out as him just being like a big brother to me and helping me cope with my parents death since for the first year of them being gone I didn't really have anyone to lean on plus I was was trying to help my little brother out, you know? I guess one day after one of our group sessions, Chanyeol could tell I was going to have a panic attack so he tried his best to help me. Then he would occasionally talk to me after the other sessions... he was my person, you know? Then we.... well, I'm sure you know where I'm going with this." Jimin said.

Jungkook looked Jimin over. "He was your first love?" Jungkook asked.

Jimin nodded before he chuckled and let out a few tears. “Yes... but I should of known better than to trust him... to trust anyone.”

Jungkook gently placed his hand onto Jimin’s forearm. “Hyung...”

Jimin sniffled and sighed. “I’m fine... he just... he was nice to me... but he introduced me to his friends who decided I’d be the perfect person to trick out. So, through my teen years I was a prostitute. I saved up enough money for myself before I ran away with my brother. Chanyeol’s aunt wasn’t ever home so we stayed with him till I could find a place for us... so I continued my _work_. Chanyeol promised me that one day I wouldn’t have to keep selling my body, that he’d get a real job and I could go back to school.”

Jimin shook his head as he held back his tears. “Some time passed and Chanyeol kept distancing himself from me and treating me like shit. Like I meant nothing to him. Eventually I got tired of it and I took my brother and we left. We lived on the streets, in and out of shelters, for a year. I was seventeen when I found out about contemporary dancing and my love for it. There was a little girl in one of the shelters who would teach me. Her and her mom said I was gifted. That I was a natural born dancer. So I found somewhere to practice! My first ever dance teacher, she saw me one time and talked to me about it. I told her I was never properly taught so she gave me free lessons. Now I was still prostituting at this time and one of my regulars took me to his house... normally I’d say no to going to one of their houses, but he’d been seeing me for almost a year and I didn’t feel like he’d hurt me.... and he didn’t but he ended up hurting his wife who came home and caught us.”

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. “She did?! What happened?” He asked.

Jimin rubbed his neck. “Well his wife was my first teacher ... she recognized me of course... she threw him out and talked to me all night and I told her everything. My brother and I were on the streets that night. So, she made me tell her where we were staying. I did and then she made me get in the car and she drove me back to him. I thought she was going to like kill me and him or something. Because who would care if we were dead? No one. No one would even notice... we’d be John Does buried in unmarked graves if they couldn’t identify us. But she didn’t, obviously. She made me get out and get my brother. She then drove us back to her house and told us that we were going to stay with her till we finished school. That every year we’d come back for the holidays... which didn’t make sense to me. Why had she wanted to keep us after what I did to her? She said that I had no choice but to do what I did, that if wasn’t my fault her husband had cheated. She actually thanked me from saving her from him. He had been stealing money from her and doing all kinds of other shit behind her back.”

Jungkook smiled a bit and watched as the elder finally laid down and yawned. “Do you get to see her often?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin looked down at Jungkook’s hands that were playing with one of his own. “My brother and I visit her every birthday, every holiday and every anniversary. My brother always bring her blue flowers while I bring purple ones, they were her favorite colors.” Jimin said softly.

Jungkook looked up at the elder as watched as he stared at the wall. Jungkook watched as a tear fell from the elder’s face. “She was sick but my brother and I didn’t know until the doctors told us after she died... she had known for a while and I suppose didn’t want us to worry about it... god, am I like cursed or something?” Jimin asked rhetorically.

Jungkook wiped away the elder’s tear. Jimin looked over at him. “Maybe you should stay away from me...”

Jungkook sighed. “You aren’t cursed... but I can tell you what you actually are.” He said.

Jimin looked into his eyes. “Hmm, what is that exactly?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook smiled. “ _Strong_.” He said.

Jimin watched as the younger sat up. “Also... I don’t want to stay away from you, hyung. I enjoy your company. I want our friendship to last... And thank you, hyung... for opening up to me. I could tell it wasn’t easy for you.” Jungkook said.

Jimin nodded and watched as Jungkook pulled his hands away. “But you should get some sleep... I know it’s kind of early in the night, but Ma wakes up rally early for breakfast.” Jungkook said before he tried to get up. But Jimin grabbed onto his arm.

“Wait! ...could... could you stay with me? Please? I don’t like being alone...” Jimin said softly.

Jungkook nodded before he got underneath the covers with Jimin. The elder scooter closer before he laid his head on Jungkook’s chest.

“Thanks, Kookie...” Jimin said softly.

Jungkook blushed as he looked down at the top of Jimin’s head as they laid in silence and watched the stars shimmer in the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I finally got this chapter out... I can now tell you that Jimin has actually always been my favorite character, besides Yoongi and Kookie._. I couldn’t say that before because then you all would of been like wtf but I had this planned a while ago. His background might seem a little bit dramatic but sometimes life is just like that for some people.
> 
> Anyways! Imma get some sleep before work... I stayed up till 5 something watching the first two episodes of umbrella academy with my brother 😂 I wanna watch it so bad rn but he’s asleep! But I’m also rewatching season one with my mom because she didn’t watch it when it came out. She waits till two days before the next season comes out to start it lol I wish I could of recorded her reaction to the first three episodes though lmao she was cracking me up! So I most likely won’t update till tomorrow. I work from 5-2 today -.-“ this bitch and my schedule... I hate having a different schedule all the time. Okay, bye!!! Also if anyone cried, I’m sorry ._.


	59. Measure 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write >.<
> 
> Also... “slight”... very “slight” smut warning._. 
> 
> Normally I don’t warn for that but I feel like this story as less smut in it than my others sooo yeah! ☺️

Taehyung watched as Yoongi fidgeted in his seat as he turned his car off. "Baby, are you okay?" Taehyung asked.

Yoongi blushed and nodded. "Yeah... just... well... are you okay?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung nodded as he sighed. He gently placed his arm behind Yoongi. "I'm okay... just stuff with my parents. I'm sorry about that." Taehyung said.

Yoongi nodded. "It's okay." Yoongi said before he opened his door and got out.

Taehyung watched as a card fell out of his back pocket. Taehyung picked it up. "Yoongi-" He stopped speaking as he turned it over and saw Jaebum's name and number written on it.

Yoongi leaned down and looked at him. "Yes hyung?" He asked before he watched as Taehyung held the card up. "What the fuck is this?" Taehyung asked.

Yoongi blushed. "H-He gave it to me... so we can be friends..." Yoongi said.

"Bull shit." Taehyung said as he crumpled the card up.

Yoongi sighed. "Hyung-"

"The girl is fine, but not other boys." Taehyung said through gritted teeth. Yoongi blushed. "She has a name, hyung. It's Nayeon." Yoongi said before he shut the door. Taehyung scoffed and got out. "Like I really care... she taking you from me." Taehyung said as he slammed the door shut.

Yoongi watched as the elder walked around to him. "Hyung, we aren't together. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that." Yoongi said. "I'm not yours, so it's not possible for her to take me away from you." Yoongi said.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Not yet... I know you like me back, Yoongi-yah. Otherwise you wouldn't of kissed me like you did or kissed me at all!" Taehyung said before he smirked and licked his lips.

Yoongi blushed. "Yeah well... I'm still-!"

Taehyung nodded. "I know, I know! Confused..."

Yoongi nodded before he tried to pry the crumpled up card from the elder's hand. Taehyung put his hand in the air. "Why do you need this?" He asked.

Yoongi sighed. "Because he wants to be my friend."

"You want options." Taehyung said.

Yoongi sighed. "No, I have two options I can't even deal with right now, so why would I want more?" Yoongi asked. 

Taehyung sighed out before he gave the card to Yoongi. "Because... you're scared." Taehyung said.

Yoongi looked down at the card and pouted. "It's okay, Yoongi... I was just joking anyways. You can have all the options in the world. Just like I can have all the options in the world." Taehyung said before he started to walk away.

Yoongi blinked a couple times before he looked up and watched the elder. Yoongi stuffed the card back in his pocket before he ran after Taehyung. "Hyung! Hyung... what do you mean you have options?" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung shrugged. "If you can have options, so can I, right?" Taehyung asked.

Yoongi pouted. "I guess so..."

Taehyung stopped walking and turned to face the younger. Yoongi looked up at him. "Tell me how you actually feel, Yoongi-yah." Taehyung said as he took a step closer.

Yoongi blushed and looked away. "It's fine hyung.... but..." "But?" Taehyung asked softly. Yoongi sighed and looked up at the elder. "I don't want you-"

"Yoongi!!!!"

A girl yelled from the building across from the two boys. Yoongi looked over and turned red as Nayeon walked over to him. Yoongi looked between the two of them and gulped. "H-Hey noona..." Yoongi said.

"You got your hair cut! It's cute! I love it! You look very mature, _Yoongi-yah_." Nayeon said, making the younger blush. "T-Thanks, noona..." Yoongi said.

Nayeon looked up at Taehyung. She smiled and held her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Nayeon, Yoongi's tutor. We didn't get a chance to be properly introduced." She said. 

Taehyung clenched his jaw before he looked at Yoongi and noticed how uncomfortable he was. Taehyung breathed in deeply before he gently shook her hand. "Right, I'm sorry about that. I'm Taehyung, his... partner?" Taehyung said with uncertainty as he glanced at Yoongi who turned red.

Nayeon smiled. "Right, he told me. Um, Yoongi-yah? It's getting late, we should probably go now if you were still wanting to get tutored." She said. Yoongi nodded before he looked up at Taehyung. "Thanks, hyung... um... I'll text you later when I'm ready to practice." Yoongi said.

Taehyung smirked. "Right. _Practice_."

Yoongi lightly cleared his throat. "Bye, hyung!" He said before he gently grabbed Nayeon's arm and pulled her away from the elder quickly. Nayeon watched as Yoongi moved his hand away. "I'm sorry about earlier... I should of called or texted you." Yoongi said.

Nayeon smiled. "It's okay, you don't owe me an explanation or anything." She said.

Yoongi nodded. "Um well I just need to go grab my backpack from my room. Unless you just wanted to stay there and study. My roommate isn't there." Yoongi said as he looked Nayeon over. Nayeon blushed a bit and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Okay, Yoongi. That's fine with me." She said.

Yoongi smiled and nodded before he lead her towards his room. Nayeon looked down at his hand before she reached out and grabbed it. Yoongi looked over at her and smiled. "You okay, noona?" He asked.

Nayeon nodded. "My hand is cold." She said. Yoongi chuckled. "It feels pretty warm to me." He said before he opened the door for her.

Nayeon blushed before she walked inside. "Okay, I just wanted to hold your hand." She confessed.

Yoongi smiled. "How come?" He asked flirtatiously as he lead her up the stairs.

Nayeon smiled. "Maybe because I've been waiting to see you all day... maybe because I've kind of missed you." Nayeon said as she blushed.

Yoongi blushed as well and smiled as he walked her to his room. "You did?" He asked as he unlocked the door and walked inside.

Nayeon looked around. Yoongi shut the door and pulled his coat off before he draped it over the back of his desk chair. "Noona, can I take your coat?" Yoongi asked.

Nayeon nodded and watched as Yoongi walked over and held her coat as she took it off. Yoongi put it over his own before he looked back over at Nayeon. Yoongi blushed as he looked her over. Nayeon walked over and sat down on his bed not noticing that he was looking at her.

Yoongi blinked a couple times as he stared at her. Nayeon had on a tight fitting red crop top on with spaghetti straps and a matching mini skirt. She had on thigh high fishnets on and black and red combat boots with a chunky heel on them.

"I have that thing I told you about. To help you read? Maybe we can start off with looking over the questions before we read the chapter." Nayeon said as she looked through her purse.

"Uh... okay.. I just have to got to the rest room f-for a second." Yoongi said before he quickly walked in and began to wash the makeup off his face. Yoongi quickly dried his face before he walked back out and sat down next to her.

Nayeon looked up at him and smiled. "It looked pretty on you. You didn't have to take it off." She said. Yoongi blushed. "You noticed?" Yoongi asked. Nayeon smiled and nodded. "Oh... well Jimin-hyung put it on me... it was itchy anyways. But um... noona, could I ask you something?" Yoongi asked as he looked her over again.

Nayeon nodded as she handed Yoongi his backpack. Yoongi got his books out before he scooted back on his bed and rested against the wall. Yoongi sighed softly as he looked her over again. "Is there a reason you're dressed like that?" Yoongi asked.

Nayeon blushed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Why? Do you not like it?" She asked.

Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "No! I do! Just... maybe a bit too much." Yoongi said, blushing and gulping after. Nayeon blushed more and watched as the younger pulled down on his jeans and pulled his shirt down before he crossed his arms over his chest.

Nayeon smiled. "I can go change and come back. I was going to go out with my roommate and some of our friends tonight... they're kind of making me. I just thought it would be easier if I got ready early so I could just go after I'm done tutoring you." Nayeon said.

Yoongi quickly shook his head. "No! No no, it's fine. I just... I'm fine I can focus. I just wasn't expecting you to be wearing... that. But I'm good! We should get started." Yoongi said as he pulled his notebook out and opened it to the questions he had to answer.

Nayeon nodded before she crawled over to him and sat down with her back to the wall. "Okay, whats our first question?" She asked as she looked over at the notebook.

Yoongi blushed as Nayeon pushed her hair back, allowing the younger to smell her perfume. Yoongi closed his eyes and breathed deep as he tried to push his impure thoughts away.

"Yoongi-yah?" She asked. Yoongi looked over at her and gulped. "Uh um..." He looked down at his notebook before he read the question out to her.

Nayeon hummed a bit. "Okay, the next one?" She asked. Nayeon sat and listened as Yoongi read all the questions. She nodded. "Okay, so I want you to think about those questions as I read this to you, okay? And feel free to write down anything you need to." She said before she opened the book to the chapter.

Yoongi stared at his note book as she began to read to him. Slowly, his eyes drifted over to her legs as the time passed. Yoongi gulped and stared at them with his mouth slightly opened.

Nayeon glanced over at him and blushed before she closed the book and placed it on her lap. Yoongi looked up at her and chuckled a bit. "I promise I was listening." He said. Nayeon smiled and set the book aside. "Maybe we should just meet during breakfast tomorrow morning and get this done before he have class." She said.

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah... that's probably better." He said with embarrassment.

Nayeon giggled and began to rub her fingers through his hair. "It's okay, Yoongi-yah. I should of remember what happened the last time we saw each other." She said as she looked down at his lips.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. "You forgot?" He asked.

Nayeon blinked a couple times before she shook her head and gently chuckled. "No, no! Of course not! I just meant... well... I don't know how to explain myself here." She said softly. Yoongi looked down at her lips. Nayeon looked down at the book and smiled shyly. "I just meant... I understand why you can't focus on the book right now.... because I can't really either." She said as she looked up at him.

Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He asked.

Nayeon nodded. "You didn't notice? I had to keep rereading the same line a couple times..."

Yoongi turned towards her and placed his hand on her neck. "Then maybe we should just focus on each other right now." He whispered before he leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips.

Nayeon smiled. "Your roommate won't be back anytime soon?" She asked in a whisper before the younger kissed her again but a bit harder. "No." Yoongi whispered back.

Nayeon looked up into his eyes before she looked down at his lips. Yoongi quickly pushed everything off his bed before he laid her down with her head on his pillow.

Nayeon watched as Yoongi looked her over seductively before he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down next to her head. Nayeon blushed and watched as Yoongi then leaned down and reattached their lips. Nayeon moaned quietly into his mouth as Yoongi slipped his tongue inside of hers.

Yoongi moved one of his hands down her side as he guided her tongue with his own. Nayeon squirmed a bit as Yoongi's hand ran up her thigh and under her skirt. Yoongi hooked one of his fingers on the band of her underwear before he stopped a pulled away.

"Can I, Noona?" He asked breathless, panting a bit as he looked her over.

Nayeon blushed and nodded quickly. Yoongi smirked before he looked down and watched as he slowly started to pull her panties down.

Nayeon watched as Yoongi pulled them off and glanced at them, noticing the wet spot on them. Yoongi smirked before he looked down at her. Nayeon grabbed them from him and tossed them on the ground before she grabbed his hand and pulled it down closer to her pussy.

Yoongi grabbed her waist and pinned it back down next to her head. "Patience..." Yoongi whispered.

Nayeon blushed and watched as the younger moved his hand back down to her skirt. Yoongi licked his lips as he pulled her skirt up and watched as she spread her legs.

"Fuck..." Yoongi whispered before he gently placed two of his fingers on her clit and began to rub it. Nayeon whimpered a bit as she sat up and watched him. "You're so wet, Noona." Yoongi said as he slipped one of his fingers inside of her.

Nayeon moaned out and placed her hands underneath her thighs as she pulled her legs back a bit. Yoongi moved down and kept his eyes on what he was doing as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her.

Yoongi glanced up at her and watched her face as he slid another digit in slowly before pushing them both in deeper. Nayeon moaned out again and threw her head back as the younger sped up. Yoongi turned his hand upward and moved his arm faster.

Nayeon moaned and shouted out his name, making him move faster. Yoongi looked between her face and her vagina before he started to move down, his mouth hovering over her exposed clit.

Nayeon flinched as he panted over it for a moment before he looked up at her and moved forward. Nayeon gripped her thighs tighter as Yoongi began to suck on and lick it. 

Nayeon bit her bottom lip to keep quiet, to no avail, as the younger hit her g-spot. “F-Fuck! Yoongi!” She shouted. Yoongi licked around her clit before he sucked on it again, making her move her hips as she squirmed. Yoongi winced a bit as she gripped his hair tightly. Yoongi moved back a bit and watched as he roughly and continuously hit the same spot. “I’m gonna cum!” She shouted before her eyes rolled back. Yoongi watched as her legs began to shake a bit before she screamed out and squirted.

“Yoongi!!!”

Yoongi’s eyes widened a bit as he stopped and moved back. Yoongi looked down at his hand and his bed before he looked back at her.

Nayeon breathed heavily. Yoongi looked her over with concern. “N-Noona? Are you okay?” Yoongi asked before she looked up at him. Nayeon licked her lips and nodded before she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. Yoongi blushed as she kissed him roughly.

They kissed a couple more times before Yoongi pulled away. Nayeon watched as he sat up. She ran her hand up his shirt before she brought it down and began to unfasten his belt. Yoongi started to pull his shirt off before they both stopped.

Nayeon looked over at her phone that was on the ground. She looked back over at the younger as she began to pull his belt off. “Ignore it.” She said softly.

Yoongi nodded before he pulled his shirt off and watched as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Yoongi leaned down and kissed her a couple times before she gently pushed him back and yanked down on his pants. Yoongi groaned as his phone went off followed by her phone going off again.

Nayeon sighed out. “It’s probably Mina... she’s wondering where I am...” she said.

Yoongi got up and fixed his pants. Yoongi walked over and picked up both of their phones. He handed Nayeon hers before he checked his own. “Shit... I have practice...” Yoongi said.

Nayeon got up and looked down at the younger’s bed. “Um... do you want me to do your laundry before I go?” She asked.

Yoongi blushed and shook his head. “I’ll do it, noona. You should go have fun with your friends.” Yoongi said.

Nayeon sighed. “Are you sure?”

Yoongi nodded. “Yeah... what... um what was _that_ by the way?” Yoongi asked with a blush.

Nayeon blushed as well. “Oh my... um... I’ll explain it to you tomorrow. Just know that it was a very, very, _very_ good thing.” She said as she looked him over. Yoongi nodded. “Okay, good.” He said before he began to pick up his books. Nayeon excused herself to the restroom as he did.

Yoongi sighed out after he had set his things down on his desk. Yoongi looked back over at his bed and scratched the back of his head. “Jihyo never use to do _that_.” He mumbled to himself. Yoongi looked over as Nayeon walked out. “Did I get my skirt wet?” She asked as she turned around for Yoongi.

Yoongi bit his bottom lip as he looked her over. “No, noona. I pulled it up far enough. You still look sexy.” Yoongi said before he gulped. Nayeon blushed before she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Yoongi smiled as she looked up at him. “Thank you, Yoongi-yah... you sure you don’t want to skip practice and come out with me? I’m sure we can sneak you in.” She whispered before she kissed him softly.

Yoongi chuckled. “Yes, noona. I really have to go, we haven’t practiced in a couple days because we had a fight.”

Nayeon pouted. “Okay, cutie.” She said. Yoongi smiled and giggled a bit before he kissed her again, moving his hands down her backside. Nayeon gently pushed away after he hand squeezed her ass. “Don’t if you want to make it to your practice.” She said before she walked over and grabbed her purse and coat. Yoongi chuckled and blushed. “Sorry, noona.” He said softly.

Nayeon smiled and gently pinched his cheek. “You’re so cute! I’ll text you tomorrow morning, okay?” She said before she opened the door.

Yoongi nodded as he leaned in the doorway. “Okay... have fun, noona.” He said. Nayeon smiled and kissed him one last time. “Have a good rest of your night, Yoongi-yah.” She said before she left.

Yoongi walked back into his room and looked at the mess. He sighed as he looked down at his phone. Taehyung was on his way to pick him up. Yoongi panicked a bit before he texted the elder back and told him that he was in the shower. Yoongi grabbed a change of clothes and his towel before he ran into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on his door. Yoongi quickly finished drying his hair before he quickly brushed his teeth. Yoongi then ran out of the bathroom and glance back at the mess before he noticed Nayeon’s panties on his floor. Yoongi blushed before he grabbed his things and opened his door.

“Ready-“

“Let’s go!” Yoongi said as he pushed Taehyung back and quickly shut the door.

Taehyung chuckled. “I see someone is eager.” Taehyung said with a smirk.

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, to finally practice dipshit.”

Taehyung chuckled deeply as his smirk widened for a moment before he poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue.

Yoongi looked down and blushed as he shifted from one leg to the other. “I’m sorry, hyung...”

“I’ll let that slide just this once, baby boy.” Taehyung said with a hint of sternness in his voice. “Come on. Let’s go.” Taehyung said before he grabbed Yoongi’s hand and dragged him to the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my stupid schedule for this week is all kinds of fucked up... so if I post on Wednesday that’ll most likely be the last day I update till Monday. I can’t wait to not get any sleep... even Bonnie and Clyde said my schedule is fucked up! 
> 
> We’re gonna call my boss Lilith 
> 
> Fucking Lilith. Damn bitch >.> I don’t understand what makes her think I can work these fucked up hours? So Thursday I work from 10pm-6am then I turn around that same day and work 5pm-2am then the next day I work 10pm-6am then Sunday I work 5pm-11pm. What even are these hours?! 
> 
> Lmao my health is gonna be even worse than before and imma go back to maybe eating once a day fml. 
> 
> Ugh I’m sorry i complain too much but like... it’s fucked up. She doesn’t even ask me to make sure I can work these hours, she just changes it to fit whatever she needs! I miss my old boss 😔 
> 
> My old boss is now Lilith’s boss, he moved up. She always blames him for being on her ass about shit like no bitch, we all worked with him like he wouldn’t say that shit. I wanna punch her. 
> 
> Then the bitch wants to complain about me being sick all the time... Sunday morning, I woke up and threw up because I had worked over night and like had been home for like two hours or something but I had to get up and go for work at 5 that day and was sick at work. Idk how many times I have to tell her I can’t work like that. -.-“ ALSO IT CUTS INTO MY WRITING TIME! -.-”””””””
> 
> Anyways.... sorry ._. 
> 
> Ummm I’d say stuff about this chapter but I’m so tired and my head hurts now... I’ll come back and edit this later and put what I think. Okay byeeee! ☺️👏🏼


	60. Measure 60

Taehyung sat and watched as Yoongi spaced out. "What happened to practicing? You know the faster we actually practice the sooner we can be done and we can make out." Taehyung whispered into Yoongi's ear.

Yoongi scratched the back of his head as he thought. "Yoongi-yah?" Taehyung asked but the younger didn't respond. Taehyung sighed and stood up. "What happened with the girl?" He asked as he walked from the piano bench to his violin. He picked it up and began to tune it as he waited for the younger’s response.

"I fingered her." Yoongi said softly.

They both cringed as Taehyung's bow slipped and made sour notes. "I'm sorry, what?" Taehyung asked as he put his bow and violin down by his side. 

Yoongi looked at him and blushed more. "I-I... I _fingered_ her, hyung." Yoongi said again as he looked down.

Taehyung scoffed and gripped the bow and the neck of his violin hard. "Why the fuck are you telling me this?" Taehyung asked.

Yoongi blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry, hyung. I'm just confused... I'm really sorry, we can just practice." Yoongi said softly as he got his sheet music out. Taehyung sighed and rolled his eyes before he walked over and sat back down next to Yoongi. "What are you confused about, Yoongi?" Taehyung asked softly. Yoongi shook his head and kept his head down. 

Taehyung set his violin and bow down on the piano before he began to stroke Yoongi's hair. "Tell me, baby. It's okay. I'm sorry I got jealous... I'm trying to control it okay?" 

Yoongi nodded before he looked up at Taehyung. "It's okay.... but um... hyung? You've been with girls, right?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung nodded. Yoongi blushed and chuckled. "I-I mean like _been_ with them-"

"Yes, baby... I know what you mean. I've been with plenty. Why?" Taehyung asked.

Yoongi gulped and stared at the keys of the piano as he told Taehyung what happened. Taehyung blushed and pouted. Yoongi turned red and looked up at the elder. "She said it was a good thing." Yoongi said.

Taehyung sighed. "You're so innocent..." Taehyung said before he bit his bottom lip and looked the younger over.

Yoongi blushed more and put a tiny bit of space between him and Taehyung. "Hyung, can you just tell me?" Yoongi asked. 

Taehyung sighed. "You made her squirt, Yoongi-yah."

Yoongi stared at Taehyung and blinked a couple times. Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Do you know what your prostate is?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi nodded. "You know how it works? If I were to finger you like you did her, hitting your prostate over and over again, you'd cum right?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi nodded and blushed more. "Okay well woman have g-spots. If you find it, which you obviously did, it's going to make them either cum or squirt or both." Taehyung said.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "That quick?" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung shrugged. "You must be good with your hands. Can we focus now?" Taehyung asked bitterly.

Yoongi blushed and nodded before he looked over at Taehyung. "I'm sorry, hyungie.... but I really appreciate you helping me understand as much as you don't want to hear about it." Yoongi said with a smile. 

Taehyung blushed and shrugged. "Yeah... whatever... you're welcome. Now, we should probably just run through the whole song then come back to whatever we messed up on." Taehyung said.

—

Taehyung watched as Yoongi ended the song. "That was great! We didn't really mess up on anything. We should make out now." Taehyung said as he put his violin away and quickly sat down next to Yoongi.

Yoongi blushed and slowly nodded. "O-Okay, hyung." Yoongi said before he gulped and turned a bit to face the elder.

Taehyung scooted closer before he looked the younger's features over. Taehyung pouted as he remembered what Madam Alazia had said to him. 

_"When you talk with him tonight, do not kiss him, do not touch him in anyway that insinuates sexual tension between you two. Okay?"_

Taehyung cursed under his breath. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows as Taehyung sat forward facing the piano. "I'm sorry, Yoongi-yah. We should slow down.... I should slow down. We should just talk." Taehyung said.

Yoongi blinked a couple times. "What happened to you wanting to make out with me, you've been like dying to do it since we got back, hyung... did I do something wrong? Was it because I was with Nayeon-noona?" Yoongi asked softly. 

Taehyung looked over at the younger and pouted as Yoongi teared up. "No, baby! No... I just think you and I should take things slow while you're with her. I'm sure she doesn't know about me right?" Taehyung asked.

Yoongi looked down and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, hyungie... I'll tell her tomorrow!" Yoongi said.

Taehyung shook his head. "It's okay. There's nothing to tell her anyways. We should just be friends for now. You should be able to figure yourself out without me pressuring you." Taehyung said.

Yoongi pouted before he nodded. "Yeah... I guess." He said.

Taehyung smiled and patted the younger's back. "I hope you know this means I still like you... a lot actually... I'm just giving you space. So, please keep in mind what I said about being all couple-y with her." Taehyung said. Yoongi nodded and watched as the elder packed up his things. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yoongi-yah." Taehyung said as he put his violin over his shoulder.

Yoongi stared at him as he jumped off the stage and headed towards the exit. "Hyung! Wait! Aren't you going back to the dorms?" Yoongi asked as he quickly gathered his things and jumped down.

Taehyung smiled. "No, actually I'm going into town. I'll see you later." Taehyung said before he left.

Yoongi pouted and ran out of the auditorium. "Hyung-" Yoongi pouted as he looked around but Taehyung was already gone. Yoongi held his backpack close to his chest before he quickly made it back towards his room.

—

Taehyung sighed out as he walked past the closing shops till he made it to the restaurant Hoseok worked at. He glanced inside and saw Hoseok by himself, cleaning the cups.

Taehyung gently knocked on the door and smiled as Hoseok looked over at him. Hoseok walked over and unlocked the door before he opened it. "Tae? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Taehyung shrugged. "Just wanted to see you... I feel like we haven't really been able to talk since-"

"Since that little guy got into your life and has been your number one priority? It's okay, you're in love, I understand." Hoseok said before he moved to the side and let Taehyung in.

Taehyung blushed. "Yeah... well he won't be a problem for a while... he's confused and there's this girl he also likes... so I'm backing off." Taehyung said.

Hoseok nodded. "Wanna join this dating app I'm on? Maybe hooking up with some other people will keep your mind off of him." Hoseok suggested.

Taehyung shrugged. "I prefer meeting people the old fashioned way. You know how you just look across the room and there's that person that's just all kinds of perfect? I like that feeling." Taehyung said.

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Didn't you already have that with Yoongi?" Hoseok asked.

Taehyung blushed. "Yeah... actually... fuck! This is going to be hard!" Taehyung shouted as he sat down at the bar and put his head on the counter.

Hoseok sighed softly. "Getting over him isn't going to be easy, even if there's another person. Trust me. That's why you don't need to look for a potential relationship, just some hook ups. You use to have no problem hooking up with people before you got with your ex." Hoseok said.

Taehyung sighed. "I guess... but I just don't even want to touch anyone else! I only want him." Taehyung said.

Hoseok sighed. "Then suffer while he's out messing around with other people!" Hoseok said with a shrug.

Taehyung clenched his jaw as he sat and thought about Jaebum and Nayeon, as well as other potential threats, even Jungkook. "I think he's only messing with her. I already told him no other boys... but then I just told him we should slow down! I'm probably confusing the fuck out of him! Ugh!" Taehyung shouted. Taehyung sighed. "I don't like being in love... it's too complicated." Taehyung said with a pout.

Hoseok smiled. "You'll change your mind when he's finally yours... then I'll have to head about how in love you are." Hoseok said.

Taehyung shrugged and sighed. "If he ever chooses me..." Taehyung said.

Hoseok sighed. "That's it. I'm getting you drunk then I'm getting you some ass or pussy, whatever you like. You're forgetting about the kid for one night." Hoseok said before he set the last glass down.

Taehyung sighed out and rolled his eyes before he gave in. “Since you want to go so bad... come on!” Taehyung said.

Hoseok smiled. “Yes! Just like old times! Um but let’s make sure we go somewhere where they won’t be likely to card us... kinda left my wallet at this guy’s place and I haven’t heard from him all day.”

Taehyung scoffed. “No way! We’re gonna go get it back first!” Taehyung said.

Hoseok shook his head. “It’s fine, I have my school ID it has my birthday on it, maybe the bouncer will be kind enough to let me in!” Hoseok said.

Taehyung sighed. “I mean... I can always just get us in. It’s not a problem.” Taehyung said. Hoseok smiled. “Really?! We’ll just use your fame... just this once! Okay?!” Hoseok asked.

Taehyung nodded. “Okay, lets go get drunk and forget about cute boys who just steal your heart and don’t know what to do with it!” Taehyung said.

Hoseok sighed softly as he lead the younger out of the restaurant. “Lord... please get him drunk quick! I don’t know if I can handle this all night.”


	61. Measure 61

Hoseok sighed softly as he looked ahead at the people in front of him. "Dude... what happened to us using your fame to get us in?!" Hoseok asked in a harsh whisper.

Taehyung groaned and adjusted his sunglasses. "Also, why are you wearing sunglasses at night?!" Hoseok asked. Taehyung rolled his eyes before he pulled them off and put them back in his pocket. Hoseok watched as people around them began to gasp and whisper amongst themselves. Taehyung looked at Hoseok. "Come on..." Taehyung mumbled before he grabbed Hoseok by his wrist and pulled him out of line.

Hoseok looked over and watched as everyone talked about Taehyung as they passed them to get to the front. Taehyung looked up at the bouncers. "Get back in line, kid." One of them said.

Taehyung chuckled and licked his lips as he put his hands in his pocket. "Do you seriously not know who you're talking to?" Taehyung asked as he tilted his head. "I find that funny, since your earring your wearing was made by my family. I never really like being on camera, but I was in enough fucking episodes to be recognized!" Taehyung shouted. He pointed to the line. "All these people recognize me! I can't imagine what my mother would say to you for not letting her precious son inside."

Hoseok watched as the bouncer gasped as he looked Taehyung over. "M-Mr. Kim! I'm so very sorry! Please, sir... go right on in! Please, anything you order tonight is on me!"

Taehyung smirked triumphantly. "Thanks!" Taehyung said as he walked past them. Hoseok smirked as well as he tried to walk past, but the bouncers stopped him. "In line, kid." Taehyung rolled his eyes. "He's with me." Taehyung growled. The bouncers apologized profusely as they let Hoseok through.

Hoseok smirked again before he followed Taehyung inside. "Sweet! It worked!" Hoseok shouted as he followed Taehyung through the crowd. Taehyung sighed. "Yeah... but I fucking hate acting like that. My mom would be proud though." Taehyung said as he rolled his eyes.

Hoseok smiled and patted the younger's shoulder. "It's okay, kid! Just forget about it and let's enjoy our night!" Hoseok said before he ran over to the dance floor. 

Taehyung smiled as he watched as Hoseok began to dance. "Show off." Taehyung said to himself before he walked over to the bar. He sighed softly before he ordered himself a drink.

"Minaaa! I don't wanna baby sit!!! I wanna go dance!" Taehyung heard a girl nearby say. Another girl sighed. "I don't want to babysit either but we got her drunk!"

Taehyung looked over and saw three girls. The one that was seated at the bar, with her head on the counter, he faced was blocked by the second girl who spoke. "Fuck! She's so fucking drunk! Let's just leave her here! We can keep an eye out for her on the dance floor! I'm sure she'll be fine, Jeongyeon-unnie!" The girl whose back was to Taehyung said.

Taehyung threw back his whiskey before he ordered another glass. Taehyung scoffed as he watched the two girls walk off. Taehyung sighed as he glanced at the girl they had left behind before he turned to face the dance floor. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back over at the girl. Taehyung frowned.

"Fuck my life." He said before he finished his glass.

He set it down and slowly approached the girl. "Nayeon-ah?" He asked as he poked her shoulder. Nayeon moaned. "Jesus..." Taehyung said as he took a step back. "Why the hell did they just leave you by yourself? Don't they know how dangerous that is?" Taehyung mumbled to himself.

Taehyung sighed as Nayeon fell off the stool. Taehyung reached down and picked her up, wrapping his arm around her waist and her arm across his shoulders. "Had a bit too much to drink there?" He asked her.

Nayeon giggled. "Yeah... hey! I kfnow chu! You're my Yoonie's brother!" She said in a drunken slur.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "I'm definitely not his brother." Taehyung mumbled as he scanned the crowd for Hoseok. "Fuck." Taehyung said as he watched Hoseok and another boy grind on each other. Taehyung sighed and looked back at Nayeon. "I can't just leave you there... come on." Taehyung said as he started to walk her out.

Taehyung cursed under his breath as he walked outside. He squinted as flashes of bright lights blinded him. "Taehyung!" "Mr. Kim! Look over here!" Taehyung heard the paparazzi scream. Taehyung ignored them as he dragged Nayeon over to the bouncers. Taehyung looked at them. "Is there any way one of you could help us get to my car? They're going to get in my way. If you do, you can give me your address and I will personally send you an item of your choosing from one of my family's stores." Taehyung said.

The bouncer, who had been talking to Taehyung before, jumped up. "I'll help you!" He said.

Taehyung nodded. "Thanks." He said before he and the bouncer started to move past the sea of people to Taehyung's car. The bouncer turned to Taehyung. "You go ahead and get in, I'll put her in your car." He said as he picked Nayeon up.

Taehyung quickly pushed his way through and got into his car. He quickly started it and waited as the bouncer set Nayeon down and buckled her in. "Thank you! Here, just give me your number and I text you later about sending that item." Taehyung said as he handed his phone over. 

The bouncer put in his information before handing it back to the younger. "It was an honor meeting you, sir." Taehyung smiled and nodded. He sighed softly after the bouncer shut the door. Taehyung revived his engine, making them move out of his way as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Taehyung looked over at Nayeon and rolled his eyes. "Why do I get myself into these situations?" Taehyung asked himself as he continued on his way.

—

Taehyung sat in his car and grabbed his phone. He tried to call Hoseok a couple times but gave up after three tries. Taehyung sighed and looked over at Nayeon before he looked back down at his phone.

Yoongi tossed and turned as he tried to sleep on Jimin's bed. He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted as he stared at the ceiling as he thought about Taehyung. "He's so confusing..." Yoongi mumbled in a pout. He groaned as his phone went off. Yoongi got up and walked over to his desk. He picked up his phone and answered it. "Hyung?"

"Yoongi, are you on campus?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi hummed in response. "Okay, um... I'll be up in a second." Taehyung said before he hung up. Yoongi blushed as he looked at his messy room. "We can just talk outside." Yoongi said to himself as he grabbed a sweater and walked into his bathroom.

Taehyung got out of his car and put his phone into his pocket before he walked around and opened the passenger's side door. He gently took Nayeon's purse and slung it over his shoulder before he gently picked her up.

He grunted softly as he held her and carried her all the way to Yoongi's dorm. Taehyung sighed and gently kicked the door.

Yoongi jumped a bit before he jumped up and opened the door a bit. "Hyung-" Yoongi looked down at Nayeon. "H-Hyung! What did you do?!" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung glared at him. "Nothing!" Taehyung snapped. Yoongi pouted a bit. Taehyung sighed softly. "I'm sorry... I just.... I was out at the club with Hoseok-hyung and she was there with her friends... they just left her alone and I thought about you and well... she's your " _precious noona_ " isn't she?! I thought you'd want me to keep an eye out for her! She couldn't even stand, Yoongi. Some creep could of done something to her so I grabbed her and brought her back." Taehyung said.

Yoongi blushed and blinked a couple times. "Oh... I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. Just can I come in and set her down?" Taehyung asked as he gently hoisted her up.

Yoongi looked back at his bed before he sighed and moved to the side, opening the door more. Taehyung walked in and immediately took in the scene before him. He saw Yoongi's dirty sheets, his blanket that was on the floor along with a pair of panties. Taehyung looked over at Yoongi who blushed and looked down. Taehyung shook his head and walked over to Jimin's bed and laid her down. "You better clean this before Jimin gets back.... you know he'll pester you about it." Taehyung said. Yoongi nodded. "Yes, hyung... I'm sor-"

Taehyung put his hand up. "It's fine. You already told me what happened... just thought you would of cleaned it by now." Taehyung said. Yoongi looked down. "Kinda forgot about it... I had a lot on my mind." Yoongi said as he looked up at Taehyung. Taehyung blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... well... I should probably get going... I don't know why I went out when I have classes tomorrow." Taehyung said. Yoongi nodded. "Okay, hyung... thank you for taking care of her- Wait. Did you tell Mina? Her friends?" Yoongi asked.

Yoongi watched as the color drained from the elder's face. Taehyung closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "I was so worried about someone else snatching her up that I didn't realize I did just that! FUCK! The fucking paparazzi!!! SHIT!" Taehyung shouted before he sat down in Yoongi's desk chair.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Paparazzi? Why would they be following you around?" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung sighed softly. "Because, I'm... well... my family.... we're sorta.... kinda.... famous." Taehyung mumbled.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. "You are?" He asked.

Taehyung nodded. "You've never hear of _the_ Kim family of Daegu? The Kardashians of Korea? None of that? The Kim Clothing line? They- we own like majority of the fashion industry in our country..... shit now I sound like I'm bragging don't I?"

Yoongi smiled softly. "You don't, hyung. Also... I honestly don't think I've ever heard of your family, I don't really pay attention to that stuff. I wouldn't care what your background was, hyung. I like you for who you are, not for your money or just your good looks. I'm glad I didn't know... you might of acted different around me. I like you just the way you are, Taehyung." Yoongi said as he blushed and looked down.

Taehyung sat back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Taehyung smirked and tsked. "So much for even trying to get over you... damn kid." Taehyung said as he blushed more.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows again. "What do you mean, hyung? What did I do?" Yoongi asked in a pout.

Taehyung smiled softly and warmly. "Nothing, Yoongi-ah... I'll tell you when you're ready to be with me." Taehyung said before he stood up. "Maybe you should call her friends." Taehyung suggested to change the subject.

Yoongi was as red as a tomato. He pouted and nodded before he walked over to Nayeon and looked around her. "Where's her-"

"Oh shit, my bad. I forgot I still had this on." Taehyung said as he pulled her purse off of himself and handed it to the younger. Yoongi opened it and fished her phone out. Yoongi pressed the screen and swiped up, only to be blocked by a password. He sighed in defeat.

Yoongi then walked over to her and gently brushed the hair out of her face. Taehyung watched as the younger moved as gently as he could, making the elder a bit upset, which he felt silly for. Taehyung brushed it off and watched as Yoongi held the phone over her face and swipe up. "Thank God." Yoongi said before he walked over to Taehyung.

The elder stood up and watched from over the younger boy's shoulder. Yoongi opened Nayeon and Mina's text messages. Both boys blushed. "AHH!" Yoongi said as he tossed the phone on his bed.

Taehyung blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head and he looked over at Nayeon. "So that's what you saw tonight.. whys she sending her nudes to her best friend though?" Taehyung asked.

Yoongi shrugged and blushed more. Taehyung looked at the younger and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you acting like that? Haven't you already seen her naked?"

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah but... the messages... I feel like I'm intruding... also _you_ saw her body!" Yoongi said.

Taehyung shrugged. "She's got a hot body, I'll give you that. But, it's nothing compared to _mine_." Taehyung said with a shrug as he folded his arms over his chest.

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Whatever... it's just... I think I was suppose to get these pictures, but she decided not to send them to me." Yoongi said as he picked her phone back up and looked through the texts. "Holy shit... are boys all girls ever talk about?" Yoongi asked as he kept scrolling up, but Taehyung snatched the phone from him.

"Be grateful two hot college girls are saying nice things about you." Taehyung said.

Yoongi scratched the back of his neck. "It's not that I'm not grateful... it's just all very sexual..."

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't care about that. We shouldn't of even looked at their messages, now call her!" Taehyung said.

Yoongi nodded before he called Mina. "Hello?!" She said. "We can't find you, Unnie!!!” Mina whined.

“Noona, it’s Yoongi. My... friend saw her out at the club and saw she couldn’t stand up. He said you and Jeongyeon were out dancing and he didn’t want to leave her alone... so he brought her back to me.” Yoongi said.

Mina began to cry on the other line. “Oh thank god! I thought someone took her! Thank you, Yoongi! Take good care of her!” Mina said.

Yoongi chuckled lightly. “Sure thing, noona. Sorry for scaring you, have a nice rest of your night.” Yoongi said before he hung up.

Taehyung sighed out. “Okay, well I’ll see you later, Yoongi.” Taehyung said before he walked to the door. Yoongi gently grabbed Taehyung’s wrist. “Hyung... can we talk?” Yoongi asked softly.

Taehyung checked his phone and sighed. “It’s late. I’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can talk then. I gotta go.” Taehyung said before he gently pulled his wrist away.

Yoongi looked down and nodded. “Okay... Goodnight, hyung. Thank you again for taking care of her.” Yoongi said as he looked up at Taehyung.

Taehyung nodded. “Night, Yoongi-ssi.” Taehyung said before he left.

Yoongi put his hand on the door as he and Taehyung shut it. He pouted and sighed. “Why’s he acting this way?” Yoongi said to himself before he turned and looked over at Nayeon. Yoongi sighed softly and ruffled his hair before he began to clean up his room and he ready for bed.


	62. Measure 62

Jimin groaned as he slowly sat up the next morning. "It's so early..." he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He softly sighed out as he opened them and looked around. He pouted a bit as he got up and started to shuffle towards the door. "Jungkookie-?!" Jimin stopped yelling as the door opened and Jungkook walked in with a towel around his waist. Jimin looked up at him. "Oh, good morning, Kookie." Jimin said.

Jungkook smiled. "Morning, hyung.... you look different." Jungkook said.

Jimin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah well I just woke up and haven't been able to do my makeup yet..."

Jungkook smiled. "No... I meant your aura... it's different colors now."

Jimin tilted his head a bit. "Really?" Jimin asked. Jungkook nodded. "It's... it's beautiful... guess it's different because you opened up to me last night and I got to see the real you, or at least a glimpse anyways..." Jungkook said.

Jimin blushed. "What's it look like?" Jimin asked. "Like a rainbow, but the colors are blended so beautifully." Jungkook said. 

Jimin smiled. "Of course it's a rainbow! I'm gay as fuck." Jimin said with a big smile.

Jungkook laughed a bit and shook his head. "But what does that mean?" Jimin asked in a bit more serious tone.

"It just means you are as beautiful of a person on the inside as you are on the outside, hyung. Which means... I've misjudged you and I'm sorry for that." Jungkook said before he moved the towel and began to dry his hair.

Jungkook blushed as the elder stared at him. "Hyung-" Jimin put his hand up. "I know, I know. I've seen you naked... but you're hot as fuck so I just don't think I'll ever get use to it... not that I'm planning on seeing you naked again or anything! I just- um... I-I'm sorry!" Jimin said as he looked down.

Jungkook chuckled. "It's okay." Jungkook said softly. "Um... I'm gonna dress then we can go make breakfast for Ma." Jungkook said before he walked over to his closet. 

Jimin pouted before he quickly walked over to the mirror and looked himself over. "I left my makeup in the car~!" Jimin whined to himself. "You look fine, hyung! You don't need it!" Jungkook shouted. Jimin scoffed. "Fine?! Just fine! I can not got outside this house without it!" Jimin said. "I'll just run out to my car before we make breakfast." Jimin said as Jungkook walked back outin a white t-shirt that was tucked into his whitewashed jeans.

Jimin looked over at the younger and watched as he loosely tied up the front of his long hair. Jungkook sighed softly as he walked over and sat down on his bed. He glanced up at the elder who was staring at him. "You okay, hyung?" He asked. Jimin nodded softly. "Yeah! Um... can I borrow some more clothes?"

Jungkook nodded. "Of course, hyung. And there’s a brand new toothbrush in the bathroom for you.” Jungkook said as he finished tying his shoes. Jungkook then stood up and let his hair back down before he grabbed a white button down, long sleeve shirt and put it on. "Shall I wait for you?" Jungkook asked.

Jimin shook his head. "I'll find my way back. You should probably go start breakfast." Jimin said. Jungkook nodded and smiled before he looked Jimin over. "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit, hyung." He said before he left.

Jimin sighed out softly after he had brushed his teeth and walked into the younger's closet. He looked around before he grabbed one of Jungkook’s black shirts and a pair of black skinny jeans before he changed. He walked back out and looked around the tree house before he left and made his way back to Madam Alazia’s.

—

Jimin sighed as he walked through the house and went to grab his coat but it wasn’t there. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows before he walked into the kitchen where Jungkook was with an apron on making breakfast. “Kookie, have you seen my coat?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook looked at him and shrugged. “Nope. It’s okay, can you help me?” He asked.

Jimin sighed. “I need to go get my makeup.... could I borrow your coat?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook looked at him. “I don’t know where it’s at. There must be a coat thief!” Jungkook said.

Jimin sighed. “I’ll just go grab it without it.” Jimin said.

Jungkook walked over and pushed the elder up against the wall. “Hyung! No! You don’t need it!” Jungkook said. Jimin blushed as Jungkook looked down at his lips. “I don’t have a problem with makeup... but you put concealer on your lips...”

Jimin subconsciously licked his lips. “Yeah? So what?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook looked down at them as he gently placed his fingers under Jimin’s chin as he gently swiped his thumb against the elder’s bottom lip. “Don’t. Your natural lips are beautiful. You haven’t noticed me staring at them since you got up?” Jungkook asked as he leaned in closer.

“No...” Jimin said shyly as he looked up at Jungkook. Jungkook locked his eyes on the elder’s lips before he leaned forward and slightly parted his lips. 

“Boys? You down there?” Madam Alazia asked.

Jimin closed his eyes and put his head back as Jungkook chuckled and dropped his head. “YEAH MA!” Jungkook shouted. “You know she did that on purpose right?” Jungkook asked softly as he looked up at the elder.

Jimin pouted. “I figured... I was so freaking close!” Jimin grumbled before he squeaked and blushed as Jungkook kissed his neck softly. Jungkook kissed it a couple more times. “Hopefully that makes up for us being interrupted.” Jungkook whispered. Jimin looked at the younger and blushed more. “So, hyung... you’re not going to your car right?” Jungkook asked as he looked down at Jimin’s lips again. Jimin shook his head. Jungkook smiled. “Good, come help me with breakfast then.” Jungkook said before he walked back over to the stove.

Jimin began to smile to himself before he stopped and frown a bit. ‘ _I don’t want to hurt him..._ ’ Jimin thought to himself as he reached up and ran his finger tips against the part of his neck Jungkook had kissed.

Jungkook looked back at him and smirked. “I can give you more later... if you come help me.” Jungkook said. Jimin quickly moved next to the younger.

“What do you need me to do?” Jimin asked.

—

Taehyung sighed as he woke up to his phone going off. "Jesus.... Fuck! Can't I just sleep in once?!" Taehyung shouted before he grabbed his phone and opened it. He had a bunch of texts from his family members, but a million missed calls from his mother. Taehyung closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he called her back. It took one ring before she answered.

"What the hell, Taehyung?! What happened to laying low and going to school?! HAVE YOU SEEN THE TABLOIDS?! I thought you didn't want anyone to find out where you were! What did you do last night?!" She asked.

Taehyung groaned. "Calm down, she's just some girl that goes to my school. She was shit-faced and her friends left her. I was just making sure she got back to campus safely." Taehyung said. His mother was quiet on the other line. Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Are we done-"

"What did you do to her? Do we need to send you some _money_?" His mother asked.

Taehyung scoffed. " _Seriously_?" Taehyung asked. "I would never do something like that! I already told you what happened. I helped her back to campus and that's it! Besides, this boy... my... my..." Taehyung's voice trailed off.

"Taehyung, you need to go talk to this girl and see what we can get for her to keep her mouth shut! She could lie and ruin your life... your name... OUR NAME! Who is she?!" Taehyung's mother asked.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Im Nayeon." Taehyung said. Taehyung waited a couple more minutes for his mother's dramatic pause to end.

"Im Nayeon? As in my dear friend _AND INVESTOR'S DAUGHTER_ , IM NAYEON?!" She asked.

Taehyung got up and walked over to his laptop and typed in Nayeon's name. He sighed as he looked at the pictures of her with her parents at one of his family's galas. "So... she's hiding out here too, huh? Did they already try to contact you?" Taehyung asked.

His mother sighed softly. "No."

Taehyung pushed back his hair. "Okay... um... I'll try to talk to her today and see what she wants and if she can talk to her parents before they try and talk to you." Taehyung said.

"Okay, you know they’ve had their eye on you for you to marry her... maybe we can do something with that. Don’t worry baby, your mommy will fix everything! But you keep me updated with her, okay? Good bye my love, don't work too hard." Taehyung's mother said before she hung up.

Taehyung sighed and sat back in his desk chair. "Worse day of my fucking life." He said before he got up and got ready to go see Nayeon.

—

Yoongi scrunched his nose up as he held Nayeon's hair back. Nayeon let go of the toilet bowl as she finally stopped puking. "Feeling any better?" Yoongi asked softly as he handed her a clean hand towel.

Nayeon gently cleaned her face before she sat back and looked at Yoongi. "I'm so sorry, Yoongi-yah... you shouldn't have to deal with this..."

Yoongi smiled. "I'm just glad you're safe, so I don't mind. Do you remember anything from last night?" Yoongi asked. Nayeon shook her head and groaned. "I am never getting that drunk again... God, I just wanna curl up in bed and sleep..." she said.

Yoongi reached over and checked her forehead. "You're a bit warm... maybe skip class today? I have a couple classes soon... you could stay here till my lunch break. Then I'll walk you back to your room. Okay, noona?" Yoongi said softly as he gently stroked her hair.

Nayeon nodded and watched as the younger stood up and got two pills and a glass of water. "Take this." He said as he handed it to her. "I'm gonna go, do you need anything else?" Yoongi asked as he took the glass when she was done.

"No..." she said.

Yoongi nodded before he helped her up and over to Jimin's bed. "Get some sleep, noona." Yoongi said as he tucked her in. Nayeon closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Yoongi walked over and grabbed his backpack before he walked over to his door. Yoongi blushed as he opened it to see Taehyung standing there. "Oh, hyung-" "How is she? Do you need help?" He asked.

Yoongi smiled and shook his head. "Had plenty of practice with drunk people. She just threw up but she should be fine. I'm going to come back and get her during lunch." Yoongi said as he shut his door behind him. 

Taehyung nodded. "Can I talk to her?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows before he looked back at the door. "She's asleep... maybe later, hyung. Besides, I have to go to class." Yoongi said.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "I said I need to talk to her, not you. Whatever... I'll see you later." Taehyung said before he walked away. 

Yoongi scoffed before he ran after the elder. "What the fuck is going on with you?! One minute you're flirting with me then the next you're a complete asshole to me! You’re so confusing!” Yoongi shouted.

Taehyung stopped and looked back at the younger, his eyes softened as he saw the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Yoongi-yah.... for leading you on and confusing you more. I'll leave you alone." He said before he walked outside.

Yoongi stomped after him out into the cold crisp morning air. "That's not what I want!" Yoongi shouted.

Taehyung shrugged. "You can't always get what you want, Yoongi. You want the both of us and that's definitely not happening... you probably won’t get either of us actually..." Taehyung said the last part mostly to himself.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, hyung?" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung sighed. "You'll see soon enough..." Taehyung stopped walking before he turned to face Yoongi. The younger blushed as he looked up into Taehyung's eyes.

Taehyung smiled softly before he gently placed his warm hand on Yoongi's cold cheek. "Yoongi-yah... I'm sorry... Just know, I didn't do it to hurt you, that I didn't have a choice... I... I lov- Umm... I'll... I’ll just leave you alone now. I don't even know if I'll ever even see you again... because I have no clue what will happen." Taehyung said as he looked down at Yoongi's lips.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Hyung, you're not making any sense.... what's going on with you?" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung sighed softly wide he forced himself to groan when all he wanted to do was cry. "Nothing! Just forget it and stop following me around! Okay?" Taehyung said as he dropped his hand and his eyes became darker.

Yoongi clenched his jaw before he grabbed Taehyung's wrist. "No! Tell me what the fuck is going on with you- what the fuck?!" Yoongi shouted as he hit the ground.

Taehyung had pushed the younger down. Taehyung kept his eyes on Yoongi as the people around them gasped. "Stop. Following. Me! You annoying ass kid! Just fuck off!" Taehyung shouted before he walked away.

Yoongi got up and brushed the snow off of himself before he glared after Taehyung. "Fucking bastard." He said before he started to run after him. "KIM TAEHYUNG!" He shouted.

Taehyung sighed out and stopped before he turned back to look at the younger. Yoongi ran up to him and head-butted him. Yoongi grunted and breathed heavily as he fell back down to the ground.

Taehyung sighed. " _Pathetic_." Taehyung said.

Yoongi looked up at him. "Hyung... what happened? What do you need?" Yoongi asked. "How can I help you? Because I know the real you would never treat me like this..."

Taehyung scoffed and shook his head before he squatted down and grabbed Yoongi's arm before he yanked him up to his feet and dragged him inside a nearby building. He pulled Yoongi into a room and shut the door. "Yoongi-"

"Just stop! Stop feeding me bullshit! I'm not stupid! You still like me... just stop trying to “ _protect_ ” me and tell me what’s going on so I can fucking help you!" Yoongi said.

Taehyung walked up to him and trapped him up against the wall, Yoongi relaxing as Taehyung’s true nature came out. "Yoongi-yah... I will never stop trying to protect you. Especially if it involves my stupid family... so please just stay away from me... you're just going to end up getting hurt... you should stay away from Nayeon too." Taehyung said softly.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" Yoongi asked.

"It's just a feeling I have." Taehyung said.

Yoongi shook his head. "No, I'm not going to stay away from you! Either of you... I can't.." Yoongi said as he looked down.

Taehyung gently lifted the younger's chin and looked down at his lips. “You have to. My mother... she’ll more than likely arrange for us to get married-“

“No! No! _NO!_ ” Yoongi shouted as he shoved Taehyung away. 

“Yoongi-yah, I have no choice... I fucked up. My parents have been waiting for this for years anyways. They finally get what they want now. They told me if I fucked up I had to come back home and do what they say. And Nayeon’s family company is bigger than ours so they invested in ours... god... if I would of known who she was, I wouldn’t of been so reckless! I’m so sorry if her parents agree to it... I know how much you like her.” Taehyung said.

Yoongi watched as Taehyung kept his head down as he cleared his throat before he looked up into Yoongi’s eyes. “...Guess I should congratulate you now on winning the scholarship now... it would of been nice to compete against you though.” Taehyung said to switch the subject. He took a step back. “Also... thank you.” Taehyung said.

Yoongi watched him as he held back his tears. “For what?” Yoongi asked in a shaky voice.

Taehyung smiled. “For accepting me for who I am, even when I was in denial about myself. And for wanting to be my friend after the way I teated you. And... for... for allowing me to feel love and acceptance.” Taehyung said. He smiled as he looked into Yoongi’s eyes. “I’ll never stop thinking about you, Min Yoongi.” Taehyung said. Yoongi watched as Taehyung gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Hyung-“

“Yoongi, I’m in love with you.” Taehyung said.

Yoongi blinked a couple times before he watched as Taehyung smiled softly. “I’m in love with you... so... thank you for allowing me to fall in love, never thought I would ever sincerely love someone... um.. I’m sorry if this is too much for you because you either don’t feel the same or because it’s so sudden and fast... but I had to tell you.” Taehyung said.

Yoongi reached out for Taehyung as he began to cry. “Hyung...” he said in a soft voice as tears began to stream down his face.

“I have to go... I have a lot of things I have to do today if I’m right about my parents, they move quick... Good-Bye... _my Yoongi-yah_.” Taehyung said as he glanced down at Yoongi’s lips longingly before he turned and left.

Yoongi ran out after him and looked down the hallway before he ran outside. “TAEHYUNG-HYUNG!!!” Yoongi shouted out into the crowd of students walking around, but he had lost the elder.

Yoongi cried as he ran back to the dorms to try and find Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this story anymore? ._. 
> 
> Idek
> 
> BUT! I cried >.> but also I’m more emotional rn if you know what I mean 
> 
> But TaeTae broke my heart 😭 
> 
> But also like JK 😏😏😏 I see you! Lol 😆 okay imma try and sleep now because I don’t feel good 🙄 and cause I have to work today 🥺


	63. Measure 63

Jungkook blushed as Jimin stared at him like a puppy waiting for a treat. Madam Alazia smirked as she looked between the two young men. "Did you two sleep well?" She asked.

Jungkook nodded as he looked over at Jimin. "Did you sleep well, Jimin-hyung?" Jungkook asked.

Jimin blushed and nodded. "Yes... how did you sleep?" Jimin asked. Jungkook grabbed his cup of orange juice and smirked. "Perfectly." Jungkook said.

"Then maybe you two should sleep together more often." Madam Alazia said. Jungkook choked on his juice while Jimin fumbled with and dropped his chopsticks. Madam Alazia's smirk widened.

Jungkook cleared his throat and took another drink before he set it down. "Ma, w-we didn't-"

"You slept on the couch in the tree house?" She asked before she took another bite.

Jungkook blushed and looked at Jimin before he chuckled. "Ah! Haha! Ahhh man... you got me, Ma. Good one." Jungkook said. "But no... we... slept together." Jungkook said shyly as he looked down at his food.

Jimin looked over at the younger and pouted. "It didn't mean anything, Madam. It didn't mean anything to me." Jimin said with a straight face as he looked at Jungkook. "Did it mean anything to you, Jungkook-ssi?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook pouted a bit. "No... why would it?" Jungkook asked before he shoveled a spoonful of rice into his mouth. 

Jimin looked back at Madam. "He's lying isn't he?" Jimin asked. Madam Alazia nodded. "Yes."

Jungkook's eyes widened as he looked over at his mother. " _Ma! Ce que l'enfer?!_ (What the hell?!) _Ne m'exposez pas à lui comme ça! Il n'a pas besoin de savoir!_ (Don't expose me to him like that! He doesn't need to know!)" Jungkook said.

Madam Alazia laughed. "He already knows though. He's just waiting for your dumbass to wake up." She said so Jimin could understand.

Jungkook scoffed. "Yeah well, I'm pretty damaged myself, so I don't need to be taking care of someone whose just as damaged or more. And he's definitely more damaged than me." Jungkook said before he took a bite of his food.

Madam Alazia looked over at Jimin and reached out for his hand, but Jimin just smiled. Jungkook stared at his food as he processed what he had just said before he looked up at Jimin. "Hyung-"

Jimin kept his smile on his face as he shook his head. "It's alright, Jungkook-ssi. It's just how you feel and I respect that. Madam, breakfast was delicious. Thank you for letting me enjoy it with you and Jungkookie and for letting me stay. I should get going. I didn't even realize what time it is." Jimin said before he stood up and grabbed his dishes and walked them inside. 

"Hyung!" Jungkook said as he got up and followed the elder inside. 

Jimin rinsed his dishes before he cleaned them. "Jungkook, I said it was fine. You're not wrong either, guess I am pretty damaged. Also I'm probably pretty crazy for thinking that I should settle down with someone when I'm a walking curse." Jimin said as he dried his plate and bowl. He turned to Jungkook after he was done.

"Hyung, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Jimin chuckled. "You did, Jungkook. But I already told you that it was fine. I get it. I promise you that I'll leave you alone..." Jimin said as he walked out of the kitchen and to the door. "You know... I shouldn't be telling you this since he's my friend, but I suppose I should help him out. Um, Hoseok, my friend you slept with, he actually is very interested in you. And he's definitely not damaged. He grew up well and is hard working and he really liked being with you, so I think you should give him a chance. Just see where things go, you know?"

Jungkook sighed. "I don't-"

"I'm sure he'd be fine with just being fuck buddies till you're ready. Either way you're going to have to see him again, he left his wallet at your place. He said he's been trying to get in touch with you. Does he have your number?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook shook his head. "No, we just talked on that app... but I deleted it." Jungkook said.

Jimin nodded. "Okay, then I'll give him your number when I see him. I gotta go. Bye, Jungkook-ssi. And thank you for letting me get to know you a bit. Your mom's pretty great. I hope you get to spend everyday with her. I'm glad I met you both, I feel like maybe it made me a better person. But I'm not sure." Jimin said with a smile and a light chuckle. "Oh, could I have my coat?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook stared at him before he walked over to the closet and pulled it out. He handed it to the elder and watched at Jimin out it on and pulled his keys out. Jimin gave him one last smile. "Goodbye, Jeon Jungkook." Jimin said before he walked outside and over to his car. 

Jungkook watched as Jimin got in and started it before he waved to Jungkook and took off. Jungkook ran outside and into the middle of the street as he watched the elder drive away. "What the fuck did I just do..." Jungkook said to himself before he groaned out loudly. "Fucking idiot!" He shouted at himself.

Madam Alazia leaned in the door way and watched him. "Fucking idiot indeed." She said. "Come on, I have a list of things for you to get me, you can take my car." She said before she walked back inside. Jungkook sighed out and looked back at the way Jimin had went before he went back inside.

—

"HYUNG! TAEHYUNG-HYUNG!!! OPEN THE DOOR!" Yoongi shouted as he banged his fist against Taehyung's dorm room door.

Hoseok groaned as he pushed his blanket off of himself and shuffled over to the door. "Yoongi-yah! Why are you being so loud you're-" Hoseok stopped mid sentence as he looked over the younger's tear stained face. "Yoongi-yah, are you okay? What happened?" He asked as he walked out into the hallway and gently placed his hands on Yoongi's arms. Yoongi cried more. "I need Taehyung! Where is he?!" Yoongi asked as he tried to get past Hoseok. "Whoa hey... buddy, he's not here. I haven't seen him. Why? What happened?"

Yoongi leaned on Hoseok as he tried to calm himself down. "He said he was leaving... because he fucked up and made some stupid promise to his parents! But he... he told me he was in love with me before he said goodbye..." Yoongi said softly.

Hoseok sighed as he embraced the younger tightly. "I should of never taken him out... I knew about that stupid promise... I'm sorry, Yoongi." Hoseok said.

Yoongi let go of Hoseok. "Why can't he just tell his parents to fuck off? I thought he stuck up for himself! He's an adult, I don't understand." Yoongi said.

Hoseok shrugged. "Taehyungie doesn't like to let people down. He made an arrangement with them so he's going to stick to it. There's nothing you or I can do. Where you hoping to get him to stay?" Hoseok asked. Yoongi nodded. "How were you going to do that? Tell him that you're in love with him too? If you did that Yoongi, and you still didn't know how you feel, that would be cruel." Hoseok said. "You can't ask him to stay because you THINK you have feelings for him."

Yoongi shook his head. "I know I have feelings for him, but-!"

Hoseok sighed and gently ruffled the younger's hair. "And that's your problem right there... ' _but_.' 'I love you, too Taehyung... _but_ I'm still interested in someone else at the same time. So, please wait and be miserable while I explore my sexuality.' You'd sound like an asshole, Yoongi. You really want to make him suffer? I mean sure he'll probably be miserable back with his parents, but at least his heart wouldn't be completely broken. Do you understand?" Hoseok asked.

Yoongi sighed and nodded. "Yes... but I just... I feel like I need to talk to him! I have to say _something_!" Yoongi said.

Hoseok smiled softly. "Sometimes, saying nothing at all is better. Especially if you can't figure out the right words." Hoseok said. "You should just focus on school... focus on getting that scholarship to Juilliard. Focus on yourself maybe instead or Taehyung and that other girl, maybe your indecisiveness is a sign that you should just focus on yourself." Hoseok said.

Yoongi sighed out and pouted. "Yeah... I guess..." Yoongi said. He looked up at Hoseok. "Thank you, hyung... but id still like to say goodbye to him, so please... if you see him before he leaves, can you tell him to come to my room? I'm just going to stay in there today... I don't feel like going to my classes. Plus, I still need to clean before Jimin comes." Yoongi said.

Hoseok nodded. "Of course. Just keep in mind what I said, okay?" Hoseok said before he pulled the younger boy into his arms. Yoongi nodded as he hugged Hoseok back. “I will... thank you, hyung... I’ll see you later.” Yoongi said before he left.

—

Yoongi got to his room and pulled his keys out. He placed his hand on the door and turned it a bit to find it open. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows as he walked in and looked over at Jimin’s bed before he looked at the closed bathroom door. “Noona?” Yoongi asked as he shut the door behind him and locked it.

The bathroom door opened and Jimin walked out with his arms crossed over his chest. “Yoongi-yah, What the fuck happened?” Jimin asked as he looked around the room.

Yoongi pouted. “I’m sorry, hyung! I just.... well... Nayeon was tutoring me but I got... distracted and I ended up fingering her and she squirted then she left and I went to go practice with Taehyung. Then hyung went out with Hoseok-hyung to a club and he saw her there and she was very very drunk so he brought her back to me, but the paparazzi were there!”

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “Why were they there? I know Taehyungie is rich... but-“

Yoongi sighed. “Rich and famous. His family has a reality show or something.” 

Jimin gasped. “He’s _that_ Kim Taehyung?! How did I not notice?! I mean I _did_ and I questioned him when we first met but he swore he wasn’t! I should of dated him sooner! I could of been married to a _Kim_!!!” Jimin shouted.

Yoongi pouted and began to pick up their room. “I didn’t know you still had feelings for him. So... it is my fault you broke up... not like any of the matters now though...” Yoongi said. 

Jimin gasped a bit before he walked over and hugged Yoongi from behind. “No, Yoongi-yah! I didn’t mean it like that! I don’t want to be with him, I promise. But what do you mean none of it matters now?” Jimin asked.

Yoongi stopped moving and stood still in Jimin’s arms. “Taehyung-hyung made a promise to his parents that if he ever screwed up, he’d go back home and do what they wanted. The paparazzi saw hyung dragging a drunk girl out of the bar. It was Nayeon and supposedly, she comes from a rich family too. And her family invests in Taehyung’s family... so now-“

“Their parents are most likely going to make them get married... fuck! Where is he?!” Jimin asked. Yoongi shrugged before he began to cry. Jimin hugged the younger tighter as he looked over Yoongi’s shoulder. “Yoongi-yah?” Jimin asked softly. “What is it?”

Yoongi covered his face with his hands as he cried more. “Hyung, he told me he was in love with me. He told me how he feels... but I couldn’t say anything because I don’t know how I feel. I talked to Hoseok-hyung and he told me to let Taehyung go, that I’d be an asshole to ask him to stay.” Yoongi said.

Jimin stood up straight. “Maybe you would, but I wouldn’t! Let’s go find him! I don’t want to lose my best friend!” Jimin said before he let go of Yoongi and grabbed both of their coats. “Come on, Yoongi-yah!” Jimin said before he grabbed Yoongi’s and and ran out of their room with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this chapter took me five days to write... it took me five days and it’s a shitty chapter. I’ve been doing nothing but working and sleeping. I am so fucking tired all the time so when I do start to write, I guess because it soothes me, I pass out 😂 but I forced myself to stay up to finish it just now! I wanna write more but I’m gonnna go to sleep. ☺️👋🏼 ....maybe 🤣 I really miss writing 😞


	64. Measure 64

Taehyung sighed softly as he reached his hand up to knock on Nayeon's door. He put his hand back into his pocket as he looked around and waited after he had knocked.

Nayeon groaned as she pulled her blanket over her head. "Please get that, I'm not getting up." Nayeon mumbled to Mina. "What if it's lover boy?" Mina asked. Nayeon lifted her head and looked over at Mina. "If it's that cute boy, let him in. I need to apologize to him again... and thank him." Nayeon said with a pout.

Mina smiled and shook her head. "I doubt he minded." She said before she walked over to the door and answered it.

Taehyung smiled a bit. "Hi... um, it's Nayeon here? I need to speak with her." Taehyung said. Mina looked over at Nayeon before she looked back at Taehyung and smiled. "Just give me one second." She said before she closed the door. She walked over and gently smacked Nayeon's arm. "How in the hell are you pulling all these hot guys?! First Yoongi and now Kim Taehyung?! Who are you?" She asked.

Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows. "Kim Taehyung... shit. He's the one who brought me to Yoongi last night." Nayeon said as she got up and walked over to the door and opened it agin. "Hey, Taehyung... what's up?" She asked.

Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck. "We need to talk... have you heard from your parents?" Taehyung asked.

Nayeon shook her head. "No, why would I?" She asked.

Taehyung sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Can I come in?" He asked. Nayeon looked back at Mina before she opened the door all the way and stepped to the side. Taehyung walked in and looked around for a second before he looked back at her. "You might want to sit down for this." Taehyung said.

Nayeon looked him over with concern. "What happened? Is Yoongi okay?" She asked. Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Physically, yes... but... well... you seriously don’t know?” Taehyung asked.

Nayeon and Mina looked at each other before they looked back at Taehyung. “Know what?” They asked. Taehyung sighed before he pulled his phone out and handed it to Nayeon. Nayeon quickly scanned over the article as Mina did the same over her shoulder. “Fuck...” Nayeon whispered. Taehyung nodded. “Yeah and there’s a million more covering the same “story.” That’s why we need to talk.” Taehyung said as he sat down in Nayeon’s desk chair as Mina and Nayeon sat on the older girl’s bed.

Nayeon gasped before she quickly grabbed her phone and saw a bunch of missed calls from her parents and friends back home. “I’m so dead... I’M SO DEAD!” She shouted.

Taehyung nodded. “Same...my moms making me come back home tonight. But she wanted me to see if you’d agree to something...” Taehyung said.

Nayeon looked up and over at the elder boy. “No way. Absolutely not. I like someone else! I’m not leaving school either!” She said.

Mina furrowed her eyebrows. “Did he say something and I missed it? What does she have to agree to?” Mina asked.

Nayeon sighed softly. “I have to marry him.”

Mina raised her eyebrows. “And that would be a bad thing?! Hello?!” She said as she gestured to Taehyung. Nayeon pouted before she looked over at Taehyung. “But...”

“Yoongi.” Taehyung finished for her. “Trust me. I understand.” He said as he looked away.

Nayeon’s eyes softened as she looked at Taehyung. “Well, I’ll tell my mother. She been trying to get a hold of your parents... but they probably won’t talk to her till they talk to you.” Taehyung said.

Nayeon brushed her hair behind her ear. “If I refused would you be able to stay at school?” She asked.

Taehyung shrugged. “Doesn’t matter what you do, I have to go back regardless.” Taehyung said as he stood up. Nayeon sighed before she cursed under her breath. “Why do I always go past my limit when I drink?!” She whined as she laid back on her bed.

Mina shook her head. “You two are sure in a predicament!” She said before there was a knock on the door. Taehyung looked over at it before he stood up and gently grabbed Mina’s arm on her way to answer it. “If it’s Yoongi it anyone looking for me, I’m not here.” Taehyung said before he moved to the opposite side of the room.

Mina walked over and opened the door slightly. “Oh, Hi Yoongi-yah.” She said. Nayeon sat up and looked over at Mina. Yoongi looked back at Jimin who was stood behind him. The elder lightly pushed him. “Ask.”

Yoongi sighed as he looked up and blinked a couple times to keep his tears out of his eyes. “Um... h-have you or Nayeon-noona seen or heard from my hyung? My Taehyung-hyung, I mean.” Yoongi said softly.

Taehyung pouted as his heart skipped a beat and began to beat faster. He looked over at Nayeon who gave him a sympathetic look. Mina shook her head. “No... I’m sorry, Yoongi.” She said.

Yoongi looked back at Jimin as he began to cry. “H-hyung... he’s probably gone!” Yoongi said before he hugged Jimin and cried on his shoulder. Jimin held the younger as he looked at Mina. “Thank you... if you just happen to hear from him, let him know his Yoongi-yah wants to talk to him.” Jimin said loudly. “Besides Taehyung... he wanted to know how Nayeon was.” Jimin said.

Nayeon looked over at Taehyung who was now sulking in the corner as if he got scolded. She got up and walked over to the door. “Yoongi-yah... are you okay?” She asked.

Yoongi let go of Jimin and wiped his tears away before he turned around and faced her. “Yes, noona... are you feeling better?” He asked.

Nayeon nodded. “Yeah... thank you so much again for taking care of me.” She said.

Yoongi nodded. “It’s okay... well get some more rest. I have to go try and find Taehyung-hyung. Bye noonas.” Yoongi said before he walked away. Jimin looked between the two girls. “I’m going to kill him if he doesn’t talk to Yoongi-yah by the end of the day. He can drop all of that on that little boy then just disappear. I won’t accept it. I’ll hunt him down and drag him back here to talk to him if I have to. You let him know that.... if you see him.” Jimin said with a small smile. “Thank you, ladies. Have a nice evening.” Jimin said before he turned and ran after Yoongi.

Mina shut the door before she and Nayeon turned to Taehyung who was now pale. “Fuck... he’s going to kill me.” Taehyung mumbled.

Nayeon crossed her arms over her chest before she stepped forward. “What was he talking about? What did you say to Yoongi?” Nayeon asked.

Taehyung sighed as he slid down the wall and brought his knees up to his chest. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before he rested his head back and sighed out harshly. “I told him that I was leaving... and that I’m utterly and completely in love with him... okay maybe I didn’t tell him just how in love with him I am... but still. I told him I was in love with him, then I left.”

Nayeon scoffed. “You’re _in love_ with him?” She asked.

Mina sighed out. “Please, DON’T fight-“

“Yeah! So what?! You’re not in love with him-“ Taehyung said before Nayeon cut him off.

“Yes I am! Well... I’m starting to fall-“

“Bull shit! You don’t even deserve him! He was mine first-“

“YOU BOTH DON’T DESERVE HIM NOW SHUT UP!” Mina shouted.

Taehyung and Nayeon both looked at her. Mina scoffed. “Honestly, I think he deserves better than the both of you. You-“ she said as she pointed to Nayeon. “As of now, all I can tell if that you want to fuck him, nothing more. And you-!” She said as she pointed at Taehyung. “You sound possessive! He’s not yours. Besides that, I doubt either of you even know anything about him!” She said.

Taehyung put up a finger. “He’s sixteen, he’s a musical prodigy except he doesn’t want to play classical music, he wants to move to Seoul-“

“You’re literally his mother’s favorite student! That’s cheating!” Nayeon said. Taehyung glared at her. “Yeah well it’s more than you! Most you know is how good with his fingers he is!” Taehyung shouted.

Nayeon smirked. “At least he’s touched me. We can’t say the same for you, now can we?” She asked smugly.

Taehyung pouted. “We kissed... but I doubt you’ve had any moments with him! I have! He’s confided in me before! I held him while he cried!”

Nayeon looked into his eyes as she spoke again. “Yeah... but whose making him cry now? You.” She said.

Taehyung kept quiet before he glared at her and stood up. “I don’t fucking need this fucking bull shit. I have to get ready to head back home. Let me know what happens with your parents.” Taehyung snarled before he walked over and grabbed a pen and wrote down his number in Nayeon’s notebook. Taehyung tossed the pen down once he was done. He glared at Nayeon one last time before he left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Mina looked over at Nayeon and shook her head. “Neither of you deserve him. You definitely deserve each other though. What a lovely couple you two will make.” She said before she grabbed her things and left.

Nayeon sighed as she rubbed her head. “Fuck my life...” she said as she laid down and closed her eyes before she drifted off the sleep to rid herself from her headache and heartbreak.


	65. Measure 65

“You better not take too long, boy... or at least do the grocery shopping last.” Madam Alazia said before she handed her car keys to Jungkook.

Jungkook sighed. “You literally are only sending me to the grocery store, Ma.” Jungkook said.

Madam Alazia smirked. “Yes, I am. But you do have a mind of your own.” She said before she patted him on his arm. “Just know, it’s gonna take a while and more than this one try. Good luck though.” She said before she walked inside the house.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “What the hell is she talking about...” he said to himself before he pulled his phone out and messaged Jimin for the twenty-sixth time.

_Hyung... please, I really need to apologize!_

_Read 10:07 am._

Jungkook sighed out and walked over to Madam Alazia’s car and got in. He looked down at his phone and scoffed. “I need to apologize... he’s not just going to avoid and ignore me.” Jungkook said before he start the car and took off towards the college.

—

Yoongi sniffled as Jimin folded the last of their laundry. "Yoongi-yah... if he's being a coward and avoiding you, he doesn't deserve you. Move on." Jimin said as his phone vibrated in his pocket, but he just ignored it.

Yoongi scoffed. "Hyung, I can't just-"

“No, I know... but start getting it into your head that you need to move on. He isn't worth it. No man... no person... is worth your tears, took me years to figure that out." Jimin said with a sigh as his phone went off for the twenty-sixth time.

Yoongi looked over at the elder and pouted. "Thank you.. for the advice and for being here for me. I'm sure you'd rather be trying to get with my step-brother right now." Yoongi said.

Jimin smiled. "Don't worry about that. I'm not going to be bothering him anymore. Seems as though I was wrong, I'm not meant to be with him. He deserves someone better." Jimin said. "I should of known that." Jimin said as he pulled his phone out and read Jungkook’s message before he locked his phone and put it back in his pocket.

Yoongi pouted as he gently swung his legs. "But who could be better than you, hyungie? He'd be lucky to have you. I honestly wanted it to work. Then, if you two got married, you'd never leave me." Yoongi said as he looked down.

Jimin smiled brightly. "Yoongi, you don't need me to marry Jungkook for me to be in your life forever. I'm not going anywhere." Jimin said as he placed his hand on the younger's thigh.

Yoongi nodded and smiled. "Thanks, hyung! Also I'm sorry I don't know how to do the laundry."

Jimin chuckled. "It's okay, Yoongi. I don't mind. Now, we should talk about what you should say to Taehyung if he ever shows up." Jimin said.

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah... but what can I say? Won't I just hurt his feelings? Because of Nayeon?"

Jimin shrugged. "Seems to me that you might like someone else more." Jimin said as he picked up their laundry basket. Yoongi blushed. "Why do you say that?" Yoongi asked.

Jimin smiled softly. "Would you be acting the same way if she were the one leaving? Why are you so upset?" Jimin asked.

Yoongi jumped down off from one of the dryers. "I'm upset that hyung has to leave and that he has to marry her."

Jimin nodded. "That _Taehyung_ has to marry her, not that Nayeon has to marry him? Because there's a difference." Jimin said as he started to walk back to their room. Yoongi followed behind him. "How is there a difference? I just don't want them to get married!" Yoongi shouted.

Jimin looked at him. "Why?"

Yoongi sighed out. "Because I like them."

Jimin looked at Yoongi before he smiled. "Yoongi-yah, I think you should just forget about them both. I don't think there's a way we can stop them." Jimin said.

Yoongi widened his eyes. "But you-! I... why are you changing your mind?"

Jimin sighed. "Because, you don't know what you want."

"So you agree with Hoseok-hyung?" Yoongi asked.

Jimin shrugged. "Kind of, if it'll spare you or them from getting hurt." Yoongi sighed out as he walked a bit ahead of Jimin, rounding the corner before him. "I guess- Hyung!!!" Yoongi shouted.

Jimin gripped the basket of clean clothes in his hands as he got ready to cuss Taehyung out. "Kim Taehyung! You fucking ass-" Jimin started to say as he rounded the corner, but he stopped as his eyes landed on Jungkook. "Oh.. sorry. I thought you were Taehyung." Jimin said as he walked over to their door and unlocked it.

Jungkook looked at Jimin. "Hyung... can we talk?" Jungkook asked.

Jimin looked at him before he handed Yoongi the basket. "Make your bed, we'll be in in a minute." Jimin said as he looked at Yoongi.

Yoongi looked at Jungkook . "You're not gonna leave are you?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook shook his head. "Unless, Jimin-hyung wants me to leave." Jungkook said as he looked at the elder.

Jimin looked at Yoongi. "Go, do what I told you, we'll come get you and we'll all go have lunch together, okay?" Jimin said. Yoongi smiled and nodded. "Okay, hyung." Yoongi said before he walked into their room and shut the door behind him. Jimin looked up at Jungkook as the younger avoided his gaze. Jimin tilted his head a bit. "Didn't you want to talk?" He asked. Jungkook nodded. Jimin sighed softly. "So... talk." Jimin said.

Jungkook slowly looked over at Jimin and blushed. "I... I don't know what to say." Jungkook admitted.

Jimin nodded. "Then maybe you really didn't have anything to say in the first place. You should take Yoongi to lunch, he's having a hard time-"

"Yeah, well so am I!" Jungkook shouted.

Jimin kept quiet and kept a straight face as he watched as the younger boy scoffed. "Ever since you showed up into my life, I haven't been myself! You... You've ruined my life, Park Jimin!" Jungkook shouted.

Jimin smiled a bit. "Not the first time I've heard that, but go on." Jimin said.

Jungkook pointed to his own chest as he took a step closer to Jimin. "I never had to worry about seeing someone a second time... I never _wanted_ to see someone a second time! I've always been able to keep myself from having any feelings towards anyone because I wanted to be free!" Jungkook shouted.

Jimin looked into Jungkook's eyes. "And now?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook sighed as he put his hand back down by his side. "Now, whenever I close my eyes or try to think about something else... your smile pops up into my mind. That damn smile that melts my heart every single time I see it. It's the most beautiful thing, besides the rest of you, that I've seen in my entire life!" Jungkook exclaimed.

Jimin watched as Jungkook blushed and got closer, placing his hands on the elder's cheeks. "But that was before last night... last night, my whole view of you changed... you are the most beautiful person, inside and out, that I've ever met." Jungkook said.

Jimin gently placed his hands on top of Jungkook's before he slowly moved them. “Jungkook, I told you this morning that it was okay. You really don’t have to do this. This is just your guilt talking. Seriously, we’re cool. That wasn’t even the most hurtful thing I’ve heard. So, since I’m okay, I’m going to forget the fake feelings you just confessed to me.” Jimin said as he reached for the door knob.

Jungkook grabbed his wrist. “ _Fake_? You think my feelings for you are _fake_?!” Jungkook asked.

Jimin looked up at him. “Well yeah. You said some things you didn’t mean to, I left after which probably made you feel more guilty, which I’m sorry about. I just had to come back for class. I would of stayed longer if I didn’t have class-“

“Then why aren’t you in class now?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin pouted. “Yoongi... I told you he was having a hard time... Taehyung confessed to him then just left! He told the poor kid, whose already confused as fuck, that he was in love with him but that he has to leave. We’ve been trying to find him, Yoongi wants to stop him-“

Jungkook scoffed. “Well yeah, he’s in love with him.” Jungkook said. “Yoongi is in love with Taehyung, he just doesn’t know it yet and he’s scared to even fathom the thought. He’s just scared, but he wants Taehyung to stay because he’s in love with him.” Jungkook said.

Jimin crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you want to go tell Yoongi that?” Jimin asked. Jungkook sighed and looked down. “No... I’d probably just end up scaring him more and he’ll never try to stop Taehyung if he gets the chance to.”

Jimin nodded. “Well upside is that he hasn’t left yet. As in he hasn’t packed up and left. He’s probably going around saying goodbye to everyone.” Jimin said. Jungkook looked at the elder. “Do you know who he’d go to? Maybe we can find him!” Jungkook said.

Jimin shrugged. “No, he literally makes friends everywhere he goes. All I know is that Hoseok-hyung and I are last.” Jimin said. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “Why? He’s in love with Yoongi, so shouldn’t he of been the last person?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin smiled. “Yoongi was the hardest person for him to say goodbye to, he had to get it out there and quick. Him saying goodbye to everyone else afterwards will help him forget how he just confessed to Yoongi that he’s in love with him. Understand?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook nodded. “So, we should just wait for him here! I’ll go get us all something to eat and we’ll wait for Taehyung to talk to you!” Jungkook said.

Jimin nodded. “Yeah... we should try to take Yoongi’s mind off of it for a while anyways.” Jimin said as he opened the door.

Yoongi looked over at his hyungs as he sat on his bed, hugging his legs and crying. Jimin walked over to him and pouted as he sat next to the younger and hugged him. “I know you’re scared, Yoongi-yah... but everything will be okay.” Jimin said as he kissed Yoongi on the side of his head.

Yoongi nuzzled into Jimin as he cried more. “What if I missed my chance?” Yoongi whispered.

Jimin closed his eyes as he held Yoongi. “You didn’t, I promise. I’ll go personally collect him and drag his ass back here for you. Don’t you worry, Yoongi-yah. Your hyung’s got you.”

Jungkook’s eyes softened as he watched the two boys before he grabbed the doorknob. “I’ll be back with some lunch and a bunch of junk food for you, Yoongi.” Jungkook said. Jimin looked over at Jungkook and smiled a bit, making Jungkook blush, before he looked back down at Yoongi. Jungkook gently pulled the door closed and sighed out. “I’m going to kick his ass if I see him.” Jungkook said to himself before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while... just haven’t been feeling it I guess. 
> 
> I just had a lot of stupid, unnecessary family drama to deal with. Maybe I made things worse but I said what I said. 
> 
> "I’ve never dissed anyone specifically. if someone feels targeted, then it's their problem." －Min Yoongi. Period. But lmao the family members who messaged me about what I said, didn’t even really understand what I was trying to say. But you guys don’t know what I’m talking about so I’ll move on.
> 
> Dynamite. 
> 
> DYNAMITE!!!!
> 
> DYNAMITE CAME OUT AND I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE IT!!!! I LOVE THEM!!!! 
> 
> It’s such a good song! 😭 it makes me so fucking happy and always puts a smile on my face. Also, 101.1MILLION VIEWS?! 👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼 I didn’t get to stream like I wanted to but I sneakily tried to stream as best as I could at work 😂 we can get suspended for a week for being on our phones so yeah! Lol but I’m good! 
> 
> Omg the music video was so beautiful and I loves it 🥺 kinda wish there would of been some individual Jin shots like the other boys got (Jinnie looked so disappointed when they reacted to it 🥺) I understand he didn’t really get lines... but BTS has said they all sing through it and try to pick who fits which part best, so like I can respect that but he could of been in the mv way more. 
> 
> Moving on.... ofc I HAVE to talk about it...
> 
> Because I died.
> 
> THAT JIKOOK MOMENT WAS MY FAVORITE PART AND I SQUEALED AND ALMOST SCREAMED! I rewatched it a bunch of times too 🥺 
> 
> Ahhhh I just fucking love them so much! They’re my seven little happy pills! 🥺❤️💜 
> 
> This chapter, idek. Like what am I doing with this story? I feel like I’m dragging it out even though I know what I’m doing, does that make sense? Like ugh idk how to explain! 
> 
> Well I should get some sleep now 😂 it’s 7 am and I have to work at 3 👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼 My sleep schedule is so so so fucked 😂😂😂 
> 
> I’ll try to write when I get off! Byeee 👋🏼☺️


	66. Measure 66

Taehyung sighed out before he pulled a door opened and walked inside of a building. He walked down a long hallway, stopping half way down the hallway. He looked at the door to his right before he opened it and walked inside. A woman smiled up at him from behind a gray desk. "May I help you?" She asked.

Taehyung nodded. "I just needed to speak with Professor Min... it's kind of urgent." Taehyung said.

The lady nodded. "Go ahead and take a seat, I'll let her know." She said before she got up and walked back and behind a wall. Taehyung sighed out and nervously nibbled on his bottom lip. A couple minutes later, the woman returned and smiled at Taehyung. "You can go ahead back." She said. Taehyung bowed a bit to her before he walked back and down a small hallway.

He looked at Yoongi's mother's name that was on the window of the door. He sighed out before he pushed the door open. He was greeted with Yoongi's mother's warm smile that remind Taehyung a bit of Yoongi's smile. "Mr. Kim! What can I do for you?" She asked.

Taehyung sat down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure you've seen the tabloids?" He asked.

Yoongi's mother shook her head. "No, actually. I don't really pay attention to that." She said. Taehyung groaned softly before he looked into her eyes and began to tell her everything that happened.

—

"Wow... so... You have to leave and get married?" She asked.

Taehyung sighed softly and nodded before he looked down at his hands. "Yeah..."

Yoongi's mother looked around as she let everything sink in. "...well... what about Yoongi?" She asked.

Taehyung quickly looked up at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "Yoongi? What does he- ...oh... right. I'm sure he can find another rival..."

"But will he find another love?" She asked him.

Taehyung stared at her. "I beg your pardon?"

Yoongi's mother smiled softly and folded her arms on her desk. "Taehyung-ah... I know. I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. The chemistry that you two have is crazy and kind of scary."

Taehyung scoffed. "All we do is argue and hurt each other." Taehyung said.

"You two are just scared and stubborn. What do you both have that's stopping you from being together? Besides you leaving now." She asked.

Taehyung pouted. "Yoongi's confusion of his sexuality... there's this girl he's also interested in-"

"No he's not. He's had experience with girls and if you ask me, he seemed miserable with all of them, granted majority of the girls he was with were swallow Barbie dolls." She said.

Taehyung sighed. "Yeah... well she's not like that. She smart and caring and apparently can squirt. Because that's just so fucking fascinating!" Taehyung said out of anger.

Yoongi's mother stared at him with her eyebrows slightly raised. "Uhh... don’t think he wanted me to know that." She said with a light chuckle.

Taehyung pouted and sunk down in his chair. "I'm sorry! I just... why the fuck does he care about her when I'm here! ...Not like it matters anymore, though. I'm suppose to marry her anyways." Taehyung threw out. 

Yoongi's mother frowned. "You have to marry the girl Yoongi thinks he likes? When he's actually in love with you and you with him? Have either of you confessed to the other? Were you two aware of the other's feelings?" She asked.

Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck. "I confessed to him then left right after because I didn't want to hear his rejection... or hear him say her name, that he's still confused... I just wanted to hear him say; 'I'm in love with you too, hyung.' But... it sounded like it was going to be a rejection every time he said hyung. He said it so sympathetically.... made me feel pathetic and dumb for confessing, so I just left." Taehyung said quietly. He sighed out a shaky breath before he chuckled to himself. “He drives me crazy.” Taehyung said as he wiped away his tears. 

Yoongi’s mother hummed softly. “Maybe you should talk to him. He night just surprise you.” She said.

Taehyung shook his head. “There’s no point. I’m leaving tonight.” Taehyung said. “I just need to move on as best as I can... even though she’ll most likely remind me of him every time I look at her.” Taehyung said with a pout.

Yoongi’s mother looked at the pictures on her desk before she picked one up and smiled as she looked at it. “If you two are meant to be together, you will be.” She said mostly to herself before he held the picture out to Taehyung.

Taehyung looked down at it as he reached for it. He smiled as he looked at a very happy Yoongi smiling brightly. “That’s my favorite picture of him. It was last year at his birthday party. I drove to see him and we had a big party for him... his father and I actually got along that day... so he was very happy. I just had to get that picture.” She said.

Taehyung smiled a bit. “I understand... he looks very beautiful.” Taehyung said softly before he tried to hand it back to her.

Yoongi’s mother put her hand out to stop him. “No... you keep it. You can give it back to me after the wedding.” She said softly.

Taehyung smiled and held the picture close to his heart. “Thank you, Ms. Min... I’ll take good care of it.” Taehyung said before he stood up. She smiled. “I know you will... just know, you two would have my full support, I know you’d give my baby the world if you could.” She said. Taehyung blushed before he bowed a bit. “Thank you.... that really means a lot...” Taehyung said as he wiped away at new tears.

Yoongi’s mother stood up and walked over to Taehyung and embraced him tightly. “I wish things were different, but I believe you two will find your way back to each other. This is just a complicated path you both have to take to get to each other.” She said as she patted Taehyung’s back. Taehyung chuckled a bit as he cried in her arms.

She pulled back a bit and gently grabbed Taehyung’s face before she wiped his tears away. “Also, your spot will always be here for you when you’re ready to come back.” She said. Taehyung nodded. “Thank you.” He said as she pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. “Good luck with everything, Taehyung-ah.” She said as she let go of him. Taehyung nodded and smiled at her before he left.

Taehyung sighed out softly as he made his way back out of the building. He looked down at his watch. “Fuck! I have to pack!” He said before he started to run back towards his dormitory.

—

Jungkook sighed softly as he looked a the bags of food. He gently kicked the door. A second later, it opened to reveal Jimin. Jungkook blushed a bit. “He’s in the shower.” Jimin said as he walked over to his bed.

Jungkook set the bags on Yoongi’s desk before he walked over to Jimin. “Hyung... how can I convince you? I meant what I said.” Jungkook said.

Jimin sighed and kept scrolling through his phone. “No you didn’t, Jungkookie.” Jimin said. Jungkook walked over and snatched Jimin’s phone from his hands. “Hey!” Jimin said as he sat up, his face inches away from Jungkook’s. Jimin blushed and looked down at the younger’s lips.

“Hyung, I’m crazy about you. I was just in denial.” Jungkook said as he reached out and cradled the elder’s cheek in the palm of his hand.

Jimin pouted. “You just like me for my body.” Jimin said as he looked down.

Jungkook gently lifted Jimin’s chin with his other hand. “That’s not true, hyung.” He said. 

Jimin rolled his eyes before he took all of his clothes off and crawled onto the middle of his bed before he laid down in an inviting pose. “I don’t believe you.” He said.

Jungkook crawled on top of him, gently pinning down his wrists. “Hyung, I fell in love with your selflessness last night, not your body.” He said before he gently poked Jimin’s forehead. “I fell for what’s in here and-“ He moved his hand down to Jimin’s chest a gently poked him over his heart. “-especially what’s in here. You are so much more than your body, hyung. You’re an extremely unique person and I would love it if you’d forgive me for being an insecure asshole and would give me another chance to get to know you.” Jungkook said.

Jimin sat up and looked into Jungkook’s eyes. “No.” He said.

Jungkook sighed out and stood up. Jimin began to put his clothes back on. Yoongi walked out of the bathroom and furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Jungkook ruffled his hair as Jimin pulled his jeans back on.

Yoongi walked over to his bed and smiled. “You two did it while I was in the shower, didn’t you? Does that mean you two are together?!” Yoongi asked excitedly. 

Jungkook blushed as Jimin kept quiet. Jimin stood up and fixed his pants before he pulled his shirt on and walked over to the food. “Yoongi-yah, you need to eat or else you’ll get a big headache from crying and being hungry.” He said as he prepared Yoongi’s food.

Jungkook sighed out and pouted as he said down on Jimin’s bed. “He’s never going to believe me.” Jungkook said to himself.

Yoongi watched as Jimin brought his food over. “Here, buddy.” Jimin said. Yoongi smiled and thanked him before he began to eat.

Jimin looked over at Jungkook who was pouting and staring at the wall. “Kook-ah.” He said.

Jungkook jumped a bit and looked up at him. “Yes, hyung?” He asked.

Jimin pointed at the food. “You should eat too.” He said as there was a knock on the door.

Jungkook and Jimin shared a look before they looked over at Yoongi. The youngest was busy eating to notice. Jimin cracked his neck and knuckles as he walked over to the door. Jungkook quickly got up and grabbed ahold of Jimin’s arm. “Baby-“ Jungkook said as Jimin opened the door. Jimin blushed as Hoseok looked between him and Jungkook. “H-Hobi-hyung...” Jimin said softly.

Jungkook looked down at Hoseok’s hand that he clenched into a fist. He then looked up at Jimin’s side profile as the elder clenched his jaw and his shoulders tensed. Hoseok looked back behind Jungkook at Yoongi. “I’m just here to check on the kid.” He said bitterly.

Jimin looked back at Jungkook before he looked at Hoseok and smirked. “Great! Jungkookie and I wanted some time to ourselves anyways! Stay with him until we’re done? I don’t want him to be here by himself if Taehyungie shows up.” Jimin said before he grabbed Jungkook’s hand and pulled him out of the room. “Thanks Hobi!” Jimin said as he dragged Jungkook down the hallway and around the corner, leaving Hoseok to glare after them before he walked inside and slammed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi._. 
> 
> It’s been a minute and I apologize for that. 
> 
> My schedule hasn’t changed although it should of changed this week but stupid bitch-ass Lilith didn’t tell the manager who was making the schedule for this week! She fucking lied to me because I went above her and asked her boss why it hadn’t been changed. She was like “it’s just now turning two weeks” like no bitch, I’m pretty sure it’s been like three! But my schedule is still the same -.-“ I seriously can’t wait till I go back to college so I can be part time 🥺😭👏🏼 
> 
> Oh and Clyde like hates my guts now over something so fucking stupid but eh idc cause she said she’s gonna tell Lilith that she doesn’t wanna work with me anymore. I was like lmao okay, you’re helping me cause she works overnight and I don’t want to work overnight anymore! 
> 
> But besides all of that bullshit... I’ve been having a really hard time with Chadwick Boseman’s passing. I’m not quite sure why it’s affecting me like it is, but I’ve been like really depressed ever since. I cried when I found out. I’ve been crying on and off about it. 
> 
> But I made myself write and idk if it’s any good. Honestly I just want this story to be over with already -.- lol I’m sure you guys feel the same way 😂 I’m so ready to be done with it! But a couple more chapters to go though 👏🏼😔😭


	67. Measure 67

Jungkook blushed as he looked over at Jimin who was staring out the window. "Hyung... are you okay?" He asked.

Jimin looked over at him. "I thought you just had your motorcycle." Jimin said.

Jungkook looked around at the interior. "It's Ma's." He said. Jimin nodded before he sighed out and relaxed a bit. "It's nice... how is she?" Jimin asked. Jungkook pouted a bit. "She looked pale before I left... now that I actually think about it. Kind of had someone else on my mind..." Jungkook said as he looked over at the elder, meeting his eyes.

Jimin leaned in closer to Jungkook. "Only because you have guilt. You don't like me like that." Jimin said.

Jungkook sighed out as he gently grabbed Jimin's chin. Jimin's body tensed up again as he watched the younger pull a handkerchief from his pocket. "I told you to stop putting concealer on your lips." Jungkook said softly as he gently began to wipe it off of Jimin's top lip. "Has anyone else seen how beautiful your natural lips are?" Jungkook asked.

Jimin pushed Jungkook's hand away. "No and stop it. I'm not gonna fucking fall for you just like that!" Jimin shouted. Jungkook nodded. "I know... because you fell a while ago." Jungkook said with a small smile. "Guess I was just a bit too late." Jungkook said softly.

Jimin blushed and looked down at his pocket before he pulled a tube of lip gloss out and put it on his lips. Jungkook sighed. "Hyung, you don't need make up!" Jimin pouted. "I do need it. I feel insecure without it and I hate that feeling!" Jimin shouted.

Jungkook shook his head. "You don't need it. You're even more beautiful without it..." Jimin blushed and watched as the younger's eyes locked onto his lips.

"Kook... don't even think-" 

"Hyung, shut up." Jungkook said softly before he leaned over and lifted Jimin's chin before he kissed the elder softly.

Jimin blushed as Jungkook continued to kiss his lips, enticing Jimin to cave. Jimin gripped the younger's shirt as he kissed Jungkook back. Jungkook smiled against his lips before they kissed again. Jimin started to climb over to Jungkook, but the younger stopped him. "Hyung... I'm not going to have sex with you until you can accept my feelings for you." Jungkook said.

Jimin nodded. "Yeah okay, you have feelings for me." He said before he tried to climb over to Jungkook, but the younger stopped him again. "No, hyung... if I let you get what you want, you'll never see how I truly feel." Jungkook said.

Jimin groaned and sat back. "I'm not good for you, Jungkook. I'm too damaged... I was aware before you said anything and was already trying to come up with ways to get you away from me. So please, just leave me alone, for your own sake." Jimin said. Jungkook shrugged. "Guess.... guess I could go see if Hoseok-"

"Anyone but him." Jimin said bitterly.

Jungkook looked over at him. "What's wrong with the both of you? Why do _you_ even care when you've literally _rejected_ me three times today?!"

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Because Hoseok is an asshole and I like you!" Jimin shouted. "...He'll just end up hurting you and I don't want to see you get hurt." Jimin said as he looked out the window.

Jungkook sighed. "I think you're the one hurting me right now... because you won't even give me a chance. Hyung, tell me... if I wouldn't of said what I did and I just flat out told you I liked you, would you of accepted my feelings? Or would you still be rejecting me? Because I think you're really just rejecting me because of what I said. I think it actually hurt you very much... because it hits differently when people tell you things you already know about yourself." Jungkook said.

Jimin folded his arms over his chest and kept his body turned away from Jungkook. Jungkook watched Jimin for a moment. "Hyung, I truly am sorry for what I said to you... if I could take it back, I would. I regretted it the moment it came out. You opened up to me and I used it against you and I am sovery very sorry... Jimin, please believe me." Jungkook said softly.

Jimin looked at himself in the mirror that was attached to his car door. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as he watched a figure jog past. "That fucker!" Jimin shouted before he got out of the car and shut it before he took off after Taehyung. Jungkook quickly got out and ran in the same direction as Taehyung and Jimin.

—

Taehyung breathed heavily as he ran up the stairs of his dormitory building. "KIM TAEHYUNG!" He heard someone shout from behind him. Taehyung cursed under his breath before he quickly made it to his room and shut and locked the door behind him.

Jimin stopped on the stairs to catch his breath, allowing Jungkook to catch up to him. "You saw Taehyung?" He asked. Jimin nodded and pointed up the stairs. "Pretty sure he went into his room. I'm going to fucking murder him." Jimin said through gritted teeth as he stomped up the rest of the stairs.

Jungkook followed behind him as they made their way to Taehyung's room. Jimin knocked on the door harshly.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in!" Jimin said in a mocking tone.

"If you don't I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll fucking kick this god damn door down and fucking pull your insides out through your asshole!" Jimin shouted.

Jungkook covered his mouth as he stifled a laugh. "Do you always bring up kid fables when you're angry?" Jimin glared at him. "Shut up." Jimin said sternly before the door opened. Jimin looked up at Taehyung and immediately smacked him across the face. "You fucking asshole!" Jimin shouted. Taehyung sighed and rubbed his jaw. "Hyung-"

"How _dare_ you?! Do you have any clue what that little boy has been doing since you talked to him?! No, because you've already begun to suppress everything! That poor kid has been doing nothing but crying! Crying over your pathetic wimpy ass! Aren't you suppose to be the adult?! If things were the other way around, I'm pretty sure that sixteen year old would have bigger balls to face you and talk shit out, not run away!" Jimin shouted as tears streamed down his face. 

Taehyung wiped away at his own tears. "Hyung-"

"And what about Hoseok and I?! Huh?! Were you ever going to come say goodbye to me? No. You'd be too scared to face Yoongi! Would you of waited to say goodbye to hyung? No! Just fuck your best friends of two years!" Jimin shouted.

Taehyung cried more. "Hyung... please! You don't understand!"

"You're right! I don't! Why do you have to leave? Huh?! You don't need your parents money! We'd all help you! You could be happy which is worth more than all that material shit your parents can give you! They don't care about you like we do, Taehyung! But I forgot, you can't stand up to them.... you do know you don't owe them anything!!! Right?!" Jimin exclaimed.

He watched as the younger looked down at the ground, causing Jimin to scoff. "God... I have no clue what I saw in you and I definitely don't know what Yoongi sees in you now... you're nothing but a fucking coward." Jimin said as he looked into Taehyung's eyes. Taehyung stood still, not being able to move or speak.

Jimin scoffed again. "Fucking pathetic. Have a nice life, you fucking asshole. I'll take good care of Yoongi. You'll be nothing but a fleeting memory to him soon enough. Good bye, Taehyung." Jimin said before he walked away.

Jungkook looked up at Taehyung. "I really want to beat your face in for hurting my stepbrother and Jimin... but I think what he said is gonna hurt more than any punches I throw." Jungkook said before he ran after Jimin.

—

Taehyung slowly closed his door and dragged his feet back over to his bed. “A coward... god, I am!” Taehyung said to himself as he groaned and sat down on Hoseok’s bed. He ran his fingers through his hair as everything Jimin had said played on a loop in his mind. “Fuck! Why is he always right?!” Taehyung shouted before he stood up and grabbed his phone before he headed towards his door. He sighed out as he pulled his door open.

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you doing here? You’re the last person I thought that would come and get me.” Taehyung said as he folded his arms over his chest.

He watched as the beautiful woman in front of him pulled her sunglasses off her face. She smiled brightly as she looked up at Taehyung. “Well... I came to take my baby boy back home.” She said.

Taehyung scoffed. “Yeah right, father just had you come get me because he doesn’t think I’ll come on my own.” Taehyung said. He tensed up as she got closer. 

“You didn’t miss me? Don’t you remember last summer?” She asked before she smirked. “Oh but how could you forget? You said it was the best three months of your life! You know, we can do it again this summer... or even now.” She said as she walked up to Taehyung and put her hand on his chest.

Taehyung sighed and grabbed her wrist. “Stop it, Jinae. It’s been a while and I’ve changed. I‘ve fallen in love.” Taehyung said.

Jinae laughed. “Yeah right. Baby, you’ll go back to way you were the more time you spend with me! Which you’ll be spending a lot because your father doesn’t want you out of my sight!” She said enthusiastically.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow. “You sure he won’t be needing your... _services_?” Taehyung asked.

Jinae glared at Taehyung before she smiled and turned towards the guards that were standing at the end of the hallway. “Shut up. Now, let go or else your mother will lose it if we aren’t back before dinner.” She said as she started to walk.

Taehyung looked back at his bed. “What about my things? I need more time!”

“You can get new things! Now, let’s go!” She said before she grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hallway.


	68. Measure 68

Jungkook smiled as he stepped in rhythm with Jimin. "That was so awesome, hyung! You really let him have it-"

"Jungkook! Stop! Just fucking stop! I don't want to be with you so just fuck off!" Jimin shouted before he began to walk faster.

Jungkook quickly caught up to him. "No, hyung! I'm not going anywhere. My stepbrother needs me. So you're just going to have to deal with me until he doesn't need me anymore." Jungkook said as he continued to walk.

Jimin looked at him. "That's fine, just leave me alone! Please..." Jimin said softly.

Jungkook stopped and turned to Jimin. "Hyung... I can't just let you leave out of my life-"

"I don't want that! Just... stop with the romantic gestures, okay? You and I will just be acquaintances for now until you can control yourself. Okay? Okay." Jimin said.

Jungkook ticked his head to the side as he watched Jimin walk past him. "Hyung, I don't think I can-" Jimin turned back around and put his finger on Jungkook's lips. "Shhh! The little engine didn't think he could either! But he did it, so you can do it too!" Jimin said before he nodded and turned back around.

Jungkook smirked before he scoffed out of amusement as he followed the elder up to the door of his room. Jungkook stood behind Jimin with as little of space between them as possible. He smirked more as he leaned in close to Jimin's ear. "I really don't think I can, hyung. You're always on my mind, you cloud everything else. I can't focus on anything else but you." Jungkook whispered into Jimin's ear.

Jimin lightly cleared his throat before he opened the door and walked inside. He looked over at Hoseok who was currently holding Yoongi as the younger cried. "He's still crying?" Jimin asked with a pout as he walked over and gently pushed Yoongi's hair back.

Hoseok nodded before he let go of Yoongi. "It's been on and off... I think maybe he's starting to get mad about it too. Did you guys go look for him?" Hoseok asked.

Jimin looked back at Jungkook. "I happened to spot him as we were making out in his car. So we chased after him... and I sort of..." Jimin's voice trail off asYoongi sat up.

"What?! You saw him?! Where is he?! Why didn't you call me?! Or bring him here?!" Yoongi asked as he got up and wiped the tears from his face. 

Jimin looked down as did Jungkook. "Yoongi, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think to drag him back here! I-I was so mad at him! I just kind of snapped and let him have it... also I slapped him- HEY! Yoongi! Where are you going?!" Jimin asked as the youngest pushed past Jungkook and ran out the door.

Hoseok looked up at Jimin . "Why didn't you call us?" He asked.

Jimin looked down. "I told you, I was mad at him and I just went off on him! I wasn't thinking straight!"

Hoseok shook his head before he stood up. "Come on, he needs all the support he can get!" Hoseok said as he ran out the door.

Jungkook looked over at Jimin as the eldest sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands. "Why didn't I call them?" He asked himself.

Jungkook walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him. "Hyung... don't beat yourself up about it... I'm sure Yoongi will understand." Jungkook said softly as he rubbed the elder's back. Jimin looked up at Jungkook and sniffled. "You should go be with him... he needs you." Jimin said.

Jungkook ran his fingers through Jimin's hair. "I think you might need me a little more right now." Jungkook said softly.

Jimin glared at him. "I don't _need_ you, Jungkook. I don't need help from anyone! I can take care of myself! I've been taking care of myself since I was twelve, I think I can handle this." Jimin said as he got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Just leave me alone and worry about your brother!" Jimin shouted before he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Jungkook sighed out before he stood up and walked over to the door and shut it before he sat back down on Jimin's bed. Jimin sighed and leaned against the bathroom wall. "I told you to leave..." he said through the door.

Jungkook shrugged to himself. "I'm not going anywhere till you and I can talk like civilized people. I can wait, hyung."

Jimin rolled his eyes and pouted as he laid down on the floor. "I hate you..."

"I know, hyung. I know." Jungkook said with a small smile on his face.

—

Taehyung sighed out as everyone stared at them. "Was bringing five body guards absolutely necessary?" Taehyung asked Jinae through gritted teeth.

She nodded. "Yes, your father-"

Taehyung nodded as he rolled his eyes and waved her off. "Yeah yeah, whatever..." he said as he looked around at his former classmates. Taehyung stopped abruptly and grabbed Jinae's arm. "I forgot something very important. I have to go back!" Taehyung said.

Jinae looked at one of the guards and motioned for him to get closer. "Tell him what it is and he'll go get it! Then we'll be on our merry way!" She said.

Taehyung sighed. "Why can't I just go get it?" Taehyung asked.

She smirked. "I don't trust you." She said.

Taehyung sighed before he looked at the guard. "I left a picture frame... it's of a boy, he's smiling in it. It should be on one of the beds. Please... I really need it." Taehyung said.

The guard looked at Jinae as she nodded. "Hurry." She said before she and Taehyung watched him leave. Jinae looked up at Taehyung. "What's so important about it? Who is he?" She asked.

Taehyung shrugged. "It's just someone who I'll miss. Don't worry about it." Taehyung said softly as he looked down at the ground as they waited.

—

Yoongi groaned as he knocked on the door again. "Yoongi-yah! I really don't think this is a good idea! You don't even know what you're going to say! What if you say something you regret?" Hoseok asked as he ran up to Yoongi.

Yoongi looked at Hoseok. "Open the door!" He said.

Hoseok put his hand up. "Yoongi, I really think you should-"

"Open it now!" Yoongi said as he shook the doorknob. Hoseok sighed out before he pulled his keys out and opened the door. Yoongi walked in and looked around. "His stuff is still here..." Yoongi said softly as he walked over and gently touched some of his clothes.

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe... he's visiting your mother first?" Hoseok said with uncertainty as he walked over to his bed and picked up the over turned picture frame. Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the boy in the picture before he looked over at Yoongi. "Is this you? Did you give this to him?" Hoseok asked.

Yoongi teared up as he picked up Taehyung's coat before he looked over at Hoseok. "What?" He asked as he voice broke. Hoseok walked over and showed Yoongi the picture of himself. Yoongi gently took it. "It's my mom's... he already saw her. Why did she..." Yoongi smiled to himself softly.

"What Yoongi-yah?" Hoseok asked.

Yoongi shook his headand chuckled as he wiped away new tears. "Just thinking of a conversation I had with her... she knew all along... she probably knew before either of us did..." Yoongi said as he sniffled.

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. "Knew what?" He asked.

Yoongi looked up at him. "That I'm in love with Taehyung... and that he's in love with me... that _we're_ in love..." Yoongi said softly.

Hoseok frowned a bit as he sympathized with the younger before he looked around the room again. "His phone is still here. We can find him! You stay here in case he comes back, I'll go get Jimin and Jungkook and we'll search the entire campus and we-we'll even go into town and look for him for fuck sakes!" Hoseok said.

Yoongi's glossy eyes lit up. "Really?!" He asked.

Hoseok blushed and nodded. "You can count on your hyungs, Yoongi-yah! We won't let you down!" He said, earning a tight hug from the younger boy. "Thank you so much, hyung..." Yoongi whispered before someone appeared inside the door frame. Yoongi let go of Hoseok. Hoseok looked over at the man and furrowed his eyebrows as he stood in front of Yoongi protectively. "Who the fuck are you?" Hoseok asked. 

The man walked in. "An associate of the Kim family. I was requested by the eldest heir to retrieve something from him. Do you also live in this room?" The man asked. Hoseok nodded. "He said he wouldn't leave until he had a picture? Of some boy? Do you know where it's at?" He asked.

Yoongi pulled Taehyung's coat on and sneakily put the picture inside of the coat. "Uhhh... no, but you know what he would love so much more than that picture? It would be to see the boy in that picture one last time... he's that boy." Hoseok said as he looked back at Yoongi. "So if you would just be so kind as to show us to him..." Hoseok said as he and Yoongi headed towards the door, but the man stood in front of the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Give me the picture." He said.

Hoseok looked around and shrugged. "We don't have it." He said. 

"Maybe we should go ask him where it's at, hyung." Yoongi said before they headed towards the door again. The man buffed out his chest and stood his ground. "Where is it?" He asked again.

Hoseok sighed. "Dude, we seriously don't know. Can you just move so we can get out? Where did he tell you it would be?" He asked.

"On the bed."

Hoseok nodded. "Okay... and do you see it anywhere on the bed? No. Maybe he put it somewhere else! Look for it! I swear to God I don't know where it's at." Hoseok said.

The man sighed and moved before he started to look through Taehyung's bags. Hoseok and Yoongi walked out of the room and waited till they were a couple doors down before they took off running, the picture frame tightly secured in Yoongi's hand. "He's gotta be headed towards the entrance! I'm sure we'll find him, Yoongi-yah!" Hoseok said as they ran down the stairs. Yoongi ignored him as he ran ahead of Hoseok, as fast as he could, into the new snow fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Sorry I didn’t say anything at the end of the last chapter, I was late af to work, as usual._. But they finally fixed my schedule! Idek if I already mentioned that 🤔 whatever, anyways! I’m happy about it! Except tomorrow I have to 10pm-6am and like Clyde comes back today and she hates my guts 👏🏼 Bet that bitch is gonna find a way to try and get my ass fired 🙄 but anyways! I’m actually in a good mood today! But ofc all I wanna do is write but I can’t 😔 
> 
> But anyways! YOONGI!!! 🥺🥺🥺 he said it you guys! I mean not to Taehyung but he admitted it!!! He’s so cute 😭😭😭 Ugh I just wanna keep writing!!! Cause I’m almost done... not the next chapter, I haven’t started that 😂 but almost done with the story 😭😭😭 It’s bitter sweet 😪 
> 
> But have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night you lovelies!!! ☺️💜
> 
> Ps. I have some news... but Idunno when I wanna share it cause idk how you guys will feel 🤔🤔🤔 should I share it in the next chapter or when the story is over?


	69. Measure 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think you’re ready for this! 
> 
> Ps. I almost cried a couple times writing this lol

Yoongi pushed past dozens of people as he ran as fast as he could to the entrance. It wasn’t until he saw four men in the same black coats and black jeans as the man who he and Hoseok had just escaped from, that he started to shout.

“HYUNG!!!!”

Taehyung perked his head up a bit as he heard a familiar voice in the distance. “Yoongi-yah?” Taehyung said to himself as he tried to look over the body guards.

Yoongi got closer before he slipped on some of the snow and fell down, hitting his knee on a rock, but he held the picture up as he rolled down towards the body guards’ feet. He breathed heavily as he laid there for a moment.

“Yoongi-yah!” Taehyung shouted as he tried to push past the guards. “Fucking move! Let me check on him! Can’t you see he’s hurt?!” Taehyung shouted. The body guards looked over at Jinae who nodded her head before she looked down at her phone. Taehyung quickly rushed to Yoongi’s side as the guards moved. “Baby! Are you okay?” He asked as he helped Yoongi sit up. 

Yoongi panted before he looked up at Taehyung with tears in his eyes. Taehyung pouted as he looked the younger over before he found the big gash in the younger’s knee.

Taehyung was about to look at it properly but Yoongi threw his arms around Taehyung’s neck and hugged him tightly as he sobbed. “Hyung... please don’t leave me!” He shouted as he cried. “Please?! I need you!”

Taehyung’s bottom lip trembled before he began to cry as he wrapped his arms tightly around Yoongi’s waist. “Yoongi-yah-“ “PLEASE?! I don’t want to be without you!” Yoongi shouted as he sobbed harder.

Jinae furrowed her eyebrows as she watched the two boys. “Taehyung, we don’t have time for this. You’re both causing a scene, he’s going to get mad!” She said before she sighed and called someone.

Taehyung ignored her and he placed his hand on the back of Yoongi’s head. “I don’t want to leave you, Yoongi-yah...” Taehyung whispered.

“Then don’t! Please, hyung!!! I’m begging you! Don’t go...” Yoongi said as he pulled back and looked up at the elder. Taehyung gently wiped away Yoongi’s tears as he looked into the younger’s eyes. Yoongi set the picture frame down before he gripped Taehyung’s wrists. “Please don’t leave me.” Yoongi whispered as he stared into Taehyung’s eyes. 

Taehyung gently pushed back Yoongi’s hair as he smiled. He gently placed his forehead against Yoongi’s and closed his eyes. “I belong here with you.” Taehyung whispered softly. “I need you too, I don’t think I can survive without you now...” he said before he gently kissed the younger’s forehead, making the younger cry more.

Taehyung looked back at Jinae as she got off the phone. She looked over at them. “Good, are you two finished? Because-” She said before Taehyung cut her off. “Fuck you...” Taehyung said. “Fuck you and fuck my so-called family! Just fuck all of you! I’m not fucking going!” Taehyung said as he stood up and tried to pick up Yoongi, but the body guards grabbed his arms. “Fucking let go of me!” Taehyung shouted.

“Yoongi-yah!” Hoseok shouted as he finally caught up. He doubled over as he tried to catch his breath before he helped Yoongi to his feet. Yoongi looked up at Taehyung. “Hyung... I lov-!“

“Kim Taehyung!” A deep voice bellowed, cutting Yoongi off.

Taehyung cursed under his breath as he watched his father walk up to him. “Father-“

“No!” Yoongi shouted as Taehyung’s father slapped Taehyung around his face with the back of his hand. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Yoongi shouted as he tried to go over to Taehyung, but Hoseok held him back in fear of the body guards hurting the younger.

Taehyung’s father waved the guards off telling them to let Taehyung go. Taehyung licked the blood from his bottom lip as he smirked. “Ah... yeah definitely didn’t miss that... still haven’t taken that damn ring off I see.” Taehyung said as he gently touched his lip. Taehyung’s father stood up straighter and adjusted his suit. “Get in the car.” He said.

Taehyung chuckled. “Fuck no. I’m not going with you.” Taehyung said.

Taehyung’s father smirked. “You are. You’re my oldest, my heir. You have to come back, now-“

“NO!” Taehyung shouted. “NO I FUCKING DON’T! I DON’T FUCKING OWE YOU A GOD DAMN THING! YOU’VE TREATED ME LIKE SHIT MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE! I KNOW YOU NEVER WANTED ME! SO JUST FUCKING DISOWN ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON’T NEED YOU!” Taehyung shouted, breathing heavily when he was done.

Taehyung’s father got closer to him. “Taehyung, get in the _fucking_ car.” Taehyung shook his head. “No.” He said as he glared at his father.

His father looked over at Jinae before he looked over at Hoseok, then finally at Yoongi. Taehyung watched as his father walked over to Hoseok. He looked back at Taehyung and watched him as he moved over to Yoongi and gripped the younger boy by the back of his hair, making Yoongi wince and cry more. “Let go of me!!!” Yoongi shouted.

Taehyung saw nothing but red as he advanced towards his father. His father smirked as Taehyung fist stopped inches from his face, the guards having of caught him in time. Taehyung struggled against them as Hoseok tried to get Taehyung’s father to stop. “Let him go! He didn’t do anything!” Hoseok shouted. Yoongi cried more as he looked into Taehyung’s eyes, wincing more as Taehyung’s father pulled his head back a bit. “What’s his name?” He asked Taehyung, but Taehyung kept quiet.

His father chuckled and shrugged as he gripped Yoongi’s chin with his other hand. “Doesn’t matter, I already know. I already know who he is and I’ll make sure there was absolutely no trace of him. Like he never existed.” He said as he looked down at Yoongi. “Come with me peacefully and willingly, and I’ll leave him alone.” His father said before he looked up at Taehyung.

Taehyung slumped his shoulders in defeat. “Fine. Just let him go.” He said through gritted teeth. Taehyung’s father smirk grew as he looked down at Yoongi again. “Go get in the car first...”

Taehyung looked at Yoongi as the youngest shook his head. “No, hyung! Don’t go!” Yoongi shouted.

Taehyung smiled softly at him. “It’ll be okay... I love you, my Yoongi-yah...” he said before he turned around and walked away with the guards behind him.

Jinae watched as Taehyung walked past her before she looked back over at Taehyung’s father and Yoongi. Taehyung’s father loosened his grip on Yoongi as he smirked and looked the younger boy over. “Damn... kid’s taste takes after my own... you sure are a pretty one, aren’t you?” he suggestively as he licked his lips and moved his hand down Yoongi’s back. 

Yoongi punched him in the stomach as he glared at him. Taehyung’s father held his stomach and coughed a bit as he laughed. “You can’t keep us away from each other.” Yoongi said with confidence.

Taehyung’s father smirked and chuckled deeply as he stood up straight and gripped Yoongi’s face, bringing it close to his own. “I can and I will, Min Yoongi.” He whispered into the younger boy’s ear before he looked at Hoseok and nodded at him before he looked at his watch. “It’s almost two now... another hour. Told you it would be before the deadline.” He said to Hoseok.

Yoongi looked at Hoseok as the elder hung his head and nodded. “Thank you, sir.” Hoseok whispered. Taehyung’s father nodded and looked Yoongi over one last time before he walked over to the car. 

Jinae looked up at him as he passed her. “Sir, I-“ 

“You had one fucking job, you bitch. I knew you couldn’t do it. You’re lucky I still need you to throw off my wife’s suspensions.” He said before he unbuttoned his suit jacket and walked over to the car before he got in.

Yoongi began to cry again as he and Taehyung looked at each other before the door closed. Jinae looked at Yoongi and watched as he picked up the picture frame. She looked at the car before she walked up to Yoongi and held her hand out. “I’ll make sure he gets it...” She whispered.

Yoongi looked up at her as he sniffled and gripped the picture frame tightly. “How can I trust you?” He asked.

She smiled softly. “You can’t, because you don’t know me... but I just saw everything that happened between you two and I have never seen two people more in love than that. Honestly, it broke my heart a bit... watching them pull you away from each other... it felt.... it felt _wrong_.” She said softly. She sighed a bit before she spoke again. “I think he was right... he belongs here with you.” Yoongi cried harder for a moment before he slowly handed the picture over to her. He watched as she placed it into her big purse. She gently touched his arm reassuringly before she walked over to the car and got in. Yoongi watched as the car pulled out into the street and drove away.

Hoseok slowly approached Yoongi and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Yoongi-yah-“ Yoongi harshly shrugged his hand off. “ _Don’t touch me_. I don’t know what’s going on between you and Taehyung’s father, but I don’t have a good feeling about it. So just leave me the fuck alone!” Yoongi shouted through tears before he limped away. Hoseok turned and watched as the younger cried and walked away before he himself begin to cry from the guilt that was eating him up inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was A LOT! 
> 
> And I can’t wait to come home and write because they asked me to come in early and I get to leave at 1 instead ☺️👏🏼 And I’m off tomorrow!!!! I’m so happy!!! 
> 
> Also I think my mom is finally coming around to BTS!!! 
> 
> She really really likes dynamite and the dance and she watched three dance practices with me today!!!! (Dynamite, mic drop, and ON) AND SHE REMEMBERED JIN’S NAME!!! (Her bias! We’re working on the others ☺️👏🏼 Honestly though idk how she doesn’t know Yoongi by now cause I literally talk about him everyday! Well she did point to him and went “is that your favorite?” Sooo yay!) 
> 
> Anyways.... so that was a chapter! TaeGi broke my heart 🥺🥺🥺 like I can’t! But like that shit with Hobi and Tae’s dad? Tae’s dad?! Who tf is he?! Omggg I love drama!!! 
> 
> Okay!!! I’ll write tonight! Byeee!!! ☺️💜


	70. Measure 70

Jungkook sighed softly as he rested his head back against the wall. “Hyung... you can’t stay in there forever. We need to talk.” Jungkook said.

Jimin pouted and played with the tear in his jeans. “No.... just leave, Jungkook.” Jimin said.

Jungkook sighed and stood up before he headed over to Jimin’s bed. As he was sitting down, Yoongi came limping in. Jungkook looked over at him him and frown. “Yoongi-yah, what happened?” Jungkook asked.

Yoongi sat down next to the elder and winced as he straightened his knee out and looked at the wound. Jimin quickly got up and walked over to Yoongi and sat next to him. “Yoongi-yah, I’m so so so sorry-“

Jimin and Jungkook glanced at each other as the younger whimpered before soft sobs began to leave his mouth. Jimin gently placed his hand on Yoongi’s back and rubbed it. “Yoongi?”

“He’s gone...” Yoongi whispered. “He’s gone and I didn’t get to tell him...” Yoongi said softly as he wiped away his tears. Jungkook got up and walked into the restroom to get the first aid kit as Jimin held Yoongi close.

“You didn’t get to tell him what?” Jimin asked as Jungkook walked back out.

“I didn’t get to tell him that I love him... that I’m in love with him...” Yoongi said as he pictured Taehyung in his mind, making him cry more. “I love him and I didn’t tell him!” Yoongi said as he cried more. Jimin wiped away Yoongi’s tears as Jungkook began to clean and dress Yoongi’s wound.

Jimin looked down as Jungkook finished. “Do you need anything Yoongi?” Jimin asked. Yoongi shook his head. “No... unless you know where he lives! You’re his best friend, you have to know! We can go get him back!” Yoongi said as he stood up.

Jimin gently pulled him back down and frowned. “ I actually don’t know where he lives... I didn’t even know he was famous... I’m sorry, Yoongi...”

Yoongi looked down. “Maybe Hoseok knows. He fucking owes me anyways. Fucking asshole...” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “What did he do?” Jimin asked.

Yoongi sighed softly. “I don’t... I don’t know exactly, but he knew Taehyung’s father. His father is gay by the way... he gave me the creeps, he said I was his type.” Yoongi said as he shuddered. “So, maybe he and Hoseok have like a thing... but he said something about Hoseok getting the money before some deadline? I don’t know. But I think Hoseok had something to do with Taehyung having to go back...” Yoongi said.

Jungkook looked up at the two boys before he spoke. “Hoseok was the one who took Taehyung out that night... maybe he knew Nayeon would be there.” Jungkook said.

Jimin nodded before he furrowed his eyebrows. “How would he of known?” Jungkook shrugged. “Maybe he had an accomplice... I’d know if my stupid sight was working! I’d know where Taehyung is too!” Jungkook said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Jimin’s eyes widened. “Well what the fuck is preventing it?!” He asked. Jungkook gave him a look, making the elder blush and look away. Yoongi looked between them. “What is it?” He asked. Jimin shook his head. “Jimin-hyung... my sight hasn’t been working because of him and he won’t give me a chance.” Jungkook said.

Jimin glared at him. “This really isn’t the time, Jungkook-“

“Why not, hyung? You told me you were basically crazy for Jungkook-hyung!” Yoongi said. Jungkook looked up at Jimin who blushed more and avoided his gaze. “Yeah well that was before...” Jimin said. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “Before what?”

“Before he called me damaged!” Jimin shouted. Jungkook looked down. “He called me damaged in front of madam Alazia as if she and I already didn’t know! You didn’t think I already knew that, Jungkook?! I know! That’s why I’ve been like this my whole life! Just sleeping with people so they can’t fucking hurt me anymore! But then I met Hoseok... he broke my heart, I moved on. Then I met you... and I... I can’t even fucking began to explain how you make me feel! Okay?! But you were different! Or at least I thought you were.” Jimin said.

Jungkook stood up and looked into Jimin’s eyes. “Hyung, I said I was sorry a million-“ Jimin scoffed and stood up as well, getting into Jungkook’s face. “Sorry doesn’t cut it! _I DON’T TRUST YOU!_ I opened up to you and you humiliated me! So just fucking move on because I’m never going to be able to trust you again!” Jimin said as he began to cry.

Yoongi pouted as he watched Jimin cry. The elder tried to move past Jungkook, but Jungkook turned and held him by his waist. He pulled the elder close and buried his face in Jimin’s neck. Jimin cried as he punched Jungkook’s hands. “Let me go!” Jimin shouted. “No, hyung... I’m never going to let you go again... I shouldn’t of let you go this morning.” Jungkook whispered. Jimin broke down in Jungkook’s arms.

A couple minutes passed by before Jimin spoke again. “You’re such a fucking asshole... but.... I love you...” Jimin said softly. Jungkook loosened his grip on Jimin, allowing the elder to turn in his arms. Jungkook looked into the elder’s eyes. “I will spend forever doing everything I can to win your trust again... because I love you too, hyung.” Jungkook said softly.

Jimin leaned forward to kiss Jungkook, but the younger’s phone began to go off. Jungkook sighed and pulled it out of his pocket to toss it next to Yoongi before he grabbed Jimin’s face and kissed him passionately.

Yoongi smiled as he watched them. “Fucking finally...” he mumbled under his breath. He sighed softly as he watched them kiss more. Yoongi pouted and looked down as he thought about Taehyung before his thoughts were interrupted by Jungkook’s phone. Yoongi looked down at the caller ID and furrowed his eyebrows again. “Huh, hyung? You have a sister?” Yoongi asked.

Jungkook smiled as Jimin giggled and kissed him again. “Hmm?” Jungkook asked as he looked at Jimin with a goofy grin on his face. Yoongi picked Jungkook’s phone up and held it up to his face as the caller ID popped up again. Jimin looked at it and furrowed his eyebrows. “You didn’t tell us you had a sister, Kookie...” Jimin said as he took a step back.

Jungkook quickly grabbed his phone. “Sister-in-law. She’s also Ma’s actual daughter so... she’s also my adoptive sister?” Jimin nodded. “Just answer it! It could be about Madam Alazia...” He said. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows as he answered. “Hello?” He said.

“Jungkook, can you get to Ma’s now? She... she fell and she’s refusing to go to the hospital. I don’t think she’ll make it though, Jungkook.” Yoongi and Jimin watched as Jungkook’s face drained of color. “No... I-I thought... I-I’m on my way, Chloe!” Jungkook said before he hung up. He walked over and grabbed his coat before he paced a bit.

Jimin gently placed his hands on Jungkook’s shoulders. “Kookie... what’s wrong?” Jimin asked softly.

Jungkook began to cry. “Ma...” Jimin’s eyes softened. “Do you need me?” Jimin asked softly. Jungkook nodded. Jimin looked over at Yoongi. “Yoongi-“

The youngest shook his head. “Go! I’m gonna go talk to someone anyways. Please, don’t worry about me. Hurry and go.” Yoongi said softly.

Jimin nodded. “I’ll call you later to check on you, but I probably won’t be back tonight.” Jimin said as he took the keys from Jungkook and held the younger’s hand with one of his as he draped his other arm around Jungkook’s shoulders. Jungkook trembled with fear as his mind raced. Jimin pouted before he kissed Jungkook’s cheek. “I got you, baby. Come on.” Jimin said softly before he and Jungkook left.

Yoongi looked around his room after they had gone. He pulled his phone out and tried to call Taehyung. “Please pick up, hyung... I just want to hear your voice.” Yoongi said to himself as he sighed out and laid back on Jimin’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, kinda forgot to share that news I had in the last chapter so here you go!
> 
> I’m... writing a sequel._. Lmao 😂 I haven’t even finished this one but like it’s honestly so close to being done! If I didn’t have to work, y’all would be getting so many chapters! 😔 
> 
> I really hope I’ll keep up with the sequel because I love this story! I’d tell you more about it but I don’t wanna spoil this one but yeah! 
> 
> Well I’ll write again when I get home! Byeeee!!!
> 
> Oh and Chloe (JK’s sister) is Chloe from Chloe x Halle/Grown-ish c: she’s so freaking pretty! Just thought you should know! C:
> 
> And yes yes Jin and Joonie will be in it before it ends!


	71. Measure 71

Taehyung looked over at his father and Jinae as they spoke before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced down at it as Yoongi called him. Taehyung glanced over at his father as he declined the call.

"Taehyung." His father said.

Taehyung quickly put his phone back in his pocket before he looked over at him. "What?" He asked bitterly.

"I want to discuss with you why you're returning home." His father said as he looked at his iPad.

Taehyung scoffed as he looked out the window. "Home... you took me from my home. You mean I'm returning to Dante's Inferno. Every year... every day living there is a new circle of hell added on to the nine! That's how many circles? Sixty-two thousand four hundred and fifteen circles, right? I finally reached paradise when I went to school! When I met him..." Taehyung said as he looked out the window. "But you took all that away from me because you're a selfish bastard who can't let other people be happy! Why couldn't you just fucking leave me alone?!" Taehyung shouted.

This father slammed the iPad in the seat between him and Taehyung. "Because I'm dying! You're my oldest and only son!"

Taehyung scoffed. "We aren't royals! You don't need me-"

Taehyung's father looked out the window. "Taehyung, I'm not arguing with you about it. You're taking over whether you like it or not."

Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest. "How long?" Taehyung asked.

"A year at the most."

Taehyung watched the mountains as the drove by them. "Does mother know? My sisters? The rest of the family?" Taehyung asked.

"Just you. And I'd like to keep it that way. They can't know." He said. Taehyung nodded before he looked over at his father. "How come one of the girls couldn't take over?" Taehyung asked. His father chuckled. "Yeah right. Those girls do nothing but party and spend my money." He said.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Well, what about mom?"

"Your mother is a bitch. I can't fucking stand her, okay? She deserves nothing! You know that! She's a horrible wife and a fucking disaster of a mother. She doesn't even deserve the title. She didn't do shit for you kids."

Taehyung chuckled. "Like you were any better... abusive fucker." Taehyung mumbled. His father glared at him and raised his hand to smack Taehyung.

Taehyung looked over at him and smirked. "Fucking do it. This time there's no guards to hold me back. I'll fucking kill you myself." Taehyung said as he looked into his father's eyes.

His father stared back into his eyes for a moment before he himself smirked. "You're more and more like me every time I see you, Taehyung."

Taehyung clenched his jaw as he watched his father relax and sit back. "Now, when we get home... you can settle back into your room before the family meeting. Your sisters will be glad to see you. As well as your cousins."

Taehyung sighed softly and looked back out the window. A couple minutes passed before his phone started going off again. But instead of a call, he was getting multiple texts from the younger boy. Taehyung turned a bit and pulled his phone out. He instantly smiled as he opened the messages.

My Yoongi-yah: _hyung..._

_Hyung, I miss you..._

_Can't you come back?_

_No, baby.  
He said he'll hurt you, remember?_

My Yoongi-yah: _I don't care, hyung! I want to be with you... being without you hurts more than anything._

_I care!_

_Yoongi, it hurts me too._

_But I'm not going to put your life in danger._

_I love you, Yoongi._

_Now please, don't contact me anymore._

Would you like to block this number?

 **Yes** No

Taehyung sighed out and put his head back as he closed his eyes and shed a tear. Jinae frowned as she quietly watched him.

—

My Hyungie❤️: _Yoongi, it hurts me too._

_But I'm not going to put your life in danger._

_I love you, Yoongi._

_Now please, don't contact me anymore._

_No! Hyung, I love you too!_

[Not delivered]

_Please!_

[Not delivered]

_I'm in love with you!_

[Not delivered]

_Don't do this!_

[Not delivered]

_We can figure it out!_

[Not delivered]

_Hyung!_

[Not delivered]

Yoongi watched as his tears hit the screen of his phone. He furrowed his eyebrows as he became angry, mad at the world for how cruel it was being. "AHHH!" Yoongi screamed as he threw his phone across the room before he began to sob.

Yoongi laid down and hugged himself as he nuzzled into Taehyung's coat, breathing in his scent. Yoongi began to calm down a bit before there was a knock on his door. Yoongi looked at the door before he quickly got up and opened the door with a chest full of hope and desperation. Yoongi's eyes filled up with tears as he looked at Nayeon. She gave the younger a small smile. "Hey... I heard what happened and I just wanted to check on you... see if you found Taehyung before he was taken away." She said softly.

Yoongi stared at her. "I did. No offense, but I really don't want to see you right now... you don't have control over it... but just looking at you... I'm sorry, noona." Yoongi said weakly before he tried to shut the door, but she stopped him. "I don't know what you mean... but Yoongi-yah... I need to apologize." She said.

Yoongi sighed. "Some other time-"

"Yoongi... you know there most likely won't be another time." She said.

Yoongi nodded and stared at her. Nayeon gently began to play with her hair. "I just... I just want to apologize on behalf of my family... if they agree to it. I don't want to hurt you. That's the last thing I want... I don't want this just as much as you don't."

Yoongi nodded. "I'm sorry too... for leading you on... the truth, noona... is that I'm in love with Taehyung." Yoongi said softly.

Nayeon smiled softly. "I kind of figured... and if we're talking about truths... I should let you know not to feel too bad... I kind of just wanted to fuck you." Nayeon said as she looked down at her shoes. Yoongi chuckled. "I kind of figured. So... we're good?" Yoongi asked as he held his hand out.

Nayeon smiled and nodded before she gave Yoongi a hug instead. "We're good."

Yoongi gently patted her back before he pulled away and looked at her. "Noona... do you happen to know where Taehyung lives?" Yoongi asked. Nayeon nodded. "Yeah... why?" She asked. Yoongi walked back into his room and quickly found his now cracked phone. "What happened?" Nayeon asked as she looked at the cracked screen. Yoongi blushed. "Hyung, blocked my number and I just kind of took it hard... it still works! So what's the address?" Yoongi asked.

Nayeon looked at the younger. "Yoongi... if he blocked your number, what makes you think it's okay for me to give you his address?" She asked. Yoongi rolled his eyes. "He only did that to protect me! His dad threatened my life and Taehyung took it seriously, so he's ignoring me. I just need to tell him how I feel! Then maybe he'll come back!" Yoongi said.

Nayeon sighed softly. "Yoongi-yah... I don't want you to get your hopes up... this is a business deal. They're more than likely going to agree to it. I'm really sorry, Yoongi... but I'm not going to give you his address without his permission. He already hates me enough as it is. I'd like for my marriage to not be completely horrible if it goes through..." She said before she looked at the time on her phone. "I have to go pack..." she said as she walked turned to walk away.

Yoongi gently grabbed her hand. "Please don't tell him I'm in love with him... I want to do that myself when I see him again." Yoongi whispered softly. 

Nayeon smiled and nodded. "I won't tell a soul." She said before she left. 

Yoongi looked down at his phone before he closed the door and walked to his desk. "He's famous... I'm sure I can find him!" Yoongi said as he sat down at his computer and typed in Taehyung's name, but nothing about his whereabouts came up.

Yoongi groaned before he got up. "I guess Hoseok it is." Yoongi said to himself before he zipped up his coat and ran out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have anything to say except that it’s thundering here and I’m terrified of thunderstorms and so are two of my dogs. One of them is like all up on me right now and it’s so annoying because I’m terrified and she’s terrified but she shaking so hard. 
> 
> Anyways I don’t know how I feel about this chapter. Except that like poor Yoongi and poor Jungkook!!! Ugh I’m so mean 😭 
> 
> Tbh I’m planning on there only being 11 more chapters but it might be less than that but we shall see!
> 
> Okay! Imma watch a couple more episodes of criminal minds before I write again! Byeee!!! ☺️👋🏼


	72. Measure 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tissues. 
> 
> You need tissues.

Jimin barely stopped the car as Jungkook got out and ran up the stairs. Jimin quickly put the car in park and turned it off before he followed the younger boy inside.

"Ma?! Chole?! Hyung?!" Jungkook shouted as he ran inside. Jungkook's older brother, Junghyun stood up and rushed over to Jungkook from the living room. "Jungkook-!"

"Where's Ma?!" Jungkook asked frantically as Jimin walked in. "Baby, you need to calm down." Jimin said softly as he grasped Jungkook's arm.

Junghyun looked between Jimin and Jungkook before he looked up the stairs. "She’s in her room resting, Chloe's up there with her. But I think you should calm down first. She's not in good shape, Jungkook." He said.

Jimin gently ran his fingers through Jungkook's hair. "Baby, listen to your hyung, he's right. Just take a moment to take a couple deep breaths then you can see her." Jimin said.

Jungkook nodded before he did as Jimin said. Jimin gave the younger a small smile. "Better?" He asked softly. Jungkook nodded before he hugged the elder. "Can you come up with me, hyung?" Jungkook asked softly. Jimin nodded. "Of course, baby." Jimin said before he took Jungkook's hand.

As they were heading up the stairs, Chloe was walking down them. "Kook!" She said as she teared up and ran down the rest of the stairs to hug him tightly. "Hey... how is she? How are you?" Jungkook asked softly. Chloe pouted. "I’m fine... She's breathing shallowly... she won't let us call the ambulance either! ...did you know she was sick?" Chloe asked. 

Jungkook pulled back a bit and looked into his sister's eyes. "Yes, but she had just told me yesterday and I'm sure she was going to tell you both when she saw you." Jungkook said. Chloe wiped away at her tears before Junghyun walked over and gently took her arm. "Come on, baby. Let's you something to eat, you haven't eaten all day. Besides we should check on the baby." Junghyun said as he helped her down the rest of the stairs.

Jungkook pouted as he watched them walk into the kitchen. Jimin gently squeezed the younger's hand. "Your brother's got her. Go spend some time with her, I'll get her water so they can do what they need to." Jimin said softly before he tried to walk away. Jungkook pulled him back. "Hyung..." Jimin smiled and kissed Jungkook a couple times. "I love you, I'll be up as soon as I have her water, okay?" Jimin said. 

"I love you too." Jungkook said softly before he kissed Jimin one last time before he slowly walked upstairs. Jimin pouted as he watched the younger before he walked off to the kitchen.

Jimin walked into the kitchen and awkwardly looked between Junghyun and Chloe. "Baby. I know it's hard not to stress out right now, but you need to breathe and calm down. You gave birth to our little girl not too long ago, you haven't fully healed yet." Junghyun said as he rubbed Chloe's shoulders.

Chloe sighed out. “I know... I just don’t want to lose her! She just became a grandma and she hasn’t even seen her yet!” Chloe said before she began to cry again. Junghyun kissed her on the side of her head before he began to fix her something to eat. Chloe turned and watched him. “What about Ma’s water?” She asked. “Please take it to her first.”

Jimin walked further in and lightly cleared his throat. “I’ll um... I’ll take it to her.” Jimin said softly. 

Junghyun and Chloe both looked up at Jimin, making him blush. Junghyun bowed a bit. “I’m Jeon Junghyun, this is my wife Chloe.” Jimin bowed back before he shook Junghyun’s hand. “I’m Park Jimin... Jungkook’s.... boyfriend?” Jimin said with uncertainty.

Junghyun chuckled a bit. “I know how Jungkook operates, if you’re just a friend with benefits that’s fine.” Junghyun said. Jimin smiled. “Not sure you tell your friends with benefits that you’re in love with them.” Jimin said mostly to himself.

Junghyun raised his eyebrows. “Really? He said that to you?” He asked.

Jimin nodded. “He kinda wouldn’t leave me alone about it... but anyways I should probably take Madam her water.” Jimin said as he grabbed the cup. Chloe and Junghyun watched as Jimin bowed to them before he left.

Junghyun scoffed a bit before he smiled. “My little brother is finally in love. Wow...” Chloe giggled a bit. “He’s cute. Definitely Jungkook’s type too, so I’m not surprised. I just hope he can take care of him like Ma did... she’s his everything and he’s about to lose her.” Chloe said softly before she buried her face in her hands and cried again. Junghyun sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. “You both will get through it. She raised very strong children.” Junghyun whispered. “You both will be just fine.”

—

Jungkook sniffled as he held Madam Alazia’s hand. Jimin walked in and set the glass of water down on the nightstand before he sat down next to Jungkook. “You okay?” Jimin asked softly. Jungkook nodded. “Yeah... she’s so cold, hyung...” Jungkook said as he held her hand tightly.

Jimin pouted and slowly wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist as Madam Alazia’s eyes began to opened. Jungkook turned his head a bit and looked at Jimin. Jimin gave him a soft kiss before he kissed Jungkook’s cheek a couple times as Jungkook looked back at Madam Alazia. She smiled as she watched them. “My babies.” She said weakly.

“Ma!” Jungkook said and he kissed her hand and began to cry. “I’m so sorry! I should of did what you said! I-If I would of came back, you wouldn’t of fallen a-and-“

“Baby, baby... don’t feel guilty. I knew exactly what was going to happen. The last thing I wanted was to watch my baby fall in love... and look at you two.” She said. Jungkook smiled and chuckled a bit as he cried more. Jimin wiped away at his own tears before he reached out and placed his hand on Jungkook’s and Madam Alazia’s.

Jungkook looked at Jimin before he looked back at her. “I’m in love with Jimin, Ma.” Jungkook said.

Madam Alazia smiled. “I know, baby... but you’re forgetting something else.” She said. Jungkook smiled and nodded. “Right, of course! Ma, you were right.” Jungkook said.

Madam Alazia chuckled. “Of course I am child. Jimin... come here baby.” She said. Jimin got up and walked over to her and kneeled down on the ground. “Give me your ear, baby.” She said. Jimin leaned down and let her whisper in his ear. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows as he watched them.

A couple minutes passed before Jimin stood back up. Jungkook looked between them. “What? What did you tell him?” Jungkook asked. Madam Alazia smiled and nodded at Jimin. “That’s between me and my future son-in-law.” She said before she took Jimin’s hand and squeezed it.

Jimin sniffled before he leaned down and kissed Madam Alazia’s forehead. “Thank you, Ma.. for everything.” Jimin whispered to her before he walked over and cupped Jungkook’s face in his hands. “I love you. I’m gonna give you two some time alone, okay?” Jimin said.

Jungkook nodded. “Okay, hyung.” Jungkook said softly before Jimin kissed him passionately. Jimin took one last look at Madam Alazia and smiled before he walked out of the room.

Madam Alazia smiled as she looked at Jungkook. “You both are so beautiful. I’m so happy for you baby.” She said as she patted Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook smiled. “Thanks Ma...”

Madam Alazia winced a bit. “You okay? Need more pillows? Water?” Jungkook asked with worry. Madam Alazia shook her head. “No baby, I’m fine.” Jungkook nodded and looked down at their hands.

“Baby, could you sing for me please.” She asked.

“Of course, Ma. What did you want to hear?” He asked. Madam Alazia smiled. “Could you sing that butterfly song? You know it’s my favorite.” Jungkook chuckled a bit and nodded. “Of course, anything for you momma.”

—

Jimin was walking to the stairs when Junghyun and Chloe walked up. “How is she?” Chloe asked. Jimin smiled. “She’s wake and talking... you should go be with her.” Jimin said softly. Chloe gently touched Jimin’s arm before she walked into the room.

Junghyun looked at Jimin. “Thank you, for being here for him. He’s going to have a hard time with this. If you need any help with him, just let me know.”

Jimin smiled and nodded. “Thank you. But I promise I’ll take good care of him, you have your hands full.” Jimin said. Junghyun nodded and smiled. “Thank you...” Jimin looked the elder over before he gave him a big hug. “If you need anyone to lean on, you can come to me. This is your loss too.” Jimin whispered.

Junghyun broke down for a moment before he let go of Jimin as Jungkook began to sing. He slowly walked over to the doorway and listened. Jimin walked over and stood next to him. Jimin gasped quietly as he listened to Jungkook.

“~ Don’t think of anything. Don’t say anything, not even a word. Just give me a smile. I still can’t believe it. All of this seems like a dream. Don’t try to disappear...~” Jungkook sang.

“~ Is it true? Is it true? You... You. You’re so beautiful, that I’m scared. Untrue... Untrue... You, You, You... Will you stay by my side? Will you promise me? If I let go of your hand, you’ll fly away and break. I’m scared, scared, scared of that.~”

Jimin covered his mouth as he cried and listened. Chloe and Junghyun were also crying. Jungkook smiled as tears streamed down his face, he and Madam Alazia smiling at each other as he continued.

“~Will you stop time? If this moment passes. As though it hadn’t happened. I’m scared, scared... scared I’ll lose you....~”

Madam Alazia closed her eyes and took one more deep breath.

“Butterfly... like a Butterfly.... Just like a Butterfly bu-butterfly...~” Jungkook finished as he felt her hand go limp in his own. “Ma... Ma! No! Ma! Please! Don’t go!!! Don’t leave me!!! Please?!” Jungkook shouted as he sobbed and hugged her body.

Chloe tried her best to hold herself together to comfort Jungkook, but couldn’t as she also began to sob uncontrollably. “Momma...” she said as she held Madam Alazia’s hand. Junghyun walked in and kneeled down in front of Chloe and hugged her as she cried.

Jimin hesitated before he walked over to Jungkook and placed his hand on the younger’s back. “Baby...” Jimin said softly. “She’s gone hyung! She’s gone! I-I can’t do this!” Jungkook shouted as he sobbed and cried on Madam Alazia’s chest. Jimin gently slipped his hand into Jungkook’s and squeezed it. “You can, I’ll be right here with you, every step.” Jimin said softly, getting the younger boy to look into his eyes.

Jungkook sucked in a harsh breath of air before he nodded. He slowly lifted his head and looked at Madam Alazia’s face. She looked happy and at peace, making Jungkook smiled a bit before he looked back over at Jimin who gave him a small reassuring smile.

Jungkook slowly let go of Madam Alazia as he wrapped his arms around Jimin’s neck, allowing the elder to hold him. “I’ll take good care of, Jungkookie.” Jimin whispered as he looked over at Madam Alazia before he buried his face in the younger’s neck as he cried out for his mother. Jimin kissed the younger’s ear before he whispered into it. “I’ll take care of you, Jungkookie. I’ll take care of you always and forever, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking cried 😔 why do I do this to myself? 
> 
> I wanna write more but off to work I go 😔😔😔 
> 
> Hopefully I can get this done by my birthday 😭👏🏼 That’s the goal! 10 more chapters! (maybe)
> 
> Okay... Byeee 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> Also... I’m sorry 😭🥺😔


	73. Measure 73

Yoongi rolled his eyes after he had knocked for a fourth time. "Jung Hoseok! I know you're in there! Open the fucking door!" Yoongi shouted.

Hoseok sighed out as he looked over at the door. "I want answers! You owe me! I don't know what you did or why you did what you did, but you got the man I'm in love with taken away from me! I thought we were friends! Hell, I was starting to think of you as a real brother! What you did to me and Taehyung isn't fair! Why us?! Why do we deserve to be punished? What did we ever do to you-"

"You weren't part of the original plan!" Hoseok hissed through gritted teeth as he opened the door a bit.

Yoongi looked at him. "Tell me everything." Yoongi said.

Hoseok sighed out before he opened his door all the way. Yoongi walked in and looked over at Taehyung's things. He pouted as he walked over and gently picked up the elder's books. Hoseok watched him carefully. "How's your knee?" He asked.

Yoongi shrugged. "It'll heal. Tell me." He said as he glanced over at him.

Hoseok looked down at his shoes. "Taehyung's father and I met our freshman year when he came to visit Tae. He asked me how I was paying for school and I told him I was paying out of pocket... he said he'd take care of my tuition if I kept tabs on Taehyung. Before he and Jimin were a thing and before you... I only had to report what Tae was doing. But once you both happened, his dad wanted more from me. He told me to break him and Jimin up, find a way to make Taehyung not want to stay. So I was going to make Jimin cheat on him... but I love Taehyung and Jimin, they're more important to me, so I refused... but then he gave me a better offer and they had broken up. Taehyung realized he was in love with you and you were confused... so I took Taehyung out, he was yearning for you while you were figuring yourself out. He was miserable and wanted to get out of his head, away from you. So, I insisted we go out. I just wasn't expecting that... that she was involved too. That that night was set up from the get-go!"

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean it was set up? And what did he offer you?" He asked as he gripped one of Taehyung's shirts in his hands.

Hoseok looked away from the younger. "I mean... Nayeon has someone on her end making sure everything happened the way it did. Why else would she drink so much? Someone got her that drunk. I was suppose to just make Taehyung look bad in front of the paparazzi, I didn't know about Nayeon. And his father offered to give me more money... for other things."

Yoongi scoffed. "What? Sex?!"

"No! God... no. You're his type, not me! He gave me more money for me to take care of my parents. Their house is paid off, they're debt is gone... they're finally happy." Hoseok said as he sat down on his bed.

Yoongi walked over to him. "At what price? What did you have to do, hyung?" Yoongi asked. 

Hoseok looked down before he sighed. "One night... he and I had met up to talk about him paying me more to get Taehyung to fuck up in front of the cameras... he saw you both walking back from a practice... holding hands. Once he saw you, he wouldn't shut up about you. I tried to act like I didn't know you for as long as I could, but he threatened me... so I caved and told him everything about you that I knew. That's why I started to get closer to you... because he paid me more money to basically stalk you..."

Yoongi sat down on Taehyung's bed and tried to process everything. Hoseok kept his eyes on the floor as he waited for the younger to speak again. "Did you tell him how old I am?" Yoongi asked.

Hoseok scoffed. "Like he cared. I told you, once he saw you, it was over. He wanted me to keep you two away from each other. That's why I told you Tae didn't want you... I'm so sorry, Yoongi." Hoseok said as he began to cry.

"Where is he?" Yoongi asked as he stood up again.

Hoseok sighed. "Yoongi, I can't... he'll hurt Jimin or my parents and sister... he’ll hurt you..."

Yoongi got closer to Hoseok and leaned down to look into his eyes. "He wants me, let me give him what he wants. Tell me where Taehyung is!" Yoongi said. 

Hoseok shook his head. "No, Yoongi! How would you get there? What would you do? Remember what he said? He said he'd make sure there's not a trace of you! He's fucking sick in the head, Yoongi! I'm not going to put you in danger."

"Then maybe you shouldn't of helped get the love of my life taken from me!" Yoongi shouted. "Now tell me where he is for fuck sakes!"

"Yoongi, I said no. You’re upset and impulsive and blinded by love right now! Where’s Jungkook and Jimin?” Hoseok asked. Yoongi looked down. “Jungkook had a family emergency. So he can’t help me. Give me the fucking address! Come with me if you’re so worried about me! But I have to tell Taehyung I love him!” Yoongi said.

Hoseok shook his head. “You think that’ll change anything? He’s not going anywhere if it’s going to put you in danger.” Hoseok said. Yoongi smiled as a couple of tears began to fall from his eyes. “No... but at least he’ll know I felt the same way.” Yoongi said softly. “So please, hyung, please... either give me the address or take me to him.” Yoongi said. Hoseok looked down before he nodded. “You’re telling him, then we’re getting you the fuck out of there before his father knows.” Hoseok said.

Yoongi smiled brightly before he nodded. “Let’s go now!” Yoongi said before he packed some of Taehyung’s clothes into a bag. Hoseok sighed softly as he emptied his backpack and grabbed some clothes. “What about food?” Yoongi waved him off. “We’ll pick some up on the way!” Yoongi said before he headed towards the door, dragging Hoseok behind him.

—

Taehyung sighed out after their plane landed. He kept quiet all the way to his parent’s house. “Finally home.” His father said before he got out of the car. Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Hell.” Taehyung corrected under his breath before he got out and walked through the big twin oak doors.

“Oppa!!!” Taehyung’s youngest sister yelled as she ran down the stairs. Taehyung smiled a bit and opened his arms as she ran to hug him. “Hey, look at you! You’re so tall!” He said as he ruffled her hair.

She smiled. “I grew a whole foot and some inches while you were gone all those years! How come you’re back now? Don’t you only have a year or two left?” She asked.

Taehyung sighed out. “Yeah well Dad said he needed me to come back...” Taehyung said. She furrowed her eyebrows. “How come?” She asked. Taehyung shrugged as his two other sisters walked in on there phones.

Taehyung sighed. “Hey.” He said. They both glanced at him. “Oh hey, oppa! Glad you’re back! We’ll see you later.” One of them said. Taehyung nodded and watched as they tried to leave, but their father appeared in the doorway. “No one is going anywhere.” He said.

Both girl pouted and backed up. “Stay in your rooms till you’re called for. Go.” He said.

Taehyung watched as his three sisters walked upstairs. Taehyung glared at his father before he headed towards the stairs. Jinae walked in and looked between Taehyung and his father before his father walked towards his home office.

Jinae watched as Taehyung started to go up the stairs. “Taehyung!” She whispered. Taehyung sighed and stopped. “What?” He asked bitterly. “Your cousins are on their way to see you... and... that boy, the one they pulled you from?”

Taehyung turned to her. “What about him?” Taehyung asked.

Jinae opened her bag and pulled out Yoongi’s picture. “He let me have this to give to you-“ 

“Give me that!” Taehyung’s father said as he snatched Yoongi’s picture. Taehyung grabbed his father by his suit jacket. “Give it back!”

“You don’t need it! You’re done with that life! You need to forget about everyone from it!” He shouted back before he let the picture drop to the floor and shatter.

Taehyung raised his fist, but his mother walked in. “Taehyungie!” She said. Taehyung glared at his father before he shoved him away. “Fuck you.” Taehyung said to his father before he ran up the stairs.

Jinae looked at Taehyung’s father. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Go get a broom and clean this shit up.” He said before he turned to his wife. She glared at him as she took a drink of her wine that was in her hand before she walked up the stairs.

Taehyung’s father looked down at the picture before he bent down and picked up the picture. He placed it inside of his suit before he walked over to his office. He walked around and sat as his desk before he pulled the picture out and replaced one of the pictures of his wife with the picture ofYoongi. He sighed out as he pulled his phone out with one hand and crumbled the picture of his wife up with the other. He sat back as he opened his messages.

_Did it work?_

_You make sure you bring him safely to me._

_He better be willing to do anything._

_Otherwise it’ll be the both of you_.

_It worked._

_We’re on our way sir._

_Don’t worry, his willing._

_Excellent._

_I knew I could count on you, Hoseok_.

“Of course you can, sir.” Yoongi said out loud as he messaged Taehyung’s father back from Hoseok’s phone. Hoseok looked at him before he looked at the road. Yoongi looked at Hoseok before he set the elder’s phone down and watched the mountains as they drove by.


	74. Measure 74

Jungkook watched as Jimin nodded at Junghyun as they finished their conversation. Chloe walked up next to him and gently wrapped her arms around his, laying her head on his shoulder. Jungkook sighed softly as he sniffled.

"You gonna be okay, kid?" Chloe asked softly.

Jungkook nodded as he watched Jimin. "Yeah... Ma gave me a gift before she left." Jungkook said as he gave Jimin a small smile as the elder looked over at him. Chloe smiled as she watched them. "I'm glad you have him." She said before she gave Jungkook a soft kiss on the cheek. She gently hugged Jungkook before she walked over to Junghyun.

Jimin walked up to Jungkook and gently cupped the younger's face. "You okay?" Jimin asked softly. Jungkook nodded before he smiled and brushed some of Jimin's hair back. "I'm gonna be just fine, baby... just... promise me you won't leave me? I meant it when I said I'll spend forever trying to earn back your trust."

Jimin blushed before he smiled and wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck. "I love you, I'm not going anywhere." Jimin whispered before Jungkook leaned in and kissed him passionately. Jimin smiled against Jungkook's lips before he kissed Jungkook a couple times. "I love you, so much." Jimin whispered softly before he hugged the younger. Jungkook hugged him back tightly. He smiled. "I love you too, Jimin." Jungkook whispered back.

"Jungkook." Junghyun said as he walked over to them. Jungkook pulled back, but kept one of his arms around Jimin's waist. "Chloe and I are going to take care of everything... we'll go through her things next week. Just take some time, maybe you two should go on a trip or something." Junghyun said.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "No, I can do it. You two have the baby! I don't have anything to do-"

"Kook, please... I want to make this a bit less stressful for you. It's okay, we can handle it. But can you just do me one favor?" Junghyun asked. Jungkook nodded. "Anything." He said.

"Can you call them? See if they'll fly out here?" He asked. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows again. "Even him? Are you sure?" Jungkook asked. Junghyun nodded. "I think Chloe would want them here." Junghyun said.

Jungkook nodded. "Alright. I'll try to get a hold of them tomorrow." Jungkook said softly. Junghyun nodded before he pulled Jungkook into a tight and long embrace. "I love you. I'll call you once we've figured everything out, okay?" He said as he let go of the younger. Jungkook gave his older brother a small smile before he waved goodbye to him as he walked over to Chloe. 

He and Jimin both turned and watched as two people carried down a gurney with a white sheet over it, covering Madam Alazia’s body, Jungkook watched until they had put her in the back of their truck. Jimin looked up at the younger as he took a deep breath and sighed out.

“Do you need to sit, Kookie? Do you need anything?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook looked at him and smiled. “No, hyung. I got everything I need right here... we should go check on Yoongi, see if he wants to get something to eat with us.” Jungkook said before he walked into the living room and pulled his baby photo album off the shelf. 

Jimin smiled as he took the younger’s hand when he walked back in. “I never got to look through the whole thing.” Jimin said as he looked at the black photo album.

Jungkook chuckled. “Ma would of wanted me to show it to you and Yoongi. She loved this thing.” Jungkook said.

Jimin got on his tip toes and kissed Jungkook’s cheek softly. “She loved you, more than you’ll ever know.” Jimin said as he gave Jungkook’s hand a tight squeeze. 

“Yeah... thank you, baby.” Jungkook said before he walked Jimin out of Madam Alazia’s house.

Jungkook looked over at Jimin as the elder opened the passenger side door. Jimin looked over at him and blushed. “What?” Jimin asked softly.

Jungkook smiled. “What did she say to you? When she whispered into your ear?” Jungkook asked as he opened his door and got in the car after Jimin. 

Jimin looked at him. “You’ll find out eventually.” Jimin said with a small smirk.

Jungkook blushed and smiled as he started the car. “Okay, baby... I guess that’s fair.” Jungkook said.

Jimin nodded and watched as Jungkook pulled out into the street and drove away from Madam Alazia’s house. “I should call Yoongi and tell him we’re on our way.” Jimin said before he dialed the younger’s number and put his phone to his ear as it rang.

—

Hoseok bit down on his lip nervously as he drove into Daegu. “I guess we should get a hotel.” He said to Yoongi.

Yoongi looked up from his phone as Jimin’s contact appeared on his screen. “No need. Already got us a place to stay. We’ll go later. Can you take me somewhere else before we go see Taehyung?” Yoongi asked.

Hoseok nodded. “Just tell me where to go.” He said.

Yoongi nodded before he pointed right. “Turn here.” Yoongi said as he ignored Jimin’s call again.

After about twenty minutes, they had pulled up in front of a very nice looking house. “Whose place? Or am I not allowed to ask?” Hoseok asked. Yoongi smiled. “Someone’s.” He said before he got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked.

“Coming!” Someone shouted.

Yoongi sighed softly as he waited patiently before the door opened a beautiful girl opened the door. “Min Yoongi? MIN YOONGI!!! OH MY GOD!” She said as she hugged him tightly. “YOONGI-YAH!”

Yoongi chuckled as he hugged her back. “Hey, Geongmin, is Joonie home?” Yoongi asked as they pulled away from each other.

“Yes! He’s in his room getting ready to go visit some of our family. I thought you had moved!” She said as she let Yoongi in.

Yoongi smiled as he followed her to Namjoon’s room. “I did... I’m in college now actually.” Yoongi said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Geongmin stopped and turned to him. “No way! I thought Namjoon-oppa said you got expelled! How-?”

“I did... my mom got me into her school... with the whole stupid classical music thing...” Yoongi said as he continued to rub his neck.

She shook her head. “Being able to do what you do is amazing! You’re so good at piano! But shouldn’t you be in classes now?” She asked as she checked the time on her phone.

Yoongi nodded. “Yeah well... I’m kind of chasing the love of my life right now.” Yoongi said shyly and with a blush.

Geongmin frowned a bit before she looked at Namjoon’s door. “Oh... I see... um well you should see Namjoon! He’ll be so happy to see you!” She said before she turned back to Yoongi and smiled at him brightly before she gave him another tight hug.

Yoongi smiled and hugged her back. “Thanks, Geongminie.” He said before she left. Yoongi looked at Namjoon’s door and took a deep breath before he knocked.

“Geongmin! I told you that you can’t come with me this time! You can see Ta- Yoongi...? YOONGI! YOONGI YOURE HERE!!!!” Namjoon exclaimed before he hugged Yoongi as tightly as he could.

Yoongi gently patted his back. “Can’t... breathe...” Yoongi managed to squeak out.

Namjoon quickly let go of him. “What-?! how-?! Oh my god, you’re here! Why are you here?” Namjoon asked as he began to calm down.

Yoongi smiled. “I’m actually here chasing someone.” Yoongi said. Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. “Who?” He asked.

Yoongi looked into his eyes. “The love of my life... and I need your help getting him back.”


	75. Measure 75

Namjoon blinked a couple times as he looked his best friend over. "So.. yeah... I just really need to tell him how I feel." Yoongi said after he had finished telling Namjoon everything.

Namjoon ruffled the back of his hair. "How am I suppose to help? Do you need me to find his address? You haven't even told me his name!" Namjoon said.

Yoongi shook his head. "No, I just need your equipment. I'm gonna put away a pedophile in the process. I need to get him caught though." Yoongi said.

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. "What-"

"He's his dad... he likes me and doesn't care how old I am. And he's like basically holding my hyung hostage... please Joonie?! I really need your help! I'll never find someone like him..." Yoongi said with a pout.

Namjoon sighed softly. "I understand..." Namjoon said. "So... you don't mind if someone were to date Jihyo...?" Namjoon asked shyly.

Yoongi scrunched his nose up and furrowed his eyebrows. "No! Why would I care?! I'm already in love with someone else! A man... a real man... god, I miss his face." Yoongi said as he looked down at his hands and frowned.

Namjoon sympathetically patted Yoongi's knee. "Okay, good! I'll help you!" He said before he got up and walked over to his closet. 

Yoongi watched as he pulled a silver briefcase out and placed it between himself and Yoongi as he sat back down on his bed. "Just a mic? Or do you want audio and visual proof?" Namjoon asked.

Yoongi shrugged. "Probably both... I don't think I could get him put away with just audio..." Yoongi said.

Namjoon nodded before he pulled out a pair of glasses and fidgeted with them. Yoongi watched as Namjoon pulled his laptop out. "You're going to haven to bring this with you.... do you have a backpack?" Namjoon asked.

Yoongi nodded. "Okay, just leave it in your backpack, but make sure you take it with you. They just have to be close to each other... stupid, I know, but I'm working on fixing it so it can have some distance." Namjoon said as he handed the glasses to Yoongi.

Yoongi put them on and watched as Namjoon opened his laptop. "Do I have to press anything to start recording?" Yoongi asked.

Namjoon looked up at Yoongi. "Yeah, just make sure you press the enter button before you put the laptop away. You'll hear a little ding close to your ear when the glasses start recording." Namjoon said as he handed the laptop to Yoongi. "The password is ryan129." Namjoon said.

Yoongi chuckled. "I'm not surprised." He said before he held the laptop and stood up. "Thank you so much, Joonie." Yoongi said as Namjoon stood up.

Namjoon nodded before he hugged Yoongi tightly. "Please be careful! And call me if you need anything. I know I'm visiting family, but you're also my family, so I'll pick up. I hope you get to see the "love of your life" as you say." Namjoon said with a smile.

Yoongi hugged the taller back. "I hope so too... I'll bring this back to you either tonight or tomorrow." Yoongi said.

Namjoon nodded. "I'll help you put it on a flash drive so you can take it to the police." 

Yoongi nodded in agreement before he and Namjoon walked out of Namjoon's room and to the front door. "Tell your sister I said good bye... and congratulations to you and Jihyo, you two were always better suited for each other." Yoongi said with a smile before he walked outside and over to Hoseok's car.

He looked back at Namjoon and waved with his free hand before he got inside of the car. Namjoon sighed softly as he watched them pull off. "Good luck, Yoongi." He said before a black limo pulled up in front of his house. Namjoon sighed softly before he walked over and got into it.

—

"Baby, where could he of gone? Do you think he went to beat Hoseok up? Did he go to talk to mom? Or brother? Why won't he answer?!" Jimin asked Jungkook frantically.

Jungkook pulled Jimin into his embrace. "Baby calm down..." Jungkook whispered before he kissed Jimin's forehead. "He's safe, for now. He and Hoseok went to Daegu, in search of Taehyung." Jungkook said.

Jimin pulled back and looked up at Jungkook. "How did you know that? Did he text you?" Jimin asked. 

Jungkook chuckled. "No, I saw them." He said like it was the only obvious answer.

Jimin arched an eyebrow. "How?" 

Jungkook smiled. "Come on baby, with my sight of course. Duh." Jungkook said as he shook his head and ruffled Jimin's hair. "Silly hyungie." He said.

Jimin blinked a couple times. "Baby..." he said as he looked at Jungkook. The younger furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Jimin raised his eyebrows and stared at him, tilting his head to the side a bit. Jungkook's lips formed a straight line. "Hyung... I don't like guessing things... I'm slow sometimes- oh. ...OH!" Jungkook said as his eyes widened. "I can see!" He said with a big smile.

Jimin smiled and blushed as Jungkook grabbed his face and kissed him roughly and passionately. "HA! I'm back baby!" Jungkook said as he pumped his fist in the air.

Jimin smiled as he watched the younger. "I'm very very happy that it's back, but can we please use it to find little Yoongi? I want to help him... I owe it to him." Jimin said with a pout.

Jungkook nodded before he grabbed Jimin's hand and lead him out of the room. "We should get his mom... I don't know why but I have a feeling she should be with us." Jungkook said as Jimin shut the door behind them.

—

Jungkook gulped was he stood in front of the door to Yoongi's mother's office. "Baby, knock." Jimin whispered. Jungkook sighed softly. "She's gonna kill me for not keeping an eye out for him." Jungkook said.

Jimin turned Jungkook around. "Jeon Jungkook.... you just lost your mother and best friend today, I think she'll be more than understanding." Jimin said before he held the younger's hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Yoongi's mother said from behind the door.

Jungkook gulped again as Jimin opened the door and pulled him inside. She looked up at them and smiled. "Well hello, you two. What are you doing here?" She asked. "Did Taehyung leave already?" She asked with a frown before she stood up. "Does Yoongi need me?" She asked.

Jimin looked up at Jungkook and gently elbowed him. "Tell her, baby." He said.

Jungkook turned red as she looked up at him. "Jungkook?" She asked. Jungkook sighed and rubbed the back to his neck. "You might wanna sit down, noona."

Yoongi's mother furrowed her eyebrows as she slowly sat back down. Jimin and Jungkook sat across from her. "What's going on, Jungkook? Where's my baby?" She asked.

Jungkook took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry! I should of stayed with him! But my mom fell and.... she... she passed away today." Jungkook said softly as he looked down at his hands. Jimin frowned as he watched the younger and gently rubbed his back.

Yoongi’s mother instantly got up and walked over to the younger boy. She squatted down in front of his and gently put her hands on top of his. “Oh, Jungkook... baby I am so sorry... does your father know?” She asked softly.

Jungkook shrugged. “Junghyun-hyung will probably tell him... I should of had Jimin-hyung stay with Yoongi! That was irresponsible of me... now he’s all the way in Daegu and he could get himself into more trouble or something! And it’s all my fault!” Jungkook said before he began to cry. “I don’t deserve to be a big brother.” He said.

Yoongi’s mother gently pulled Jungkook’s hands away from his face. “Jeon Jungkook. I never want to hear you say that ever again. I know you and Yoongi got off to a rough start, but I believe he really trusts you and looks up to you now. And you might be older than him, but you are still a kid yourself. You’re only nineteen sweetie, I don’t expect you to be able to handle every situation you’re faced with. Yoongi leaving has nothing to do with you, he’ll be the only one getting in trouble for it.” She said as she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“This isn’t the first time he’s acted like this anyways. He acts out all the time. He’s always been a very difficult child... but he is in love... love can make you do crazy and stupid things.” She said as she stood back up.

Jimin looked over at Jungkook and blushed a bit before he looked up at Yoongi’s mother again before he spoke. “Ma’am... I’ve tried to get a hold of him, but he won’t answer. I think he thinks I’m going to be mad at him. When all I want is to be there for him... but Jungkook thought we should tell you before we go and try to find him.”

Jungkook shook his head. “No, noona... you have to come with us! I have a bad feeling... like he’s in more trouble than we think... like he could get really really hurt.” Jungkook said sincerely.

Yoongi’s mother sighed out softly before she looked between the two boys. “Okay... I’ll drive. Let’s go get my baby and bring him back home safely.”

Jimin stood up. “I’ll drive!” He said.

Jungkook stood up as well and wiped his tears. “I’ll make this up to you, noona...” he said.

Yoongi’s mother smiled before she kissed him on the forehead. “All I want is to get him back, unharmed and safe. Now let’s go get our Yoongi.” She said before she grabbed her purse and lead the younger boys out of her office on a mission to rescue Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry eyes by max ft. Yoongi is fucking cute af and it makes me happy!!!! 🥺 max and his wife Emily are fucking cute af! 😭 
> 
> Well imma get some sleep before I write again
> 
> Bye


	76. Measure 76

Taehyung laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling as he thought about Yoongi. Taehyung smiled to himself a bit as he remembered the younger's smile.

"Whose the girl? She pretty?"

Taehyung looked over to find his youngest sister at the door. Taehyung chuckled and shook his head. "He's gorgeous. The most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life." Taehyung said softly before he sighed out and sat up.

His little sister furrowed her eyebrows and looked him over. "He?" She asked.

Taehyung nodded and looked out his window at the cars that passed by. "Yeah... he... not that it matters anymore..." Taehyung said with a frown as he looked down at his hands.

His little sister walked over and sat on his bed. "You have a boyfriend?" She asked. 

Taehyung smiled a bit. "No... he's just some guy I "hated" at first but ended up falling for... it was like a fairy tale almost... love at first sight? Absolutely. The way the sunlight coming through the window hit his beautiful brown eyes... everytime I think about it or imagine it in my head, the same feeling washes over me. That was when I knew. But he was cold towards me... so was I in return." Taehyung said.

His sister looked up at him with curious eyes. "What happened then?" She asked. Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck as he began to tell her the rest.

"...he has feelings for me, but he likes someone else as well. It sucks, but at least I know it's not completely one sided... but like I said, it doesn't matter. I have to marry someone else." Taehyung said.

His sister looked around his room. "And why are you still here? Why did you even come back?!" She asked. Taehyung sighed. "Dad... he... he needs me... plus you know... I screwed up!"

"So?! Fuck mom and dad!" She said.

"Chinsun!" Taehyung shouted in shock.

Chinsun shrugged. "Well! You deserve to be happy, Oppa... this boy seems like the perfect match for you!" She said. Taehyung smiled a bit. "Yeah... he is perfect. But, I made a promise, Chinsun... I keep my promises. Just wish I had that picture of him... Dad broke the frame and probably burned the picture." Taehyung said with a pout. 

Just as he finished speaking, there was a knock on his door. Chinsun got up and answered it. "Oh, Unnie... Taehyung-oppa isn't feeling that great. I was just about to leave him alone myself." She said as she looked up at Jinae.

Jinae looked over at Taehyung and pouted. "I just needed to speak to him for a moment." She said.

Chinsun folded her arms over her chest. "Maybe some other time. Let's leave him be, let him settle in." She said with a smug grin. Jinae sighed and nodded before she left. Chinsun looked over at Taehyung and watched as he looked out the window. "Go out on the balcony and get some fresh air. Maybe you'll see his face in the clouds or something." She told him before she left.

Taehyung sighed out before he stood up and looked out the window again, spotting an almost familiar looking car across the street. "See his face in the clouds... I see it everywhere." Taehyung said to himself before he walked out onto his balcony and looked down at his neighborhood.

—

Yoongi sighed out as he looked over at the big mansion. "So, what's the plan? Do you have one?" Hoseok asked him as he nervously shook his leg and looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

Yoongi looked at the elder. "You go in first and talk to him, tell him I'm coming in a couple of minutes... that I had to visit some family so my mother thinks that's what I'm doing... I'm going to try and find a way to Taehyung." Yoongi said.

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "What if we get caught? What if he catches you? Then what?" Hoseok asked.

Yoongi shrugged. "I seduce him? I don't know!" Hoseok pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay... I don't think you'll have to do that. It'll probably be better if you sound like you don't like him coming onto you for the recording. But what if he notices? What if he finds out? Takes your backpack? Have you thought of every possible out come?!" Hoseok asked.

Yoongi glared at the elder. "No! I shouldn't even fucking have to do this! Should I?!" Yoongi shouted. Hoseok looked away and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know... I just think we should come back with a solid plan! Maybe get that friend of yours involved!" Hoseok said.

Yoongi scoffed. "I'll do this myself. Just go back to campus. I won't let them know you were helping me. I'll be fine." Yoongi said as he started to get out of the car.

Hoseok groaned and pulled the younger back in. "Fine! I'll help you... I'll go first... Try not to get caught, okay?" Hoseok said before he got out of the car and walked across the street.

—

Taehyung's attention from a lady walking her dog shifted over to the car that was parked in front of the house that was across the street from his own. He watched as someone started to get out, only to be pulled back in. After a couple of seconds, the driver got out of the car and walked around to the string where he looked both ways.

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the person, who looked like Hoseok, walk up to his house. Taehyung gripped the cement railing as he tried to come up with an explanation as to why Hoseok would be here. He didn't think Hoseok would care that much about him. Taehyung ruffled his hair as he looked back at his door before the second person in the car caught his eye.

Taehyung stopped breathing as he heart pounded against his chest. "Y-Yoongi-yah?" Taehyung whispered to himself as he watched Yoongi pull his backpack on his shoulders. "What the fuck... I'm going to kill Hoseok for bring him here!" Taehyung said to himself before he shut his mouth and turned red.

Yoongi shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up at the mansion again; this time, a figured stood on one of the balconies. Yoongi blinked a couple times before he began to smile brightly. "Taehyung! Hyung!" Yoongi said before he started to walk over, but the elder put up his hand. Yoongi pouted as Taehyung shook his head. He watched as the elder looked behind him before he sighed and put up a finger.

Yoongi waited a couple minutes before he looked down at his phone as it went off.

_No! Hyung, I love you too!_

[Not delivered]

_ Resend? _

_Please!_

[Not delivered]

_ Resend? _

_I'm in love with you!_

[Not delivered]

_ Resend? _

_Don't do this!_

[Not delivered]

_ Resend? _

_We can figure it out!_

[Not delivered]

_ Resend? _

_Hyung!_

[Not delivered]

_ Resend? _

_Go to the side of the house._

_There's an entrance to the garden._

_I'll meet you there._

Yoongi smiled brightly before he ran along the fence to the side of the house.

Taehyung couldn't help but smile as he watched the younger before he walked out of his room and quietly made his way down the stairs. Two bodyguards were blocking the entrance. Taehyung cursed under his breath before he tried to walk to the back. "Didn't you father tell you to stay in your room?" One of them asked.

Taehyung sighed. "Not like I can fucking go anywhere with you goons around. I just wanted some fresh air. I'll just go to the garden." He said before he started to walk to the back of the house.

"You wont be able to leave that way either!" The body guard shouted.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "I just want some fresh air, I'm not going anywhere." Taehyung said before his mother appeared. "He can go to the garden. Hes my son, this is my house, and I say he can go. The maze in the back only leads to the other side of the garden. There's nowhere for him to go with you meat heads blocking the gates." She said before she downed the last of her drink.

The body guard's smug smirk fell before he kept quiet and stood in his place. Taehyung smirked before he looked over at his mother. "Thanks." He said before he ran outside and glanced at the body guards who were standing at the gate Yoongi was stood in front of.

Taehyung sighed out before he thought about the maze and the secret exit he had made in under one of the hedges when he was little. Taehyung casually made his way over and into the maze and began running to get to the boy who held his heart in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is on Thursday and I’m trying to get this story done before then but like I feel like I’m not going to be able to 😔 
> 
> Also... today my mother asked me which album was my favorite 🤔🤔🤔 like just randomly and I was like “young forever” 
> 
> then she was like, “I thought you said your best friend was getting you that.” 
> 
> But like idk what she got me, she did tell me not to buy that album though. So I was like “well wings is my second favorite and I only have version I.” 
> 
> But then she was like “no, out of the recent ones.” 
> 
> To which I was confused, cause I already have the whole love yourself set and I have 17 copies of MOTS7 😬😬😬 (she doesn’t know about that) but I keep four on display so she knows I have them plus I’m pretty sure she watched me open the very first two I got.
> 
> Anyways! I was confused as to why she asked and she was like “I was just wondering!” 
> 
> <.<
> 
> ma’am... you can’t be asking that stuff when my birthday is like four days away! I hate not knowing things... so surprises and me? No. But my mom loves surprises >.<
> 
> but besides all that! I’m so excited!!! I only work Monday, Tuesday and Sunday this week! I’m off for four days c: because I didn’t want to work the day before my birthday since I work late and like... it’s my “special” birthday (I’m turning 24 on the 24th whooo so special)... something I use to be so excited for when I was little, kinda forgot about it until my mom and best friend brought it up 😔 so I was like fuck it, I will make it special so I’m going to hang out with one of my friends on my birthday, go to KPop stores ect ect, then I got us tickets for the BTS movie that night 🥺💜 
> 
> then Friday I’m getting my other Yoongi tattoo (hehe 😬😆☺️) with one of the managers from work (the one I use to like)
> 
> Then Saturday I’ll probably like do something with my family, idunno! But I’ll make it fun... unlike my last birthday >.> I mean it was fine but like my step dad made me cry and shit and yeah, he’s chill we just butt heads sometimes 🤷🏽♀️ I just don’t have good relationships with the men in my life... but I’m digressing! 
> 
> Hopefully I’ll write later when I wake up... or now, now would be nice! :D because I just want TaeGI to be together now 🥺😭
> 
> Okay, byeee!!! See you in the next chapter!


	77. Measure 77

Yoongi looked up at the big hedges as he waited for the elder.

"Yoongi-yah!" Taehyung whispered-shouted from a couple feet away. Yoongi looked over and saw the elder's head poking out from underneath the hedge. Yoongi jogged over and shoved his backpack at Taehyung before he crawled through the opening.

After Yoongi had stood back up, he dust the dirt off of himself. Taehyung looked the younger over before he gently set Yoongi's bag down and grasped his arms. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" Taehyung asked in a low voice through gritted teeth.

Yoongi looked up into Taehyung's eyes and smiled. "I'm here because... I love you, hyung. I'm in love with you too! I'm so in love with you and I want you to come back with me!" Yoongi said quietly. Taehyung blushed as he looked into the younger's eyes. "You're in love with me? What about-"

Yoongi shook his head. "No... just you... I only want you, hyung. I love you... you're... y-you're the love of my life! I want to be with you forever, Taehyung. So, Hoseok-hyung and I are going to get you out of here. Don't worry, I have a plan." Yoongi said confidently.

Taehyung looked Yoongi over before he let go of the younger. "Yoongi, go home. I'm not going to let you get hurt. I'll figure a way out myself-"

"No hyung! I'm going to help you! Your dad already knows I'm in Daegu to see him..." Yoongi said. Taehyung rolled his eyes. "That fucking bastard hates you, he's going to hurt you!" Taehyung said. Yoongi looked down before he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Actually... hyung... your dad, he's sick." Yoongi said.

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you know that? He said he only told me..." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "You know your dad is a pedophile? How long have you known-"

"Wait, what?! No... no. Hes..." Taehyung looked around as he thought and let what Yoongi had said sink in. "Fuck... how did I not see it?" Taehyung asked himself.

Yoongi gently grabbed the elder's face and made him look at him. "It's not your fault! He's your Dad, even if you don't like him, I can understand why you'd be blind to it. Maybe you ignored it cause you couldn't believe it or you just honestly didn't see it... but he is, hyung. I wouldn't lie to you. Hoseok-hyung has proof if you don't believe me." Yoongi said.

Taehyung clenched his jaw as he thought back to his father's reaction to Yoongi's photo, to how he quickly stepped in and took it. Yoongi watched as the elder's eyes became dark before he grabbed Yoongi's bag and his arm. "Get the fuck away from this house, I don't want you anywhere near him. I'll deal with him myself." Taehyung said as he walked Yoongi over to the hole under the hedge.

Yoongi stopped him and wiggled himself out of Taehyung's grasp. "No, hyung! I'm going to help you! Please! Let me do this! I promise I'll be fine! I told you I have a plan!" Yoongi said.

Taehyung shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he paced nervously. "If he touches you, I'm going to fucking kill him." Taehyung said. "I can't let you do this. You know he could make you disappear right? Does your mother know you're here? Jungkook? Jimin? Anyone besides Hoseok and I?!" He asked.

Yoongi looked down. "No..." Yoongi said softly.

Taehyung shook his head. "Go home. I'll go get Hoseok and tell him your little plan is off." Taehyung said as he gently pushed Yoongi towards the exit, but the younger grabbed onto his arms.

"No! Hyung, no! I don't want to leave you... please, I can't go back without you! I'll be miserable! I love you, Taehyung! Please don't do this!" Yoongi shouted as he began to cry. 

Taehyung pulled Yoongi into a tight embrace. "I love you too. We'll be together soon, baby... you just can not help me, it's too dangerous for you. Do you understand me?" Taehyung asked as he cupped Yoongi's face in his hands.

Yoongi sniffled as tears ran down his cheeks before he nodded. Taehyung looked between the younger's eyes and lips before he leaned forward and kissed Yoongi passionately. Yoongi grabbed onto the elder tightly as he kissed him back, his grip tightening as he felt Taehyung pull away.

"Go." He whispered to Yoongi.

Yoongi shook his head as he cried harder. Taehyung gently pushed Yoongi towards the exit and pointed to it. "Yoongi-yah, go home." Taehyung said as he looked into Yoongi's eyes. Yoongi sighed in defeat before he kneeled down on the ground. He took one last look up at the elder before he crawled through the hole.

A couple seconds later, Taehyung pushed Yoongi's backpack through. "I love you, hyung... and I'm sorry." Yoongi whispered through the hedge as he grabbed his backpack.

Taehyung cursed under his breath. "No! Yoongi-!" He started to shout as he heard Yoongi run away. "Fuck!" Taehyung said before he ran back through the maze, only to be met with guards. "Your father wants to see you." They said before they grabbed Taehyung's arms and helped him inside.

Yoongi panted as he made his way back to the front of the house. He glanced up at the gates before he walked over to it. He was about to press the intercom button, but the gates opened before his finger touched it.

Yoongi looked around as he walked through and up to the stairs. He took a deep breath before he spoke to himself. "You can do this. This is for your hyung." Yoongi said as he hesitated before he knocked on the door.

The doors were opened by two men. Yoongi looked inside at the marble staircase and various expensive art pieces on the walls as he stepped through the doors. He looked over to his right as Taehyung and a couple other men walked in. "I can fucking walk without your help!" Taehyung snapped. Yoongi watched as the elder adjusted his shirt before he looked up and met Yoongi's eyes.

Yoongi pouted at the disappointed look in the elder's eyes before their attention was taken by Taehyung's father and Hoseok who had walked in. "Hyung! How could you bring him here?!" Taehyung asked. Hoseok looked at Yoongi before he looked down. "Thank you, Hoseok. I'll make sure the money is wired to you by tonight... with extra for giving him to me." Taehyung's father said before he stared Yoongi down.

Taehyung tried to walk up to his father, but the guards grabbed his arms. "You fucking sick fucker! Fucking let them go!" Taehyung shouted. "I should of fucking saw it... I should of fucking knew how fucked up you were! You got me to come home so just fucking let them go!" Taehyung said.

His father looked over at him. "I don't know what you're talking about... he wanted to speak with me. He came here of his own free will, isn't that right... Yoongi-yah?" Taehyung's father asked as he pleaded his hand on Yoongi's shoulder.

Yoongi looked over at Taehyung before he looked up at the elder's father. "Yes, sir." He said softly before he looked back at Taehyung who was struggling against the guards. Taehyung gritted his teeth as he watched his father smirk and placed his hand on Yoongi's back. "After you..." he said as he began to push Yoongi towards his office.

"NO! YOONGI!!!" Taehyung shouted as he tried his hardest to get out of their grasp. His father turned back and looked into Taehyung's eyes. "Take him to his room. Make sure he doesn't leave." He said before he followed Yoongi into his office and shut the doors behind them.

Hoseok frowned as Taehyung looked over at him, the look of betrayal in his eyes, before the guards dragged Taehyung upstairs. Hoseok looked at the front doors before he looked over at two of the guards that stayed behind. He walked up to them. "I want to speak to Taehyung." He said.

The guards looked at each other as the contemplated the idea. Hoseok sighed softly. "It's not like he can escape right? Just let me see him. I need to speak to him." Hoseok said. The guards nodded before one of them gestured for Hoseok to follow him up to Taehyung's room.


	78. Measure 78

Jimin pressed his foot down on the gas a bit harder as he zipped in between cars. Yoongi's mother gripped onto the dashboard and her seat belt. Jungkook was in the back being tossed around. 

"Baby! Don't you think you should slow down?! You're gonna kill us before we can even get to Yoongi!" Jungkook said as he sat back up and gripped onto the front seats. 

Jimin licked his lips as he laid down the horn. "We have to hurry! Who knows what could happen!!! Well... besides you! How is that going by the way?" Jimin asked as he quickly swerved through two cars. Yoongi's mother squeaked a bit and she closed her eyes as she felt the car tilt to one side for a second. 

"HYUNG! Slow down! I can't even think straight because you're tossing me around back here!" Jungkook shouted. 

Jimin sighed before he slowed down a bit. "There, I'm going eighty-five now instead of ninety-five." He said like that would reassure Jungkook and Yoongi's mother. 

"Still too fast, hyung!" Jungkook said. 

Jimin waved him off. "At least it's closer to the speed limit! And you aren't being tossed around anymore right? Try and find them! Please?!" Jimin said. 

Jungkook closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Jimin and Yoongi's mother were quiet while he concentrated. Jungkook sighed softly. "It's not fully back yet, I can't see where they're at. All I know if that Taehyung is worried about Yoongi because he's in some kind of danger or will be... I'm sorry." Jungkook said as he put his head down. 

Jimin shook his head. "Baby, it's okay. Anything you tell us is helpful. Now, can you get my phone and call Taehyung? If he's worried about Yoongi he either knows what he's up to or he's spoken to him. So try him and Hoseok again, please?" Jimin asked as he handed his phone to the younger. Jungkook nodded before he took Jimin's phone and tried calling Taehyung first.

—

Hoseok took a deep breath before he gently knocked on Taehyung's door. "Jinae, seriously fuck off! I don't want to talk to you!" He heard the younger shout. Hoseok nervously cleared his throat before he spoke. "Taehyung-ah, it's me... Hobi." He said. Hoseok jumped a bit as the door flew open. 

"Hyung?' How did you get up here?" Taehyung asked. 

Hoseok pointed to one of the guards that was standing by the stairs. "They said I could come talk to you... there's so much I need to tell you, Taehyungie..." Hoseok said. 

Taehyung glanced at the guards before he nodded and let Hoseok enter his room. "What's wrong hyung? Also, why would you bring him here?! Without telling his mother?! Are you insane?! And what was that shit with my father? What's going on?" Taehyung asked as he shit the door behind them. 

Hoseok gestured towards Taehyung's bed. "Maybe you should sit down..." Hoseok said. 

Taehyung eyed the elder as he slowly sat on the edge of his bed. Hoseok breathed out nervously and ruffled his hair as he began to pace a bit. "Hyung... tell me." 

Hoseok look over into Taehyung's eyes. "First... I am so so so sorry... I don't deserve a friend like you at all. You were always so kind to me and you were always there for me Taehyungie... and I... I betrayed you." Hoseok said as he held back his tears. 

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "What did you do, Hoseok?" Taehyung asked. 

Hoseok swallowed harshly. "Before you came to school... do you remember your father saying he had to come check it out... to... what was the excuse he gave you?" Hoseok asked. 

Taehyung looked around for a moment as he tried to remember. "He said that he had to make sure it was safe for me, a place where not a lot of people would recognize me." Taehyung said. 

Hoseok nodded. "He lied." 

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Not surprised, he doesn't give a shit about me." Taehyung said. 

Hoseok gulped before he continued. "Well... He came to meet me. He was nice at first but it didn't take long for him to show his true colors after I told him my situation... about how my mom and dad worked their asses off to put me in that school... they made sacrifices for me and I told them one day I'd pay them back. Your father asked me if I wanted to get a head start on it... all I had to do was tell him everything you were up to. At first I took it as a father just wanting to be in his son's life without disturbing him. Thought it was kind of sweet in a way. But after a couple of our meet ups and you being the model son and student you are, he became angry. Then I found out what he actually wanted. He wanted you to fail." Hoseok said. 

He looked over at the younger's calm demeanor, not a hint of anger in his eyes or face if that was how he was feeling. Hoseok looked away from Taehyung in shame as he continued. "He upped his price... said he'd pay for my tuition too... if I make sure you fuck up. I said no absolutely not... at this point, you and I had grown very close and we met Jimin... and you were in love without even knowing it. I valued our friendship more than anything... we were friends for life... the three of us... I wasn't about to let him ruin it! But... he threatened my family. He said he constantly has someone following my sister, my parents, Jimin... he said he'd put a bit on all of them! He even fucking threatened your life before! Said he'd blame it on me... I-I didn't know what to do, Tae! He said he had friends in law enforcement so I couldn't trust a cop! I-" 

"Why didn't you tell me? I could of helped you!" Taehyung said interrupting the elder.

"How, Tae?! What chance did we have against him? We don't even know if this shit with Yoongi will work! He could fucking get hurt! SHIT! Why did I agree to this?!" Hoseok shouted. 

Taehyung got up and grabbed Hoseok by his shoulders and gently shook him. "Calm down! Yoongi is a lot stronger then you give him credit for! He can do this! I know it probably seemed like I doubted him because I didn't want this to happen... but that's just because I didn't want him to end up getting hurt... or traumatized... but he loves me. 

Hoseok began to cry more as Taehyung smiled... the same smile he saw on Yoongi's face when the younger had confessed to Hoseok of his feelings towards Taehyung. 

"He loves me, hyung. And he's a very stubborn and determined person, so he won't stop till we're together again. I just wish you had told his mom or Jimin and Jungkook. Because now there's no one out there who can help you." Taehyung said as he gently let go of Hoseok and sighed before he walked over to his bed and sat down. 

Hoseok sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Yoongi... he made me stop at some guy's house before we came here. Namjoon? Or something... think he's his friend from before he moved." 

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "Kim Namjoon? Hold on." Taehyung said before he walked into his closet for a moment. He came back out with a photo album. He sat on the edge of his bed with Hoseok next to him. "Is this him?" Taehyung asked as he handed over a picture of himself and another boy from about two years ago. 

Hoseok looked at the boy's face before he nodded. "Yeah, you know him?" Hoseok asked. Taehyung nodded. "He's my cousin... he should be here soon. I have to tell him what's going on so he can alert the police." Taehyung said before he grabbed his phone. He looked down at his phone as it began to ring. It was Jimin. 

Taehyung cursed under his breath. "Can you call Jimin so I can call my cousin?" Taehyung asked. Hoseok opened his mouth to speak but the younger got up and walked into his closet as he called Namjoon. Hoseok sighed softly before he pulled his phone out and called Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... sorry._. It’s been a minute... I just kind lost my passion for writing, happens every now and then but I finally wrote. 
> 
> I was honestly just going to stop because I thought no one really cared about this story anymore and I just want to be done with it. 
> 
> But I was like no you’re gonna finish it because you only have like 4 more chapters to go so just finish it. 
> 
> So that’s what I’m doing now. Since I’m feeling this way, I’m unsure of the sequel or any of my other stories getting finished. I’d like to finish them but like they suck 😂😂😂 Idunno we’ll see. 
> 
> And I low-key feel like I’m getting too old to be writing this stuff, not that there’s like an age limit to writing or reading fanfics it’s just like a personal feeling you know? 
> 
> Eh well anyways I’m excited for the online concerts, they better have given me my days off -.-“ or else I will be calling in! Cause a bitch paid 90 bucks for that shit!!! ☺️👏🏼 
> 
> OH and um supposedly someone likes me at work, which I was like we wtf why would you. But like he hasn’t confessed to me, someone else told me (I don’t believe anything anyone says) but like I can kinda tell but again... why?._. I have so many issues 😂 and BTS pretty much take all my time and money and I talk about them 24/7. Idk he’s like sweet and nice and I wouldn’t be against dating him but I’m just not mentally or emotionally mature for a relationship... I have a lot of issues to work through especially my daddy issues -.-“ 
> 
> That man irritates my soul. 
> 
> I live in america right? So my dad told me to vote and I told him no. He was like idc who you vote for, just vote. I was like well I’m definitely not voting for Biden he’s got like dementia or something. (I’m not voting at all they both suck._.) 
> 
> Most of the time I say shit that I think will get him to stop talking to me, so I told him if I were to vote I’d vote for trump (again, I’m not actually voting) so then the man proceeds to like come at me about how bad trump is and how bad he is for the black community, he thought I wanted to help out our community blah blah blah. How fucking trump is homophobic, how can I want him in office when I’m part of the lgbtqa+ community ect ect.
> 
> <.<
> 
> When I tell you I can not stand this man... 
> 
> I was like um 1. IM NOT ACTUALLY VOTING! 2. How can you talk about anyone being homophobic when you yourself are! You’re the one who told me I was going to hell correct? “I’m not the president “ so? You’re my dad, I think that’s a bit more important to me. 3 IM NOT VOTING. 4. You literally just said you don’t care who I vote for as long as I vote, did you not? That obviously was a lie since you’re trying to change my mind rn
> 
> Like bruh >.> anyways he said some stupid shit so I ignored him then later he sent me some video about the debate I didn’t watch, I didn’t watch the video he sent me. I was just like omg dude please just stop talking to me about this shit because idc and just as much as it is my right to vote, it’s my right not to vote if I don’t want to! So good bye have a nice day. 
> 
> Sorry for venting like crazy but >.> he irks. Why can’t he just leave me alone or have another kid?! 
> 
> I’ve given him so many chances and I’m tired. We don’t get along, we have completely different views, he doesn’t treat me like the adult that I am and he never lets me fucking speak or be right! Dude has the hardest fucking time accepting when others are right about shit. I’d so tell him all this but he always talks over me.
> 
> Like it feels like he doesn’t see me as a human being, a person with her own thoughts and feelings. 
> 
> AND he has a problem with me cussing, obviously not that big of a deal but I’m an adult! And I’m sure you all know how I am with cussing since you’ve read my stuff ._. Besides that I can’t turn it off!
> 
> I cuss CONSTANTLY, but if I do it in front of him, he threatens to hit me, last time he threatened to hit me I was 22? I just looked at him like he was crazy, I was like go ahead, let’s see how the fucking cops will handle the situation after I tell them you hit your 22 year old daughter for saying the word shit. 
> 
> I get like the whole respect thing, so I try my hardest not to cuss around him, but I’m not perfect, a words gonna slip out, but it’s not like I’m fucking 12 or something. 
> 
> Also I believe respect is earned and it goes both ways, but I also truly believe that he’ll never treat me like an adult... but I’d also be fine with him just leaving me alone forever but that’s wishful thinking. God I’m mean >.> 🤷🏽♀️
> 
> ANYWAYS... again, I’m sorry for all that. Damn this was longer than the chapter 😂 but um I’ll try and write again this week.... only four chapter left 👏🏼🤞🏼
> 
> Okay bye 👋🏼


	79. Measure 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm just a bit of a warning... it’s not too bad just might cause some slight or a lot of discomfort, everyone’s levels of discomfort vary. 
> 
> Y’all know how Tae’s “father” is in this story but I figured I’d give you a bit of a warning anyways! 
> 
> Okay! Thanks for waiting a little over a week for this! ._. 
> 
> Enjoy (? .____. )

Yoongi watched as Taehyung's father shut the doors behind them. He gulped a bit as he watched and heard the door lock.

"So... Hoseok told you what I wanted, yes?" He asked as he pulled his suit jacket off and hung it up on the nearby coat rack before he began to roll up his sleeves.

Yoongi nodded. "Yes... well... kind of. He just said you'd let Taehyung go in exchange for _something_. He said he wanted you to be the one who told me. In detail." Yoongi said, cursing under his breath in fear he was being too obvious. 

He watched from the corner of his eye as Taehyung's father smirked. His eyes lighting up with excitement and lust as he walked over to the younger boy. "Take that thing off." He said as he gestured to Yoongi's backpack.

Yoongi gently took it off and set it down in the chair behind him. He watched as Taehyung's father sat on the edge of his desk. "So... what is it that you want from me, _sir_?" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung's father smirked. "Turn for me... slowly." He said as he licked his lips.

Yoongi sighed internally before he did as he was told. "Damn, would you look at that ass..." he heard the elder male say before he jumped a bit as something made contact with his ass.

Yoongi closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before breathing out slowly, trying not to lose control. Yoongi finished turning around, being face to face with Taehyung's father.

"I'm sure after that, you know what my intentions are. And in exchange for your... _services_ , and your silence... I'll let him go." He said as he licked his lips as he drooled over the younger boy in front of him.

Yoongi resisted the urge to scrunch his nose up and punch the pervert before him right in the face. Yoongi tilted his head a bit and pouted slightly, his eyes softening as a look of confusion over took his face.

"Services? What do you mean, sir," he asked cutely.

He watched as Taehyung's father gulped before he smirked. "Cutie... you know what I mean. You're smart." He said before he walked over and began to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

Yoongi watched him before he looked down and took a couple steps towards the elder. "I really don't... hyungie. Is it okay if I call you that?" Yoongi asked in his best innocent and seductive tone.

He watched as Taehyung's father shivered a bit and threw back his shot of whiskey before pouring more. "It's fine. And I know what you're doing. Would it turn you on if I told you in detail?" He asked as he turned around and smirked at the younger.

Yoongi held back the urge to throw up before he forced himself to smirk back. Yoongi walked over and sat himself upon the elder's desk.

Taehyung's father's eyes became even more lustful. "Hmmm... I will tell you, all the many things I want, after I draw up the contract in my other office. It won't take long, beautiful. I promise." He said before he walked over and gently lifted Yoongi's chin.

Yoongi held his breath as Taehyung's father looked down at his lips. Yoongi wanted to scream and kick and punch as he began to lean forward.

Yoongi squeezed his eyes shut as the elder's lips lightly pecked his own. Yoongi breathed in deeply before he leaned in for another, this one painfully slower and longer.

"Mmm... just as soft as I thought they would be." He whispered into Yoongi's ear before he took a couple steps back. He handed Yoongi the glass of whiskey before he looked the younger over again.

"Go ahead and sip on that. I'll be back after I draw up your contract." He said before he left.

Yoongi quickly set the glass down before he ran over to the trash can in the corner and threw up a couple times. He slowly stood up straight and wiped his mouth before he walked over to his backpack and pulled the computer out. He quickly checked to make sure it was still recording before he put it back and pulled his phone out to try and get ahold of Taehyung.

—

Taehyung sighed as he walked back out of his closet. "He's not answering... did you call Jimin?" He asked.

Hoseok looked up at him. "I-I couldn't... I'm sorry! I'm just... he's scary as fuck!" Hoseok said with a pout. Taehyung rolled his eyes before he opened his phone again. "I'll do it." He said before he looked down.

"Yoongi-yah!" He said before he quickly answered and smiled. "Baby! Are you okay?! Did he hurt you-"

"Hyung... get me out of here! Please! I'm scared! H-he-" Taehyung gripped his phone tightly as he heard Yoongi sniffle after he held back a sob. "He kissed me... I'm uncomfortable... I wanna go home!" Yoongi said as he cried.

"Tae, what's going on?" Hoseok asked. He watched as the younger gripped his phone tighter as he became furious. "Baby, where is he?"

Yoongi was quiet for a moment. "... he said he was going to get some papers or something... hyungie... I think-"

Taehyung heard a gasp before he heard some shuffling. "Okay, little one. Just a few more seconds until you're mine." Taehyung heard his father say.

Taehyung muted himself before he looked over at Hoseok. "I need to get to him. We're getting the fuck out of here."

Hoseok nodded. "I know just what to do, Taehyungie. I promise... I'm on your side." Hoseok said sincerely. Taehyung nodded. "I know... but know this, if we weren't under the circumstances that we are, there'd be no way in hell I'd trust you. After this... it's going to take a long ass time for me to forgive you." Taehyung said.

Hoseok looked down as he nodded. "I understand." Taehyung nodded before he placed his hand on Hoseok's shoulder. "We'll worry about that later. Let's get out of here." He said.

Hoseok looked up and nodded. "Okay... I think I have a plan." He said before he pulled Taehyung closer and began to whisper into his ear.

—

Yoongi looked up at the elder man as he secured his phone in his back pocket, leaving him on the call with Taehyung. "If I do this... you let Taehyung go... right?" Yoongi asked.

Taehyung's father sighed out. "Yes, but you'll never get to see him again... or your mother. You'll be long to me, understand?" He said as he got closer and gripped Yoongi's chin with force. "Speak." He said.

Yoongi looked into his eyes, fighting back the urge to just spit in his face. "I understand." Yoongi said through gritted teeth.

Taehyung's father nodded before he left go of the younger. "Now, do you want to let your mother know you ran away? Or make her think you're missing... I think the run away thing would be better. Be a shame to let her think someone took her precious baby... trying hard not to imagine what they're doing to him. Little will she know you'll be loving every minute of it, right?" He asked Yoongi as he brushed back strands of the younger’s hair. 

Yoongi left a couple tears fall as he shook his head. "I-I don't want to do this! I changed my mind!" Yoongi said as he set the glass down. 

Taehyung's father smirked and smacked the glass off the desk before he slammed the papers down next to Yoongi. "Sign and I won't be forcing myself on you. Not that it'll matter, not like you'd be saying anything the police would believe. So sigh the fucking papers do you can be mine forever! I'll let Taehyung have visitation rights once every three months! Just sign the fucking papers-!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll fucking sign them!" Yoongi shouted back as tears streamed down his face. "First... just... can I have a minute alone to prepare myself?"

Taehyung's father nodded. "Just hand over your phone." He said. Yoongi reach behind himself and feverishly clicked the side button multiple times to hang up on the elder. He glared at Taehyung's father as he handed over his phone.

"Call me back in when you're ready to sign. I want to watch you become mine forever." He said before he left the room.

Yoongi quickly pulled the glasses off and set the down for a minute as he put his face in his hands and silently sobbed, hoping he bought Taehyung and Hoseok enough time to come up with a plan to save him.

"Please hurry, hyung..." Yoongi whispered to himself as he continued to cry as he waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Um yeah I guess I just needed a break? 😂 Idek but I feel slightly better about this story now and getting it done! 
> 
> I honestly was like “shit wtf did I do?!” I thought I kind of wrote myself into a dead end. I wasnt sure how to go about this (sorry if it made you uncomfortable but 🤷🏽♀️) um I’d try to write more but I have to sleep because I have to work later and my stomach is killing me! 
> 
> But thank you guys for sticking around and still reading this story and interacting with it. I might not reply to comments (I have anxiety and I stress about it too much most of the time) but I read every single one! 
> 
> They help keep me motivated tbh so thank you c: 
> 
> Uhhh in other news... I’m still recovering from MOTS ON:E concerts. 
> 
> JUNGKOOK >.> my time was already my favorite from MOTS7 (I paid to watch the like whole package thingy so I watched both concerts twice.) but the dance for it... 
> 
> LORD! That man is so fucking fine 😍🥴
> 
> But like I cried everytime during it cause the song is so fucking like deep and sad to me... I cried during filter cause the song is honestly sad when you think about it. 
> 
> And ofc I cried during inner child and wabp: the eternal. 
> 
> Like a bitch was sobbing >.>
> 
> I hate that they make me easily cry like that. But the concerts were beautiful, they looked beautiful, their speeches were beautiful! I was also a sobbing mess when Jimin cried during his speech during D1 ugh I fucking miss them! 😢
> 
> Okay so imma go to sleep now! Just wanna say thank you again! Oh and that I also have another story, well two new stories, but I’m more focused on the one... it’s TaeGi. 
> 
> It’s called Can’t You See Me? (Yes yes, txt c: it’s a good song!) but um yeah I’ve been updating that more often than this and it’s not as serious as this one is ig which is kind of nice for me. Okay! Bye for now!!! 😘🥰💜


	80. Measure 80

"HE _ESCAPED_!" Hoseok shouted as he ran out of Taehyung's room.

The guards who were standing by the stairway looked over at him, confused. "He escaped!" Hoseok exclaimed again.

The guards quickly ran to Taehyung's room. "How did he-"

"Look! He tied all his blankets together and climbed down from the balcony!" Hoseok shouted.

The guards walked out to the balcony and looked down before they looked at each other. "He probably knows this place better than all of us... we should get everyone and split up in twos and search for him!"

The other guard nodded before they walked to the door. "Wait! He told me three multiple ways to get out through the maze! You should focus on that!" Hoseok said.

The guards nodded. "Thank you for your help. We'll make sure to let Mr. Kim know." They said before they left. Hoseok walked out onto the balcony to wait and make sure all the guards were standing outside coming up with a plan.

"Okay, it's clear. Let's go get your baby!" Hoseok said to Taehyung.

The younger crawled out from underneath his bed before he stood up and headed towards the door. "Come on!" He said before he quickly made his way downstairs.

Hoseok looked behind them as they made their way to Taehyung's father's office. Taehyung opened the door a bit and saw as Yoongi backed up as his father advanced forward.

"Leave me alone!" Yoongi shouted.

Taehyung threw the door open and ran over to Yoongi and embraced him. "Hyung!" Yoongi shouted as he cried more and buried his face into Taehyung's chest.

"Taehyung! Get out of here!" His father shouted. He turned and watched as Hoseok locked them inside.

Taehyung gently cupped the younger's face in his hands. "What were you thinking?! Did he touch you?! Did he hurt you?! Are you okay?!"

Yoongi nodded before he hugged Taehyung again. Taehyung looked over at his father. "It's over. Let him go!"

"No! He's mine!"

Taehyung stood in front of Yoongi and got closer to his father. "No. He. Isn't. Now, let him and Hoseok go!"

Taehyung watched as his father scoffed. "GUARDS!" He shouted.

Taehyung smirked. "They can't hear you. They're a little preoccupied. Now, let them go."

Yoongi watched as Taehyung's father looked over at him. "No." He said to Taehyung.

Yoongi gasped a bit as he quickly grab his arm and pulled him close to him. "Taehyung!" Yoongi shouted before he whimpered in fear as he felt a cool metal being pressed to the side of his head.

Yoongi watched as Taehyung's eyes became dark as he gently held his hands up. "Dad... think about what you're doing-"

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM NEITHER CAN YOU!" He shouted as he pressed the tip of the pistol into the side of Yoongi's head.

Yoongi stared into Taehyung's eyes as tears streamed down his face. "Taehyung..." he croaked out.

"Yoongi-yah, everything is going to be okay... you're gonna be save, I won't let anything happen to you." Taehyung said as he looked into Yoongi's eyes. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

Yoongi nodded his head and whimpered more as his father growled and pushed the gun harder, beginning to give Yoongi a headache. Yoongi was bawling his eyes out as he still felt the gun's presence.

"Dad, don't hurt him, you know you don't want to do that. You love him don't you? He's yours, right?" Taehyung asked.

His father positioned the gun underneath Yoongi's chin as he gently lifted it to make Yoongi look at him. "You are mine. Say it!" He said.

Yoongi whimpered and cried more. "Let me go! Let me go!" Yoongi pleaded. "Please! I don't want to die!"

Taehyung felt as if his body was on fire as he watched Yoongi plead for his life. He wanted nothing more than to save the younger, but if he moved, Yoongi would be dead.

"Shut up!" His father shouted as he covered Yoongi's mouth.

"Try to calm him, he should comply to anything you ask him to do." Taehyung said.

Yoongi stared at Taehyung in disbelief. Yoongi shivered as he felt a kiss being pressed to temple before Taehyung's father began to whisper onto his ear. They were suppose to be calming words, but they wanted to make Yoongi throw up.

Yoongi glanced over at Taehyung as the elder stared back into his eyes. Yoongi knew Taehyung would protect him no matter what so he had to trust him. Yoongi continued to stare at Taehyung as he calmed down.

Yoongi lightly shook as he felt the gun lower. He watched as it was pointed at Taehyung. "No! Don't!" Yoongi shouted. "Don't! Don’t hurt him! Y-You said he can have visitation rights! I still want that! Just don’t hurt him please!”

“Sign the papers.”

Yoongi looked at Taehyung before he walked over to him. Yoongi looked up at him before he walked over to the papers. He glanced back at Taehyung then at his father.

The sound of a gun being cocked turned all their attention to the door. Hoseok was standing there with a gun pointed to Taehyung’s father. “Let us go.”

Taehyung’s father smirked before he laughed. “Do that and your family is dead.” He said without looking at Hoseok.

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows as he became furious. “I’m tired of you threatening me! Threatening the ones I love! I’m tired of this fucking control you have over me! I’M DONE! I’M NOT FUCKING AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE! PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN AND LET US GO!” Hoseok shouted.

“No. Either he comes with me or you all die.” Taehyung’s father said as he aimed the gun at Yoongi’s forehead.

Hoseok lead out a blood curdling scream as he pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

Yoongi screamed as Taehyung flinched and watched his father stumble forward a bit, he had be shot in his right shoulder, somewhere around his artery Taehyung had guessed from the amount of blood that was coming out.

His father grunted as he shakily held the gun up and pointed it at Yoongi. “If I die, he’s going with me. I won’t let you have him.” He staggered out.

Taehyung looked him dead in the eyes. “Fuck you.” He said before another shot was fired.

_BANG!_

Then another shot was fired not too long after that one.

_BANG!_

Yoongi had kept his eyes shut the moment Taehyung’s father’s gun went off till he hit the floor. Yoongi slowly opened his eyes to find Taehyung on top of him, motionless. “H-Hyung? HYUNG!!! NO! BABY PLEASE?!” Yoongi shrieked as he shook the elder. He felt a warm wetness on his fingers once he pulled his hand off of Taehyung’s back. Yoongi looked down at his now blood covered hands.

“TAEHYUNG!!!” Yoongi screamed as he use all of his strength to gently push the elder next to him. Yoongi scrambled to his knees as he grabbed Taehyung’s face. “WAKE UP! PLEASE YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME!” He shouted as he began to sob.

“YOONGI-YAH!!!” Hoseok shouted as he ran over and shook the younger.

Yoongi shook as he turned and looked up at him. “DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! PUT PRESSURE ON THE WOUND! HE’S _NOT_ DEAD YET!” Hoseok shouted as he placed the gun he was holding on the table as he pulled his phone out and called the ambulance.

Yoongi quickly pressed his hand to the spot Taehyung had blood gushing out. “Please don’t die baby, please don’t leave me! I can’t lose you...” Yoongi whispered as he cried and put his forehead against Taehyung’s.


	81. Measure 81

Jungkook barely parked as Jimin rushed out of the car. He ran over to Hoseok's car and looked inside. 

"It's definitely his!" Jimin shouted. Jungkook looks over at the big mansion across the street. His mouth goes dry as a faint pulsation washes over him. 

"No... no no no!" Jungkook says as he runs over to the house and begins to scale the tall fence. 

"JUNGKOOK! What- babe!" Jimin shouts as he runs over to the fence and watches as Jungkook jumps down from the top. 

Jungkook glanced at the guards who stared back at him. Jungkook quickly ran up to the door and pushed it open to be met with more guards trying to get into the office. He glanced over at the staircase where Taehyung's mother and his sisters were holding each other, frightened. 

Jungkook pushed past the guards and got to the door where he proceeded to bang on it. "YOONGI-YAH! ITS JUNGKOOK! ITS HYUNG! LET HYUNG IN!" 

The door opened a bit, enough to let Jungkook slip inside before it closed and locked again. 

Jungkook turned to look at Hoseok before he looked over at Yoongi who was humming a song through his tears. Jungkook ran over and dropped down to his knees and immediately checked Taehyung's pulse. "Fuck. Where's the nearest hospital?!" Jungkook asked as he looked up at Hoseok. 

"I-I don't know! I've never been here!" 

"LOOK IT UP! Yoongi-yah, baby..." Jungkook whispered as he rubbed the younger's back. 

Yoongi sniffled and kissed Taehyung's forehead. "He saved me..." Yoongi whispered as his numb hands pressed into Taehyung's wound. 

Jungkook ran his fingers through the younger's hair and nodded. "And we're going to save him, okay? He'll make it through, I promise." 

Yoongi shook his head. "Don't make promises you can't keep..." he whispered. 

"Yoongi-yah, I'm sure the ambulance is on their way." Jungkook said as he looked up at Hoseok. 

The elder nodded. "Called as soon as the shock wore off." Hoseok said. Jungkook nodded. "Okay-" 

"JUNGKOOK?! YOONGI?! HOSEOK?! TAEHYUNG?!"

"YOONGI MY BABY?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" 

"Mommy..." Yoongi whispered as he looked at the door. Jungkook nodded at Hoseok before he turned his attention to Yoongi. "Focus on Taehyung, okay. And try not to move." Jungkook whispered before he looked behind him.

Jimin gasped as soon as his eyes landed on Taehyung. "T-Taehyungie..." Jimin said as he ran over and dropped to his knees. "TAE!!!" Jungkook pulled Jimin close as he began to cry. "His pulse is faint, but it's still there." He said as he held Jimin as the elder began to cry into his neck. 

Jungkook looked over at Taehyung's father. "Is he-?"

"Yeah..." Hoseok whispered. "I shot him..." 

"He had to! He was going to kill me!" Yoongi shouted as he looked up at Hoseok. "He was just protecting me!"

Yoongi began to cry as his mother looked at him. "I-I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry!" Yoongi shouted, repeating himself as he cried. His mother gently rubbed his back. "Yoongi, breathe... focus." She said. 

Yoongi sniffled and whipped his face on his arm before he looked down at Taehyung. "Please don't leave me." Yoongi whispered before the door was kicked down. 

They looked up and watched as the paramedics rushed in and over to them. Yoongi couldn't hear anything as a white noise buzzed in his ear. He watched as Jungkook explained what happened as they prepared Taehyung for the gurney. 

"Kid, kid!" Yoongi heard, snapping him back to reality. Yoongi looked up at the paramedic and blinked a couple times. "W-What?"

"You're gonna have to get on top of him and hold the pressure, you're the only thing keeping this boy alive right now." 

Yoongi nodded before he threw one of his legs over Taehyung and straddled his lap. Yoongi watched as they lifted them up and wheeled them out of the room, his mother right behind them. 

Yoongi looked down at Taehyung as they guided them out of the house, he heard distant shrieks and cries as they rolled past Taehyung's mother and sisters. 

Yoongi leaned his head down and against Taehyung's as they loaded them into the back of the ambulance. His mother sat next to one of the paramedics as the other started the truck and took off. 

Yoongi felt as if he was watching everything happen in slow motion once they got to the hospital. 

"Kim Taehyung. Male, twenty-two years of age, shot in the right side of his chest and shoulder. Lost a significant amount of blood." Yoongi heard. He watched as the paramedics and nurses or doctors spoke. Yoongi wasn't quite sure what was going on. 

"Yoongi?" One of the doctors asked. 

Yoongi looked at them. "Y-yes?" He asked. 

"You're doing a great job, just a little further okay? Keep a hold on that pressure." She said. 

Yoongi nodded and looked down at Taehyung, fully taking in the amount of blood all over the elder and himself, it was all Taehyung's blood. Yoongi began to cry and hyperventilate as the shock started to ware off. "TAEHYUNG!" He shouted.

"Shh shh, hey, Yoongi look at me." The doctor said. Yoongi locked eyes with her. "What's his name?" She asked. 

"K-Kim Taehyung..." Yoongi said between sobs. 

"How do you know him?" She asked.

"I- he... I love him..." Yoongi said as he cried harder. "Please don't let him die!" Yoongi shouted. 

The doctor nodded and stepped back as they position the boys next to the operation table. 

Yoongi looked down at Taehyung as they cut and ripped his shirt off of him. Yoongi looked around the room as they all worked ina rush to get Taehyung hooked up to all the machines. Yoongi looked over at the doctor who had been speaking with him. Yoongi watched as they did a couple more things before he felt two pairs of hands slip underneath his own. 

"Yoongi, you're gonna have to let go." The doctor told him as she gently held his arm. 

"NO! I'm not leaving him!" Yoongi shouted. "HYUNG PLEASE!" Yoongi said as he sobbed. He scratched at Taehyung's good shoulder and down his chest as they pulled him off of the elder. 

"NO! NO!" Yoongi screamed the entire time they walked him towards the door. "I WANT TO BE WITH HIM! PLEASE?! TAEHYUNG I LOVE YOU PLEASE!" Yoongi screamed before they dragged him out of the room. 

The doctor who had spoken to him walked out and crouched down next to Yoongi and held him until his mother came. 

—

About a hour into Taehyung's surgery, Jimin and Jungkook walked into the hospital and ran towards where Yoongi's mother had told them they'd be. 

Yoongi stared at the door, zoned out and pale. He didn't react when Jungkook and Jimin walked in and embraced him tightly, kissing his head and stroking his hair. 

"Noona, have they given you an update?" Jungkook asked as he held Yoongi tightly. 

She sighed softly. "No... the doctor just went to go see if she could find anything out." 

Jimin looked down at Yoongi as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Has he talked?" Jimin asked softly. 

She shook her head and gasped for air before she broke down. Jimin held Yoongi as Jungkook got up to comfort her. "Noona, come on, let's go get some water." Jungkook whispered before he lead her out of the waiting room. 

Jimin sat down next to Yoongi and gently rubbed his cheek with his knuckle. "Yoongi-yah, Taehyungie is strong, he'll make it through this." Jimin whispered. Yoongi kept quiet and kept his eyes locked on the door. 

Yoongi practically jumped up once the doors opened and the doctor walked in. "How is he?" Yoongi asked. 

"They managed to stop the bleeding and stitch him up, but he lost a lot of blood. So, they're giving him a blood transfusion right now then he should be set up in a room for recovery." 

Yoongi let out a breath he had been holding. He cried as he ran back over to Jimin and hugged him tightly. "He's gonna be okay, hyung." Yoongi whispered. Jimin smiled and held Yoongi tightly. 

Jungkook and Yoongi's mother walked back in and smiled as Yoongi told them the news they all embraced him tightly as the doctor smiled at them fondly.

—

Two hours later, another doctor walked in and spoke to the one who was already there. Yoongi watched as the second doctor left and the one who helped him looked at him. "Yoongi? Would you like to see him?" She asked. Yoongi nodded his head before he followed her out of the waiting room and to Taehyung's 

Yoongi glanced inside before he gently pushed the door open. "He's not conscious... we're not sure when he'll wake." She said softly. 

Yoongi nodded before he walked in and looked down at Taehyung. He was hooked up to a machine to help him breathe and a heart monitor. Yoongi closed his eyes and listened to the elder's heart beat for a moment. Yoongi slowly opened his eyes and looked the elder over. He was clean of blood, not a trace left on him. 

Yoongi began to cry again as he walked around and sat down on the chair. Yoongi gently held the elder's hand as he stared at him. "Thank you for not leaving me." Yoongi whispered. "Taehyung, I love you so much..." Yoongi said as he rested his forehead on top of Taehyung's hand, listening to the elder's steady heart beat, ignoring whatever was going on outside.

Taehyung's mother and sisters had showed up. She was screaming at the doctor about Yoongi being near Taehyung when it was is fault Taehyung was here. 

"Keep him away from my son!" She shouted. 

"If it weren't for him, your son would be dead!" Jimin shouted and he, Jungkook, and Yoongi's mother walked over to them. 

"Your fucking husband was the reason why they were both in this mess! If Taehyung hadn't of done what he did, Yoongi would be dead! They'd both be dead! They saved each other and they love each other more than anything! So get off your fucking high horse and just be happy they're both okay!" Jimin shouted as tears streamed down his face. Jungkook pulled him into his embrace as he looked over at Taehyung's mother who glanced at them through the door. 

"He has fifteen more minutes. I want to see my son." She said before she guided her daughter's towards the waiting room. 

Jungkook looked through the door at Yoongi and sighed softly. "He's going to put up a fight..." Jungkook whispered. 

"As he should." Yoongi's mother said softly as they all watched Yoongi through the small window in the door. 

—

Full weeks came and went and Yoongi not once left Taehyung's side. He hadn't walked outside of the hospital in about two weeks. It was around eight pm and Yoongi's mother, Jimin and Jungkook were getting ready to leave. "If you need anything-" Jimin started to say.

Yoongi nodded from the chair. "I know, hyung. We've been doing this for weeks." Yoongi said softly as he looked over at Taehyung. Jungkook walked over and hugged Yoongi. "He'll be awake soon. Get some rest." He said as he walked back over to Jimin. Yoongi smiled at them as they left. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" His mother asked as she rubbed his arm. Yoongi nodded. "I'll be fine mom, been doing this for weeks, what's once more night, huh?" It's something he said to reassure her every night. 

She nodded before she pressed a couple kisses to his forehead. Yoongi smiled up at her before he watched as she walked out of the room. 

Yoongi stretched a bit and looked over at Taehyung before he pulled his blanket off of the other chair that was holding his things. Yoongi walked over and turned the lights off, leaving a dim one on over Taehyung's head. 

Yoongi gave Taehyung's cheek a soft kiss before he gently nuzzled his forehead against the elder's. "I love you, Taehyung." Yoongi whispered before he climbed onto the chair and pulled the blanket over himself. 

After a hour of stirring, Yoongi sighed out and got up to check the door. He made sure no one was coming anytime soon. 

He quietly crept over to Taehyung and got in next to him, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist as he rest his head on his chest and listened to the elder's actual heart beat, lulling him to sleep.


	82. Measure 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are.
> 
> At the end. 
> 
> And I’m so happy 🥺

_"YOONGI-YAH! NO!" Taehyung shouted as he watched Yoongi hit the floor. Taehyung looked back at his father you had a smug look on his face._

_"You'll never forget this, never forget how you failed him."_

_"No! Yoongi! Yoongi-yah!" Taehyung shouted as he dropped down next to Yoongi. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" He said as he held Yoongi and cried._

"Yoongi!" Taehyung said before his eyes opened wide. He breathed heavily and shook and he looked around the foreign room before he looked down at Yoongi, who was asleep next to him.

Taehyung started to cry. "Y-Yoongi?" He whispered.

Yoongi blinked a couple times before he looked up. Yoongi blushed as he heard and felt Taehyung's heart skip a beat. "It's really you?" Taehyung asked in a whisper.

Yoongi began to cry as he sat up. "Yes! Yes! Hyung! You're awake!" Yoongi said.

"What happ- mmmep!" Taehyung melted as Yoongi kissed him tenderly and passionately. Yoongi pulled back as he heard the heart monitor go crazy. "Hyung! Are you okay?!" Yoongi asked with worry.

Taehyung blinked a couple times. "Be better if you were kissing me again." Taehyung said, his heart slowing down. Yoongi smiled and gently held Taehyung's face and looked into his eyes. "Thank you." Yoongi said sincerely.

Taehyung looked between Yoongi's eyes and lips as he licked his own. "You don't need to thank me. I told you I'd protect you. You mean everything to me, Yoongi. I'm so in love with you. I'm just happy you're safe." Taehyung said as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Yoongi's.

"God I love you." Yoongi whispered before he reconnected their lips.

Yoongi laid down on the bed, his lips never leaving the elder's. "I love you..." Yoongi whispered. "I love you so much. Love you forever..." Yoongi whispered in between kisses. Taehyung pressed the tip of his his tongue to Yoongi's lips. Yoongi opened his mouth almost immediately, his tongue moving up to invite Taehyung's in.

Taehyung winced as he turned to get on top of Yoongi. Yoongi pulled away and breathed heavily. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Mmm mhm. More." Taehyung said as he kissed the younger again. Yoongi blushed as he felt Taehyung's cock harden against his thigh through the elder's thin hospital gown.

Yoongi moaned out as Taehyung started to kiss on his neck. "H-Hyung- Ahh fuck!" Yoongi moaned as he gripped the back of Taehyung's hair as the elder sucked on his neck.

Yoongi gasped as Taehyung continued, one of his hands wedging between them to try and pry Yoongi's pants open.

"AHH~ h-Hyung!" Yoongi moaned out as the elder sucked over one of his veins. "S-slow down!" Yoongi staggered out as the elder pulled his zipped down and delved his hand into Yoongi's pants.

Yoongi moaned and gripped Taehyung's shoulders. Taehyung screamed out in pain as he sat back up. "Fuck!" He said through gritted teeth. Yoongi breathed heavily as he sat up. "I-I'm sorry!" He said as he reached out for the elder.

Taehyung laughed a bit. "Don't be... got a little carried away..." Taehyung said as he looked over at Yoongi. "Fuck..." Taehyung whispered. The heart monitor once again going off.

Yoongi blushed as he looked back at the elder. "What?" He whispered.

"You... you're so fucking beautiful." Taehyung whispered.

Yoongi blushed and smiled as he looked away. "And I love you more than anything, Yoongi-yah... I'm so sorry it took me so long to admit-"

"Yoongi shook his head and crawled over to the elder. "I love you too. So in love with you... never wanna leave your side." Yoongi whispered as he straddled the elder's lap and gently touched his face.

Taehyung gulped as he looked the younger over, messy hair, neck red and covered in hickeys. "I love you, Taehyung." Yoongi whispered as he looked into his eyes. Taehyung leaned forward and kissed the younger passionately, the heart monitor finally going off loud enough to get someone's attention.

Both boys kept their lips together as the door was thrown open. "Yoongi!"

Yoongi and Taehyung both jumped and pulled away from each other. Yoongi looked over at his favorite doctor Taehyung had, the same one who had helped him the day the elder was brought there.

"S-Sorry!" He said as he got off the bed. Taehyung pouted and reached out for him, but a couple nurses walked in and gently laid him back. Taehyung watched as the doctor checked him out. "You seem okay... why did the-" she looked over at Yoongi before she looked at Taehyung. "Yoongi?"

"Yes?" The younger asked timidly.

"Can you sit next to him?" She asked.

Yoongi nodded before he sat down next to Taehyung. The doctor watched as the rhythm of Taehyung heart beat increased. She looked at Yoongi and smiled. "He's fine... he's just in love." She said as Yoongi looked over at Taehyung, they all laughed a bit as the heart monitor went off.

Yoongi smiled and kissed the elder's cheek. "Let's check that shoulder though. You feeling any pain?" She asked.

Taehyung sighed. "Yeah, reason why I'm not fucking balls deep inside of him right now." Taehyung said, turning red right after he realized what he had said.

Yoongi stared at him as the doctor cleared her throat. "Right..." she said as she gently pulled his gown down off his shoulders.

Yoongi blushed as the elder looked over at him and smirked. "It slipped out?" He said innocently.

Yoongi smiled and giggled before he laughed. "You're such a dork!" Yoongi said.

Taehyung smiled before he winced as the doctor tenderly touched his shoulder.

She hummed before she checked his back. "Seems to be healing nicely. Couple more days on bed rest here then you can go home." She said with a smile. "We'll get you some pain medicine for that shoulder." She said as he she headed towards the door.

Yoongi smiled and hugged Taehyung's good arm as he rested his head on Taehyung's shoulder.

Yoongi and Taehyung watched as she and the nurses left. Yoongi gently smacked Taehyung's thigh. "Hyung! Why did you say that?!"

Taehyung chuckled and kissed his forehead. "I swear, it slipped out!" He said. Yoongi smiled as he shook his head and kissed Taehyung's shoulder. "Sure hyung." Yoongi said with a smirk as he looked up at Taehyung.

Taehyung smiled and kissed him passionately. "I love you baby."

Yoongi giggled and gently bit his bottom lip as he closed his eyes. Their foreheads pressed together as they held hands, soaking in each other.

"I love you more, Kim Taehyung."

_~Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH ITS FINISHED! I FINISHED IT!!!! I’m so proud of myself? I didn’t think I’d finish it but I did!!!!! YAY YAY YAY!!!! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and keeping up and COMMENTING!!! I love reading comments 🥺 you guys are so sweet and nice and I’m just very thankful you took the time to read this? Even though it kinda went a completely different way than I expected but I’m happy with it. 
> 
> So thank you thank you THANK YOU! 
> 
> I’ll see you in the sequel my lovelies! 😌💜


End file.
